Todgeglaubte Träume
by jezzi85
Summary: 5 Jahre nach dem letzten Schuljahr lebt Draco in der Muggelwelt und will mit der Zaubererwelt nichts mehr zu tun haben. Doch die Begegnung mit einer todgeglaubten Person ändert alles.. Viele Fragen werden aufgeworfen und Geheimnisse werden enthüllt. HPDM
1. Reise ohne Ziel

Titel: Todgeglaubte Träume

Autor: jezzi85

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Idee zu dieser Geschichte. Alles andere gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit leider auch kein Geld somit könnt ihr mich auch nicht verklagen!

Genre: Romantik, Drama, Angst

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine, Sirius/Remus (und vielleicht noch andere)

Rating: M

Inhalt: 5 Jahre nach dem letzten Schuljahr lebt Draco in der Muggelwelt und will mit der Zaubererwelt nichts mehr zu tun haben. Doch die Begegnung mit einer todgeglaubten Person ändert alles. Viele Fragen werden aufgeworfen und Geheimnisse werden enthüllt. Hat die Liebe noch eine Chance?

Warnung: Slash, Lemon

Anmerkung: Gewisse Dinge aus den Büchern sind in meiner Geschichte nicht passiert. Zum Beispiel lebt Sirius noch (war eh total bescheuert ihn zu killen!) und das 6. Buch solltet ihr sowieso ignorieren. Die Story spielt nach Hogwarts und es wird ein paar Rückblenden geben.

-------------------------

Kapitel 1: Reise ohne Ziel

„Haben sie noch einen Wunsch, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und bemühte sich ein genervtes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er war vor zirka einer halben Stunde in dem Hotel angekommen und er hatte es noch immer nicht bis in sein Zimmer geschafft. Der Portier war total aufdringlich, versuchte ihn ständig über sein Leben auszufragen und nach allen zwei Minuten fragte er, ob es Draco hier den auch gefiel. Daraufhin hätte er am liebsten eine schnippische Bemerkung von sich gegeben, doch eigentlich wollte er nur seine Ruhe haben, also entschied er sich dagegen.

Seine Geduld schien sich ausgezahlt zu haben, denn der Portier gab ihm nun endlich den Schlüssel zu seinem Zimmer. „Und wenn sie noch etwas brauchen, dann melden sie sich, okay?", setzte der ältere Mann noch mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln nach.

„Klar", erwiderte Draco knapp, schnappte sich den Schlüssel und seine Reisetasche und verließ die Halle beinah so schnell, als hätte er appariert.

-------------------------

Endlich in seinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ Draco seine Tasche fallen und setzte sich erschöpft auf das Sofa das in dem Zimmer stand. Der Raum war mittelgroß, hatte eine tolle Einrichtung und eine wunderbare Aussicht auf den See, um den das Dorf Banchory gebaut worden war. Viele Leute wären von diesem Zimmer beeindruckt gewesen, doch Draco hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren seines Lebens so viele Hotelzimmer gesehen und bewohnt, dass ihn nichts mehr beeindruckte. Es erschien ihm als wäre jedes Zimmer gleich. Es gab immer ein Bett, Nachtschränkchen, eine Kommode und manchmal eben auch ein Sofa. Obwohl Draco genug Geld hatte, hatte er sich nie ein größeres Zimmer oder gar eine Suite gemietet. Wozu auch? Normalerweise reiste er nach spätestens einem Monat wieder ab und allein brauchte er auch nicht mehr Platz. Früher, in der Schule, hätte er sich mit so etwas sicher nicht zufrieden gegeben. Aber seitdem hatte sich auch eine Menge geändert.

Wenn ihn einer seiner ehemaligen Schulkameraden hier sehen könnte, dann würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, dass er wirklich Draco Malfoy war. Erstens war er hier in der Muggelwelt und auch noch bestens vertraut damit. Zweitens hatte er außer ein paar Klamotten, die er von Stadt zu Stadt immer wieder austauschte, nichts bei sich. Vor allem keinen Zauberstab. Nein, Draco Malfoy wollte nichts mehr von der Zaubererwelt wissen. Die Ereignisse in seinem letzten Schuljahr hatten ihn aus dieser Welt vertrieben und er hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren nie den Wunsch verspürt dorthin zurückzukehren. Er hatte absolut nichts mehr was ihn dort gehalten hätte. Sein Vater war in Askaban, seine Mutter war tot. Freunde hatte er auch keine gehabt, zumindest keine Echten. Die meisten waren nur mit ‚befreundet' gewesen, weil er ein Malfoy war. Niemand hatte sich je die Mühe gemacht ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Obwohl er sich nie etwas anmerken gelassen hat, hatte er sich einsam gefühlt. Bis zu dem Sommer vor seinem 7. Jahr in Hogwarts. Dieser Sommer hatte sein Leben verändert. Dinge waren geschehen, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte und zum ersten Mal hatte er sich nicht mehr ganz so allein gefühlt wie sonst immer.

Draco seufzte laut, als er bemerkt wohin seine Gedanken wanderten – oder besser gesagt, zu _wem_. Es gab keinen Tag an dem er nicht an _ihn_ dachte, aber es konnte doch nicht schaden es wenigstens zu versuchen diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, oder? Man sollte meinen er wäre endlich darüber hinweg, immerhin war es mehr als fünf Jahre her, doch so sehr er es versuchte, er schaffte es nicht die Geschehnisse seines letzten Schuljahres zu vergessen und neu anzufangen. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund weshalb er um die Welt reiste und nie länger als einen Monat in einer Stadt blieb. Er konnte es einfach nie länger ertragen irgendwo zu bleiben. Es war als wäre er auf der Suche – nur leider wusste er nicht was sein Ziel war.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Mr. Malfoy?"

Dieses Mal stöhnte Draco wirklich genervt auf. Was wollte dieser dämliche Portier jetzt schon wieder? Widerwillig stand er schließlich auf, als der Portier erneut klopfte. Er öffnete die Tür und sah den älteren Mann herausfordernd an. „Was ist?", fragte er.

„Oh, ich wollte ihnen nur noch sagen, dass sie gerne hier im Hotel zu Abend essen können. In einer halben Stunde wird serviert", antwortete der Portier freundlich lächelnd, als ob er den vernichtenden Blick von Draco nicht bemerken würde.

„Das sagten sie mir bereits in der Halle", fauchte Draco und wusste jetzt schon, dass er nicht im Hotel essen würde.

„Ach wirklich? Ich dachte, ich hätte es vergessen", lachte der Portier übertrieben und Draco verspürte immer mehr den Drang sich selbst aufzuhängen. Oder noch besser, den Portier aufzuhängen.

„Ich kann ihnen versichern, sie haben es nicht vergessen. Sie hatten es sogar _zweimal_ erwähnt", erwiderte Draco patzig und trat aus dem Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und bevor der Portier noch weiter labern konnte, sagte er: „Ich gehe heute Abend aus. Aber danke für die Information." Der letzte Satz triefte nur so von Sarkasmus und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stürmte Draco aus dem Hotel.

-------------------------

Das Wetter war an diesem Abend genau richtig für einen langen Spaziergang. Das befand Draco nachdem er in einem kleinen Lokal etwas gegessen hatte und absolut noch nicht den Wunsch verspürte zurück ins Hotel und seinen nervigen Angestellten zu gehen. Er war solche Leute zwar schon gewöhnt, da er auch öfters in Frühstückspensionen geschlafen hatte und die Leute dort meistens weitaus aufdringlich waren als der Portier von seinem jetzigen Hotel, doch es nervte ihn trotzdem ungemein. Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe haben! War das etwa so schwer zu verstehen?

Allerdings hatte er schon seit Jahren kein Gefühl der Ruhe und Entspanntheit genossen. Es war als wären es ihm die Götter nicht vergönnt wieder etwas Ordnung in sein Leben zu bringen. Diese enorme Rastlosigkeit wollte ihn einfach nicht verlassen und trieb in von einer Stadt zur nächsten. Draco wurde immer verzweifelter. Sollte das jetzt bis an sein Lebensende so sein? Sollte er nie wieder irgendwo bleiben können und ewig umherstreifen? Nie Freunde haben? Allein sein? Ja, er war allein. War es schon immer gewesen. Nur einmal hatte er es zugelassen, dass jemand ihm nahe kam und ihm das Gefühl gab, dass er doch nicht ganz alleine war.

Obwohl die Gedanken an jene Person Draco noch immer zutiefst traurig machten hatte sich über die Jahre auch eine Menge Wut und Ärger dazu gemischt. _Er_ hatte Draco versprochen – geschworen – dass er ihn nie verlassen würde. Dass _er _immer für ihn da sein würde, damit er nie wieder allein sein musste. Draco war nicht jemand, der einem Menschen leicht vertraute – im Gegenteil. Es hatte ihn große Überwindung und Mut gekostet _ihm_ zu vertrauen, aber er hatte es getan. Draco hatte _ihm_ vertraut. Er hatte darauf vertraut, dass _er_ sein Versprechen halten würde und ihn nie verlassen würde.

Doch hier war er nun. In irgendeinem Kaff in Schottland. In einer Gasse in der der Asphalt noch vom letzten Regen feucht schimmerte und das Bellen eines Hundes zu hören war. Über ihm leuchtete der Mond, der in ein paar Tagen voll sein würde. Er konnte den Geruch von Gegrilltem wahrnehmen und er hörte das Lachen und Getratsche von Leuten, die wohl im Garten ein Spätsommerfest veranstalteten. Wahrscheinlich eine kleine, glückliche Familie mit ein paar guten Freunden. Es klang als hätten sie sehr viel Spaß. Doch Draco war allein. _Er_ hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Draco sehr müde. Er wollte jetzt nichts weiter als ins Hotel zurückkehren und schlafen. Denn obwohl _er_ ihn auch noch manchmal bis in seine Träume verfolgte, war es die einzige Gelegenheit bei der Draco wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe fand. Und die Träume waren meistens auch sehr angenehm. Er träumte von der Zeit, die er mit _ihm _verbracht hatte. Und wenigstens in seinem Träumen war er dann endlich wieder glücklich. Zumindest bis er aufwachte und bemerkte, dass niemand im Bett neben ihm lag. Dass er allein war. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, seine kinnlangen Haare flogen dabei etwas hin und her. Er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken was geschah, wenn er aufwachte – jetzt wollte er nur träumen.

-------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Draco als hätte ihn ein Zug überfahren. Seine Träume waren leider ganz und gar nicht angenehm gewesen und die halbe Nacht hatte er damit zugebracht sich von einer Seite auf die andere zu werfen, um die Erinnerungen abzuschütteln. Unglücklicherweise war ihm das nicht gelungen. Doch seit wann hatte er auch schon mal etwas Glück? Seufzend stand er von seinem Bett auf, um eine lange, kalte Dusche zu nehmen.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später sah er sich einem neuen Problem gegenüber. Wie sollte er das Hotel verlassen ohne dass der dämliche Portier ihn wieder vollquatschte? Er fing an nach einer Lösung zu suchen während er von der Treppe aus in die Halle starrte, doch dann kam eine Frau mit einem Kind herein und der Portier war sofort mit seinem übertriebenem Lächeln bei ihnen, um sie zu begrüßen. Draco sah seine Chance und stürmte durch die Halle zur Tür und verließ das Hotel so schnell er konnte.

Draußen angekommen blinzelte er ein paar Mal, als ihm die Sonne grell entgegenstrahlte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in das kleine Lokal in dem er gestern zu Abend gegessen hatte, um zu frühstücken. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut und ließ ihn die schrecklichen Träume von letzter Nacht etwas verdrängen. Als er schließlich in dem Lokal ankam, setzte er sich an einem Tisch weiter hinten und wartete auf die Bedienung. Außer ihm war nur ein junges Paar da, das beim Fenster saß und sich über den Tisch verliebte Blicke zuwarf. Draco verspürte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, als er das Paar beobachtete, doch plötzlich schreckten ihn ein lautes Klappern und das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Porzellan aus seinen Gedanken.

„POTTER!"

Draco drehte seinen Kopf so schnell in die Richtung der Geräusche, dass er für einen Moment dachte er hätte sich den Hals verrenkt. Doch das war ihm egal. Hatte er richtig gehört? Hatte da jemand gerade Potter geschrieen? Er versuchte verzweifelt etwas zu sehen, doch von seinem Platz konnte er nichts erkennen, außer ein paar Scherben die auf dem Boden vor der Tür mit der Aufschrift „Küche" lagen.

Sein Herz raste wie wild, während ihm ein absurder Gedanke nach dem anderen durch den Kopf schoss. Es konnte doch eigentlich nicht sein… aber was wäre, wenn…? Wenn was, fragte er sich im nächsten Moment und sein Verstand schien sich wieder einzuschalten. Es war nicht möglich. Die Stimme konnte nicht den Potter meinen, den Draco einmal gekannt hatte. Harry Potter war nämlich im Kampf gegen Voldemort vor fünf Jahren ums Leben gekommen.

Mit einem Mal war Draco die Lust aufs Essen vergangen und er verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Lokal. Im Gedanken packte er schon wieder seine Sachen, um die Stadt zu verlassen. Er würde keine Minute länger als nötig hier bleiben. Im Hotel ging er sofort in sein Zimmer, packte die paar Dinge, die er aus seiner Tasche genommen hatte wieder ein und schnappte sich dann das Telefon, um sich zu erkundigen wann der nächste Zug aus der Stadt fuhr. Leider erfuhr er, dass der nächste erst morgen in der Früh abfuhr. Trotzdem reservierte er ein Ticket und legte dann den Hörer auf. Erst als er sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare strich bemerkte er, dass sie zitterte. Merlin, er musste aus diesem Kaff raus!

-------------------------

Draco verbrachte daraufhin den ganzen Tag in seinem Hotelzimmer, doch am Abend meldete sich bei ihm dann doch eindeutig der Hunger und widerwillig ging er wieder raus, um ein Restaurant zu suchen. Das Lokal das er am Tag davor und an diesem Morgen besucht hatte, wollte er nie wieder betreten. Den Namen Potter zu hören hatte seine Gefühle wieder total aufgewühlt. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass ein einziger Name so viel in ihm bewirken konnte. Für eine winzige Sekunde hatte er wieder Hoffnung gespürt, ein Gefühl dessen Bedeutung er schon längst vergessen hatte. Doch es war natürlich bescheuert von ihm gewesen zu hoffen.

Er war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht merkte wo er hin ging. Erst als er mit jemandem zusammenstieß wurde ihm bewusst wo er schon wieder war. Bei dem Lokal von heute morgen. Draco murmelte eine schnelle Entschuldigung zu der jungen Frau die er angerempelt hatte und blieb dann unsicher stehen. Sollte er hineingehen? Wieso eigentlich nicht? Er hatte großen Hunger und wer weiß wo das nächste Restaurant war. Und nur weil ein Angestellter hier Potter hieß würde er nicht wie ein gejagtes Tier flüchten. Nein, es war Zeit, dass er sich stellte.

Das nervöse und beinahe hoffnungsvolle aufsteigende Gefühl in seinem Inneren ignorierend, betrat Draco das Lokal. Er blickte sich suchend um und als ihm im nächsten Moment klar wurde was er da tat entschloss er sich doch lieber zu gehen. Das hier war nicht gut für ihn, es machte nur alles schlimmer. Er konnte nicht hoffen, denn er wusste es war unmöglich. Er drehte sich schon um, um das Gebäude wieder zu verlassen, als sich der Kellner, der einen der Tische gesäubert hatte, zu ihm drehte und Draco veranlasste in seiner Bewegung zu erstarren.

Das konnte nicht sein! Alles in Draco schrie, dass es nur eine Täuschung war, eine Halluzination vielleicht. Oder er wurde langsam wahnsinnig. Egal was, doch es konnte einfach nicht real sein. Sein Blick huschte über das geschockte Gesicht des Kellners. Er hätte es immer und überall erkannt. Doch es konnte nicht wahr sein! Draco trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Es war nicht real! Es konnte nicht… es war nicht… „Harry?", keuchte er schließlich ohne es wirklich zu bemerken.

Fortsetzung folgt…

-------------------------

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich über Reviews freuen! liebguck Ich weiß zwar noch nicht genau wie viele Kapitel es geben wird, aber ich schätze so um die zwanzig Kapitel wird es schon haben. Ich hab bereits vier davon geschrieben und die ersten drei sind nicht sehr lang, aber das vierte hat dafür 10 Seiten (Word).

Bis zum nächsten Mal! Lg jezzi85


	2. Sehnsucht

Hallo! Da bin ich wieder mit Kapitel 2. Es ist dieses Mal aus Harrys Sicht. Viel Vergnügen!

Ich möchte mich auch gern bei den Leuten, die mir Reviews geschickt haben bedanken:

Niniell, teddy172, SweetVanilla, pandoradoggis, quincey morris, niah luna, Selphie, Iria-chan88, eiskugel

-------------------------

Kapitel 2: Sehnsucht

Harry konnte sich nicht rühren. Seit fünf Jahren schon hatte er keinen Kontakt mehr zu einem seiner ehemaligen Schulkameraden. Denn alle hielten ihn für tot. Und jetzt stand ihm Draco gegenüber. Der Mensch, nach dem er sich am meisten gesehnt hatte in den letzten Jahren. Es hatte ihm damals das Herz gebrochen, als er die Zaubererwelt verlassen hatte. Sie war sein zu Hause geworden. Dort hatte er Freunde. Und dort hatte er seine große Liebe gefunden.

Als Draco plötzlich seinen Namen hauchte, konnte er es nicht länger ertragen. Er musste hier weg. Und zwar schnell! Ohne Draco zu antworten oder ihm eine Gelegenheit zu geben noch etwas zu sagen, rannte er zurück in die Küche des Lokals. Dort angekommen schnappte er sich seine Jacke und verließ das Lokal beim Personaleingang. Er konnte hören wie sein Chef ihm nachrief, dass er gefeuert war, wenn er jetzt ging, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er musste einfach nur schnell weg.

Harry hetzte die Straße hinunter und lief an der Bushaltestelle vorbei. Er wollte jetzt nicht auf den Bus warten. Er würde nach Hause laufen. Hauptsache schnell weg von Draco. Draco… Merlin, wie sehr er ihn vermisste! Als er ihn heute Vormittag an einem Tisch in dem Lokal gesehen hatte war er so erschrocken, dass er die Teller in seiner Hand fallen gelassen hatte. Natürlich hatte er danach überlegt, ob er nicht lieber sofort fristlos kündigen und die Stadt verlassen sollte, bevor er Draco noch mal begegnen konnte. Denn niemand durfte wissen, dass er noch lebte. Vor allem nicht Draco. Wenn Harry darüber nachdachte, was sein Ex-Freund sagen würde, wenn er den Grund erfahren würde, weshalb er damals seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte – er wollte lieber gar nicht daran denken.

Mittlerweile war er bei seiner Wohnung angekommen, schloss die Tür auf und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Keuchend stand er dann mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt da. Wieso zum Teufel war er nicht abgehauen, als er Draco heute Morgen gesehen hatte? Wieso hatte er riskiert, dass dieser erfuhr, dass er noch lebte? Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er die Antwort. Er hatte den Blonden wieder sehen wollen.

Harry seufzte laut auf und ließ seine Jacke achtlos zu Boden fallen, bevor er sich auf die Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer setzte. Verdammt! Wieso musste er so dämlich sein? Das würde sicher Ärger geben. Aber vielleicht konnte er es ja verheimlichen, dass er Draco wieder gesehen hatte. Hoffentlich würde der Ex-Slytherin jetzt nicht sofort allen Bescheid sagen. Aber vielleicht konnte Draco ihm helfen…

Nein! Das war nicht möglich. Niemand konnte ihm helfen. Und er würde Draco nur in Gefahr bringen, wenn er ihm alles erzählte oder ihn wieder sah. Er musste sich endlich damit abfinden, dass es kein Zurück mehr für ihn gab. Er hatte sich damals bei seiner letzten Schlacht mit Voldemort entschieden. Und obwohl er Voldemort besiegen hat können musste er an seiner Entscheidung festhalten. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Es war zu spät, um sich jetzt noch zu wehren. Zu viel hing davon ab.

Sein Herz jedoch zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er an alles dachte, was er damals zurückgelassen hatte. _Wen_ er alles zurückgelassen hatte. Ron und Hermine – seine besten Freunde. Sie waren in ihrem siebten Schuljahr endlich zusammen gekommen und hatten schon bald eifrig Hochzeitspläne geschmiedet. Ron hatte ihn sogar schon gefragt, ob er sein Trauzeuge werden wollte. Harry hatte natürlich freudig zugesagt. Er fragte sich, wie es den beiden wohl jetzt ging. Hatten sie wirklich geheiratet? Hatten sie schon Kinder? Ein eigenes Haus? Oder war einer von ihnen womöglich bei der letzten Schlacht mit Voldemort bei dem Kampf gegen seine Todesser gestorben?

Harry wusste es nicht. Er fragte sich auch wie es Sirius wohl ergangen war. Peter Pettigrew war von den Auroren verhaftet worden und somit musste Sirius theoretisch frei sein. Aber auch das wusste Harry nicht mit Sicherheit. Es konnte noch immer etwas schief gegangen sein. Doch er hoffte einfach sehr, dass es seinem Paten gut ging und er seine verdiente Freiheit genießen konnte. Auch was aus dem Rest seiner Schulkameraden geworden war wusste er nicht. Viele waren bei dem letzten Kampf mit ihm gegangen und Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich selbst immer wieder einzureden, dass sie es überlebt hatten. Er wollte nicht, dass noch mehr Leute seinetwegen leiden mussten.

Was Harry als einziges wusste war, dass Dumbledore noch immer Schulleiter an Hogwarts war und dass Remus Lupin wieder den Job als Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte. Er war froh zu wissen, dass Remus lebte, denn auch der Werwolf hatte ihm im Kampf gegen die Todesser und Voldemort geholfen. Und Dumbledore war natürlich auch dabei gewesen, doch Harry hatte sowieso nicht gedacht, dass es jemand schaffen würde seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter zu töten.

Harry musste noch immer lächeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Dumbledore derjenige war, der ihn eigentlich mit Draco zusammengebracht hatte, oder es zumindest möglich gemacht hatte. Oh ja, der alte Zauberer hatte ihm gehörig den Kopf gewaschen. Im Sommer vor seinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte er nur zwei Wochen bei seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys gewohnt. Danach hatte ihn Dumbledore abgeholt und ihn zum Grimmauld Platz gebracht, wo er dann den Rest des Sommers mit den Ordensmitgliedern, Sirius, den Weasleys und Hermine verbracht hat – und natürlich mit Draco.

Harry war, milde ausgedrückt, aufgebracht gewesen, als er Draco im Haus seines Paten gesehen hatte. Ron und Hermine hatten ihn nur knapp davon abgehalten Draco sofort bis zum Mond zu hexen. Die Tatsache, dass seine besten Freunde ihn gerade davon abgehalten hatten ihrem Erzfeind eins auszuwischen hatte ihn dann so sehr verwirrt, dass er sich die Situation schließlich erklären ließ. Angeblich hatte Draco die Seite gewechselt und hatte als Beweis sogar ein paar der Verstecke der Todesser preisgegeben. Harry hatte natürlich trotzdem nicht angefangen dem Blonden zu vertrauen und gute zwei Wochen lang hatte er auf Draco aufgepasst wie ein Wachhund – nur mit einem Zauberstab.

Nach zwei Wochen jedoch schien es Draco allmählich auf die Nerven zu gehen und, wie konnte es anders sein, hatten sie angefangen sich zu streiten. Und zu prügeln. Man sollte meinen zwei halbwegs erwachsene Zauberer hatten andere Methoden Unstimmigkeiten zu regeln, doch zwischen ihnen war nie etwas normal gewesen. Nach einer Weile hatten Remus und Sirius sie auseinander gebracht und Harry hatte sich bei Dumbledore melden müssen. Die Unterhaltung mit seinem Schulleiter hatte ihn wirklich zum Nachdenken gebracht.

_RÜCKBLENDE_

„Aber Professor! Er hat damit angefangen! Ich wollte nur…"

Harrys Versuch sich zu verteidigen wurde von Dumbledore sofort unterbrochen. „Harry, setz dich bitte hin und hör mir einen Moment zu. Ich will dich nicht bestrafen, auch wenn ich denke, dass du und Draco dringend lernen müsst eure Streitigkeiten anders auszutragen."

Harry setzte sich wie aufgefordert auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch hinter dem der Schulleiter saß, doch er fing sofort an sich wieder aufzuregen. „Professor, wie können sie Malfoy nur vertrauen? Denken sie wirklich, dass er plötzlich gegen Voldemort und seinen eigenen Vater kämpft?"

„Ja, Harry, das denke ich", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Aber Sir! Wie können sie nur so leichtgläubig sein? Malfoy ist doch sicher ein Spion! Er würde sich nie seinem Vater widersetzen! Dazu ist er ein zu großer Feigling!", rief Harry aufgebracht aus.

„Draco mag vieles sein was du von ihm hältst, Harry. Aber er ist mit Sicherheit kein Feigling und auch kein Spion", sagte Dumbledore und seine Stimme hatte nun etwas an Schärfe zugenommen.

Harry überging das jedoch. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, dass Dumbledore Malfoy einfach so vertraute. Okay, der alte Zauberer hatte einen Hang dazu Menschen von ihrer guten Seite zu sehen, doch das hier war einfach lächerlich. „Malfoy ist der größte Feigling, den ich je kennen gelernt hab!", widersprach er heftig. „Wenn sein Daddy ihn nicht ständig beschützen würde, dann…"

„Sein _Daddy_ wollte ihn diesen Sommer dazu zwingen das dunkle Mal anzunehmen", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore und dieses Mal fing Harry nicht wieder an sich aufzuregen. Nicht dass ihn das was Dumbledore bisher gesagt hatte beeindruckt oder umgestimmt hatte, nein, aber der Schulleiter hatte plötzlich etwas an sich, dass ihm klar machte, dass es jetzt wirklich besser wäre einfach mal die Klappe zu halten und zuzuhören.

Dumbledore bemerkte, dass Harry ihn nun ausreden lassen würde und begann wieder zu sprechen. „Draco hatte nie vor ein Todesser zu werden. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du das nicht einfach so glauben wirst, Harry und ich kann es auch wirklich verstehen. Ich möchte auch nicht behaupten, dass Draco Malfoy ein weichherziger und durch und durch guter Mensch ist. Nein, das mit Sicherheit nicht. Seine Erziehung lässt das nicht zu. Doch er ist auch kein Mensch, der nicht Recht von Unrecht unterscheiden kann."

„Aber er hasst Muggelgeborene genauso wie alle anderen Todesser", warf Harry ein.

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass Dracos Erziehung nicht zulässt, dass er wirklich so ist wie er es gerne sein würde. Die Vorurteile gegen Muggelgeborene wurden ihm eingeredet und das sein ganzes Leben lang. Trotzdem weißt du genauso gut wie ich, dass es unsere Entscheidungen sind, die uns zu dem machen was wir sind."

„Das sagten sie mir schon mal, Professor", sagte Harry gereizt.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, das tat ich. Und ich hatte doch Recht, oder nicht?"

Widerwillig antwortete Harry: „Ja."

„Und Draco hat sich dazu entschlossen gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Diese Entscheidung hat ihn eine Menge gekostet, Harry. Er hat Mut bewiesen und sich loyal gezeigt in dem er uns die Verstecke der Todesser verraten hat. Er ist jetzt auf unserer Seite und ich muss dich bitten, ihm eine Chance zu geben."

Harry grummelte vor sich hin. Das passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Wieso sollte er plötzlich dem Menschen vertrauen, der ihn die letzten Jahre über nur schikaniert hatte? „Sir, vielleicht ist es ja doch nur ein Trick. Haben sie daran schon mal gedacht?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Ich war genauso misstrauisch wie du, als man mir erzählte, dass Draco die Seiten wechseln will und meine Hilfe braucht. Als ich jedoch seinen Zustand sah, habe ich ihm die Chance gegeben zu beweisen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt."

„Zustand? Was meinen sie damit, Sir?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Dumbledores Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Er lehnte sich etwas vor und antwortete mit gepresster Stimme: „Als ich von Dracos Entschluss erfuhr, wusste ich noch nicht was geschehen war. Du musst wissen, dass Draco Professor Snape kontaktiert hatte und dieser wiederum mir Bescheid gab. Ich bin dann natürlich sofort zu ihnen appariert, um mich von Professor Snapes Geschichte selbst zu überzeugen."

Dumbledore hielt inne, doch Harry war jetzt neugierig was passiert war, deshalb fragte er gedehnt: „Und?"

„Draco hatte seinem Vater ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er das dunkle Mal nicht annehmen will. Dass er nicht ein weiterer Sklave Voldemorts sein würde. Du kannst dir sicher denken, dass Lucius nicht gerade begeistert davon war." Dumbledore seufzte kurz. „Er hat Draco wie gesagt versucht das Mal aufzuzwingen und ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert."

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Konnte es wirklich stimmen? Hatte sich Draco wirklich gegen seinen Vater aufgelehnt und wurde dann von diesem gefoltert? Und seit wann zum Henker war er Draco und nicht Malfoy! „P-Professor, wie…" Er brach ab, als ihm klar wurde, dass er drauf und dran gewesen war zu fragen, ob es der Slytherin einigermaßen unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Seit wann kümmerte ihn das?

„Was wolltest du fragen, Harry?", unterbrach Dumbledore seine Gedanken und dieses verdammte Glitzern war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt.

„Nichts, Sir", erwiderte er schnell.

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille in der Dumbledore ihn wissend ansah und Harry unangenehm auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte, bevor der Schulleiter erneut die Stimme erhob. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass Draco nun auf unserer Seite steht und ich bitte dich etwas netter zu ihm zu sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht seid er gar nicht so verschieden, wie du denkst."

Harry bezweifelte zwar den letzten Punkt, doch er nickte.

„Gut, dann kannst du jetzt gehen."

Harry stand von dem Stuhl auf und ging zur Tür. Er wollte sie gerade aufmachen, als Dumbledores Stimme ihn noch einmal nachrief. „Ach, noch etwas, Harry. Bitte erwähne nichts über die Sache mit Lucius gegenüber den anderen. Draco will nicht, dass jeder etwas davon erfährt."

Harry nickte abermals und verließ dann das kleine Arbeitszimmer. Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten war seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen was Draco – Malfoy! – getan hatte. In Gedanken versunken ging er den Gang zum Wohnzimmer entlang und setzte sich dort auf einen Stuhl. Erst nach ein paar Minuten fiel ihm auf, dass Draco auch hier war und ihn die ganze Zeit wohl beobachtet hatte. Harry wollte ihm schon sagen er solle verschwinden, doch dann sah er dessen aufgeplatzte Lippe und er musste ungewollt wieder an Dumbledores Worte denken. Er seufzte und sagte dann leise: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich vorhin angegriffen habe."

Draco zuckte einfach mit den Schultern. „Bin ja nichts anderes gewöhnt, Potter. Der böse Slytherin hat ja schließlich nur Schlechtes im Sinn", erwiderte er sarkastisch.

„Ich – ich glaube dir jetzt", sagte Harry ohne auf seinen letzten Kommentar einzugehen.

„Oh, das ist zu gütig von dir, Potter. Ich würde es nicht überleben, wenn du mir weiter misstrauen würdest", schnarrte Draco kalt.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er wurde langsam wieder wütend. „Malfoy, ich versuche gerade mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Du könntest also ruhig mit deinen blöden Sprüchen aufhören."

„Und wer sagt, dass ich deine Entschuldigung annehmen muss?", fragte ihn der Blonde provozierend.

Harry stöhnte genervt auf. „Okay, dann lass es eben!", rief er und stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen. Er war schon so gut wie weg, doch Dracos Stimme hielt ihn auf.

„Warte – Harry!"

Überrascht seinen Vornamen von dem Slytherin zu hören, drehte sich Harry wieder zu ihm um. „Was ist denn?"

Draco stand auch auf und plötzlich wirkte er ziemlich nervös. Harry wunderte sich immer mehr wo der Malfoy geblieben war, den er in den letzten Jahren kennen gelernt hatte. Aber vielleicht war gerade das das Problem. Hatte er Draco wirklich richtig kennen gelernt? Nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore bezweifelte er es. „Also, was ist?", fragte er noch mal, als Draco nichts sagte.

Dann wurde ihm plötzlich eine Hand entgegengestreckt. Dieselbe Hand, die er vor sechs Jahren ausgeschlagen hatte. Harry sah seinen Rivalen (waren sie jetzt eigentlich noch Feinde?) an und war total geschockt, als er sah, dass Draco ihn beinahe ängstlich anschaute. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Blonde Angst, dass er seine Hand wieder nicht nehmen würde. Doch Harry gab sich einen Ruck. Der Junge, der vor ihm stand war ganz anders als der, der ihm vor sechs Jahren die Hand zur Freundschaft angeboten hatte und er hatte wirklich den Wunsch diesen Jungen kennen zu lernen – _richtig_ kennen zu lernen. Er streckte seine eigene Hand Draco entgegen und ergriff die des anderen. „Waffenstillstand?", fragte er dann mit einem Lächeln und um den ganzen merkwürdigen Moment noch merkwürdiger zu machen, lächelte Draco zurück.

„Freunde?", fragte der Blonde hoffnungsvoll.

Harry nickte und drückte leicht Dracos Hand, die sich seltsamerweise sehr gut in seiner eigenen anfühlte. „Freunde."

_ENDE DER RÜCKBLENDE_

Harry saß mit Tränen in den Augen auf der Couch in seiner Wohnung. Das war der Moment gewesen in dem alles angefangen hatte. Draco und er waren wirklich Freunde geworden und obwohl es manchmal nicht leicht gewesen war an den Slytherin heranzukommen, hatte er Gott sei Dank nicht aufgegeben und sich bemüht ihn richtig kennen zu lernen. Als sie nach dem Sommer nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten trafen sie sich öfters in der Nacht im Raum der Wünsche. Anfangs nur zum Reden, später… nun ja, später auch für andere Dinge.

Nach und nach hatte Draco angefangen ihm zu vertrauen und hatte ihm über sein Leben und seine Kindheit erzählt. Wie es war als Sohn von Lucius Malfoy aufzuwachsen. Mit sieben hatte er gelernt wie man den Cruciatus-Fluch benutzte und mit neun wie man den Todesfluch sprach. Lucius hatte ihn gezwungen die Sprüche an Spinnen auszuprobieren und später sogar an anderen Tieren. Als ihm sein Vater im Sommer gesagt hatte, dass er das dunkle Mal bekommen soll war Draco panisch geworden. Er hatte Angst gehabt von da an auch Menschen töten zu müssen, die wahrscheinlich nichts Schlimmes getan haben außer die falschen Eltern zu haben. Draco hatte ihm eines Nachts gesagt, dass er nicht so war wie Lucius. Er war kein eiskaltes Monster. Harry hatte ihm ohne zu zögern geglaubt. Und ihn geküsst. Es war ihr erster Kuss gewesen und in dieser Nacht hatte er sich auch eingestanden, dass er vielleicht einiges mehr, als nur Freundschaft für Draco empfand.

Merlin, wie sehr er Lucius Malfoy hasste! Harry war so weit zu sagen, dass sein Hass für Lucius sogar den für Voldemort übertraf. Es war allein Lucius' Schuld, dass Harry damals die Zaubererwelt verlassen und seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte. Und somit auch all seine Freunde und Draco verlassen musste. Manchmal glaubte Harry vor Sehnsucht nach dem Blonden zu sterben. Er vermisste ihn so sehr, selbst nach all den Jahren. Wie es Draco wohl so ergangen war? Das war die Frage, die ihn am meisten beschäftigte. Hatte er jemand anderes gefunden nachdem er selbst verschwunden war? Harry machte dieser Gedanke gleichzeitig traurig und froh. Denn obwohl er Draco noch immer liebte und der Gedanke, dass er mit jemand anderen zusammen war ihm beinahe das Herz zerriss, wollte er nicht, dass dieser allein war. Harry hatte ihm nämlich versprochen, dass er nie wieder allein sein musste.

Allerdings hatte er ihm auch versprochen, dass er nach dem Kampf mit Voldemort zu ihm zurückkehren und ihn nie verlassen würde. Tja, das hatte er ja toll hinbekommen. Das erste Mal hatte Draco jemandem sein Vertrauen geschenkt und Harry hatte ihn enttäuscht. Es gab nichts was er sich mehr wünschte als Draco jetzt einfach in der ganzen Stadt zu suchen und ihm zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tat. Und dass er ihm nie hatte wehtun wollen. Er konnte es noch immer nicht wirklich begreifen, dass Draco vielleicht nur ein paar hundert Meter von ihm entfernt war. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach ihm… er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen. All die Jahre über hatte er sich gewünscht den Blonden wieder zu sehen, doch jetzt wünschte er sich genau das Gegenteil. Denn die kurze Begegnung mit seinem Ex-Freund hatte die Sehnsucht nach ihm nur noch vergrößert…

Fortsetzung folgt…

-------------------------

Das war's auch schon wieder. Würde mich wieder sehr über eure Meinung freuen!

Lg jezzi85


	3. So nah und doch so fern

Hier kommt Kapitel 3! Ich hoffe, es werden sich nicht zu viele wegen dem Ende ärgern…

Danke an meine Reviewer: niah luna, quincey Morris, Iria-Chan88, Selphie

-------------------------

Kapitel 3: So nah und doch so fern

Es war schon nach Mitternacht und Draco saß auf einem Stuhl vor dem Fenster in seinem Hotelzimmer. Das Bett hatte er nicht angerührt, denn obwohl er todmüde war, wusste er, dass er sowieso nicht einschlafen konnte. Dafür ging ihm zu viel durch den Kopf. Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch, die er längst vergessen oder verdrängt hatte, doch zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit konnte sich Draco über die Erinnerungen freuen. Denn die Person aus seinen Träumen war nicht tot – nein, Harry lebte!

Er hatte ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Leider war er zu geschockt gewesen, um rechtzeitig zu reagieren und somit war Harry wieder verschwunden gewesen bevor er die Chance gehabt hatte mit ihm zu reden. Oder besinnungslos zu küssen. Draco war sich nicht sicher was er wirklich getan hätte. Als er schließlich den Schock überwunden hatte, hatte er sofort bemerkt, dass Harry weggelaufen war. Natürlich hatte er alles daran gesetzt ihn zu finden und war durch die ganze Stadt gelaufen, aber leider ohne Erfolg. Doch Draco hätte trotzdem vor Glück platzen können. Er hatte seinen Harry wieder!

Erst jetzt nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Harry nicht hatte. Der Ex-Gryffindor war vor ihm davon gelaufen. Anscheinend genauso wie vor fünf Jahren. Draco verstand einfach nicht wieso Harry das getan hatte. Hatte der Schwarzhaarige genug von ihm gehabt und hatte deshalb die Zaubererwelt verlassen? Draco bezweifelte es. Es schien ihm etwas extrem den eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen, wenn man sich nur von jemandem trennen wollte. Draco hatte auch in Erwägung gezogen, dass Harry bei seinem Kampf mit Voldemort vielleicht sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, doch das glaubte er auch nicht recht. Denn Harry hatte ihn ohne Zweifel erkannt, als sie sich am Abend in dem Lokal gegenüber gestanden hatten.

Doch wieso war er weggelaufen? Die Ungewissheit trieb Draco beinahe in den Wahnsinn, doch noch viel schlimmer war die Erkenntnis, dass Harry wohl nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Aber Draco war nicht in der Lage jetzt einfach aufzugeben. Die Wut die sich über die Jahre in ihm aufgestaut hatte kam nun zum Vorschein. Harry hatte ihm so viel versprochen und dann war er einfach so verschwunden. Er schuldete ihm zumindest eine Erklärung! Draco hatte sein Leben riskiert, um mit Harry zusammen zu sein und zum ersten Mal hatte er zugelassen, dass sich jemand in sein Herz schlich. Und Harry hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als es ihm zu brechen. Ja, der Schwarzhaarige schuldete ihm eindeutig eine Erklärung – und er würde sie verdammt noch mal auch bekommen!

-------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Draco entschlossen das kleine Lokal in dem Harry arbeitete und sah sich sofort suchend um. Er entdeckte seinen Ex-Freund jedoch nirgends, also ging er zielstrebig auf die Küche zu. Auch dort hielt er Ausschau nach Harry, doch er war nicht da. Draco ging hinüber zu einem Kellner, der gerade einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen in die Hand nahm. „Ähm, Entschuldigung, könnten sie mir sagen…"

„Sir, die Küche darf von Gästen nicht betreten werden", unterbrach ihn der Kellner sofort. „Wenn sie sich an einen Tisch setzen, dann…"

„Ich bin nicht hier, um was zu essen. Ich suche Harry Potter. Wann wird er kommen?", fragte Draco, seine Ungeduld nur schwer unterdrückend.

„Gar nicht. Er ist gefeuert worden", antwortete der Kellner.

„Gefeuert? Wieso?", fragte Draco entsetzt. Wie sollte er ihn jetzt finden?

„Na ja, er war nicht gerade sehr zuverlässig. Ziemlich zerstreut die ganze Zeit und ständig hat er sich mit Mr. Sheridan, dem Chef gestritten. Ich persönlich glaube ja er ist verrückt und als er gestern einfach so gegangen ist hat der Chef ihn gefeuert. So einfach ist das", erwiderte der Kellner mit einem Schulterzucken und wollte schon die Küche verlassen, als Draco ihn nochmals zurückhielt.

„Wo ist ihr Chef? Ich würde gern mit ihm reden."

Der Kellner deutete auf eine Tür rechts von ihnen. „Das ist sein Büro."

Draco bedankte sich und ging dann zum Büro des Chefs. Er klopfte an die Tür, doch wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern ging einfach hinein. Es war ein kleiner Raum mit ein paar Bücherregalen und einem Schreibtisch hinter dem ein älterer Mann mit Schnauzbart saß. „Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?", fragte dieser sofort unfreundlich.

Draco wunderte sich nicht, dass Harry sich ständig mit dem Kerl gestritten hatte, denn er wirkte total unsympathisch. „Ich suche Harry Potter", sagte er kurz angebunden, ohne sich vorzustellen.

„Der arbeitet nicht mehr hier", schnauzte Mr. Sheridan ihn an.

„Das weiß ich. Wissen sie vielleicht wo er wohnt?", fragte Draco noch immer mit höflicher Stimme, doch es fiel ihm immer schwerer sich zu beherrschen und den Typ nicht anzuschreien.

„Hören sie, ich hab wirklich keine Zeit für so einen Mist. Ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann und…"

„Dann sagen sie mir einfach wo er wohnt und ich lasse sie in Ruhe", unterbrach ihn Draco jetzt nicht mehr ganz so höflich. „Ich gehe nicht bevor ich es weiß."

Mr. Sheridan murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin, doch schließlich öffnete er eine Lade seines Schreibtisches und zog ein paar Papiere heraus. Er blätterte sie durch und schrieb dann etwas auf einen kleineren Zettel, den er Draco gab. „Da haben sie die Adresse und jetzt verschwinden sie. Ich hab noch viel zu tun."

Draco wäre am liebsten freudig in die Luft gesprungen, doch er war immerhin früher mal ein Slytherin gewesen und als solcher tat man so etwas nicht. Ohne sich zu bedanken oder zu verabschieden verließ er das Büro und das Lokal. Er blickte auf den Zettel in seiner Hand auf dem Harrys Adresse stand. Sein Herz schlug plötzlich viel schneller und Draco genoss das Gefühl der Aufregung, denn er hatte es schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt. Zu lange. So hatte er sich immer gefühlt, wenn er sich mit Harry im Raum der Wünsche getroffen hat. Selbst als sie schon länger zusammen gewesen waren, hatte er ständig Herzklopfen bekommen, wenn eines ihrer Treffen bevorstand. Damals hatte Draco es gehasst, schließlich war er kein gefühlsdusseliger Hufflepuff, doch jetzt fühlte es sich einfach wunderbar an dieses Gefühl wieder zu spüren.

Er konnte nur schwer ein verträumtes Grinsen unterdrücken – _er war kein Hufflepuff! _– und hielt schnell einen Passanten auf, um ihn zu fragen wie er am schnellsten zu Harry kam. Fünf Minuten später saß er in einem Bus und weitere zehn Minuten später stand er vor einem alten, achtstöckigen Wohnhaus, das eindeutig einen neuen Anstrich brauchte. Er blickte nach oben zum sechsten Stockwerk. Irgendwo hinter diesen Mauern war Harry. Draco konnte es noch immer nicht richtig fassen, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt anscheinend seinen eigenen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hatte – und das am selben Tag an dem er Voldemort endgültig vernichtet hatte. Es war ihm einfach unbegreiflich wieso Harry das getan hatte. Aber jetzt würde er ja seine Erklärung bekommen…

Allerdings musste er sich dazu erst mal bewegen und das stellte sich schwerer heraus, als er gedacht hatte. Seine Beine schienen wie festgenagelt und sein Blick klebte noch immer an den Fenstern vom sechsten Stock. Er wusste nicht was plötzlich mit ihm los war. Schließlich hatte er fünf Jahre gehofft und geträumt, dass Harry doch nicht tot war und sie sich eines Tages wieder sehen würden. Doch jetzt da sein Traum wirklich in Erfüllung gegangen war, hatte er Angst. Draco wusste nicht vor was, aber er musste sich wirklich dazu überwinden sich endlich zu bewegen und das Gebäude zu betreten. Drinnen angekommen fing er an die Treppe hinaufzugehen und je näher er dem sechsten Stock kam, desto stärker wurde der Drang umzudrehen und davonzulaufen.

Draco verstand sich selber nicht mehr. Was war nur los mit ihm? Harry lebte, er war nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und trotzdem wollte er in dieser Sekunde nichts mehr als einfach nur zu verschwinden. Diese undefinierbare Angst lähmte ihn beinahe, doch er setzte seinen Weg mühsam fort. Er würde jetzt _nicht_ weglaufen. Es war Zeit, dass er sich seiner Vergangenheit stellte. Er musste wissen was vor fünf Jahren mit Harry passiert war, was den Ex-Gryffindor dazu veranlasste die Dinge zu tun, die er getan hatte. Draco wollte Antworten – er brauchte sie. Endlich wurde ihm klar wieso er in den letzten Jahren nie das Gefühl losgeworden war, dass er auf der Suche nach etwas war. Er hatte nach Antworten gesucht. Nach irgendetwas das ihm half zu verstehen was damals geschehen war, damit er endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen konnte.

Nach Harrys ‚Tod' hatte er etwa ein halbes Jahr bei Ron und Hermine gewohnt. Die beiden hatten ihn praktisch dazu gezwungen, doch schon bald hatte er es nicht mehr mit ihnen ausgehalten. Nicht weil er sie noch immer gehasst hatte wie in der Schule, denn sie waren Freunde geworden. Als er und Harry zusammen gekommen waren hatte er es niemandem sagen wollen, doch Harry hatte sich natürlich nicht daran gehalten und es Ron und Hermine erzählt. Draco hatte gewusst wie sehr sein Freund an den beiden hing und er hatte Angst vor deren Reaktion gehabt, doch zu seiner großen Überraschungen hatten sie es akzeptiert. Von da an hatten sie öfters auch zu viert Zeit verbracht und Draco hatte festgestellt, dass Ron und Hermine wirklich gute und verständnisvolle Freunde waren. Und obwohl er es nie zugegeben hätte, liebte er die beiden. Nicht so wie seinen Harry, doch Ron und Hermine waren nun mal die Einzigen, die er je Freunde hatte nennen können.

Er wusste nicht was mit ihnen, seitdem er eines Nachts weggelaufen und seine endlose Reise begonnen hatte, passiert war. Sie hatten vorgehabt zu heiraten, doch nach Harrys ‚Tod' hatten sie die Hochzeit verschoben. Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als er bemerkte, dass er im sechsten Stock angekommen war und vor der Tür mit der Nummer 17 stand. Harrys Tür. Das Herzklopfen und die Aufregung wurden schlagartig heftiger und jetzt war es gar nicht mehr so angenehm wie vor einer halben Stunde. Die Angst, die sich dazugemischt hatte war nämlich sogar noch stärker. Draco versuchte sich zu beruhigen und hob die Hand, um zu klopfen. Kurz bevor sie jedoch die Tür berührte zog er sie wieder zurück.

So ging das einige Male, doch schließlich atmete er tief ein, während er versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es nichts gab wovor er Angst haben musste und klopfte laut gegen die Tür bevor er seinen Mut wieder verlieren konnte. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er auf eine Reaktion. Nach ein paar Sekunde wurde die Tür aufgemacht und einen weiteren Moment später sah er sich erneut einen geschockt wirkenden Harry Potter gegenüber.

Dieses Mal war es jedoch Harry, der seinen Namen keuchte und nicht umgekehrt. „D-Draco…", stotterte der Ex-Gryffindor und schien es wirklich nicht zu glauben, dass er hier war. Aber was hatte er gedacht, fragte sich Draco. Dass er die Tatsache, dass Harry noch lebte einfach so ignorierte und nicht versuchte ihn aufzuspüren? War der Schwarzhaarige wirklich so naiv? Die Wut überschwemmte ihn wieder einmal und vertrieb die Angst, die ihn bis jetzt eingehüllt hatte.

Draco wollte gerade sagen: „Ja, Harry, ich bin es. WO ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DIE LETZTEN FÜNF JAHRE GESTECKT UND WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT MICH EINFACH SO ZU VERLASSEN UND DEINEN EIGENEN TOD VORZUTÄUSCHEN!", doch bevor er die Chance hatte seinen Ärger hinauszuschreien wurde ihm die Tür ins Gesicht geknallt.

Für ein paar Sekunden konnte er nicht reagieren. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Was dachte sich Harry eigentlich? Verdammt, er war ihm eine Erklärung schuldig und zwar jetzt! Wütend hämmerte er mit seiner Faust ein paar Mal gegen die Tür. „Harry! Mach verflucht noch mal die Tür auf!", schrie er dabei, doch nichts geschah.

„Harry, ich meine es ernst! Du machst sofort diese verdammte Tür auf und redest mit mir oder ich spreng sie aus den Angeln!", rief er laut und hoffte mit dieser Drohung Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sein Ex-Freund wusste ja schließlich nicht dass er keine Magie mehr benutzte – zumindest dachte er das. Doch es blieb weiter still.

Frustriert stöhnte er auf und schrie dann: „Okay, dann spiel halt toter Mann – das kannst du anscheinend sowieso am Besten! Ich setz mich einfach hier vor deine Tür und warte bis du rauskommst und mir erklärst wieso du so ein verdammter Feigling bist!" Gesagt, getan.

Draco setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die Tür, fest entschlossen nicht zu gehen bevor er die lang gesuchten Antworten bekommen hatte. Nach einer Weile verrauchte sein Ärger jedoch etwas und machte erneut der Ungewissheit und Angst Platz. Wieso hatte Harry ihm gerade die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt? Wieso wollte er denn nicht mit ihm reden? Draco hatte all die Jahre über nie aufgehört den Schwarzhaarigen zu lieben und das war ihm in dem Moment in dem er Harry im Lokal zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen hatte schmerzhaft klar geworden. Konnte es sein, dass Harry selbst nichts mehr für ihn empfand und deshalb ständig vor ihm davonlief? Selbst wenn es so war, musste es seinem Ex-Freund doch in den Sinn kommen, dass er ihn mit diesen abweisenden Gesten und Handlungen verletzte.

Resigniert senkte er den Kopf und starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen. Er wusste einfach nicht was er tun sollte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte wirklich hier bleiben und wie gesagt warten bis Harry endlich erklärte was geschehen war, doch ein anderer Teil wollte sich einfach nur verkriechen. Harry wollte offensichtlich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, also sollte er dessen Wunsch respektieren und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Doch er wusste, dass wenn er das tat würde er selbst nie seine Ruhe finden.

Sein Kopf fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch erneut zurück an die Tür. Draco lauschte angestrengt, um zu hören was Harry wohl gerade tat, doch es war vollkommen still. Fast so als wäre niemand zu Hause. Doch Draco wusste, dass Harry da war. Auf der anderen Seite dieser verdammten Tür, die ihn von seinem Geliebten trennte. Harry war ihm so nah wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, doch gleichzeitig fühlte es sich an als wäre eine ganze Welt zwischen ihnen. Traurig fragte sich Draco wie es sein konnte, dass sein Ex-Freund so nah sein konnte und doch so fern zu sein schien.

-------------------------

Die Stunden waren vergangen und mittlerweile war es schon nach neun Uhr abends. Draco tat schon alles weh, er hatte Durst und er war hundemüde, doch er hatte seinen Platz den ganzen Tag über nicht verlassen. Einige Male, vor allem wenn seine Wut wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war, hatte er gehen wollen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er wollte Harry nicht so einfach verlassen nachdem er ihn endlich gefunden hatte. _Er will dich gar nicht sehen_, schien ihm eine Stimme manchmal ins Ohr zu flüstern, doch er ignorierte sie, meistens, gekonnt und wartete weiterhin darauf, dass Harry seine Wohnung verlassen würde.

Der Schlafmangel der letzten zwei Nächte machte sich nun jedoch eindeutig bemerkbar, denn Draco erwischte sich immer wieder dabei wie sein Kopf sich auf seine angezogenen Knie senkte, doch er fuhr immer wieder hoch, als er es bemerkte. Als seine Armbanduhr allerdings halb elf anzeigte konnte er die Müdigkeit nur noch schwer verdrängen. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen legte er seinen Kopf seitlich auf seine Knie während er weiter gegen den Drang die Augen auch noch zu schließen ankämpfte. Um elf hatte er auch diesen Kampf verloren und nun schlummerte er friedlich vor sich hin.

Zumindest so lange bis die Tür an der er lehnte mit einem Ruck aufgezogen wurde und er nach hinten kippte. Mit einem überraschten und schmerzerfüllten leisen Aufschrei schlug sein verspannter Rücken auf dem Boden auf und er stöhnte gequält auf. Bei Merlin, konnte man hier nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen! Im nächsten Moment schlug er die Augen auf und blickte in ein paar smaragdgrüne, die ihn zum wiederholten Male geschockt anstarrten. Mit einem Schlag wurde Draco sich wieder bewusst wo er war und was er hier tat. Mist, wieso war er eingeschlafen? Doch er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und richtete sich auf, um sich seinen Ex-Freund gegenüber zu stellen und die Erklärung zu fordern, die er schon seit fünf Jahren suchte.

Fortsetzung folgt…

-------------------------

Hihi, schon wieder ein Cliffhanger – ähm, sorry? Dafür gebe ich euch eine kleine Vorschau auf die Titel von den nächsten Kapiteln:

Kapitel 4: Alles nur eine Lüge?

Kapitel 5: Schuldgefühle

Kapitel 6: Treffen mit alten Freunden

Kapitel 7: Damian

So, jetzt könnt ihr euch ein paar Gedanken dazu machen ;) Ich schätze, Kapitel 7 klingt am interessantesten… wie seht ihr das?

Lg jezzi85


	4. Alles nur eine Lüge?

Das Warten hat ein Ende nach dem fiesen Cliffhanger von letztens. Hier kommt…

Kapitel 4: Alles nur eine Lüge?

Einen Moment, der beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, starrten sich Harry und Draco gegenseitig an. Sie standen nur etwa einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt und beide wollten nichts lieber, als den jeweils anderen einfach in die Arme zu ziehen, fest zu halten und nie wieder loslassen. Doch als Harry klar wurde was er da gerade dachte und was geschehen würde, wenn er diesem Drang nachgab, versuchte er widerwillig die Tür erneut zuzuschlagen.

Draco war dieses Mal jedoch darauf vorbereitet und stellte schnell seinen Fuß in den Eingang. Er würde jetzt nicht so leicht aufgeben, vor allem nicht nachdem er den ganzen Tag hier gesessen und darauf gewartet hatte, dass Harry endlich rauskommen würde. Mit all seiner Kraft stemmte er sich gegen die Tür, die der Schwarzhaarige noch immer versuchte zu schließen, doch schließlich gelang es ihm die Tür aufzustoßen und Harry stolperte erschrocken zurück. „W-Was soll das? Verschwinde", sagte er und selbst in seinen Ohren klang diese Aufforderung schwach.

Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, Harry, ich werde nicht verschwinden bevor ich eine Erklärung habe", erwiderte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich, woraufhin Harry ihn beinahe panisch ansah. Was zum Teufel war hier eigentlich los? „Ich hab gerade den ganzen Tag vor deiner Wohnung gesessen, weil du dich lieber tot stellst als mit mir zu reden. Was hab ich dir denn bloß getan, dass du es noch nicht mal für nötig hältst mir zu erklären was damals passiert ist? Verdammt noch mal Harry, ich hab gedacht du wärst _tot_! Weißt du eigentlich was ich die letzten fünf Jahre durchgemacht habe? Und jetzt läufst du vor mir davon und weigerst dich mit mir zu reden! Ich verdiene zumindest eine Erklärung und ich will sie – jetzt!"

Draco fühlte sich sofort etwas erleichtert, nachdem er endlich mal etwas von seiner aufgestauten Wut losgeworden war und er wartete angespannt darauf was der Ex-Gryffindor jetzt sagen würde. Doch Harry schien wie versteinert. Er gab kein Zeichen von sich das darauf schließen ließ, dass er überhaupt verstanden hatte, was Draco ihm gerade entgegen geschrieen hatte. Stattdessen stand er einfach nur da und starrte ihn aus diesen verfluchten wunderbaren grünen Augen an, die Draco früher immer schwach gemacht hatten. Jedes Mal wenn Harry ihn auf eine bestimmte Weise angesehen hatte, hatte er dem Schwarzhaarigen nichts mehr verweigern können. Verdammt, wieso sah Harry immer noch so gut aus? Es sollte verboten sein so atemberaubend auszusehen wie er und ohne auch noch einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass das was er jetzt tun würde vielleicht total falsch war, ging Draco zu ihm, nahm ihn den Arm und küsste ihn auf diese süßen Lippen, die er so schrecklich vermisst hatte.

Harry verspannte sich augenblicklich, als er Dracos Lippen auf seinen spürte. Er konnte das nicht zulassen, es durfte nicht sein… Noch während er das dachte öffnete er jedoch bereitwillig seinen Mund, um der Zunge des Blonden Einlass zu gewähren. Er seufzte in den Kuss hinein und schlang seine Arme um Dracos Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Bei Merlin, wie sehr hatte er den Ex-Slytherin vermisst! Dracos Worte vorhin hatten ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht wie sehr er den Blonden verletzt hatte als er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte und er fühlte sich so schrecklich mies für das was er Draco angetan hatte. Er liebte ihn doch noch immer so sehr! Er hatte es immer getan und würde es immer tun. Nichts konnte jemals etwas daran ändern. Nicht einmal Lucius…

Endlich wurde Harry klar was er da gerade tat und sofort löste er sich von Dracos Lippen und trat mit schreckgeweiteten Augen von ihm weg. „Draco…", wisperte er und am liebsten hätte er geweint, als er den verwirrten und verletzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Geliebten sah. Er würde alles dafür geben, um Draco den Schmerz zu ersparen, den er ihn mit seinen nächsten Worten zufügen würde, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er schluckte hart und sagte dann, ohne das Zittern in seiner Stimme unterdrücken zu können: „I-Ich weiß nicht was das soll oder wieso du mir hinterher läufst, a-aber ich will, dass du verschwindest – jetzt sofort." Innerlich jedoch schrie er: „Geh nicht, geh nicht. Bitte, bleib bei mir!" Aber er versuchte es zu ignorieren.

Draco schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Er konnte noch immer Harrys Lippen auf seinen fühlen und er hatte gemerkt wie der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kuss erwidert hatte, also wieso wollte er ihn jetzt wegschicken? „Ich gehe nicht. Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung", wiederholte er ruhig und blickte dabei Harry fest in die Augen.

„Ich schulde dir gar nichts!", rief Harry, dem die Situation langsam aber sicher über den Kopf wuchs. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er Draco so schnell wie möglich loswerden sollte, doch sein Herz schrie nach dem Blonden und das schon so lange, dass Harry es kaum ertragen konnte.

„Oh doch, das tust du!", widersprach Draco und auch seine Stimme wurde wieder lauter und wütender. „Du hast mir damals in der Nacht bevor du in den Kampf mit Voldemort gezogen bist versprochen, dass du zu mir zurückkehrst! Und dann bist du gestorben und hast mich allein gelassen! Ich hatte dir vertraut, ich habe dich _geliebt_! Und jetzt stehst du hier und sagst mir, dass ich einfach so verschwinden soll? Hast du etwa alles vergessen was zwischen uns war? Hast du mich überhaupt jemals _wirklich_ geliebt?"

Harry war zutiefst erschrocken und traurig, als er diese Frage hörte. Wie konnte Draco nur an seiner Liebe zu ihm zweifeln? Doch er wusste selbst, dass Dracos Zweifel begründet waren. Nach allem was geschehen war, konnte er den Blonden durchaus verstehen. Die Erwähnung der Nacht vor seinem Kampf mit Voldemort trieb ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen. Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er Draco gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte und auch das letzte Mal, dass sie sich ganz nahe gewesen waren.

_RÜCKBLENDE_

„Versprichst du mir was?", fragte Draco leise, während er Harry eng an sich drückte und sich an ihn kuschelte. Sie waren wieder mal im Raum der Wünsche und lagen nackt in dem großen Bett, das sie schon so viele Male benutzt hatten. Draco wurde das Herz ganz schwer, wenn er daran dachte, dass dies hier vielleicht das letzte Mal war, dass sie hier in diesem Bett zusammen lagen.

„Alles, Schatz", erwiderte Harry genauso leise und genoss einfach die Nähe seines Geliebten. Er wollte nicht an morgen denken. Nicht jetzt. Doch Dracos nächste Worte brachten ihn dazu es doch zu tun.

„Versprich mir, dass du zu mir zurückkommst."

Harry seufzte. Er wollte es tun, wirklich, doch er wollte Draco auch nicht belügen. Er wusste nun mal nicht, ob er den Kampf mit Voldemort gewinnen konnte und da es der Dunkle Lord persönlich war, der Harry zum Duell gefordert hatte war es mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass es eine Falle war. Natürlich war der Orden darauf vorbereitet und die Auroren würden in der Nähe sein, doch Draco wusste das nicht. Wenn Harry ihm erzählen würde, dass er den anderen doch erlaubte ihn zu begleiten, würde Draco darauf bestehen mitzukommen, doch Harry wollte das um jeden Preis verhindern. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass seinem Freund etwas zustieß. „Draco, ich liebe dich", sagte er, anstatt dem Blonden das Versprechen zu geben, das dieser von ihm verlangte.

Doch Draco gab nicht so leicht auf. Er hob Harrys Kopf etwas hoch damit er dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen sehen konnte und wiederholte dann seine Bitte. „Harry, versprich es. Oder ich komm morgen doch mit dir mit."

Harry lächelte ihn wehmütig an. „Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Voldemort…"

„Stellt dir ganz sicher eine Falle", beendete Draco seinen Satz etwas frustriert. Wieso war Harry nur so stur und wollte allein gehen? Draco wollte nicht, dass Harry sich in so eine Gefahr begab. Er würde es nicht überleben, wenn dem Gryffindor etwas zustieß. „Harry, bitte lass mich mit dir kommen! Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert."

„Ich weiß, aber ich will nicht, dass _dir_ etwas passiert", erwiderte Harry fest. „Ich will nicht, dass du mitkommst. Und zwing mich nicht dazu dich hier anzuketten", warnte er spielerisch, aber doch ernst.

Draco grinste ihn daraufhin anzüglich an. „Ach, du weißt doch genau, dass ich wirklich nichts dagegen hab von dir hier angekettet zu werden. Oder hast du schon vergessen was wir letztes Wochenende angestellt haben?"

In Harry stieg die Hitze hoch und er wurde rot, als er daran dachte, denn er hatte es absolut nicht vergessen. Unbewusst rutschte er noch etwas näher – wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war – an Draco heran und schwelgte mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausruck in den Erinnerungen. Leises Lachen schreckte ihn jedoch schon bald wieder hoch.

„Du siehst echt süß aus, wenn du rot wirst", kicherte Draco und Harry sah ihn etwas beleidigt an.

„Mach dich ja nicht lustig über mich, oder ich erzähl rum, dass du das Wort ‚süß' benutzt und _kicherst_", sagte Harry neckend und grinste als Draco entsetzt die Augen aufriss.

„Das würdest du nicht tun!"

„Würde ich doch."

„Nein!"

„Oh doch, mein Schatz."

„Nein, sonst… sonst gibt's keinen Sex mehr!" Triumphierend sah ihn der Blonde an.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als müsste er kurz über diese Drohung nachdenken. Dann sagte er todernst: „Tja, ich denke darauf könnte ich ne Weile verzichten."

Eine Sekunde später fand er sich auf seinem Rücken wieder während ein knurrender Draco auf seinen Hüften saß. „So, denkst du das? Hm, da muss ich dich wohl daran erinnern, dass du es niemals länger als einen Tag ohne meinen Traumkörper aushalten könntest." Mit diesen Worten senkte er seinen Kopf, um Harry in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss zu verwickeln.

Seine Hände ließ er inzwischen über den Körper seines Geliebten wandern und brachte Harry damit dazu gelegentlich lustvoll in den Kuss hineinzustöhnen. Merlin, wie sehr er dessen Laute liebte! Er würde alles mit dem Schwarzhaarigen machen solange dieser nur nicht mit seinen Lauten aufhörte. Schließlich löste er seine Lippen von Harrys, um sich im gleichen Moment seinem Hals zu widmen. Er verteilte lauter kleine Küsse über Harrys Haut und der Gryffindor drehte augenblicklich den Kopf zur Seite, damit Draco besser dazukam.

Grinsend hob Draco den Kopf. „Mir scheint, als könntest du doch nicht darauf verzichten", hauchte er und bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte hatte Draco erneut seine Lippen auf dessen Halsbeuge gesenkt und Harry entkam ein weiteres leises Stöhnen, das Draco allerdings noch lange nicht reichte. Er würde Harry heute Nacht zum Schreien bringen, damit dieser nicht einmal daran dachte, nicht zu ihm zurückzukehren!

Quälend langsam ließ er seinen Mund abwärts wandern und begann dann leicht an Harrys rechter Brustwarze zu saugen während er mit seiner linken Hand die andere stimulierte. Eine ganze Weile leckte und saugte er, Harrys steinharte Erektion die er deutlich an seinem Bauch spüren konnte ignorierte er derweil total was den Schwarzhaarigen dazu brachte seinen Rücken durchzubiegen, um Draco zu verdeutlich weiter zu machen. Der Blonde grinste etwas und biss noch mal sanft, das lustvolle Stöhnen des Gryffindors genießend, in Harrys Brustwarze bevor er endlich weiter nach unten rutschte.

Seine Zunge hinterließ eine nasse Spur auf Harrys Brust und Bauch und Harry glaubte schön langsam vor Hitze und Erregung zu vergehen. Draco ließ sich heute in allem so viel Zeit, dass es schon beinah _zu _lange dauerte. Er wollte den Blonden in sich spüren, egal wie schön das was er gerade tat auch war. Er spürte wie Dracos wahnsinnig talentierte Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel stieß und er stöhnte laut auf. „Draco… bitte! Mach endlich was!", wimmerte er, doch Draco sah nur kurz zu ihm auf, um ihn ein gemeines Grinsen zu schenken, bevor er wieder anfing seine Zunge um Harrys Nabel zu streichen. „Dray!"

Draco bekam langsam aber sicher auch ein großes Problem – es hatte ihn schon immer total erregt Harry nur zuzusehen und zuzuhören während sich dieser unter ihm wand – also senkte er seinen Kopf, um kurz über die Spitze von Harrys Glied zu lecken. Harry entkam ein lustgetränkter Schrei und Draco schloss seine Hand um seine Erektion. Sanft fing er an das Glied des Schwarzhaarigen zu pumpen, während er mit seiner anderen Hand Harrys Hüften nach unter aufs Bett drückte, da der Gryffindor verzweifelt versuchte schneller in seine Hand zu stoßen.

Harry wimmerte und keuchte vor sich hin. Er würde ganz sicher sterben, wenn Draco nicht endlich aufhören würde ihn so zu quälen. In der nächsten Sekunde spürte er Dracos Atem an seinem Glied, der ihm eine angenehme Gänsehaut verursachte und er versuchte erneut in Dracos Hand zu stoßen. Der Blonde schien endlich Erbarmen mit ihm zu haben und leckte mit seiner Zunge seinen Schaft entlang bevor er ihn mit einem Mal ganz in sich aufnahm. Harry stöhnte laut und befreiend auf und vergrub seine Hand in dem Haar seines Geliebten.

Draco war inzwischen ziemlich zufrieden mit Harrys immer lauter werdenden Stöhnen und Keuchen und widmete sich jetzt mit großem Vergnügen dessen Erektion. Er leckte und saugte als gäbe es kein Morgen (wobei er versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass das vielleicht wahr werden würde) und bewegte seinen Kopf auf und ab. Harry wand sich immer mehr unter ihm und nun konnte auch Draco sein eigenes Verlangen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Kurz ließ er von Harry ab, was ihm ein enttäuschtes Wimmern einbrachte, um die Tube Gleitgel vom Nachttisch zu nehmen.

Er leckte nochmals über Harrys Schaft bevor er dessen Beine über seine Schultern legte und sich etwas von dem Gleitmittel auf seine Finger schmierte. Harry sah ihn aus lustgetränkten und erwartungsvollen Augen an und Draco versenkte mit einem Stoß einen Finger in ihm. Harry schrie auf und drückte sich diesem sagenhaften Finger verlangend entgegen. Draco musste sich beherrschen, um den Schwarzhaarigen nicht sofort hart und schnell zu nehmen, schließlich wollte er Harry heute etwas zappeln lassen. Er bewegte seinen Finger langsam hinein und hinaus, darauf bedacht Harrys Prostata immer wieder kurz zu berühren woraufhin Harry seine Hände ins Laken krallte und nach mehr rief.

Draco befolgte die Anweisung des Gryffindors ausnahmsweise, da der Drang endlich in Harrys Prachtkörper zu sein ihn schon fast überwältigte, und führte einen zweiten Finger in ihn. Harry drängte sich ihm abermals entgegen und als Draco wieder über seinen Punkt strich schluchzte er beinahe auf. „Dray, bitte… ich will dich endlich spüren!", stöhnte er und warf den Kopf nach hinten als Draco noch einen dritten Finger in ihn stieß.

Der Blonde umschloss nun mit seiner anderen Hand wieder Harrys Glied und fing an ihn zu massieren, während seine Finger immer schneller in Harrys geweiteten Eingang stießen. Seine eigene Erregung war schon beinahe schmerzhaft und als Harry laut aufschrie und er spürte, dass der Schwarzhaarige gleich kommen würde, ließ er abrupt dessen Glied los und entzog ihm seine Finger.

Harry wimmerte enttäuscht auf und wollte schon protestieren, als er Dracos Erektion an seinem Eingang spürte. Ungeduldig hob er dem Blonden sein Becken entgegen, doch Draco drang nicht sofort in ihn ein, sondern lehnte sich zu ihm nach vorne um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten keuchte Draco in sein Ohr: „Sag es!"

Harry wusste in seinem erregtem Zustand nicht sofort was der Blonde meinte, doch dann kam ihm wieder in den Sinn was Draco gesagt hatte kurz bevor er angefangen hatte ihn zu verwöhnen. „Ich kann keinen einzigen Tag ohne deinen Traumkörper aushalten", keuchte er zurück und hoffte, dass er das Richtige gesagt hatte und Draco endlich aufhören würde ihn so zu quälen.

Das war zwar nicht genau die Antwort die Draco von seinem Freund hatte hören wollen, doch er konnte sich jetzt auch nicht mehr beherrschen. Harry stöhnend und sich vor Lust windend unter ihm zu haben war mehr, als er noch länger ertragen konnte und schließlich gab er seiner eigenen Lust nach und drang mit einem einzigen langen Stoß in Harry ein. Beide schrieen laut und erleichtert auf und Draco musste sich beherrschen, um nicht sofort zu kommen.

Obwohl er schon oft mit Harry geschlafen hatte war er trotzdem jedes Mal überwältigt von der Enge und Hitze und nachdem er sich solange zurückgehalten hatte war es noch schlimmer. Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte und Harry anfing sich ungeduldig zu bewegen, legte er seine Hände auf die Hüften des Schwarzhaarigen und entzog sich ihm, um dann wieder hart zuzustoßen.

„Ja! Ah, Dray! Bitte… schneller!", stöhnte Harry und Draco war nur allzu gern bereit ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Immer schneller und härter stieß er in den Körper seines Geliebten und Harry kam ihm bei jedem Stoß keuchend und schreiend entgegen. Am liebsten hätte er das bis in alle Ewigkeit gemacht, doch nach dem langen Vorspiel und der Tatsache, dass Harry immer enger wurde, war das wohl kaum möglich. Er fasste nach Harrys Glied und begann es im Rhythmus seiner eigenen Stöße zu pumpen. Ein paar Mal stieß er noch hart in den Schwarzhaarigen und traf offensichtlich immer wieder dessen Prostata und schließlich entkam Harry ein lauter Schrei und er ergoss sich über Dracos Hand. Die Enge wurde damit für Draco unerträglich und auch er kam mit einem Aufschrei in Harrys Körper. Erschöpft, aber total befriedigt ließ er sich schließlich in die erwartenden Arme seines Geliebten sinken.

Harry schlang sofort seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. Er hatte sich selten so glücklich gefühlt wie in diesem Moment und er wollte, dass dieses Gefühl niemals verging. Der Gedanke, dass er morgen von Draco getrennt werden konnte war unerträglich für ihn und bereitete ihm eine so große Angst, dass sein Griff um den Blonden sich unbewusst verstärkte. Draco schien es allerdings nicht im Geringsten zu stören, denn er kuschelte sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen an ihn und legte seinen Kopf unter Harrys Kinn. Als Harry den Blick über die entspannten und perfekten Gesichtszüge seines Geliebten gleiten ließ wurde ihm mit einem Schlag klar, dass er auf jeden Fall einen Weg finden musste, um zu ihm zurückzukehren. Er wollte sein Leben mit Draco verbringen, eine Familie mit ihm gründen und mit ihm alt werden. Mit einem Lächeln beschloss er Draco, nachdem der Krieg nun endlich ein Ende nehmen würde, einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Bisher hatte er noch nicht wirklich über so etwas nachgedacht, doch er wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass er das mehr wollte als alles andere.

„Draco?", wisperte er leise.

„Hm?", kam die verschlafene Stimme des Blonden.

Harry strich ihm sanft das Haar aus der Stirn bevor er mit fester Stimme sagte: „Ich verspreche dir, ich komm morgen zurück zu dir. Ich werde dich niemals allein lassen."

Draco blieb einen Moment still und rührte sich nicht, doch dann hob er den Kopf und sah Harry mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry", flüsterte er glücklich.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Für immer. Nichts wird jemals etwas daran ändern", erwiderte Harry und küsste Draco sanft auf die Lippen. In diesem Kuss lag all die Liebe die sie füreinander empfanden und das Verlangen, immer zusammen zu bleiben.

_ENDE DER RÜCKBLENDE_

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versuchte die aufkommenden Erinnerungen und Tränen zu unterdrücken. So sehr er Draco alles erklären und ihm sagen wollte, dass er ihn noch immer liebte, er wusste auch, dass es zu gefährlich war. Es war vorbei und obwohl er weit davon entfernt war das selbst zu akzeptieren, musste er wenigstens Draco davon überzeugen. Er schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte hinunter und blickte seinen Ex-Freund dann in die Augen. „Du hast Recht. Ich schulde dir eine Erklärung", sagte er und verfluchte sich jetzt schon dafür was er im Begriff war zu tun.

„Ich höre", erwiderte Draco knapp und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Harrys Verhalten verwirrte ihn zunehmend. Einerseits schien der Schwarzhaarige sich genauso nach ihm zu sehnen wie Draco nach ihm, doch Harry hatte ganz klar versucht ihn loszuwerden, also was sollte das?

Harry holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er wieder sprach. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir versprochen hab zu dir zurückzukehren, doch um die Wahrheit zu sagen… Wir wussten doch beide, dass das mit uns niemals gut gehen konnte, oder nicht?"

Draco sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren – was vielleicht auch zutraf. „Nicht gut gehen?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Ich habe damals alles für dich aufgegeben, Harry! Ich hab mich gegen meinen eigenen Vater und Voldemort gestellt, nur weil ich mit dir zusammen sein wollte! Ich habe meine Mutter nach Askaban gebracht, als sie versucht hat dich anzugreifen und in der Schule hab ich dich gegen die anderen Slytherins verteidigt, so dass ich Angst haben musste in meinen eigenen Schlafsaal zu übernachten, weil sie sich rächen wollten! Also sag mir nicht, dass ich nicht geglaubt hab, dass es mit uns nicht klappen könnte!"

Erneut fiel es Harry unglaublich schwer gleichgültig zu wirken. Das was Draco sagte ließ ihn nämlich alles andere als kalt. Er wusste, wie schwer es der Blonde in ihrem letzten Schuljahr gehabt hatte. Die Slytherins waren ja schon ziemlich aufgebracht gewesen, als sie erfuhren, dass Draco das dunkle Mal nicht angenommen hatte, doch zu Weihnachten war alles sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Dracos Mutter hatte sie nämlich in eine Falle gelockt und der Ex-Slytherin hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und damit Narzissa nach Askaban geschickt. Leider war bei dieser Aktion auch ihre Beziehung aufgeflogen und obwohl die Gryffindors anfangs auch ziemlich außer sich gewesen waren, hatte Harry es geschafft sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Draco nun wirklich auf ihrer Seite war. Die Slytherins waren ab diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch darauf aus gewesen, Harry und vor allem Draco, das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

„Ich hab mir auch eingeredet, dass es funktionieren kann", sagte er schließlich, „ aber uns hätte klar sein müssen, dass das nun mal nicht stimmt. Wir sind einfach zu verschieden und…"

„Was redest du da eigentlich für einen Mist?", unterbrach ihn Draco wütend. „Früher hast du immer gesagt, dass genau das unsere Stärke ist. Dass wir uns perfekt ergänzen und dass wir alles schaffen können solange wir zusammen sind! Wieso lügst mich jetzt an?"

„Ich lüge nicht! Das ist die Wahrheit! Du wolltest sie ja unbedingt hören!", schrie Harry ihn an und versuchte verzweifelt seine Gefühle in Zaum zu halten.

Draco lachte freudlos auf. „Ja, klar. Mein Gott, wenn du schon lügen musst, dann erfinde doch wenigstens etwas, dass ich dir auch glauben kann!"

„Es wäre besser du glaubst es, denn es ist wahr. Ich hab dich nun mal nie geliebt! Finde dich damit ab!", rief Harry und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten selbst den Todesfluch auf den Hals gehetzt, als er sah wie heftig seine Worte den Blonden getroffen hatten.

Draco fühlte sich als hätte ihm jemanden in den Bauch geboxt und ihm danach das Herz herausgerissen. Konnte es wirklich sein? Harry hatte ihn nie wirklich geliebt? Aber was war mit all den Stunden, die sie zusammen im Raum der Wünsche verbracht hatten? Draco war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Harry genauso empfand wie er. „Das glaub ich nicht", flüsterte er abwesend.

Harry hasste sich selbst für das was er Draco antat, doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die er hatte. „Glaub es. Es ist nämlich die Wahrheit. Dumbledore hat mir aufgetragen sicher zu gehen, dass du auf unserer Seite bleibst. Das war der einzige Grund weshalb ich mit dir zusammen war. Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich _dich_ lieben könnte?"

Total entsetzt über Harrys kalte und grausame Worte trat Draco einen Schritt von ihm weg. Er weigerte sich jedoch zu glauben was der Schwarzhaarige da sagte. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Harry hatte ihn nicht so täuschen können – oder doch? „Du lügst!", schrie er verzweifelt. „Wieso tust du das?"

Harry spürte ein Stechen und Brennen in seinen Augen, doch er tat sein Bestes um es zu ignorieren. „Draco, _es ist die Wahrheit_. Unsere Beziehung hatte nur einen Grund – dich auf unserer Seite im Krieg zu haben. Nachdem ich Voldemort besiegt hab, gab es keinen Grund mehr für mich mit dir zusammen zu bleiben. Ich konnte endlich neu anfangen und mir ein neues Leben aufbauen. Das war das Einzige, was ich wollte."

In Dracos Kopf drehte sich alles. Sein Herz – wenn davon überhaupt noch etwas übrig war – zerbrach nun endgültig. Es war alles nur eine Lüge gewesen. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben aufgegeben für etwas, das niemals existiert hatte. Er fühlte sich wie ein kompletter Vollidiot. Harry hatte Recht. Er hätte es doch eigentlich wissen müssen, dass der Goldjunge Gryffindors sich niemals in den Sohn eines Todessers verlieben würde. Wieso war er nur so bescheuert gewesen? Er schluckte seine Tränen hinunter und sah Harry abermals an. „Tja, ich schätze dann sollte ich dir gratulieren, dass sich all deine Träume erfüllt haben, nicht? Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte er sarkastisch und plötzlich kam all die Wut mit einem Schlag zurück.

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. All seine Träume sollen sich erfüllt haben? Er hätte vielleicht über die Absurdität dieses Satzes lachen können, wenn ihm in diesem Moment nicht so sehr nach weinen zumute gewesen wäre. Die grausamen, erlogenen Worte die er Draco gerade entgegengeschleudert hatte, hatten ihn selbst genauso verletzt wie den Ex-Slytherin. Und noch nie hatte er sich für etwas so schuldig gefühlt wie für das was er Draco angetan hatte. Doch es war nun mal das Beste – zumindest versuchte Harry sich das einzureden.

Als der Ex-Gryffindor weiterhin schwieg, trat Draco wieder auf ihn zu und blieb nur einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. „Was ist? Hast du all deine Manieren verloren? Ich hab dir gerade gratuliert für deinen perfekten Plan, also solltest du dich auch artig bedanken. Haben deine Eltern dir nichts beigebracht? Oh – ups, ich vergaß, dass du ja gar keine hattest!"

„Draco, bitte geh einfach", wisperte Harry und blickte zu Boden. Er konnte die Abscheu, mit der Draco ihn ansah nicht ertragen.

„Nein, ich hab noch ein paar Fragen bevor ich geh und dich mit deinem perfektem Leben allein lasse", erwiderte Draco unbeeindruckt. „Hat Dumbledore dir eigentlich auch aufgetragen mit mir zu schlafen, oder hast du dir einfach nur gedacht, dass du bei der Arbeit auch etwas Vergnügen haben solltest? Es interessiert mich einfach nur wie pervers dieser verrückte alte Kauz wirklich war."

Harry konnte nicht antworten. Wieso konnte Draco nicht einfach gehen? Er wusste nicht wie lange er noch die Tränen zurückhalten konnte, die sich schon seit ihrem ersten Wiedersehen versuchten sich ihren Weg zu bannen. Allerdings würde es den Blonden wohl kaum von seinen Worten überzeugen, wenn er jetzt weinend zusammenbrach. Deshalb blieb er einfach still stehen und wartete darauf, dass Draco endlich wieder ging.

Doch Draco hatte nicht vor so schnell zu gehen. Nicht nach allem was er gerade erfahren hatte. „Bist du jetzt stumm oder was?", fragte er ätzend. „Ich will eine Antwort haben! Hat Dumbledore dir aufgetragen mit mir zu vögeln oder war das allein deine Idee?"

Wieder antwortete Harry nicht und Draco packte ihn jetzt grob an den Oberarmen. „Antworte mir endlich!", schrie er den Schwarzhaarigen an.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er spürte wie Dracos Finger sich in seine Arme bohrten. Er zitterte inzwischen am ganzen Körper, da er verzweifelt versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Doch es wurde ihm klar, dass Draco ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen würde, wenn er ihm nicht endlich eine Antwort gab. Doch was sollte er sagen? Es war jedes Mal so schön gewesen, wenn sie miteinander geschlafen hatten und Harry wollte nicht, dass Draco dachte, dass er es nur getan hatte um Dumbledores erfundenen Befehlen zu folgen. „Nein, Dumbledore hat mir nicht aufgetragen mit dir zu schlafen", sagte er schließlich und wimmerte leise, als Dracos Griff noch kräftiger wurde. Das würde mit Sicherheit einige blaue Flecke verursachen.

„Also wieso hast du's dann getan? Wolltest du nur dein eigenes kleines Sexspielzeug, oder wolltest du sichergehen, dass du mir all die Gemeinheiten, die ich dir angetan hab als wir Feinde waren bei Gelegenheit auch zurückzahlen kannst? Was war es, Harry?", fragte Draco und den Namen des Schwarzhaarigen schien er wie Gift auszuspucken.

Harry wand sich in seinem Griff, doch der Blonde hielt ihn nur noch fester. „Ich – ich weiß nicht…", stammelte er und nun traten ihm wirklich die Tränen in die Augen. Er schaute allerdings noch immer zu Boden, also konnte es Draco nicht sehen.

„Was soll das heißen, du weißt es nicht? Hat's dir denn wenigstens gefallen? Hast du es gemocht, wenn ich dich gef habe? Na los, sag schon! Geschrieen hast du ja damals so laut, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass ich nicht taub geworden bin!" Draco konnte die Worte, die seinen Mund verließen nicht mehr stoppen. Er war viel zu verletzt und wütend, als dass er einfach aufhören konnte.

„Draco, bitte! L-Lass mich los… du tust mir weh", wimmerte Harry und schrie im nächsten Moment überrascht auf, als Dracos rechte Faust ihm ins Gesicht traf. Er spürte, wie Blut anfing aus seiner Nase zu laufen, doch er wusste, dass es das mindeste war, was er verdiente. Selbst wenn Draco ihn jetzt zusammenschlagen würde, wäre es noch immer nicht annähernd genug, um das was er seinem Ex-Freund angetan hatte gut zumachen. Nichts würde das jemals können.

„_Ich_ tu _dir_ weh?", schrie Draco fassungslos und hielt Harry, der seinen Kopf noch immer gesenkt hatte, weiterhin eisern fest. „Wer hat hier wen dazu gebracht alles aufzugeben und sein Leben zu riskieren für etwas das nie da war? Hast du eigentlich die geringste Ahnung wie schwer es mir gefallen ist diese Entscheidung zu treffen? Ich hab wirklich gedacht das wäre es wert – _du_ wärst es wert! Doch anscheinend hab ich mich da geirrt! Du hast dich wahrscheinlich jeden Tag köstlich über mich amüsiert, nicht wahr?"

„Nein – nein, so war's nicht", schluchzte Harry jetzt, nicht mehr in der Lage die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen, doch er konnte sich noch immer nicht dazu überwinden Draco anzusehen.

„War's nicht?", wiederholte Draco herablassend. „Ach so, ich vergaß! Es muss ja schrecklich für dich gewesen sein dich mit mir abzugeben!"

„B-Bitte… ich hab's nicht so gemeint! Aber wenn Lucius…" Harry brach ab, als ihm klar wurde was er sagte.

„Was zum Teufel hat mein Vater damit zu tun? Er sitzt in Askaban!", rief Draco leicht verwirrt über Harrys plötzliches verändertes Verhalten.

Harry war auch verwirrt. Wusste Draco denn nicht, dass Lucius nicht mehr in Askaban saß? Wie konnte das sein? Seine Gedanken wurden allerdings unterbrochen, als Draco ihn hart nach hinten gegen die Wand drückte. „Draco, bitte geh einfach", bat er erneut, während immer mehr Tränen eine nasse Spur auf seinen Wangen hinterließen.

„Fein, ich werde gehen. Schließlich hast du ja hart genug gearbeitet um deine Ruhe vor mir zu haben", schnarrte Draco kalt.

„Ich wollte dir nicht…" Harry wurde von Dracos erneut zuschlagender Faust unterbrochen und dieses Mal ging er von der Wucht zu Boden. Sein Kiefer schmerzte unglaublich, doch es war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Er blieb mit zuckenden Schultern am Boden liegen und wartete darauf, dass der Ex-Slytherin wieder zuschlagen oder ihn treten würde.

Doch Draco hatte jetzt nur noch den Wunsch endlich zu verschwinden. Er hatte Harry nicht schlagen wollen, er hatte einfach die Kontrolle verloren. Das letzte was er bemerkte bevor er die Wohnung fluchtartig verließ war ein Schluchzen und die Tatsache, dass seine Hand feucht war, allerdings war kein Blut darauf. Unbewusst erkannte er, dass es Tränen waren, doch er war noch immer viel zu wütend, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und rannte so schnell er konnte aus dem Wohngebäude.

Harry kniete derweil noch immer am Boden in seiner Wohnung und weinte jetzt zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren ganz hemmungslos. Es war damals als er Draco verlassen hatte beinahe unmöglich für ihn gewesen damit umzugehen, doch er hatte es irgendwie geschafft sich einzureden, dass es Draco gut ging und dieser darüber hinwegkommen würde. Doch der Schmerz den er heute auf dem Gesicht seines Geliebten gesehen hatte war zu viel für ihn. Wieso musste das Leben nur so ungerecht sein? Und wieso musste es gerade Draco treffen? „Es tut mir leid", schluchzte er leise, während er sich wünschte, dass Draco es auch hören könnte. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich liebe dich doch immer noch so sehr…"

Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

Oh Mann, jetzt werdet ihr mich wohl alle hassen, was? Aber nicht vergessen – ein Malfoy gibt nicht so leicht auf (sonst wäre die Geschichte ja auch ziemlich schnell beendet). Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch trotz Harrys und Dracos Streit gefallen. Das war übrigens mein erster Lemon den ich da geschrieben hab. Hoffe es war nicht zu schlecht?

Bis zum nächsten Mal! Lg jezzi85


	5. Schuldgefühle

So, da bin ich wieder. Das Kapitel ist eigentlich größtenteils über Sirius und wie er mit Harrys ‚Tod' umgegangen ist. Harry wird erst wieder im 7. Kapitel auftauchen.

---------------------.

Kapitel 5: Schuldgefühle

Zwei Tage war es jetzt schon her, dass Draco Harry besucht hatte und er konnte aus ihrem Treffen noch immer nicht schlau werden. Harrys Verhalten war so widersprüchlich gewesen und er wusste einfach nicht was er glauben sollte. Klar, er war wütend gewesen, als er die Wohnung des Ex-Gryffindors verlassen hatte, doch danach war er noch lange spazieren gegangen und hatte sich dabei wieder etwas beruhigt. Erst dann war er in der Lage gewesen noch mal in Ruhe über all die Grausamkeiten, die Harry angeblich getan hatte, nachzudenken. Im Nachhinein konnte Draco sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm wirklich so etwas antun würde, doch dann blieb die Frage wieso Harry solche Lügen erzählte.

In den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden war Draco schon dreimal zu Harrys Wohnung gefahren, hatte sich allerdings nicht getraut noch mal mit ihm zu reden. Er wusste nicht, ob er es ertragen könnte, wenn sein Ex-Freund ihm wieder sagen würde, dass er ihn nie geliebt hatte – auch wenn es hoffentlich nur gelogen war. Harrys Worte hatten ihn tief verletzt, doch mittlerweile war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es umgekehrt genauso gewesen war. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte eindeutig geweint, als Draco die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Aber wieso hatte Harry ihn denn nur so mies behandelt? Er verstand es einfach nicht.

Draco seufzte leise und blickte kurz auf die Uhr, die gerade mal halb sechs in der Früh anzeigte, während er fieberhaft überlegte was er tun sollte. Fünf Jahre lang hatte er geglaubt Harry wäre tot. Dann stellte sich heraus, dass der Ex-Gryffindor seinen Tod wie es scheint nur vorgetäuscht hatte und jetzt wollte ihn dieser anscheinend nicht mehr wieder sehen. Aber vielleicht Ron oder Hermine… oder seinen Paten Sirius. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile ging ihm dieser Gedanke im Kopf herum und obwohl er noch immer unsicher war, ob es eine gute Idee wäre in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht länger einfach nur herumsitzen und nichts tun konnte.

Aus diesem Grund holte er sich seinen Koffer und entnahm daraus eine verschließbare alte Dose. Für ein paar Minuten sah Draco sie unentschlossen an, doch dann öffnete er die Dose, um nachzusehen, ob der Inhalt noch darin war. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, schloss er die Dose wieder und packte sie mit all seinen anderen Sachen zurück in den Koffer. Danach verließ er das Zimmer, um aus dem Hotel auszuchecken.

Eine halbe Stunde später (der Portier hatte ihn wieder und wieder gefragt, ob ihm alles gefallen hatte und ihm gesagt, dass er wieder kommen soll), war er auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof, um zum nächsten Flughafen zu fahren. Bevor er Ron und Hermine besuchen konnte musste er nämlich noch unbedingt etwas aus London holen. Genauer gesagt aus der Winkelgasse.

------------------------

„BLUTSVERRÄTER! DU MISSGEBURT!…"

„Halt endlich den Mund!", rief Sirius genervt und stürmte in die Halle, um die Vorhänge vor dem Portrait seiner Mutter zuziehen. Dieses Gekreische war ja nicht auszuhalten. Wieso nur hatte er dieses Haus nicht schon längst verkauft? Seufzend fuhr er sich durch sein schulterlanges schwarzes Haar und schoss dem Vorhang, der das Portrait verdeckte, einen mörderischen Blick zu, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Heute war einfach nicht sein Tag. Zuerst hatte Kreacher ihm _ganz unabsichtlich_ Salz statt Zucker in seinen Kaffee getan, dann hatte er ein dickes Buch aus der Bibliothek auf seinen Fuß fallen lassen und seine Mutter hatte es heute schon zum zweiten Mal geschafft loszuschreien – Sirius war sich ganz sicher, dass das auch etwas mit Kreacher zu tun hatte. Außerdem vermisste er Remus, der die letzte Woche in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, um sich auf das neue Schuljahr vorzubereiten, das in knapp zwei Wochen beginnen würde. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass Remus morgen wieder da sein würde, denn am Tag darauf war Vollmond und er war immer viel ruhiger als Werwolf, wenn er bei Sirius war, der dann immer seine Animagusgestalt annahm.

Gedankenverloren ließ er den Blick über das Wohnzimmer gleiten, bis seine Augen ein gerahmtes Bild auf dem Kamin trafen. Sein Herz zog sich bei dem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen und wieder einmal stieg in ihm ein wahnsinniges Gefühl der Schuld auf. Auf dem Bild waren drei Kinder im Alter von sechzehn Jahren abgebildet, die unter einem Baum bei dem See in Hogwarts standen. Sie lächelten und winkten Sirius entgegen. Die Kinder waren Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter.

Es war eins der wenigen Bilder, die Sirius von seinem Patenkind hatte. Er besaß nicht mal eins, das sie zusammen zeigte, denn leider hatten sie, wie für so viele Dinge, nie die Zeit gehabt eines machen zu lassen. Es war einfach nicht fair, dass sie nie die Chance gehabt hatten sich wirklich kennen zu lernen, doch dann fiel sein Blick zu dem Bild daneben, dass Lily und James mit einem Baby in dem Arm zeigte und es wurde ihm klar, dass er für das bisschen Zeit, die er mit Harry verbracht hatte, dankbar sein sollte. Doch das Schuldgefühl blieb…

Sirius war damals vor fünf Jahren, als Harry in den Kampf mit Voldemort gezogen war noch immer auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium gewesen. Er hatte sich verkrochen, während Harry einen Kampf austragen musste, der ihm am Schluss sogar das Leben gekostet hat. Er hätte seinem Patenkind beistehen müssen, das war eine Tatsache, die niemand bestreiten konnte. Doch er hatte Harry im Stich gelassen. James und Lily hatten ihm ihr Vertrauen geschenkt, dass er nie zulassen würde, dass ihrem Sohn etwas zustieß und er hatte komplett versagt. Vielleicht hätte er nichts ändern können, selbst wenn er beim Kampf mit Voldemort dabei gewesen wäre, doch dieser Gedanke war nicht genug, um die Schuld loszuwerden.

Es war sogar erst zwei Tage nach der letzten Schlacht mit Voldemort gewesen, als Sirius von Harrys Tod erfuhr. Er war gerade in Südengland gewesen und hatte dort schon seit Tagen versucht einen Tagespropheten in die Finger zu bekommen, doch als es ihm schließlich gelang hatte er den Schock seines Lebens bekommen. Er konnte sich jetzt noch ganz genau an das Titelblatt erinnern – es hatte sich in seinen Verstand eingeprägt. Es war ein Foto von Harry darauf gewesen und die Überschrift lautete „Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf besiegt! Die Welt trauert um ihren Helden, Harry Potter – der Junge, der lebt."

Es war Sirius wie ein grausamer Scherz vorgekommen. Er hatte es einfach nicht glauben können – nicht glauben _wollen_. Doch es war die Wahrheit. In dem Moment in dem er das begriffen hatte war es ihm gänzlich egal geworden, ob ihn jemand erwischte. Er war so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts gereist, war dort durch das Schloss gerannt, das gespenstisch still schien und war schließlich mit donnernden Schritten in Dumbledores Büro gestürmt. Der alte Zauberer schien ihn bereits erwartet zu haben, denn er blieb ganz ruhig, als Sirius sich vor ihm aufgebaut und eine Schimpftirade losgelassen hatte, die es wirklich in sich hatte…

_RÜCKBLENDE_

„WIE KONNTEN SIE DAS ZULASSEN! SIE ARROGANTER, HOCHNÄSSIGER, ALTKLUGER SCHEISSKERL! SIE HÄTTEN AUF IHN AUFPASSEN SOLLEN! ER WAR DOCH NOCH EIN KIND! ER HATTE SEIN GANZES LEBEN VOR SICH UND NUR WEGEN IHNEN IST ER TOT! SIE MUSSTEN IHM JA UNBEDINGT VON DIESER VERFLUCHTEN PROPHEZEIHUNG ERZÄHLEN UND IHN IN VOLDEMORTS FÄNGE TREIBEN! SIE HÄTTEN DAS NIEMALS TUN DÜRFEN! KEIN SIEBZEHN JÄHRIGER JUNGE SOLLTE SO EINE LAST TRAGEN! SIE WUSSTEN WIE SEHR ER SCHON GELITTEN HAT UND DANN MUSSTEN SIE IHM AUCH NOCH SAGEN, DASS ER DER EINZIGE IST, DER VOLDEMORT TÖTEN KANN! SIE WUSSTEN WIE ER REAGIEREN WÜRDE! SIE WUSSTEN, DASS ER ALLES TUN WÜRDE, UM DIESE GOTTVERDAMMTE PROHEZEIHUNG ZU ERFÜLLEN UND SIE WUSSTEN, DASS ER SICH SELBST OPFERN WÜRDE, NUR UM DIE ZAUBERERWELT ZU RETTEN! UND TROTZDEM HABEN SIE IHN ZIEHEN LASSEN! WIE KONNTEN SIE DAS ZULASSEN! WIE KÖNNEN SIE MIT DEM WISSEN LEBEN, DASS SIE SCHULD AN SEINEM TOD SIND? WISSEN SIE WAS? SIE VERDIENEN ES! SIE VERDIENEN ES ZU LEIDEN UND JEDEN EINZELNEN TAG IN DIESEM WISSEN ZU LEBEN! DASS OHNE IHNEN HARRY NOCH LEBEN WÜRDE – DASS SIE DIE SCHULD TRAGEN! ICH HOFFE SIE ZAHLEN DAFÜR, DUMBELDORE! AUCH WENN ES NIEMALS AUSGLEICHEN WIRD WAS SIE GETAN HABEN, HOFFE ICH, DASS SIE BIS AN IHR LEBENSENDE NIE WIEDER ZUR RUHE KOMMEN!"

Sirius schnaufte laut und musste nun endlich seine Rede unterbrechen, um Luft zu holen. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben so wütend auf jemanden gewesen wie auf den alten Mann, der ihn jetzt mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid, Schmerz und Verständnis ansah. Doch Sirius bezweifelte, dass Dumbledore auch nur annähernd verstehen konnte, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Er selbst wusste nicht einmal genau was er empfand außer Hass und Schmerz. Es schien als wäre seine ganze Welt auf diese zwei Empfindungen zusammengeschrumpft.

„Sirius, bitte setz dich erst einmal hin. Du hast sicher einen langen Weg hinter dir und du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus…", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, doch das regte Sirius nur noch mehr auf.

„Ziemlich mitgenommen!", wiederholte er ungläubig. „_Ziemlich mitgenommen_ – ist das alles was sie zu sagen haben? Sie wissen einen Scheiß davon wie's mir geht und bilden sie sich ja nicht ein, dass sie das Recht haben mir jetzt zu sagen, dass ich mich beruhigen soll! Sie haben ihn sterben lassen, Dumbledore!", fuhr Sirius den alten Zauberer laut an, der daraufhin zum ersten Mal seitdem er den Raum betreten hatte wegen seinen Worten zusammenzuckte. Doch das kümmerte den Schwarzhaarigen reichlich wenig. „All ihr Wissen, all ihre leeren Worte und all ihr bescheuertes, neunmalkluges Gerede – das alles hat nichts gebracht! Rein gar nichts! Harry – Harry ist…" Er konnte es einfach nicht sagen.

Dumbledore legte sein Gesicht kurz in seine Hände, um seine eigenen Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die letzten zwei Tage waren schlimmer gewesen, als alles was er bisher erlebt hatte. Er fühlte sich in der Tat verantwortlich dafür was mit Harry geschehen war, auch wenn ihm sein Verstand sagte, dass es nichts gab was er hätte tun können. Er hatte Harry so gut wie möglich auf den Kampf mit Voldemort vorbereitet, hatte Severus befohlen dem Gryffindor auch etwas schwarze Magie zu zeigen, damit Harry wusste was ihn erwartete. Außerdem hatte er Harry auch selbst Unterricht gegeben. Er hatte ihm mächtige Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber gelernt und er hatte sich noch nie etwas so sehr gewünscht wie dass Harry den Kampf gewinnen und überleben würde.

Sirius' Worte schneideten wie ein Messer in sein Herz, denn er konnte durchaus verstehen wie sich der Animagus jetzt fühlen musste. Harry war sein Patenkind gewesen, der Sohn seiner besten Freunde und die Schuld musste ihn genauso auffressen wie Dumbledore selbst. Über die Jahre hatte Dumbledore Harry nicht nur schätzen gelernt, sondern auch angefangen ihn als so eine Art Enkel zu sehen. Er hatte eine tiefe Zuneigung und Liebe zum dem Jungen-der-lebte entwickelt, die ihn ihm einen großen Beschützerinstinkt hervorrief. Harry zu dem Duell mit Voldemort gehen zu lassen war somit zu einem der schwierigsten Dinge geworden, die er je in seinem beachtlich langem Leben getan hatte. Doch er hatte nun mal keine andere Wahl gehabt, vor allem da Harry fest dazu entschlossen gewesen war, seine Eltern endlich zu rächen und die Zaubererwelt zu retten. Dumbledores Bewunderung für den jungen Helden hielt keine Grenzen.

Schließlich hob er wieder den Kopf, um Sirius anzusehen, der nun nicht mehr ganz so wütend schien, dafür aber unsäglich traurig. „Sirius, setz dich. Ich denke wir sollten darüber reden", schlug er mit sanfter Stimme vor.

Der Animagus folgte seiner Anweisung, aber eher weil er sich nicht mehr länger auf den Beinen halten konnte, als dass er mit Dumbledore reden wollte. Was gab es denn schon noch zu sagen? Harry war tot. Keine Worte dieser Welt würden das ändern können.

„Entgegen deiner Behauptung, weiß ich sehr wohl wie du dich fühlen musst", begann Dumbledore leise. „Denn ich fühle mich ähnlich. Doch es hätte nun mal nichts gegeben was wir hätten tun können. Vergiss nicht, dass Harry es wollte und…"

„Er _wollte_ sterben? Sie sind verrückt! Sparen sie mir ihr Gerede, denn es interessiert mich einen Scheiß was sie zu sagen haben!", fuhr Sirius ihn an.

Dumbledore seufzte kurz. „Ich sage nicht, dass Harry _sterben_ wollte, doch er wollte diesen Kampf endgültig zu Ende bringen. Nichts und niemand hätte ihn davon abhalten können."

Sirius schwieg nach diesen Worten. Auch wenn er Harry nicht lange gekannt hatte, hatte er doch mitbekommen, wie zielstrebig und entschlossen sein Patenkind sein konnte. Am Anfang des Schuljahres hatten sie sich öfters durch den Kamin im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum unterhalten und in jedem dieser Treffen schien Harry äußerst genervt gewesen zu sein. Der Grund war Draco Malfoy gewesen. Sirius konnte sich jetzt noch erinnern wie geschockt und ungläubig er die Information, dass die beiden jetzt Freunde waren, aufgenommen hatte. Aber so etwas war ja schließlich auch nicht etwas was man erwartet hätte. Auf jeden Fall hatte Harry ihm bei ihren Treffen jedes Mal erzählt wie stur und unnahbar Malfoy meistens war und dass es ihn manchmal beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb. Doch immer wenn Sirius wieder ging, hatte Harry noch gesagt, dass er nicht aufgeben würde. Und wie es schien hatte er das auch nicht, denn als sie sich kurz vor Weihnachten unterhielten verkündete Harry ganz fröhlich, dass er und Malfoy jetzt zusammen waren – eine Nachricht, die Sirius sogar noch mehr geschockt hatte. Der Gedanke an den Malfoyspross veranlasste ihn die Stille zu brechen. „Weiß es Draco schon?", fragte er niedergeschlagen.

„Ja, ich weiß es", kam eine leise Stimme von der Tür.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich in seinem Stuhl um und sah den blonden Freund seines Patenkindes an. Es war erstaunlich wie sehr sich dieser verändert hatte. Dracos Haare, die eigentlich immer perfekt lagen, sahen beinahe schlimmer aus, als die von Harry es getan hatten. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er geweint hatte. Sirius war mit Malfoy nie ganz warm geworden, doch selbst ein Blinder hatte bemerkt, wie sehr er und Harry sich geliebt hatten und jetzt wo er Draco so sah, erfasste ihn eine Welle tiefer Sympathie für den Jungen. Er wusste nicht was ihn dazu veranlasste aufzustehen und zu dem Blonden hinzugehen, doch einen Moment später hatte er Draco in eine feste Umarmung gezogen.

Für ein paar Sekunden ließ Draco es zu, aber dann wand er sich aus Sirius' Griff und blickte zu Boden. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern holte er einen Umschlag aus seiner Robe und hielt ihn, ohne aufzusehen, Sirius hin. Dieser beäugte den Umschlag verwirrt, bis er seinen Namen darauf entdeckte. Es war eindeutig Harrys Schrift.

„Was ist das?", fragte er ohne irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen, den Brief zu nehmen.

„H-Har… er wollte, dass sie den bekommen, falls ihm etwas zustoßen sollte", erklärte Draco und anscheinend konnte er sich noch nicht einmal dazu durchringen Harrys Namen zu sagen.

Sirius' Finger zitterten nicht weniger, als er nun endlich den Brief an sich nahm. Er blickte auf seinen Namen, der mit schwarzer Tinte draufstand und plötzlich hielt er es in dem Raum nicht mehr aus. Der gebrochene Anblick von Draco und Dumbledores Augen in seinem Rücken wurden zu viel für ihn und er stürmte aus dem Büro und dem Schloss.

Erst als er in Hogsmeade ankam apparierte er in das alte Haus der Blacks. Dort angekommen ließ er sich auf ein Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen und blickte dann den Brief in seiner Hand unsicher an. Einerseits wollte er ihn nicht öffnen, da es wahrscheinlich ein Abschiedsbrief war und Sirius wusste nicht ob er das ertragen konnte, doch andererseits fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet die letzten Worte von seinem Patenkind an ihn zu lesen. Schließlich riss er den Umschlag auf und entfaltete langsam das Blatt Pergament darin. Während seine Augen über das Pergament huschten, wurde sein Blick immer verschwommener.

_Lieber Sirius,_

_wenn du diesen Brief bekommst, dann bin ich nicht mehr hier. Es gab noch so vieles, über das ich mit dir reden und was ich mit dir tun wollte. Leider wurde uns nur wenig Zeit miteinander vergönnt, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich jedes einzelne Gespräch mit dir sehr genossen habe. Du warst die einzige Vaterfigur, die ich je hatte und ich bin wirklich sehr glücklich, dass wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Obwohl du meistens ziemlich ruppig wirkst, weiß ich, dass du ein großes Herz hast und deine Ratschläge oder deine Fähigkeit einfach nur zuzuhören haben mir oft das Leben erleichtert. Dafür danke ich dir._

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass du nach dem Sieg über Voldemort und Pettigrew's Festnahme jetzt endlich deine verdiente Freiheit genießt und dir ein schönes Leben mit Remus aufbaust. Ja, ich weiß, dass ihr euch liebt, also bitte gebt euch einen Ruck und sagt es euch endlich. Das Leben ist zu kurz, als dass man es verschwenden sollte. Außerdem seid ihr ein wirklich wunderbares Paar._

_Ich habe noch zwei kleine Bitten an dich. Könntest du Remus ausrichten, dass ich seine Hilfe und sein Verständnis immer sehr geschätzt habe und dass ich ihn vermissen werde? Er war wie der Onkel, den ich mir immer gewünscht habe, allerdings in dem Mann meiner Tante nie habe sehen können. _

_Und bitte gib nicht Dumbledore die Schuld an dem was mit mir geschehen ist. Ich kenne dich, auch wenn wir nicht viel Zeit zusammen verbracht haben, und ich weiß, dass du einen Hang dazu hast erst zu handeln und danach nachzudenken, wenn du aufgebracht bist. Allerdings trifft Dumbledore keine Schuld, denn es war meine eigene Entscheidung Voldemorts Aufforderung zum Duell anzunehmen. Ich bin froh, dass ich es endlich getan habe und meine Eltern nun gerächt sind._

_Auch will ich dir noch sagen, dass dich genauso keine Schuld trifft. Du hättest nichts tun können, um mich aufzuhalten und das Wissen, dass du jetzt ein freier Mann bist, ist Grund genug für mich mein Schicksal anzunehmen. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht enttäuscht von mir und wirst mich in Erinnerung behalten._

_In Liebe, dein Patenkind Harry_

_ENDE DER RÜCKBLENDE_

Genau wie vor fünf Jahren stand Sirius im Wohnzimmer und noch immer nagte die Schuld an ihm. Denn trotz Harrys letzter Worte war es ein Gefühl, das er einfach nicht loswurde. Zumindest hatte er aufgehört Dumbledore all die Schuld zuzuschieben – was nicht hieß, dass er sich seit dem Tod seines Patenkindes besonders gut mit dem Schulleiter Hogwarts verstand. Sirius ging ihm einfach so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg, was leider hieß, dass er Remus in nächster Zeit nicht so oft sehen würde.

Plötzlich schlangen sich ein Paar starke Arme von hinten um seinen Bauch und zogen ihn an einen warmen Körper. Der Schreck durch diese unerwartete Aktion verging augenblicklich, denn Sirius wurde sofort bewusst wer ihn da im Arm hielt und trotz der düsteren Gedanken stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Ich dachte, du kommst erst morgen", sagte er leise, lehnte sich aber zufrieden gegen seinen Freund.

„Ich bin früher mit den Vorbereitungen fertig geworden und da dachte ich, ich könnte dich überraschen", wisperte Remus in sein Ohr.

„Das ist dir gelungen", seufzte Sirius, noch immer nicht in der Lage die Gedanken an sein totes Patenkind zu verdrängen.

Remus hatte gleich bemerkt an was sein schwarzhaariger Freund gerade dachte, als er ihn gesehen hatte. Von Zeit zu Zeit bekam Sirius diesen fernen, traurigen Blick in seinen Augen und Remus hatte gelernt zu verstehen was das bedeutete. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, das weißt du", flüsterte er entgegen der Vermutung, dass Sirius sich niemals damit abfinden würde.

„Ja, das sagen alle. Doch ich hatte die Verantwortung für ihn", widersprach der Animagus und wand sich aus dem Griff des anderen.

„Es hätte nichts gegeben, was du hättest tun können", sagte Remus bestimmt.

Sirius drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um und sah ihn wütend an. „Ach nein? Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht hätte ich ihm das Leben retten können, wenn ich nicht gerade wie ein Feigling auf der Flucht gewesen wäre!"

Der Werwolf seufzte tief und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Harrys Tod hatte auch ihn schwer getroffen, doch es schien als würde Sirius wohl nie ganz darüber hinwegkommen. „Du bist kein Feigling", erwiderte er sanft. „Du hast Harry so gut du konntest beigestanden und mehr hat er nie verlangt. Es wäre ihm sicher nicht lieber gewesen, wenn sie dich wieder nach Askaban gesteckt hätten."

„Ich hätte mehr tun müssen", murmelte Sirius mehr zu sich selbst.

Remus hatte ihn jedoch gehört und ging wieder auf ihn zu. „Du musst endlich aufhören dir die Schuld daran zu geben", bat er eindringlich. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer. Wir haben ihn alle sehr geliebt und er fehlt uns unglaublich, aber das Leben geht weiter. Du musst einen Weg finden das zu akzeptieren."

Sirius wusste, dass sein Freund Recht hatte. Wie oft hatte er diese Worte in den letzten Jahren schon gehört? Tausende Male, doch es war leichter gesagt, als getan auch auf sie zu hören. Resigniert ließ er es zu dass Remus ihn wieder in eine liebevolle Umarmung zog und ihm etwas Trost spendete.

Fortsetzung folgt…

-----------------------

Harry Potter 6 ist da! Ich hatte ihn zwar schon englisch gelesen, aber deutsch ist es doch besser (und schneller zu lesen). Ich würde am liebsten schon den 7. Band lesen… Na ja, zirka 2 Jahre noch flenn

Seht ihr, ich habe doch versprochen, dass Draco nicht so leicht aufgeben wird! Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Lg jezzi85


	6. Treffen mit alten Freunden

Hier kommt wieder mal ein langes Kapitel! Eigentlich wollte ich es schon früher beenden, aber dann hab ich doch weiter geschrieben und ich muss sagen ich bin froh, dass ich's getan hab (jetzt habt ihr mehr zu lesen). Das Kapitel ist anfangs im Vergleich zum Rest der Geschichte ziemlich heiter, also viel Spaß beim Lesen!

---------------------------

Kapitel 6: Treffen mit alten Freunden

Der tropfende Kessel hatte sich über die Jahre kaum verändert. Es war noch immer ein belebtes, kleines Pub, erfüllt mit Stimmengewirr und das Klappern von Porzellan. Man konnte leise Musik im Hintergrund hören und hinter dem Tresen stand Tom, der Barkeeper. Draco ließ seinen Blick noch ein paar Mal durch die Menge streifen bevor er zum Tresen ging, um Tom, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihn noch kannte, um einen kleinen Gefallen zu bitten.

Zu seiner Erleichterung erkannte Tom ihn auf der Stelle. Draco hatte gerade etwas sagen wollen, als der Barkeeper auch schon mit überraschter Stimme rief: „Beim Barte des Merlin! Dass ich dich wieder in der Zaubererwelt sehe hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

Anscheinend hatte es sich herumgesprochen, dass er vor fünf Jahren abgehauen war, doch Draco wollte jetzt nicht über alte Zeiten reden. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zum Fuchsbau, denn er würde bald verrückt werden, wenn er nicht endlich mit jemanden über Harry reden konnte. Merlin sei Dank hatte er in der Früh gleich einen Zug erwischt und am frühen Nachmittag hatte er noch ein Last-Minute-Ticket für den Flug nach London bekommen. Es war gerade mal sieben Uhr Abend, doch Draco hatte trotzdem das nervende Gefühl, dass er sich lieber beeilen sollte Hermine und Ron über Harrys vorgetäuschten Tod zu erzählen.

„Hallo, Tom. Ja, ich bin wieder da, aber ich hab ein kleines Problem", sagte Draco ungeduldig. „Ich habe nämlich meinen Zauberstab in Gringotts gelassen, also kann ich nicht in die Winkelgasse, um ihn zu holen. Könnten sie…"

„Das war aber nicht sehr klug von dir", unterbrach ihn Tom lachend.

Draco atmete tief durch, um Ruhe zu bewahren. Er war jetzt wirklich nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt. „Ja, ich weiß, aber ich dachte auch nicht, dass ich jemals zurückkehren würde", erklärte er und wollte schon fortfahren, als Tom ihn fragte: „Und wieso nicht? War es wegen Harry Potter?"

Der Ex-Slytherin konnte nicht glauben wie dreist Tom war. Was ging ihn das an? „Hören sie, ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden, okay? Ich wollte sie nur bitten mir zu helfen in die Winkelgasse zu kommen."

„Aber sicher", sagte Tom und holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang.

Eine Minute später betrat Draco Malfoy zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren wieder die Zaubererwelt.

---------------------------

Ron Weasley war noch nie ein sehr geduldiger Mann gewesen, doch die jetzige Situation nervte ihn sogar so sehr, dass er beinahe jede Minute seine Augen verdrehte. Er und Hermine waren in Madam Malkins Laden, um Babysachen für ihre ungeborene Tochter zu kaufen. Anfangs hatte es selbst Ron Spaß gemacht, doch inzwischen waren schon Stunden vergangen seitdem sie von zu Hause weggegangen waren und für eine Schwangere im sechsten Monat war Hermine erstaunlich fit und munter.

„Oh Ron! Sie nur wie süß das ist!", rief sie plötzlich aus und zeigte ihm einen kleinen rosa Schlafanzug mit Herzchen drauf, was ihr ein weiteres Augendrehen einbrachte. „Also wirklich, ich dachte du wolltest auch einkaufen gehen!", beschwerte sie sich nun.

„Das wollte ich ja, aber es ist schon halb acht, Mine. Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen", erwiderte Ron ruhig.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn schief an. „Dir geht's also nur um mein Wohlergehen, hm? Oder bist _du_ es, der schon müde ist?"

Der Rothaarige hob abwehrend die Hände. „Mag sein, aber trotzdem ist es schon spät."

„Spät? Es ist noch nicht mal dunkel", kicherte Hermine und ging jetzt endlich mit den ausgesuchten Kleidungen zum Tresen.

Ron folgte ihr etwas beleidigt und bezahlte alles. Inzwischen konnte er sich so einiges leisten, denn er hatte sich seinen Traum erfüllt und war Auror geworden und der Job wurde wirklich gut bezahlt. Hermine war Ärztin in St. Mungos, allerdings hatte sie nach langem Drängen von ihrem Mann im zweiten Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft schon einen Urlaub beantragt, der ihr auch sofort gewährt wurde. Die Leute in St. Mungos erfüllten Hermine sowieso immer jeden Wunsch, denn sie war einfach klasse in ihrem Job und niemand würde es riskieren, dass sie kündigte.

„So, und wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Hermine spaßhalber, als das Ehepaar hinaus auf die Winkelgasse trat.

„Nach Hause", antwortete Ron knapp. Er zuckte zusammen und gab ein „Aua!" von sich, als Hermine ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß. „Was soll das?"

Hermine antwortete nicht sofort, sondern stieß ihren Mann noch mal in die Rippen. „Hey! Was ist denn?", beschwerte sich Ron erbost.

„D-Da! Sieh mal!", stotterte sie endlich und zeigte mit ihrer rechten Hand in Richtung Gringotts.

Ron blickte sich verwirrt um. „Was soll ich denn sehen?"

„Dort drüben! Kannst du ihn denn nicht erkennen?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt, während ihr Mann sich noch immer suchend umsah. Doch dann erblickte auch er die schlanke Person mit den blonden Haaren, die wie es schien gerade auf den Weg zu Gringotts war.

„Ist das…?", fing Ron an, doch Hermine hatte ihn schon an der Hand genommen und zog ihn in die Richtung der Zaubererbank. Je näher sie der blonden Gestalt kamen, desto schneller ging Hermine und nach ein paar Sekunden hatten sie es geschafft ihn einzuholen.

„Draco?", rief sie etwas außer Atem. Es war nicht gerade lustig im 6. Monat herumzurennen.

Der Blonde drehte sich überrascht um, als er seinen Namen hörte und erkannte erleichtert und auch ein bisschen nervös, dass es Ron und Hermine waren, die ihn angesprochen hatten. Er wollte sie gerade begrüßen, als Hermine sich plötzlich in seine Arme warf und ihn so fest drückte, dass er ernsthaft Angst haben musste zu ersticken. Ron sah den beiden nur total erstaunt zu. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Es war schon mehr als vier Jahre her, seitdem er den Ex-Slytherin das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und ehrlich gesagt hatte er schon den Glauben an ein Wiedersehen verloren.

„Oh, Draco! Wir haben dich _so_ vermisst! Und ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!", murmelte Hermine, während sie keine Anstalten machte loszulassen.

Draco bemerkte mit einem kleinen Lächeln, dass sich ein ziemlich großer Bauch an seinen drückte. Anscheinend war es seinen beiden Freunden ziemlich gut ergangen. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Hermine", flüsterte er zurück und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper.

Ron schien nun endlich aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und er gab ein gekeuchtes „Beim Barte des Merlin" von sich. Draco lachte leise, als er das hörte. Der Rothaarige hatte sich nun wirklich kaum verändert. Er war etwas überrascht über die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die sich in ihm ausbreiteten, jetzt da er die beiden wieder sah. Anscheinend hatte er sie mehr vermisst, als er es sich eingestehen wollte.

„W-Was machst…", fing Ron an, wurde jedoch sofort von seiner Frau unterbrochen, die Draco plötzlich abrupt losließ.

„Wo zum Teufel warst du die letzten Jahre? Wieso bist du einfach so gegangen? Du weißt ja gar nicht was für einen Schreck du uns eingejagt hast! Einfach so zu verschwinden – wie konntest du? Nach allem was passiert ist hab ich gedacht du hättest dir vielleicht was angetan oder weiß Gott was Dummes angestellt! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht!", schrie Hermine ihn an.

Draco zuckte etwas zusammen, als er ihren Wutausbruch über sich ergehen ließ und auf einmal wurde ihm noch stärker bewusst wie sich Harry vorgestern gefühlt haben musste. Er hatte dem Ex-Gryffindor auch Vorwürfe gemacht und jetzt da er genau dasselbe von Hermine zu hören bekam, wünschte er sich mehr denn je die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können und alles ungeschehen zu machen. Harry hatte doch eindeutig selbst genug Probleme und dann hatte er ihn auch noch angeschrieen – und nicht zu vergessen geschlagen. Das war mit Sicherheit das Letzte gewesen, was sein Ex-Freund gebraucht hatte.

Er seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Es tut mir ganz ehrlich leid", murmelte er dabei, woraufhin Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sofort wieder sanfter wurde.

„Ach, ist schon okay. Ich bin nur glücklich, dass es dir gut geht", erwiderte sie und schloss ihn abermals in die Arme. Nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten, gaben sich Draco und Ron unsicher die Hände. Obwohl sie Freunde geworden waren, hatten sie es doch immer vermieden es irgendwie mit körperlichen Gesten auszudrücken.

Angesichts dieser merkwürdigen Distanzhaltung, war es nun Hermine, die heftig die Augen verdrehte. „Oh, bitte Jungs. Niemand wird euch für Mädchen halten, nur weil ihr euch umarmt", bemerkte sie, woraufhin die beiden sie allerdings nur vernichtend ansahen. Es war beinahe wie in alten Zeiten.

„Hört mal, ich muss noch schnell zu Gringotts und ein paar Sachen holen, aber ich muss dringend mit euch reden", sagte Draco schließlich. Er wusste, dass es ein Schock für seine Freunde werden würde, wenn er ihnen über Harry erzählen würde und da war es wohl besser, wenn er das nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit tat.

Hermine sah ihn streng an. „Ja, ich denke auch, dass wir reden müssen, junger Mann."

Draco konnte nur grinsen, als das hörte und auch Ron fiel es schwer eine ernste Miene zu behalten. „Alles klar, Madam!", erwiderte der Blonde und salutierte etwas theatralisch.

Ron musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und Hermine schoss ihnen ihren besten ‚Das-ist-nicht-lustig' – Blick. Draco genoss es sichtlich sich wieder mit seinen Freunden zu unterhalten und wäre da nicht die Sorge um Harry gewesen, hätte er sich in diesem Moment wohl richtig glücklich gefühlt. „Du wirst sicher eine tolle Mutter", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und Hermines Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich wieder auf.

„Meinst du?", fragte sie mit einem Strahlen in den Augen und legte ihre Hände auf ihren gewölbten Bauch.

Der Blonde nickte. „Ganz sicher, Hermine." Er war entsetzt, als sie plötzlich leicht zu weinen anfing. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?

„Oh, Draco!", rief Hermine jedoch aus und schwang sich zum wiederholten Male in seine Arme. „Es ist so schön, dass du wieder da bist!"

Etwas verwirrt, aber trotzdem froh erwiderte er die Umarmung. Ron grinste ihn an. „So ist sie ständig. Das sind wohl die Hormone", meinte er und Draco musste lachen, als Hermine den Rothaarigen daraufhin spielerisch auf den Arm schlug.

„Was musst du denn mit uns besprechen?", fragte Ron dann neugierig, woraufhin Draco doch etwas unbehaglich zumute wurde.

„Ähm, zuerst will ich noch zu Gringotts, okay? Dann erzähl ich euch alles", antwortete er jedoch.

Seine Freunde nickten. „Okay, treffen wir uns dann in einer halben Stunde beim Tropfenden Kessel. Dann können wir zusammen zu unserem Haus apparieren", schlug Hermine vor.

„Einverstanden. Also bis später", erwiderte Draco und schenkte den beiden noch ein Lächeln, bevor er zu Gringotts ging, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen. In der Bank angekommen holte er die Dose, die in seiner Tasche steckte heraus, um den Schlüssel zu seinem Verlies einem der Kobolde zu geben, die hier arbeiteten. Der Kobold nahm ihn an sich und machte sich dann mit dem Blonden auf den Weg zu den Verliesen.

---------------------------

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht, ich kann's nicht glauben", murmelte Ron vor sich hin, während er und seine Frau auf einer Bank vor dem Tropfenden Kessel saßen und dort auf Draco warteten.

Hermine sah ihn mit einem etwas amüsierten Lächeln an, doch auch sie war sichtlich geschockt über das eben Erlebte. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich hab auch schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass wir ihn je wieder sehen."

„Was denkst du wo er die letzten Jahre über war? Ich meine, wieso hat er sich nie gemeldet? Wir dachten ja schon, dass er…" Ron unterbrach sich, als er sah, dass Hermine Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie wusste schon worauf ihr Mann hinaus wollte. Nachdem Harry gestorben war hatten sie Draco dazu gebracht bei ihnen einzuziehen und sie waren mehr als besorgt über ihren neuen Freund gewesen. Der Blonde hatte es sich angewöhnt nichts zu essen, außer wenn Hermine es ihm schon beinahe in den Rachen steckte, und meistens hatte er den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer verbracht, dass er mit Zaubersprüchen versperrt hatte. Ron und Hermine waren immer verzweifelter geworden, da Draco sich immer mehr von ihnen entfernt hatte und nicht mehr mit ihnen reden wollte. Als er dann auch noch so plötzlich verschwunden war, hatten sie Angst gehabt, dass er sich etwas angetan hatte, da es wirklich nicht so schien, als wollte der Slytherin überhaupt noch weiterleben.

„Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass es ihm gut geht, Ron", wisperte Hermine und der Rothaarige nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und wiegte sie sanft umher. „Ich auch, Mine, ich auch", murmelte er dabei.

In dieser Position fand Draco sie fünf Minuten später und er konnte bei diesem Anblick ein kleines Gefühl der Schuld nicht unterdrücken. Es schien als hätten die beiden sich wirklich große Sorgen um ihn gemacht. „Hey", sagte er leise, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Augenblicklich löste sich das Ehepaar aus ihrer festen Umarmung und sahen zu ihm auf. Hermines Augen wirkten etwas verweint, doch sie lächelte ihm tapfer entgegen. „Und, hast du alles was du brauchst?", fragte sie, während sie und Ron von der Bank aufstanden.

„Ja, hab ich. Es ist schon etwas merkwürdig jetzt wieder mit Zauberstab herumzulaufen", erwiderte er und tastete mit seiner Hand nach dem Stück Holz in seiner Hosentasche. Es war wahrhaftig komisch daran zu denken wieder Magie einzusetzen, wo er doch in den letzten viereinhalb Jahren nicht einmal den kleinsten Zauberspruch ausgesprochen hatte. Das ließ ihn wieder an das Problem denken, dass ihm vorhin auf den Weg zu seinem Verlies eingefallen war. Etwas unsicher sagte er dann: „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt noch apparieren kann."

Ron grinste ihn schief an. „Das ist doch kein Problem. Halt dich einfach an meinem Arm fest, dann wird schon alles gut gehen. Du wüsstest ja sowieso nicht wo wir hin wollen."

„Ich dachte, wir gehen zum Fuchsbau oder eurer Wohnung hier in London", meinte Draco etwas verwirrt.

„Ach was, Ron und ich haben schon längst unser eigenes Haus", erwiderte Hermine und wieder strahlte sie.

„Ja, es ist toll. Es hat ein schönes gemütliches Wohnzimmer und eine große Bibliothek – natürlich für Hermine", stimmte Ron mit ein. „Und wir haben auch schon ein Kinderzimmer eingerichtet!"

„Das freut mich für euch. Was wird es denn werden? Ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?", fragte Draco neugierig.

Hermine streichelte sanft über ihren Bauch und antwortete: „Ein Mädchen. Wir können uns aber nicht auf einen Namen einigen."

„Was ist denn an Rosmerta so falsch?", warf Ron verständnislos ein.

Draco lachte los. „Rosmerta? So wie die Besitzerin von den Drei Besen?"

„Ja, genau die", grummelte Hermine und wandte sich dann an ihren Mann. „Unser Kind wird nicht Rosmerta heißen und das ist mein letztes Wort!"

„Da stimme ich ihr zu", sagte Draco, als der Rothaarige protestieren wollte.

„Was habt ihr denn gegen den Namen?", entrüstete sich Ron beleidigt.

Der Blonde schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ron hatte sich _wirklich_ nicht verändert. „Erstens ist der Name total altmodisch, und zweitens wird sich Hermine sicher nicht darüber freuen euer Kind den Namen einer Frau zu geben auf die du mal abgefahren bist", erklärte er dann das offensichtliche.

Ron machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen – und schloss ihn dann wieder. Anscheinend hatte er es jetzt endlich verstanden. „Na ja, okay, dann wird sie eben nicht Rosmerta heißen", nuschelte er dann etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Merlin sei Dank bist du wieder hier, Dray", rief Hermine im nächsten Moment und drückte dem verdutzten Ex-Slytherin einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist der Einzige, der Ron immer die Wahrheit ganz unverfroren sagt. Manchmal ist es ja zum Schreien."

„Haha, macht euch nur lustig über mich. Kaum bist du wieder da, geht's schon wieder los", brummte Ron.

Draco sah ihn mit einem kleinen entschuldigenden Schulterzucken an. „Tja, aber du weißt doch, alte Gewohnheiten sind…"

„…sehr schwer abzulegen, ja ja", vollendete der Rothaarige seinen Satz. In ihrem siebentem Schuljahr hatte er diesen sehr oft zu hören bekommen, denn natürlich hatten die beiden selbst als sie Freunde waren es nicht lassen können sich gegenseitig so einiges an den Kopf zu werfen – allerdings waren sie nie wirklich gemein geworden.

„Okay, dann sollten wir nicht länger Wurzeln schlagen und endlich nach Hause gehen", schlug Hermine schließlich vor und Draco hielt sich sofort an Rons ausgestrecktem Arm an. Eine Sekunde später spürte er das vertraute, jedoch inzwischen sehr ungewohnte Gefühl, das das Apparieren mit sich zog. Als es endlich vorbei war, musste der Blonde erst mal testen, ob seine Ohren mit angekommen waren, denn sein Kopf drehte sich wie wild und er war nicht sicher, ob es all seine Körperteile es geschafft hatten mitzukommen.

Ron und Hermine sahen belustigt dabei zu wie der Ex-Slytherin seinen Körper abtastete. „Na, noch alles dran?", fragte die Schwangere dann spitzbübisch, als Dracos Hand nach weiter unten liegenden Regionen fühlte.

Der Blonde wurde daraufhin etwas rot und steckte seine Hände schneller in seine Taschen, als man hätte ‚Quidditch' sagen können. „Ähm, ja, denke schon", murmelte er verlegen.

„Na dann ist ja gut. Komm mit in die Küche, dann mach ich uns einen Kaffee", erwiderte Hermine und ging mit ihrem Mann den Flur entlang zu einer hölzernen Tür auf der rechten Seite. Draco folgte ihnen und erhaschte dabei immer wieder kleine Blicke in die verschiedenen Räume des Hauses. Seine Freunde hatten nicht gelogen. Es war wirklich gemütlich und sehr räumlich. Links von ihm lag das Wohnzimmer in einer kleinen Vertiefung. Ein großer Kamin war an der Wand gegenüber der Tür und davor stand eine sehr bequem aussehende Couch. Ein Schachbrett stand an einer Seite des Raumes und er konnte sogar schon einen Laufstall in der Mitte des Zimmers sehen.

Mit einem Lächeln ging er weiter und beim Blick in den nächsten Raum klappte ihn der Mund auf. Zugegeben, er hatte gewusst, dass Hermine eine Leseratte war und Bücher förmlich verschlang, aber das hier haute ihn doch von den Socken. Er stand nämlich am Eingang der Bibliothek und die war wirklich beeindruckend. Zwei gemütliche Sofas standen um einen Couchtisch herum und an den Wänden waren Regale angebracht, die beinahe bis zur Decke gingen – natürlich alle voll gestellt mit Büchern. Draco schätzte, dass locker zweitausend Stück davon hier sein mussten, wenn nicht sogar mehr.

„Wo bleibst du denn?", kam Rons Stimme plötzlich von der Küche und der Blonde riss seinen Blick nun los und folgte den beiden. Die Küche war im Vergleich zu den anderen Räumen recht klein, er konnte jedoch sehen, dass sie einen Durchgang zu einem separaten Esszimmer hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er einmal Witze darüber gerissen hatte, dass Ron und Hermine mal in einem Haus wie der Heulenden Hütte wohnen würden, konnte er nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Er war früher wohl wirklich ziemlich hochnäsig und arrogant gewesen.

„Setzt euch doch schon mal hin, ich komm gleich mit dem Kaffee", forderte Hermine sie jetzt auf und deutete auf das Esszimmer.

Ron schüttelte daraufhin heftig den Kopf. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Du ruhst dich jetzt etwas aus, nachdem wir den ganzen Tag herumgelaufen sind und _ich _werde den Kaffee machen", meinte er bestimmt.

Seine Frau seufzte ergeben. „Also gut, aber nicht zu viel Zucker."

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen wie du deinen Kaffee magst, schließlich kenn ich dich schon – oh, warte – schon mehr als zehn Jahre!", erwiderte der Rothaarige sarkastisch.

Hermine wollte schon etwas sagen, als sie von Dracos Gelächter unterbrochen wurde. „Bei Merlin, ihr habt euch wirklich kaum verändert", japste er und fing sich nun seinerseits einen Schlag auf den Arm ein. „Hey!", protestierte er kichernd.

„Männer", murmelte Hermine, bevor sie ins Esszimmer ging.

Draco folgte ihr und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Es herrschte eine kurze unangenehme Stille, die sie dann brach, in dem sie leise fragte: „Wo warst du?"

Der Ex-Slytherin biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Moment kommen würde in dem er alles erzählen würde müssen, schließlich hatte er ja auch gerade deswegen seine Freunde suchen wollen, doch er wusste einfach nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Auch wollte er seine Geschichte nicht zweimal erzählen, also antwortete er: „Lass uns noch auf Ron warten, dann erzähl ich euch alles."

Die Schwangere nickte und sie warteten schweigend darauf, dass Ron sich zu ihnen gesellte. Als sie dann schließlich alle bei Tisch saßen und an ihren Kaffee nippten, konnte Hermine es wirklich nicht mehr länger aushalten. „Also?", drängte sie, ihre Neugier nur schwer unterdrückend.

Draco seufzte tief. „Ich, ehr… ich weiß nicht genau wie ich's euch sagen soll", nuschelte er.

„Sag's einfach. Was immer auch passiert ist, wir halten zu dir", ermutigte Hermine ihn sofort.

„Okay, also…" Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und bereitete sich innerlich auf die möglichen Reaktionen seiner Freunde auf seine Offenbarung vor. Dann sagte er leise, mit den Augen auf die Tischplatte gerichtet: „Harry… ist nicht tot. Er lebt. Ich hab ihn vor zwei Tagen in Banchory getroffen und – und mit ihm geredet. Ich weiß nicht wie und warum er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hat, aber ich glaube er braucht unsere Hilfe."

Stille folgte seinen Worten. Nach ein paar Sekunden hob Draco widerwillig den Kopf und sah in die ungläubigen Gesichter zweier sehr geschockter Ex-Gryffindors. Er wartete darauf, dass einer von ihnen etwas sagen würde, doch es blieb still. „H-Habt ihr mich verstanden?", fragte er sicherheitshalber nach.

Endlich kam wieder Leben in seine Freunde. Ron begann heftig den Kopf zu schütteln, als hätte er gerade was ganz lächerliches gehört und Hermine spielte nervös mit ihrem Kaffeebecher. „Draco… ich… bist du sicher, dass es – dass es _Harry_ war?", stammelte sie, sichtlich unwohl.

Der Blonde nickte ernst. „Ja, ich bin ganz sicher, Hermine. Es war Harry – und er steckt in Schwierigkeiten."

„Hör mal, wir wissen, dass du… na ja, Harry sehr geliebt hast und ihn auch sehr vermisst, aber…", fing Ron jetzt genauso nervös wirkend an.

„Darum geht's nicht", unterbrach ihn Draco frustriert. „Ich hab ihn gesehen! Er lebt!"

Nun sah der Rothaarige ihn eindeutig mitleidig an. „Er ist tot, Draco. Es war auch für uns schwer das zu akzeptieren, aber wir können es nun mal nicht ändern. Du solltest aufhören der Vergangenheit…"

„Verdammt noch mal! ER LEBT!", schrie Draco jetzt aufgebracht und stand abrupt auf. Der Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen war, kippte mit einem Schlag zu Boden, aber das kümmerte ihn reichlich wenig.

Ron wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, was den Ex-Slytherin wahrscheinlich noch mehr aufgeregt hätte, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor. „Was für Schwierigkeiten?", wisperte sie kaum hörbar.

„Was?", fragte Draco nach, da er bestätigt haben wollte, dass sie ihm glaubte.

Hermine sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Was meinst du damit, er hat Schwierigkeiten?", wiederholte sie etwas lauter, aber ihre Stimme klang heiser.

Ihr Mann blickte sie entsetzt an. „Du glaubst – ich meine…"

„Ja, ich glaube ihm, Ron. Wenn er sagt, dass er Harry gesehen hat, dann – dann stimmt es", antwortete die Schwangere, ohne ihren Blick von dem Blonden zu nehmen. Draco beruhigte sich augenblicklich und sah sie dankend an.

„Aber… Harry ist tot – es gab sogar eine Leiche!", rief Ron verzweifelt aus. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Es war zu schmerzhaft gewesen seinen besten Freund zu verlieren und er wollte das alles nicht noch einmal durchleben.

Draco hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt, den er wieder aufgestellt hatte, und erwiderte dann: „Ich weiß. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich weiß nicht wie er es gemacht hat, aber die Person, die ich vorgestern getroffen habe, war ganz sicher Harry."

Es herrschte eine erneute unbehagliche Stille und diesmal war es Ron, der sie brach. „Wieso hätte er das tun sollen? Er hatte doch gerade Voldemort besiegt und… Er hatte doch gar keinen Grund so einen Schwachsinn zu machen!", sagte er noch immer nicht in der Lage es zu glauben.

Ein Stich durchfuhr Dracos Herz, als er an all die kalten Worte, die Harry zu ihm gesagt hatte, zurückdachte. Er musste darüber reden. Er konnte nicht so tun, als hätten ihn diese Grausamkeiten nicht berührt. Obwohl er sich in den letzten zwei Tagen ziemlich erfolgreich eingeredet hatte, dass Harry gelogen hatte, waren da doch noch leise Zweifel und wer würde besser wissen was die Wahrheit war, als Ron und Hermine? Seine Stimme zitterte, als er seinen Freunden von seiner Begegnung mit seinem todgeglaubten Ex-Freund erzählte und als er geendete hatte, war Hermine noch entsetzter, als sie es ohnehin schon gewesen war.

„Nein! Das stimmt nicht! Draco, ich weiß nicht was in Merlins Namen sich Harry gedacht hat dir so etwas zu sagen, aber er hat dich geliebt! Das weiß ich!", rief sie fassungslos.

„Bist du da ganz sicher?", fragte Draco noch einmal nach.

„Auf jeden Fall", erwiderte Hermine überzeugt und auch Ron nickte zustimmend.

Erleichterung durchströmte den Blonden, als er das hörte. Auch wenn er seine Entscheidung auf Harrys Seite zu stehen niemals bereut hätte, war es doch schön zu wissen, dass der Gryffindor ihn nicht einfach nur getäuscht, sondern ehrlich geliebt hatte. Augenblicklich wurde die Erleichterung jedoch von der Sorge und Ungewissheit verdrängt, wieso Harry ihn angelogen hatte und jedem in dem Glauben ließ er wäre tot. Er konnte es immer noch nicht verstehen, doch eine kleine Bemerkung des Schwarzhaarigen ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. „Aber wenn Lucius…" Was hatte Harry damit gemeint? Was hatte sein Vater bloß damit zu tun?

Rons Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Hermine? Was machst du? Hey, wohin gehst du?"

Er sah auf und erkannte, dass Hermine an der Tür stand. „Ich geh mich schnell umziehen und dann hab ich vor Harry zu besuchen!", erwiderte sie entschlossen.

„Hermine, ich denke nicht, dass das jetzt so eine gute Idee wäre", sagte Draco unsicher.

„Wieso denn nicht?", fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Weil Harry niemanden sehen will und… na ja, er hat auch mir gegenüber einiges losgelassen und du – du bist ja…" Er wedelte mit seinen Händen zu ihren Bauch, um klar zu machen, was er meinte.

Die Schwangere verstand, doch stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Ich bin schwanger und weiter?"

Draco sah hilfesuchend zu Ron. Dieser setzte den Gedankengang des Blonden fort: „Er meint, dass dich Harry, falls er versucht uns loszuwerden, dich damit aufregt und…"

„Ich bin _schwanger_ und nicht labil", meinte Hermine patzig.

Der Ex-Slytherin seufzte ergeben. Er wusste es besser, als mit Hermine zu streiten, wenn sie so drauf war wie jetzt. „Lasst uns morgen zu ihm gehen, okay? Ich bin sowieso ziemlich fertig und außerdem wollte ich auch noch Sirius davon erzählen. Ich denke, er hat das Recht es zu erfahren", bat er schließlich und legte seinen unschuldigsten Blick auf.

Hermine schien für ein paar Momente mit sich selbst zu ringen, dann lenkte sie jedoch ein. „Also gut. Aber Sirius wirst du morgen nicht erreichen. Heute ist Vollmond und er ist ja mit Remus zusammen. Am Tag danach bekommt man sie nicht aus dem Bett – frag nicht näher nach", sagte sie und wurde etwas rot. Einmal waren sie und Ron an einem Tag nach Vollmond bei Sirius aufgetaucht und haben ihn und den Werwolf in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Situation erwischt. Sirius hatte ihnen später erklärt, dass eine Nacht als Tiere nun mal sehr ‚anregend' sein konnte. Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihr noch nie in ihrem Leben etwas so peinlich gewesen war.

„Gut, dann werden wir also morgen Harry besuchen", sagte Ron und wirkte plötzlich sehr bleich.

„Ist alles okay?", fragte Draco besorgt.

Der Rothaarige nickte leicht. „Ja ja, ich glaube, ich brauch auch nur ein wenig Ruhe – war ein anstrengender Tag."

„Dann sollten wir jetzt alle schlafen gehen", erwiderte Hermine und wandte sich dann an den Ex-Slytherin. „Bleibst du hier? Wir haben auch ein Gästezimmer, das kannst du gern benutzen."

„Ja, das wäre nett", antwortete Draco und folgte seinen Freunden in den ersten Stock ihres Hauses. Er hatte jetzt schon etwas Angst vor einer erneuten Konfrontation mit Harry, aber er hoffte einfach, dass dieser sich freute Ron und Hermine wieder zu sehen und nicht auch noch deswegen sauer werden würde. Außerdem konnte ein Teil von ihm es gar nicht mehr erwarten seinen Harry wieder zu sehen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

---------------------------

Im nächsten Kapitel geht's wieder um Harry und da wird dann (endlich) ein Teil seines Geheimnisses gelüftet. Also freut euch schon!

Lg jezzi85


	7. Damian

Der Moment auf den ihr alle gewartet habt ist da - Dramatische Spannung – Harrys Geheimnis wird (teilweise) gelüftet…

Anmerkung: Hey Minnilein, also wegen deiner Frage nach welchem Buch meine Story spielt: Das 6. Buch hab ich bei meiner Geschichte ignoriert. Dumbledore lebt also, Snape ist auf jeden Fall auf der guten Seite und Draco war nie ein Todesser. Allerdings hab ich die Tatsache geändert, dass Sirius gestorben ist (einfach weil er einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere ist). Ansonsten ist alles passiert was in den ersten fünf Büchern vorkommt.

-------------------------

Kapitel 7: Damian

Die Nacht war ungewöhnlich hell und still. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, außer seiner Schritte auf dem ausgetrocknetem Erdweg. Nicht einmal in dem anliegenden großen Wald ließ etwas darauf schließen, dass außer ihm ein anderes lebendiges Wesen in der Nähe war. Den meisten Menschen wäre durch diese Atmosphäre wahrscheinlich total unbehaglich und unheimlich zu Mute, doch Harry war schon längst daran gewöhnt.

Er blickte gedankenverloren hinauf zum Himmel, von wo der Vollmond durch die Baumwipfel schien. Es war erstaunlich wie sehr sich seine Einstellung zum Vollmond über die Jahre verändert hatte. Früher als Kind, noch bevor er wusste, dass Magie existierte, hatte er den Vollmond geliebt. Jede Vollmondnacht war er aus dem Schrank unter der Treppe geschlüpft, in dem er bei den Dursleys gewohnt hatte, und auf Zehenspitzen zum Dachboden geschlichen, von wo aus er den Himmel dann so lange betrachtet hatte, bis die Sonne anfing aufzugehen. Heute konnte Harry nicht mehr genau sagen was ihn so am Vollmond fasziniert hatte, doch er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern wann er seine kindliche Faszination dafür verlor.

Es war in seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen, als er erfuhr, dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf war. Zuzusehen was der Vollmond aus dem Mann, den Harry tief bewundert und geschätzt hatte wurde, hatte ihn dazu gebracht den Vollmond nie wieder so unbelastet ansehen zu können wie früher. Nun hatte er ständig an die Qualen denken müssen, die Remus jedes Mal durchmachen musste, wenn es wieder einmal so weit war, und er ließ in dem darauf folgendem Sommer von seiner Gewohnheit auf den Dachboden zu schleichen ab.

Wenn Harry jetzt zum Vollmond blickte durchfuhr ihn allerdings eine Welle von tiefen Emotionen, die nichts mehr mit reiner Abneigung oder gar Faszination zu tun hatten. Es war purer Hass, Verzweiflung, Schmerz, Verlust, Wut – und Resignation. Obwohl das letzte Gefühl erst seit vorgestern Nacht, in der er Draco wieder gesehen hatte, so stark geworden war wie jetzt. Vor fünf Jahren, als das alles angefangen hatte, hatte er noch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass er es irgendwie schaffen konnte seinem neuen Schicksal zu entfliehen, doch diese Hoffnung war mit jedem Vollmond – jeder Nacht, in der er hierher zurückkehren musste – immer schwächer geworden.

Harry senkte den Blick auf den Weg, nicht mehr in der Lage nach oben in den Himmel zu blicken und beschleunigte seine Schritte etwas. Er war sowieso schon zu spät dran und er wusste, es würde Ärger geben, wenn er sich jetzt nicht endlich ein bisschen beeilte. Schon nach ein paar Minuten kam ein großes Herrenhaus in sein Blickfeld und er fing an die dunkle Magie zu spüren, die von dem Haus ausging und vermutlich auch daran Schuld war, dass sich kaum jemand, ob Tier oder Mensch, hierher verirrte.

Der Anblick des Hauses verursachte Harry noch immer eine Gänsehaut, doch ein Teil von ihm war nun endlich in der Lage sich wieder etwas zu freuen hierher zu kommen. Schließlich war nicht alles hier schlecht. Nein, es gab etwas, dass ihn dazu veranlasste trotz dem Wunsch nie mehr dieses Haus betreten zu müssen, jede Vollmondnacht zurückzukehren. Es war die einzige Freude, die Harry in seinem Leben noch hatte und er würde sie sich für nichts nehmen lassen.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte abermals und war schon bald bei der großen Eingangstür angekommen. Harry öffnete sie wie immer ohne zu klopfen und trat in die Halle. Zielstrebig ging er die Treppe, die vor ihm lag hinauf in den ersten Stock und bog dann in den linken Korridor. Bei der dritten Tür rechts blieb er stehen und wollte gerade aufmachen, als eine erfreute Stimme hinter ihm rief: „Daddy!"

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich augenblicklich um und zum ersten Mal seit vier Wochen – seit seinem letzten Besuch – erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er ging schnell in die Knie, um den vierjährigen, blonden Jungen mit smaragdgrünen Augen, der jetzt auf ihn zulief in die Arme zu nehmen. Bei Merlin, wie sehr hatte Harry seinen kleinen Engel vermisst. Es war einfach nicht fair, dass er ihn nur alle vier Wochen sehen konnte.

„Daddy, ich hab dich sooooo vermisst", rief der kleine Junge und drückte sich an ihn.

„Ich weiß, mein Engel, ich hab dich auch vermisst", wisperte Harry und seufzte leise, während er seinen Sohn weiterhin fest in seinen Armen hielt. Wieder stieg in ihm der riesige Drang mit dem Jungen von hier zu verschwinden auf, doch er wusste inzwischen auch, dass das unmöglich war.

„Damian!"

Harry zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als er die kalte, etwas wütend klingende Stimme hörte. Er löste sich widerwillig von seinem Sohn und stand auf, um dem Ursprung dieser Stimme ins Gesicht zu blicken. Der Hass, den Harry schon draußen beim Anblick des Vollmonds gespürt hatte war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er jetzt fühlte.

„Lucius", sagte er jedoch knapp zur Begrüßung, da er sah, dass der ältere Mann ziemlich aufgebracht zu sein schien.

„Du bist zu spät", schnarrte Lucius ihn an und senkte dann seinen Blick zu Damian. „Und hab ich _dir_ nicht gesagt, du sollst in der Bibliothek auf mich warten?"

Harry spürte wie eine kleine Hand in seine glitt und auch er schaute zu seinem Sohn hinunter, um ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu schenken, da Damian jetzt etwas ängstlich aussah. In seinen Gedanken verfluchte er Malfoy wohl schon zum millionsten Mal für seine Wirkung auf Damian. Mit blitzenden Augen blickte er wieder hoch zu dem ehemaligen Todesser und sagte ruhig: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber der Bus hatte Verspätung." Das war zwar gelogen, aber Harry hoffte, dass Lucius es glauben würde. Er hasste es sich bei diesem Monster rechtfertigen zu müssen, aber er wollte auch Damian weiterhin sehen können und er wusste, dass Malfoy es ihm verbieten würde, wenn er nicht gehorchte.

„Hm, ich lasse es dir dieses Mal durchgehen", erwiderte Lucius mit einem falschen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste er würde für sein Zuspätkommen zahlen, auch wenn sein Gegenüber das Gegenteil behauptete, doch er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, sondern etwas Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbringen. „Gut, dann werden Damian und ich…"

„Daddy, ich hab einen neuen Zauberspruch gelernt!", rief Damian aufgeregt dazwischen und zog nun leicht an Harrys Hand. „Komm mit, ich zeig ihn dir!"

Harry ließ sich bereitwillig von Damian in sein Zimmer ziehen, obwohl ihm bei der Erwähnung eines neuen Zauberspruchs etwas mulmig wurde. Er wollte nicht wissen was für Sprüche Lucius schon wieder versuchte hatte seinem Sohn beizubringen. Als er vor zwei Monaten hier war hatte Damian ganz stolz erzählt, dass er am Tag zuvor den Incendio-Spruch gelernt hatte – was an sich ja nichts schlimmes wäre, wenn Damian ihm den Spruch nicht gezeigt hätte in dem er einen Vogel in Brand setzte. Harry war mächtig erschrocken und war dann später wütend zu Lucius gegangen, um ihn zu verbieten Damian solche Sachen beizubringen. Harry hatte jedoch in dem Streit nicht gewonnen, da Lucius gemeint hatte, dass er Damian beibringen konnte was er wollte und wenn der Ex-Gryffindor nicht damit klar kam, sollte er einfach nicht mehr wiederkommen – was natürlich nicht in Frage kam.

Etwas nervös blieb Harry nun im Zimmer seines Sohnes stehen (das in Slytheringrün gehalten war) und sah Damian dabei zu, wie dieser eine kleine Kiste von einem Regal nahm. Er öffnete sie und ging dann zu seinem Bett, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um einen Blick in die Kiste zu werfen. Zwei Kreuzspinnen krabbelten darin herum und das mulmige Gefühl wurde plötzlich um ein vielfaches stärker. Er musste an die Nacht im Raum der Wünsche denken, in der Draco ihm erzählt hatte, was Lucius ihn mit Spinnen hat machen lassen. Doch es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Damian nun dasselbe vorhatte. Schließlich war er erst vier.

Damian hielt nun seinen Zauberstab in die Kiste und Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu fragen: „Was hast du vor?"

„Opa hat mir heute gezeigt wie man das macht – warte ich zeig es dir jetzt!", antwortete Damian und zu Harrys absolutem Horror war das nächste Wort des Jungen: „Crucio."

Der Ex-Gryffindor hielt den Atem an und wartete darauf, dass der Spruch die Spinnen in der Kiste treffen würde, doch es geschah nichts. Damian begann daraufhin wild mit seinem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln und wiederholte dabei den Cruciatus-Fluch. Erneut geschah nichts und Harry erwachte nun endlich aus seinem Schockzustand und griff nach der Hand seines Sohnes, um ihn davon abzuhalten es noch einmal zu versuchen. Damian sah ihn daraufhin mit Tränen in den Augen an und wimmerte: „Ich hab's versucht – ehrlich. Ich – ich kann's nur noch nicht…"

Harrys Herz schmolz dahin, als er seinen Sohn so niedergeschlagen sah. Er nahm ihn schnell in den Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Das macht doch nichts, mein Engel. Du musst diesen Spruch nicht können, hörst du? Es ist wirklich okay", flüsterte er dabei.

„Aber Opa hat gesagt, dass… dass ich es können muss", schluchzte Damian und Harry hätte in diesem Moment nichts lieber getan, als Lucius in tausend Stücke zu sprengen. Wie konnte dieses Monster einem vierjährigen Kind so einen Spruch beibringen wollen?

Er drückte Damian etwas von sich, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Hör mir zu. Nur weil er das sagt, heißt das nicht, dass du es können musst. Dieser Spruch ist – ist sehr mächtig und kein Kind in deinem Alter kann ihn wirklich aussprechen. Also, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Dann bist du nicht enttäuscht von mir?", wisperte Damian ängstlich.

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und zog Damian wieder zu sich. „Nein, mein Engel. Niemals."

„Aber ich bin es. Du musst den Spruch nur wirklich meinen, dann geht es. Und wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht ‚Opa' nennen sollst", kam Lucius' schneidende Stimme von der Tür und Harry drehte sich wütend zu ihm um.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte er beherrscht. Beherrschung war etwas wovon er früher nicht viel besessen hatte, doch er hatte es lernen müssen in den letzten Jahren.

„Ach ja? Worüber denn?", fragte Lucius provozierend. Er wartete nur darauf, dass der Schwarzhaarige ausrasten würde und er ihn dann bestrafen konnte. Ein Leben auf der Flucht war gar nicht so schlimm wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte – es war sogar sehr amüsant.

„Du weißt worüber", antwortete Harry knapp und wandte sich noch einmal seinem Sohn zu. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay? Spiel etwas und wenn ich zurück bin kannst du mir erzählen was du so gemacht hast."

Damian nickte unsicher und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Lucius sah ihm dabei angewidert zu. „Malfoys weinen nicht, merk dir das endlich, Damian", schnarrte er und Harrys Kopf ruckte wieder zu ihm hoch. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Malfoy in diesem Moment tot umgefallen. Harry umarmte seinen Sohn noch ein letztes Mal bevor er mit Lucius das Zimmer verließ.

Sie gingen schweigend hinunter in den Saloon. Dort angekommen schloss Harry die Tür hinter ihnen, da er nicht wollte, dass Damian zu viel mitbekam, falls die Situation außer Kontrolle geriet. Lucius setzte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf einen der bequemen Lederstühle und goss sich etwas Wein in ein Glas. Als Harry sich zu ihm umdrehte hob er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen die Augenbrauen. „Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

Harry wusste, dass er lieber den Mund halten sollte – es würde ohnehin nichts bringen, wenn er sich aufregte – doch Damian war nun mal sein Sohn und er würde nicht zulassen, dass Lucius ihn zu einem kleinen Todesser machen würde so wie er es bei Draco versucht hatte. „Wie kannst du es wagen ihm den Cruciatus-Fluch beizubringen! Er ist erst vier!", zischte er voll mit unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Er hat es sowieso nicht hinbekommen. Ziemlich schwach, der Junge", meinte Lucius herablassend.

„Das ist egal! Er ist mein Sohn und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihm schwarze Magie lernst!", rief Harry und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wie gern würde er diesem Monster einen ordentlichen Kinnhacken verpassen…

„Du scheinst gern zu vergessen, dass Damian auch _mein Enkel_ ist, Harry. Und ich kann mit ihm tun und lassen was ich will", sagte Lucius und betrachtete amüsiert wie der Held der Zaubererwelt und Bezwinger des dunklen Lords wegen diesem Satz unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Ja, das Leben war eindeutig schön.

Harry konnte seine Wut und seinen Hass nur noch sehr schwer unterdrücken. Es war wahr, was Lucius gesagt hatte, dieses Monster war in der Tat Damians Großvater und Harry würde mit Sicherheit niemals in der Lage sein das zu vergessen. Wie sollte er auch, wenn er nur einmal im Monat seinen Sohn hier besuchen konnte und Lucius derweil die Chance hatte Damian weiß Gott was beizubringen. Dazu kam noch, dass er niemals in der Lage gewesen war Draco überhaupt zu sagen, dass sie einen Sohn hatten. Nein, er würde nie vergessen, was Lucius aus seinem Leben gemacht hatte. „Du wirst ihm nichts mehr beibringen, dass irgendwas mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hat, verstanden?", warnte er, die Augen hatte er zu Schlitzen zusammengezogen.

Lucius brach daraufhin in Gelächter aus. „Und was willst du dagegen tun?"

Der Ex-Gryffindor konnte nicht antworten. Die Wahrheit war, er wusste nicht was er tun konnte. Lucius hatte Damian bisher so erzogen wie er wollte und Harry wusste es gab nichts was er daran ändern konnte. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre zu fliehen, doch Malfoy war nicht dumm und hatte schon längst dafür gesorgt, dass Harry das nicht gelingen konnte. Damian war ihm damit ausgeliefert und Harry hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er das zuließ. Was für ein Vater war er? Hätte er Draco vorgestern Nacht erzählt was wirklich geschehen war, wäre dieser wahrscheinlich noch mehr ausgerastet – und das mit durchaus gutem Grund. Er konnte schließlich nicht mal ihr eigenes Kind beschützen.

Das war auch einer der Gründe gewesen wieso er Draco vorgestern Nacht nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und ihn stattdessen diese grausamen Lügen erzählt hatte. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie sein Ex-Freund auf diese Neuigkeiten reagierte hätte. Sein Leben war schon schwer genug, da wollte er sich nicht auch noch das Wissen auflasten für wie schwach und verabscheuungswürdig Draco ihn halten würde, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste.

„Ich werde Damian beibringen was ich will und wann ich will", durchbrach Lucius die angespannte Stille. „Und es gibt nichts was du dagegen tun kannst."

Harry wusste er hatte Recht. Das einzige was er tun konnte war zu hoffen, dass Damian seine kindliche Unschuld unter dieser Erziehung noch etwas länger behalten konnte, bevor Lucius es schaffte ihn genauso unnahbar und kalt zu machen, wie damals Draco.

---------------------

„Hast du dich mit Op – Lucius gestritten?", fragte Damian, als Harry das Zimmer seines Sohnes wieder betrat.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, hab ich nicht", erwiderte er. Er wollte nicht, dass Damian sich Schuldgefühle machte, denn sein Sohn hatte den Hang dazu sich die Schuld zuzuschieben, wenn er und Malfoy sich stritten.

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte Damian nach.

„Nein, wirklich nicht", log Harry erneut und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, der gegenüber vom Bett stand. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf eine Zeichnung, die auf dem Tisch lag und er nahm sie neugierig in die Hand. Auf dem Bild war er selbst mit Damian an der Hand und Lucius neben ihnen. Was Harry jedoch verwirrte war, dass sein Sohn noch eine blonde Figur darauf gezeichnet hatte. „Wer ist das?", fragte er und Damian kam zu ihm hinüber, damit Harry ihm zeigen konnte was er meinte.

„Oh, das ist Draco", antwortete Damian leichthin.

„Woher weißt du denn wie er aussieht?", wunderte sich Harry laut, denn das Bild – obwohl es von einem Vierjährigen gezeichnet war – war ziemlich genau. Der Draco auf dem Bild hatte seine Haare zurückgegelt, eine grüne Slytherinrobe an, blaugraue Augen und schien die ganze Zeit vor sich hinzukeifen. Ja, das war wirklich eine gute Darstellung von Draco wie er früher war, dachte sich Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Damian zuckte die Schultern. „Ich stell ihn mir so vor. Wann kann ich ihn endlich mal treffen, Daddy?"

Harry blickte seinen Sohn an und biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Er hatte Damian natürlich von Draco erzählt, obwohl Lucius _ziemlich _sauer geworden war, als er das einmal mitbekommen hatte. Der ehemalige Todesser wollte nichts mehr von seinem Sohn wissen, denn dieser war ja ihm zufolge eine Schande für die Malfoys – und für alle reinblütigen Zauberer. Das war auch der Grund weshalb Lucius es nicht zuließ, dass Damian ihn Opa oder Großvater nannte. Malfoy wollte immer respektvoll mit seinem Vornamen oder Sir angeredet werden. Doch Harry hatte sich nicht davon abhalten lassen seinem Sohn weitere Geschichten über seine und Dracos Zeit in Hogwarts zu erzählen, wobei er jedoch ausließ, dass der Ex-Slytherin Damians anderer Vater war. Wenn Lucius das erfahren würde, dann wäre er nämlich _wirklich_ in Schwierigkeiten. Er nahm jetzt Damians Hände in seine eigenen und sagte leise: „Ich weiß nicht genau, mein Engel. Aber irgendwann wirst du ihn ganz sicher mal kennen lernen. Und weißt du was?"

„Ich weiß vieles, Daddy", sagte Damian, als Harry eine kurze Pause machte.

Der Schwarzhaarige musste über diesen Kommentar lachen. Sein Sohn wusste wirklich eine Menge und überraschte ihn jedes Mal mit irgendwelchen Dingen, die man von einem vierjährigen Kind nicht erwartet hätte. Vor vier Monaten hatte Damian ihm das ganze ABC und alle Zahlen von eins bis dreihundert aufgezählt und einen Monat später hatte er, zwar mit viel Stottern und Haspeln, eine ganze Seite aus dem Buch ‚Flüche und wie man sie anwendet' vorgelesen.

Harry sah seinen Sohn liebevoll an und fuhr dann fort: „Er wird dich genauso lieb haben wie ich."

Damian lächelte glücklich, denn nach den vielen tollen Geschichten, die sein Daddy ihm über Draco erzählt hatte wollte er ihn unbedingt sehen. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Daddy Recht hatte und Draco ihn wirklich lieb haben würde.

---------------------

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Harry es endlich geschafft hatte Damian ins Bett zu stecken und dieser dann nach einer weiteren Geschichte über Hogwarts eingeschlafen war. Harry hatte dann noch eine Weile seinem kleinen Engel zugesehen, da er ihm so schrecklich fehlte und die wenigen Stunden, die sie einmal im Monat miteinander verbringen durften nicht annähernd genug für ihn waren. Schließlich war er jedoch aufgestanden, hatte Damian noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben und war dann aus dem Zimmer geschlichen.

Jetzt stand er am anderen Ende des Korridors vor Lucius' Zimmer und klopfte nach kurzem Zögern. Es war besser, er brachte es schnell hinter sich. Er war heute schon total müde und erschöpft und er wollte einfach nur schlafen gehen. Die letzten zwei Nächte hatte er kaum bis gar nicht geschlafen – Dracos verletzter Gesichtsausdruck, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn nie geliebt hatte – hatte ihn verfolgt.

„Du darfst eintreten", ertönte Lucius' Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Harry öffnete sie, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder. Lucius saß auf einem Stuhl vor dem großen Fenster, das auf der rechten Seite des Raumes war. Von draußen schien der Vollmond herein und erhellte das Zimmer, das eigentlich ziemlich düster wirkte. Es war totenstill und Malfoy machte keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen, sondern sah Harry nur abwartend an. Der Schwarzhaarige ging jedoch nicht auf dieses Spielchen ein – er war noch immer einfach viel zu aufgebracht darüber, dass Lucius seinem Sohn den Cruciatus-Fluch lehrte.

„Kann ich jetzt schon gehen?", fragte er, seine Stimme war voller Verachtung und Hass.

Lucius grinste ihn an, als er das merkte. „Was ist denn das für ein Ton, Harry? Tss, tss… und ich dachte, ich hätte dir beigebracht, dass man so nicht mit mir reden kann."

Der Ex-Gryffindor wusste, dass er sich entschuldigen sollte; er würde ohnehin nur bestraft werden, wenn er jetzt nicht um Vergebung bat, doch zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit spürte er wieder, dass sein Temperament mit ihm durchging. Er wusste nicht was die Veränderung ausgelöst hatte – ob es daran lag, dass Lucius Damian die Unverzeihlichen Flüche beibrachte, oder daran, dass Harry es nicht ertragen konnte, dass Malfoy ihn dazu gezwungen hatte Draco so weh zu tun – aber er hatte genug. Seine Hände hatte er abermals unbewusst zu Fäusten geballt und bevor er auch noch eine Sekunde länger überlegen konnte brüllte er Lucius an: „Du verachtenswerte Kreatur! Wage es ja nie wieder Damian schwarze Magie zu zeigen! Wenn ich dich noch mal dabei erwische, bring ich dich um! Ich schwöre, ich finde einen Weg! Du verdienst es in der Hölle zu schmoren für das was du tust und ich würde nichts lieber tun als dich direkt dorthin zu schicken! Lass meinen Sohn endlich gehen, du verdammter Mistkerl!"

Kaum hatte er geendet, hob Lucius seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Crucio", schnarrte er und der Schwarzhaarige fiel augenblicklich schreiend zu Boden, wo er anfing sich vor Schmerzen zu winden. Malfoy stand nun auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, ohne den Spruch zu lösen. Er sah auf Harry hinunter und fragte dann eindeutig amüsiert: „Bist du bereit dich zu entschuldigen?"

Die Worte drangen zwar zu Harry durch, aber er weigerte sich klein bei zu geben. „N-Nie… aah… mals…", keuchte er und versuchte verzweifelt nicht zu schreien, doch den Kampf verlor er kläglich. Der Fluch brachte einfach zu große Schmerzen über ihn.

„Wirklich nicht? Ich kann das die ganze Nacht tun, das weißt du", sagte Lucius beinahe beiläufig.

Erst eineinhalb Minuten später wimmerte Harry zwischen seinen Schmerzenschreien: „H-Hör… auf…"

Lucius hob den Zauber auf, doch der Ex-Gryffindor blieb trotzdem zitternd und stöhnend am Boden liegen. „Also? Was willst du mir sagen?", fragte Malfoy nach einer Weile.

Harry spürte noch immer die Nachwehen des Cruciatus-Fluches, doch jetzt da er nicht mehr direkt unter dem Spruch litt, meldete sich seine Entschlossenheit zurück. „Fahr zur Hölle, du Monster! Irgendwann wirst du für alles bezahlen", zischte er gefährlich – zumindest sollte es gefährlich klingen, doch das Zittern in seiner Stimme ließ das nicht wirklich zu.

Malfoy schüttelte in gespieltem Bedauern den Kopf. „Harry, Harry – das war nicht sehr weise. Es scheint, als müsste ich dir mal wieder eine Lektion erteilen. Crucio."

Und zum zweiten – und bestimmt nicht letzten Mal – erfüllten Harrys Schmerzenschreie das alte Herrenhaus.

Fortsetzung folgt…

---------------------

So, was denkt ihr? Ich weiß es bleiben noch ein paar Fragen offen, doch wenigsten könnt ihr Harrys Handlungen jetzt verstehen (hoffe ich zumindest). Ich weiß, ich hätte eigentlich eine Warnung angeben sollen, dass in meiner Geschichte männliche Schwangerschaft vorkommt, aber ich wollte nicht, dass ihr gleich darauf kommt womit Lucius Harry in der Hand hat. Ich hoffe, dass niemand was dagegen hat und ihr weiter lest – und mir einen kleinen Kommentar hinterlässt ;)

Lg jezzi85


	8. Konfrontation

Kapitel 8: Konfrontation

„…Draco, wach auf…"

„Noch fünf Minuten…", murmelte der Blonde und kuschelte sich zurück in sein Kissen. Einen Moment später wurde ihm unsanft die Decke weggerissen und die nervend, laute Stimme von vorhin meldete sich erneut: „Dray, wach endlich auf!"

Verschlafen setzte er sich widerwillig auf und fragte: „Wie spät ist es denn?"

„Beinahe sieben, also steh auf!", erwiderte Hermine und erntete sich dadurch einen ziemlich bösen Blick von dem Ex-Slytherin.

„Sieben? Wieso zur Hölle weckst du mich schon?", regte er sich auf und dachte noch immer wehmütig an den angenehmen, traumlosen Schlaf, den er gerade gehabt hatte.

„Wieso?", wiederholte Hermine ungläubig. „Ich will endlich Harry besuchen, also schwing deinen Knackarsch aus dem Bett und zieh dich an!"

Die Worte hatten nun den erwünschten Effekt – Draco war schlagartig hellwach. Er krabbelte schnell aus dem Bett, nuschelte ein „Sorry" in Hermines Richtung und verschwand dann mit ein paar Klamotten im anliegenden Badezimmer. Dort angekommen machte er sich erst mal daran sich unter eine kalte Dusche zu stellen, um seine Lebensgeister zu wecken. Eigentlich war es nur Harrys Schuld, dass er in der Früh so schwer aus dem Bett zu kriegen war. Früher war Draco immer ohne Probleme um halb sieben aufgestanden (schließlich hatte er genügend Zeit gebraucht, um seine Haare richtig zu stylen), doch dann kam das verhängnisvolle siebente Jahr und natürlich die langen Nächte im Raum der Wünsche. Anfangs hatte Draco es geschafft an seiner Gewohnheit in aller Früh aufzustehen festzuhalten, doch dann hatte er bemerkt, dass eine Kuschelrunde mit seinem Freund, der um diese Uhrzeit wohl nicht mal aus dem Bett geschlüpft wäre, wenn Voldemort persönlich das Schloss angegriffen hätte, viel besser war. Das alles hatte so geendet, dass es am Schluss Harry war, der den Slytherin mit dem Versprechen auf eine sehr _heiße_ Dusche aus dem Bett gelockt hatte.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzen stieg der Blonde nun wieder aus der Dusche, um sich die Zähne zu putzen und sich anzuziehen. Bei seinen Haaren wagte er einen kleinen Zauber, um sie trocken zu bekommen und war ziemlich erleichtert, als er sah, dass es geklappt hatte. Anscheinend konnte man in der Magie nicht viel verlernen – wofür Draco sehr dankbar war. Anschließend verließ er das Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche wo Ron und Hermine gerade Toast und Spiegeleier auf drei Teller legten.

Das Frühstück verging recht schnell und leise. Keiner von ihnen hatte besondere Lust darüber zu reden was sie beschäftigte und Draco war irgendwie froh über diese Tatsache. Er wusste nicht, ob er noch immer den Mut haben würde Harry heute einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn sie jetzt viel darüber reden würden. Die Angst, dass der Schwarzhaarige sie abweisen würde war groß und, wie Draco vermutete, auch begründet. Es war ja nicht gerade schwer gewesen darauf zu kommen, dass sein Ex-Freund niemanden sehen wollte. Besorgt sah er zu wie Hermine ihre leeren Teller in die Spüle gab und diese dann mit einem kleinen Zauber dazu brachte sich selbst zu reinigen. Er konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass die Schwangere es wegstecken konnte, wenn Harry sie rauswerfen würde.

„Okay, also braucht noch jemand was? Habt ihr noch Hunger?", fragte Hermine noch mal nach, wobei sie nun doch etwas nervös wirkte.

Ron und Draco schüttelten die Köpfe und schließlich machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, um von dort aus nach Banchory zu apparieren. „Es liegt jetzt an dir, Draco. Wir wissen ja nicht wo Harry wohnt. Du musst uns dorthin bringen", erinnerte der Rothaarige und hielt sich an dem linken Arm des Ex-Slytherin an, während Hermine dasselbe mit Dracos rechtem machte.

„Ja, ich weiß, Weasley", keifte der Blonde. Ron hielt es für besser nichts darauf zu erwidern, da er auf Grund der Erwähnung seines Nachnamens wusste, dass Draco wohl gerade etwas genervt von ihm war. Er musste zugeben, dass er gestern Abend bevor sie alle zu Bett gegangen waren es ziemlich oft gesagt hatte, dass der dieser aufpassen musste, aber er wollte eben noch alle Körperteile an sich haben, wenn sie bei Harry ankamen.

Draco konzentrierte sich jetzt auf das Vorzimmer der Wohnung seines Ex-Freundes, das Harry offensichtlich auch als Wohnzimmer diente, und auf den Wunsch zu dem Schwarzhaarigen zu kommen – was eigentlich nicht sehr schwer war. Als er ein paar Sekunden später die Augen aufmachte erkannte er mit Erleichterung die etwas schäbige Tapete, die er schon vor drei Tagen bei seinem ersten Besuch hier gesehen hatte. Neben ihm sahen seine Freunde sich ungläubig um.

„Hier wohnt er?", flüsterte Hermine und blickte unbehaglich auf den zerschlissenen Teppich, der in der Mitte des Raumes lag. Die Wohnung sah überhaupt sehr vernachlässigt aus. Das Sofa war durchgesessen, dem kleinen Fernseher, der in der Ecke stand, hingen ein paar Kabel raus und die einzige Pflanze, die zu sehen war, stand auf einem Regal und war total verwelkt. Das Regal selbst war staubig und voll gestellt mit Büchern – und wie Hermine mit Überraschung feststellte waren es Bücher über Magie. „Ich dachte, Harry will nichts mehr mit Zauberei zu tun haben. Wieso hat er dann so viele Bücher darüber?", fragte sie neugierig und wollte hinüber gehen, um sie sich anzusehen.

Der Ex-Slytherin hielt sie jedoch zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, aber denkst du nicht wir sollten einmal nachsehen, ob er hier ist, bevor wir anfangen seine Sachen zu durchwühlen?", meinte er etwas sarkastisch.

Hermine wirkte daraufhin gleichermaßen verlegen und sauer. „Ist ja gut, beruhige dich", erwiderte sie und rief dann laut: „Harry?"

Draco zuckte ein bisschen zusammen und Ron wartete unsicher auf eine Reaktion. Niemand antwortete jedoch und auch sonst blieb es still. „Harry, bist du da?", fragte Hermine noch einmal nach und als wieder nichts geschah, schritt sie entschlossen auf die Tür am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu, das wie sie dachte, wahrscheinlich das Schlafzimmer war. Die beiden Männer folgten ihr und hielten unbewusst die Luft an, als die Schwangere die Tür aufmachte. Wie sich herausstellte war es tatsächlich ein Schlafzimmer, aber Harry war nicht zu sehen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Vielleicht ist er ja abgehauen", sagte Ron, während seine Frau ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen lies. Es war recht klein und außer einem Bett und einer Kommode war nicht viel drin. Ihr fiel jedoch auf, dass auch hier Bücher herumlagen, die von Magie handelten.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Seine Sachen sind wie es scheint alle noch hier", antwortete sie und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Was denkst du wo er ist?", fragte sie Draco.

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hab, hat er ja in diesem Lokal gearbeitet. Vielleicht hat er einen neuen Job."

Hermine seufzte auf. Das hatte sie nicht bedacht. „Ja, das könnte sein", murmelte sie und sah sich nun endlich die Bücher auf dem Regal näher an. Die meisten handelten von Flüchen und Gegenflüchen. Sie sah auch einige über verschiedene Blutsrituale und sogar beachtlich viele über schwarze Magie. „Wozu er die wohl braucht?", überlegte sie abwesend.

Ron trat zu ihr hin und sah sich mit seiner Frau die Bücher an. „Keine Ahnung, Mine. Vielleicht hat er ja wirklich irgendwelche großen Schwierigkeiten und deshalb braucht er die Bücher. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen wieso er seinen Tod hätte vortäuschen sollen, wenn ihm nicht etwas Schlimmes passiert ist."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Ja schon, aber wieso hat er denn niemanden um Hilfe gebeten? Wieso ist er weggelaufen?"

Draco hörte den Überlegungen seiner Freunde schon länger nicht mehr zu. Er war ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und hatte sich dort auf das Bett gesetzt. Gedankenverloren zog er an den Schubladen von dem Nachtkästchen, während er sich zum millionsten Mal fragte, was eigentlich mit Harry los war. Gut, Hermine hatte ihm gesagt, dass der Ex-Gryffindor ihn früher wirklich geliebt hatte – aber galt das auch jetzt noch? Diese Unsicherheit war beinahe zum Verrücktwerden! Unruhig fuhr er sich mit der Hand, mit der er gerade die Laden aufgezogen hatte, durchs Haar.

Als er seinen Blick jedoch nach unten in eine der geöffneten Laden senkte erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung und sah erstaunt hinein. Ein Foto lag darin, auf dem er selbst zu sehen war wie er Harry im Arm hielt und gelegentlich küsste. Dracos Herz raste, als er in die Schublade hineingriff, um das Foto herauszunehmen und genauer anzusehen. Es war eindeutig in Hogsmeade gemacht worden, denn er konnte im Hintergrund den Honigtopf erkennen. Es lag noch etwas Schnee und überall in den Auslagen waren Herzen angebracht. Valentinstag.

Die Augen des Blonden wurden etwas wässrig, als er an den Tag zurückdachte. Es schien so lange her zu sein, aber jetzt wo er auf dieses Bild starrte kam es ihm vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Er konnte sich wieder an bestimmte Kleinigkeiten erinnern, wie dass Harry an diesem Tag seinen Schal vergessen hatte und sie gleich als Draco es bemerkt hatte in die Drei Besen gegangen sind, um sich etwas aufzuwärmen. Dort hatte der Slytherin seinen Krug in einen Schal verwandelt und ihn dann seinem Freund gegeben, der ihn ganz misstrauisch angesehen und sich gewundert hatte, wo der plötzlich herkam. Als Harry gesehen hatte, dass der Krug weg war hatte er eins und eins zusammengezählt und hatte den Schal zurückverwandeln wollen – schließlich war das doch in gewisser Weise Diebstahl. Ein ganz unschuldiger Dackelblick seitens des Slytherins und ein Kuss, der sie nun beide mehr als ausreichend aufgewärmt hatte, hatten diese Gedanken jedoch ganz schnell wieder aus Harrys Kopf gefegt.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht schüttelte Draco jetzt leicht den Kopf. Das war so typisch Gryffindor von Harry gewesen. Und obwohl er sich selbst als sie zusammen waren immer wieder darüber lustig gemacht hatte wie edel sie doch waren, vermisste er diese Seite von seinem Ex-Freund beinahe am meisten. Es war echt süß gewesen, wenn der Schwarzhaarige seinen Beschützerinstinkt gezeigt hatte und Draco hatte es sich angewöhnt den Gryffindor (zumindest wenn sie allein waren), teils neckend, teils bewundernd, „mein Held" zu nennen – was er selbstverständlich nicht einmal unter Folter zugeben würde.

„Draco, komm mal her!", rief Hermine plötzlich und unterbrach ihn somit in seinen Erinnerungen.

Mit einem letzten traurigen Blick auf das Foto wollte er es zurücklegen, doch dann sah er, dass noch ein Bild in der Lade lag. Auf dem ersten Blick dachte Draco, dass es er selbst als Kind war, doch als er näher hinsah, konnte er erkennen, dass das nicht stimmte. Es war ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre alt, darauf abgebildet und er hatte ganz hellblonde Haare und ein etwas spitzes Gesicht. So würde der Junge dem Ex-Slytherin wirklich ähnlich sehen, doch es gab einen großen Unterschied – der Junge auf dem Foto hatte smaragdgrüne Augen.

Wie die von Harry, schoss es dem Blonden durch den Kopf und er wollte schon nach dem Foto greifen, als Hermine ihn erneut rief. Für einen Moment blieb Draco hin und her gerissen auf dem Bett sitzen, doch dann legte er das Bild von sich und Harry wieder zu dem von dem kleinen Jungen und schob die Lade zu. Er war schon auf halben Weg unterwegs in Wohnzimmer, als die Eingangstür plötzlich aufging und Hermine dazu veranlasste vor Schreck das Buch, das sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, fallen zu lassen. Draco blieb indes wie angewurzelt stehen und sah zu wie Harry, der gerade hereingekommen war, zuerst eindeutig überrascht aufkeuchte, dann unsicher zu der noch immer offen stehenden Tür blickte und sich schließlich etwas sauer aussehend wieder ihnen zuwandte.

„Was zum Teufel wollt ihr hier?", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige, jedoch sah er keinen seiner ehemaligen Freunde direkt an.

Ron konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Fünf Jahre war es her seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten und das war die Art wie Harry sie begrüßte? Auch wenn Draco ihnen gesagt hatte, dass der Ex-Gryffindor total abweisend und verletzend gewesen war, hatte er so etwas nicht erwartet. Und irgendwie machte es ihn wütend. Er und Hermine hatten Harry geliebt wie einen Bruder; sie waren in ihrer Schulzeit durch dick und dünn gegangen und hatten zusammen sogar einige lebensgefährliche Situationen gemeistert. Sie waren die allerbesten Freunde gewesen und nun tat Harry so, als würde ihm das alles anscheinend rein gar nichts bedeuten. Wie konnte er nur?

Auch Hermine hatte ähnliche Gedanken, doch sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Harry, wir wollten doch nur mal sehen wie's dir geht. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich", sagte sie leise und trat auf ihn zu.

Harry wich jedoch sofort zurück, als er das sah. „Mir geht's bestens! Also verschwindet jetzt", fauchte er sie an und bemerkte nun endlich, dass Hermine schwanger war, als diese zusammenzuckte und ihre Hände in einer beschützenden Gestik über ihren Bauch legte.

Als Ron das sah wurde er nur noch wütender. „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Hast du den Verstand verloren, oder was?", rief er aus und nahm seine Frau beruhigend in den Arm.

Das schlechte Gewissen meldete sich augenblicklich bei Harry, gemischt mit so vielen anderen Emotionen, dass er glaubte es nicht ertragen zu können. Ein Teil von ihm war überglücklich seine Freunde wieder zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie offensichtlich eine erfüllte Ehe führten, doch dann war da noch Lucius' Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn warnte ihnen zu nahe zu kommen. Es war, als würden zwei Kräfte an ihm ziehen, die eine in Richtung Tür zur Flucht und die andere zu seinen Freunden, um sie in die Arme zu schließen und Harry wusste beim besten Willen nicht welcher er nachgeben sollte. Also tat er das Einzige wozu er sich fähig fühlte – er schloss die Tür, ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und legte ergeben den Kopf in seine Hände.

Wieso gerade heute, fragte er sich dabei. Er war unglaublich müde, sein ganzer Körper tat noch immer höllisch weh von den ganzen Cruciatus-Flüchen, die Lucius ihm augehalst hatte und er war wirklich in keinster Weise dazu fähig sich jetzt mit seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden auseinander zu setzen. Er wollte nur etwas Ruhe haben, um endlich ein bisschen zu schlafen und sich von den Flüchen zu erholen – war das wirklich zu viel verlangt?

„Wieso bist du damals weggegangen?", fragte Ron jedoch, nicht gerade freundlich.

„Das geht euch nichts an. Verschwindet… bitte", murmelte Harry verzweifelt in seine Hände.

Draco schluckte schwer und ging nun endlich ins Wohnzimmer. Er achtete allerdings darauf einen großen Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Ex-Freund zu lassen. So wie es aussah war Harry wirklich nicht sehr erfreut sie zu sehen und er wollte nicht erneut das Ziel dessen Laune werden. Trotzdem konnte er nicht umhin zu bemerken wie fertig der Schwarzhaarige aussah. Die Haltung in der er dasaß hatte Draco schon früher bei ihm gesehen und normalerweise war Harry damals, wenn er so drauf war, immer wahnsinnig niedergeschlagen gewesen. Und Draco hatte ihn dann getröstet. Es schmerzte den Blonden in diesem Moment mehr seinen Geliebten nicht in die Arme nehmen zu können, als alle Grausamkeiten gemeinsam, die dieser ihm vor drei Tagen an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Währenddessen war Hermine den Tränen nahe. Sie freute sich so sehr zu wissen, dass Harry lebte und dass er sie alle wegschicken wollte brach ihr das Herz. „Wieso?", flüsterte sie heiser. „Wieso willst du, dass wir gehen?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, wäre er wohl nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen, denn er wusste wie seine Antwort aussehen musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Lucius von diesen Treffen erfuhr. Aber er wollte seine Freunde eigentlich nicht loswerden – im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich gerade so schwach und hilflos, dass er nichts lieber getan hätte, als ihnen alles zu erzählen und sich trösten zu lassen, denn Trost und Zuneigung waren etwas was er in den letzten Jahren von niemandem bekommen hatte, wonach er sich jedoch schrecklich sehnte.

„Verdammt, jetzt sag doch endlich mal was!", schrie Ron plötzlich, als er sah, dass seiner Frau eine Träne die Wange hinunterlief. „Merkst du denn nicht, dass dein Verhalten total daneben ist? Oder hast du deinen Spaß daran?"

Der Ex-Gryffindor reagierte jedoch nicht. Es war alles zu viel. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr länger ertragen. Dachte Ron denn wirklich, dass er das hier gerne tat? Dass er es genoss ihnen wehzutun? Er wusste wie sehr er Draco verletzt hatte, als dieser zum ersten Mal bei ihm gewesen war und mied jetzt auch dessen Blick, aber er hatte es doch wirklich nicht so gewollt! Wie konnte Ron nur für eine Sekunde glauben, dass ihn das alles kalt ließ, geschweige denn amüsierte?

Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen, um den Rothaarigen zu beruhigen, denn dieser schien nun seiner Wut, genauso wie er selbst es vor wenigen Tagen getan hatte, nachgeben zu wollen und das würde bestimmt in einem Desaster enden. Doch noch bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, fuhr Ron, mit einer Zornesröte auf dem Gesicht, mit seiner Schimpftirade fort: „Weißt du eigentlich wie es ist zu erfahren, dass dein bester Freund noch lebt nachdem du jahrelang gedacht hast er wäre tot? Nein, das weißt du natürlich nicht, denn wir hätten dir so etwas nie angetan! Und dann erzählst du uns auch noch irgendwelche dämlichen Lügen und antwortest auf keine unserer Fragen! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so verdammt herzlos sein könntest!"

„Ron, lass das", wimmerte Hermine neben ihm, denn obwohl sie auch etwas wütend war, überwog doch die Sorge um Harry, der ganz offensichtlich große Probleme hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die sehr leise gesprochen hatte, wollte Draco dieses dämliche Wiesel (er war gerade sehr sauer auf Ron) am liebsten anbrüllen und ihm eine verpassen. Wie kam der Rothaarige dazu seinem Harry Vorwürfe zu machen, wenn dieser so absolut erledigt aussah? Hatte Ron denn keine Augen im Kopf? Oder war es ein Gehirn, das ihm fehlte? Doch Draco wurde auch schnell klar, dass er vor ein paar Tagen dasselbe getan hatte, doch er hatte sich fest vorgenommen die Sache heute ruhig anzugehen. Er machte schon den Mund auf, um die Situation etwas zu entschärfen, als er erneut von einer lauten männlichen Stimme unterbrochen wurde – nur dieses Mal war es Harry, der sprach.

„Du machst es dir ja ganz einfach, nicht wahr, Ron?", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und sah jetzt endlich wieder auf. „Ihr habt alle so sehr gelitten und ich bin einfach nur ein kaltes, herzloses Arschloch! Ist es das, was du sagen willst?", fragte er, ließ seinem ehemaligen besten Freund jedoch keine Zeit zu antworten. „Ich hab Neuigkeiten für dich – _ich_ habe auch gelitten! Ich bin in den letzten Jahren durch die Hölle gegangen und das Letzte was ich brauche sind eure Anschuldigungen! Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung was ich alles durchgemacht habe und jetzt steht ihr da und tut so, als wäret ihr die Einzigen, die verletzt worden sind! Ich hab es so satt! Verschwindet endlich und lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er am Schluss schon geschrieen hatte und er hatte auch nicht bemerkt, dass er aufgestanden war und am ganzen Körper vor Wut, Verzweiflung und Schmerzen zitterte. Was er nun jedoch sehr wohl erkannte war, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Auch sah er jetzt, dass sich auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde Schock und Mitleid ausbreitete und dass Draco der Einzige von ihnen war, der noch immer einigermaßen gefasst wirkte.

Das traf allerdings nur rein äußerlich zu. Der Blonde war genauso geschockt von Harrys Worten wie seine Freunde, denn obwohl er vermutete hatte, dass der Ex-Gryffindor ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten hatte, traf die Beschreibung des Schwarzhaarigen ihn tief. Er wollte so gern wissen was Harry durchmachen musste, damit er ihm helfen konnte und die Tatsache, dass dieser das nicht zulassen würde, war einfach unerträglich für ihn.

„Ach Harry", schluchzte Hermine plötzlich in die eingetretene Stille, die auf dessen Worte gefolgt war. „Wieso sagst du uns denn nicht was los ist? Ich verspreche dir es wird alles gut werden."

Ron nickte heftig. Es tat ihm auch schon Leid was er vorhin gesagt hatte. „Ja, genau. Ich hab das vorhin nicht so gemeint. Ich – ich war einfach nur sauer, aber wir wollen doch nur wissen wieso – "

„Bitte, geht einfach", unterbrach ihn Harry, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Aber wir können dir vielleicht helfen", sagte Hermine verzweifelt. Sie wollte nicht so leicht aufgeben – sie wollte ihren Freund wiederhaben.

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, das könnt ihr nicht", erwiderte er resigniert. Für einen Moment sah er das Ehepaar einfach nur an, Draco anzusehen brachte er nicht über sich. „Hört mal, ich will euch wirklich nicht wehtun – ganz ehrlich nicht. Aber ich kann euch da nicht mit reinziehen. Auch wenn ihr es nicht versteht, es gab einen Grund weshalb ich damals alle in dem Glauben ließ ich wäre tot. Ich weiß es ist nicht fair euch einfach wegzuschicken, aber ich hab überhaupt keine andere Wahl. Ich flehe euch an – geht jetzt bitte."

Der Rothaarige wollte protestieren, doch dieses Mal kam ihm Draco zuvor. „Also gut, wir werden gehen", meinte er, woraufhin Ron und Hermine ihn erbost ansahen.

„Was? Wir werden jetzt nicht gehen. Harry braucht unsere Hilfe!", entrüstete sich Ron.

„Aber er will sie nun mal nicht", erwiderte Draco und ging zur Tür.

Hermine blickte für ein paar Sekunden zwischen Harry und dem Blonden hin und her, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass der Ex-Slytherin wohl Recht hatte. Sie würden heute nichts mehr erreichen. Also zog sie ihren sich halbherzig sträubenden Ehemann zur Eingangstür, die Draco mittlerweile schon geöffnet hatte. Dort drehte sie sich noch ein letztes Mal zu Harry um und sagte dann entschlossen: „Wir werden dir helfen, ob du es willst oder nicht." Dann verließ sie mit Ron die Wohnung.

Der Schwarzhaarige starrte stur auf den Boden, während Draco sich ihm noch einmal zuwandte. „Sie hat Recht", sagte er leise. „Ich werde nicht aufgeben, Harry. Du hast mir einmal versprochen, dass du mich vor meinem Vater beschützen wirst, falls ihm jemals die Flucht gelingt. Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass er vor Jahren aus Askaban geflohen ist. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er was mit dieser Sache zu tun hat und ich verspreche dir, ich werde herausfinden was hier vor sich geht und _ich_ werde _dich_ vor ihm beschützen."

Mit diesen Worten trat Draco aus der Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Fortsetzung folgt…

-----------------------

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann wieder eine Rückblende die klar machen wird wieso Damian bei Lucius aufwächst und was eigentlich beim letzten Kampf mit Voldemort geschehen ist.

Bis zum nächsten Mal! Lg jezzi85


	9. Alpträume und Erkenntnisse

So, hier ist Kapitel 9. Sorry, dass es dieses Mal länger gedauert hat, aber ich war etwas im Stress. Dafür hat das Kapitel wieder 10 Seiten!

Danke an alle, die mir so liebe Reviews schreiben!

----------------------

Kapitel 9: Alpträume und Erkenntnisse

Der kleine Radiowecker, der auf dem Nachttisch stand, zeigte 11:53 an, als Harry anfing sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her zu werfen. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, auf der noch immer die feine blitzförmige Narbe zu sehen war, die ihm einst von dem mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer verpasst worden war. Der Schwarzhaarige hasste dieses Mal, es erinnerte ihn an so vieles, was ihm genommen worden war. Seine Eltern, ein zu Hause, eine unbeschwerte Kindheit… und auch Draco. Wäre er damals nach der letzten Schlacht gegen Voldemort nicht so geschwächt gewesen, hätte er vielleicht auch gegen Lucius kämpfen können, aber so war er ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert gewesen. Die Erinnerungen jener Nacht drangen nun immer mehr in sein Bewusstsein und ließen seinen Körper erzittern…

_TRAUM / RÜCKBLENDE_

Noch nie in seinem Leben war Harry so erschöpft gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Er wusste nicht wie lange sein Duell mit Voldemort gedauert hatte, doch die Spuren des Kampfes waren ihm deutlich anzusehen. Trotzdem war der Junge-der-lebt zugleich noch nie glücklicher gewesen. Es war endgültig vorbei. Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben hatte er in der Gefahr gelebt, dass der dunkle Lord ihn töten wollte und jetzt war er endlich in der Lage sich ein richtiges Leben aufzubauen – gut, dass er schon wusste mit wem.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein von Schrammen und Kratzern überzogenes Gesicht, während er sich jetzt vor Erschöpfung auf den Boden fallen ließ und sich gegen einen der Grabsteine lehnte. Voldemort lag tot vor ihm, im Hintergrund war der Grabstein von dessen Vater zu sehen und Harry schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, um sich etwas auszuruhen. Er konnte noch immer vereinzelte Stimmen und Rufe hören, die von den Auroren kamen, die nun versuchten die flüchtenden Todesser einzufangen. Als diese gespürt hatten, dass ihr Meister tot ist, hatten sie es wohl für das Beste gehalten zu fliehen. Dem jungen Helden war das mehr als recht, denn dann würde vielleicht endlich mal einer der Auroren zu ihm kommen und ihn zurück nach Hogwarts bringen. Draco machte sich wahrscheinlich schon große Sorgen und Harry wollte seinen Geliebten endlich wieder in die Arme schließen und ihm zeigen, dass er sein Versprechen bei ihm zu bleiben, auch halten würde.

Die Erschöpfung trieb Harry beinahe bis zur Ohnmacht, doch dann hörte er plötzlich Schritte und öffnete träge die Augen, um zu sehen wer es war, der sich ihm näherte. Als er jedoch aufsah machte sich leichte Angst in ihm breit, als er erkannte, dass es kein Auror, sondern ein Todesser war. Augenblicklich versuchte der Schwarzhaarige herauszufinden wo er seinen Zauberstab fallengelassen hatte, allerdings konnte er ihn nicht sehen. Er schluckte schwer und sah sich hilfesuchend um, doch es war niemand anders mehr in unmittelbarer Nähe.

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen, Potter", schnarrte der Todesser schließlich und es war nicht schwer zu erraten was er damit meinte angesichts der Tatsache, dass Harry gerade Voldemort getötet hatte.

Der Gryffindor versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, während er überlegte was er tun konnte. Sollte er versuchen wegzurennen? Nein, dazu war er eindeutig nicht mehr in der Lage. Irgendeinen Schwachsinn reden auf den der Todesser hoffentlich einging, um so etwas Zeit zu schinden? Auch keine gute Idee, da besagter Zauberer jetzt seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Dem Dreckskerl eine verpassen und dann sehen wie's weiter geht? Das klang ganz gut.

Harry wollte schon aufspringen und sich auf den Todesser stürzen, als dieser murmelte: „Incarcerus". Sofort wickelten sich Seile um den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen und fesselten ihn an den Grabstein, an dem er sich angelehnt hatte. Er versuchte sich loszumachen, doch er hatte zu wenig Kraft und hörte sehr schnell wieder auf sich in seinen Fesseln zu winden. Trotzdem wollte er nicht aufgeben. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er Voldemort besiegte und ihn dann einer dessen Anhänger tötete.

„Wieso läufst du denn nicht weg, wie all die anderen?", krächzte Harry herablassend.

Der Todesser reagierte für einen Moment nicht, hob dann jedoch seine linke Hand und zog sich die Maske von seinem Gesicht. „Weil ich noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen habe", antwortete der Mann und grinste den geschockten Jungen zu seinen Füßen hämisch an.

Augenblicklich fing Harry wieder an sich gegen seine Fesseln zu wehren, als er sah wer ihm gegenüberstand. Er wusste jetzt auch, dass der Todesser vorhin nicht gemeint hatte, dass er für den Mord an dessen Meister bezahlen würde, sondern dafür, dass er Draco dazu gebracht hatte sich der guten Seite anzuschließen. Es war nämlich niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy, der ihn jetzt mit seinem Zauberstab bedrohte.

„Na na, Potter, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du keine Chance hast zu entkommen", höhnte Malfoy und durch einen weiteren Spruch zogen sich die Seile um Harrys Körper noch fester.

Die Fesseln schnitten in seine Arme, doch der Schwarzhaarige hörte trotzdem nicht auf sich zu winden. Er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn vermutlich in weniger als einer Minute umgebracht haben würde, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah. Etwas verwirrt sah er dann jedoch zu, wie Lucius seinen Zauberstab senkte und sich neben ihm auf den Boden kniete. Der Todesser sah ihn kurz an und richtete seinen Blick dann auf den Bauch des Gryffindors.

„Weißt du, der dunkle Lord hat mir etwas sehr interessantes erzählt. Deshalb hat er mir auch geholfen aus Askaban zu fliehen", sagte Lucius mehr zu sich selbst.

Harry sah noch immer verwirrt dabei zu, wie Malfoy seine Hand ausstreckte und plötzlich das Ende von seinem Hemd ergriff und es hochzog. Unbehaglich versuchte er von dem Todesser wegzurutschen, als dieser mit einem seiner langen Finger über seinen entblößten Bauch strich. „Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir!", stieß er aus, da er sich nicht bewegen konnte.

Lucius blickte daraufhin wieder zu ihm hoch und sah nun etwas wahnsinnig aus. Askaban hat ihm eindeutig nicht gut getan, dachte sich Harry und verfluchte seine schutzlose Position. Was hatte dieser Mistkerl bloß vor? Wieso war er nicht schon längst tot und wurde stattdessen von Malfoy _betatscht_? Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen und es wurde immer stärker, je länger die Finger von dem Blonden über seinen Bauch strichen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein einziger Sohn sich mal mit so was wie dir einlässt", meinte Lucius und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er etwas total Abstoßendes vor sich.

„Weil ich ein Junge bin? Oder weil meine Mutter von Muggeln abstammt? Oder ist es einfach nur, weil ich Harry Potter bin?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige provozierend.

Die Finger auf seinem Bauch hielten für einen Moment inne und man konnte sehen, dass Malfoy wütend war und wahrscheinlich nichts lieber getan hätte als Harry sofort zu foltern und zu töten. Der Todesser schien sich allerdings zu beherrschen, denn seine Finger fuhren sogleich wieder mit ihrer Tätigkeit fort, wenn auch mit eindeutig mehr Druck. „Ich würde nicht zu frech werden, Potter. Du willst doch nicht, dass dein Kind dafür bezahlen muss", warnte er zornig.

Harry verstand rein gar nichts mehr. Sein Kind? Wovon zur Hölle redete Malfoy eigentlich? Anscheinend war Dracos Vater in Askaban wirklich wahnsinnig geworden. „Sie sind ja verrückt! Ich habe kein Kind", informierte er den Todesser überzeugt.

„Ach nein?", fragte Lucius sarkastisch. „Und was würdest du das nennen, was in dir heranwächst?"

„H-Heran – was?", keuchte der Gryffindor mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Lucius grinste spöttisch. „Heranwächst, Potter. Der dunkle Lord hat mir von deiner Schwangerschaft erzählt. Zu schade, dass dein Kind nicht überleben wird…"

Der Schwarzhaarige war wie gelähmt. Selbst wenn er nicht gefesselt gewesen wäre, hätte er sich in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich nicht rühren können. Er wusste, dass es bei Zauberern vorkam, dass Männer schwanger werden konnten, doch es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ihm das passieren konnte, schließlich musste man so weit er wusste einen Trank nehmen, damit es überhaupt möglich war. Aber vielleicht war Malfoy einfach nur verrückt... Oh, bitte lass es nicht wahr sein, betete Harry leise. Nicht dass er keine Familie wollte, doch der Gedanke Dracos rachsüchtigem Vater ausgeliefert zu sein, wenn er wirklich ein Kind erwartete, war nun mal nicht sehr angenehm.

„W-Was willst du von mir? Ich – ich bin nicht schwanger, das kann nicht sein", sagte Harry nicht gerade überzeugend.

„Doch, Potter, das bist du. Schwanger mit dem Kind meines Sohnes. Der dunkle Lord hatte gedacht die Schwangerschaft würde dich schwächen und deshalb hat er dafür gesorgt, dass es so kommt. Wie es scheint, hat er sich jedoch geirrt", erwiderte Lucius und abermals strichen seine Finger über den Bauch des jungen Mannes, der vor ihm lag.

„Was soll das heißen, er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich schwanger bin?", fragte der Gryffindor verwirrt und wand sich weiterhin in seinen Fesseln.

Lucius sah ihm etwas amüsiert dabei zu und antwortete: „Er hat Theodore Nott damit beauftragt dir einen kleinen Zaubertrank in deine Getränke zu mischen, so einfach war das. Und dann musste mein nichtsnutziger Sohn dich nur noch f und alles war so wie es der dunkle Lord sich erhofft hatte – nun ja, abgesehen davon, dass du von der Schwangerschaft nicht wirklich geschwächt wurdest. Aber jetzt bist du es und du und dein Kind seid mir ausgeliefert."

Harry wimmerte und versuchte erfolglos sich erneut von Malfoy zu entfernen. „Lass mich in Ruhe!", rief er aus und hoffte, dass es irgendein Auror hörte, allerdings konnte er keinen sehen.

„Keine Sorge, Potter. Wenn du tust was ich von dir verlange, werde ich das Kind vielleicht verschonen – schließlich ist es mein einziger Erbe", sagte der Blonde und richtete sich endlich wieder auf.

Die Worte des Todessers hallten in Harrys Kopf wieder und ihm wurde schnell die Bedeutung von ihnen klar. Malfoy wollte sein Kind stehlen – seins und Dracos. Merlin, er und Draco bekamen ein Baby! Die Erkenntnis trieb ihn erneut beinahe in die Ohnmacht und das schlechte Gefühl in seinem Magen, wurde zu einer heftigen Übelkeit. Mit einem Mal begriff er allerdings auch wieso ihm in letzter Zeit so oft schlecht geworden war. Er kämpfte mit den aufkommenden Tränen, als er in die kalten, blauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy sah. Der Gryffindor zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass dieser ihn und sein Kind tötete, wenn er nicht tat was auch immer von ihm verlangt wurde.

„Was willst du?", wiederholte er flüsternd.

Malfoys Gesicht nahm einen vor Wut verzerrtem Ausdruck an und er antwortete: „Nur das, was du mir genommen hast."

„Du wirst mein Kind nicht kriegen!", entrüstete sich Harry und überlegte verzweifelt wie er sich aus dieser Lage befreien konnte.

„Dann wird es sterben, genauso wie du und dieser Bastard, der sich einmal mein Sohn genannt hat", erwiderte Lucius verachtend.

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Der Gedanke Malfoy sein Kind zu überlassen war für ihn nicht vorstellbar, allerdings schien es, als hätte er keine andere Wahl. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Aber schließlich mussten es noch locker sechs bis acht Monate sein, bis das Kind zur Welt kommen würde und in dieser Zeit würde er es schon irgendwie schaffen Malfoy zu entkommen. Der Gryffindor war fest entschlossen sein Baby zu beschützen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Dracos Vater ihr Kind tötete.

„Also gut, du hast gewonnen. Was soll ich tun?", wisperte er und sah angewidert zu, wie auf Malfoys Gesicht ein triumphierendes Grinsen erschien.

Lucius beugte sich wieder zu ihm hinunter und antwortete: „Du wirst den Unbrechbaren Schwur leisten. Dieses Kind – " Seine Hand ruhte wieder auf Harrys Bauch, „ – wird mir gehören."

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte schwer. Der Unbrechbare Schwur – damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte dieses Jahr in Hogwarts darüber so einiges gelernt, wie zum Beispiel, dass wenn jemand den Schwur trotz allem bricht, derjenige stirbt. Das kümmerte Harry jedoch in diesem Moment reichlich wenig. „Okay, ich tu's", erwiderte er und eine Sekunde später waren seine Hände von den Fesseln befreit. Sein Körper war allerdings weiterhin fest an den Grabstein gebunden, somit hatte er keine Möglichkeit einen Fluchtversuch zu starten.

Seine rechte Hand wurde jetzt von der des Todessers ergriffen und Malfoys Zauberstab deutete darauf. „Wirst du bis dieses Kind auf die Welt kommt bei mir bleiben und keinen Versuch unternehmen zu fliehen oder jemandem sagen, dass du noch lebst?", fragte Lucius ungeduldig.

Eine Sekunde lang zögerte Harry, doch schließlich nickte er. „Ja, das werde ich", antwortete er und sofort schoss ein roter Strahl aus Malfoys Zauberstab und wand sich um ihre verschränkten Hände.

„Und wirst du, wenn das Kind geboren ist, es mir überlassen und es niemals von mir wegholen?"

Dieses Mal zögerte der Gryffindor etwas länger, doch dann nickte er erneut. „Das – das werde ich", stammelte er und hoffte damit nicht das Schicksal seines Babys besiegelt zu haben. Er wusste, als er zusah wie sich ein zweiter roter Strahl um seine und Lucius' Hand schlängelte, dass sein eigenes Schicksal entschieden war, denn eines Tages würde er den Schwur brechen und das würde seinen Tod bedeuten, jedoch konnte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben seinen Sohn oder seine Tochter von Malfoy zu befreien. Es war ihm egal, ob es sein Leben kosten würde, denn er würde alles tun, um sein Kind in Sicherheit zu wissen – selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er sein Versprechen Draco gegenüber brechen musste.

_ENDE DES ALPTRAUMS / RÜCKBLENDE_

Langsam erwachte Harry und rieb sich unbewusst seine rechte Hand, um die sich einst die roten Strahlen von Lucius' Zauberstab gelegt hatten. Die Erinnerung an jene grausige Nacht vor fünf Jahren und seine törichte Hoffnung sein Kind befreien zu können ließen ihn tief seufzen. Er hätte es damals schon wissen müssen, dass Malfoy es niemals zulassen würde, dass er den Schwur brach. Es war nicht so, dass der Schwarzhaarige es nie versucht hatte, doch Lucius hatte mit einem weiteren Zauber, von dem Harry nicht einmal genau wusste welcher es war, seinen Sohn an sich gebunden.

Diesen Zauber hatte der ehemalige Todesser am Tag von Damians Geburt gesprochen, jedoch war der Ex-Gryffindor nicht dabei gewesen. Er konnte noch immer die Panik und die Verzweiflung spüren, die über ihn hereingebrochen waren, als Lucius mit seinem Sohn kurz nach der Geburt aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, ohne Harry auch nur die kleinste Gelegenheit zu geben sein Kind zu sehen. Er hatte geschrieen und versucht Malfoy zu folgen, doch er hatte sich kaum bewegen können vor lauter Schmerzen und Erschöpfung. Nach zirka einer halben Stunde, die dem Schwarzhaarigen wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, war Lucius zurückgekehrt – allerdings ohne Damian.

Harry wusste, dass er niemals zuvor so viele Schimpfwörter in einem Satz benutzt hatte wie in dem, als er Malfoy angebrüllt hatte ihm sein Kind zu geben. Lucius hatte ihn nur hämisch angesehen und ihm geraten sich zu beruhigen, da er ziemlich viel Blut verloren hatte. Natürlich hatte das der junge Held auch selbst gespürt, denn er war knapp davor gewesen zusammenzubrechen, doch der Drang zu wissen, dass es seinem Sohn gut ging hatte ihn bei Bewusstsein gehalten und ihn dazu gebracht Malfoy erneut anzuschreien und nach seinem Kind zu verlangen.

Die grausamen Worte, die darauf gefolgt waren, hatten sich in Harrys Gedächtnis eingeprägt… „Dein Sohn gehört mir, Harry. Du hast es selbst zugelassen – ja, sogar geschworen und du wirst niemals etwas daran ändern können."

Der Ex-Gryffindor schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, um die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben und setzte sich auf. Sein Blick glitt zu den Schubladen des Nachttisches und er zog die obere langsam auf, um das Bild von sich und Draco herauszunehmen. Ein trauriges Lächeln bildete sich dabei auf seinen Lippen. Auch wenn er schon damals ziemlich viel Probleme und Sorgen gehabt hatte, war er doch unglaublich glücklich gewesen und das Wissen, dass er niemals wieder in der Lage sein würde dieses Glück zu fühlen machte sein Herz ganz schwer.

Schließlich löste er seinen Blick von dem Bild und sah hinein in die Lade, um das seines Sohnes zu betrachten. Er fühlte sich so schuldig und mies dafür, dass er Damian Lucius überlassen hatte, doch er hatte damals einfach nur das Leben seines Kindes retten wollen. Diese Entscheidung hatte er bis zum heutigen Tage nie bereut. In den sechs Monaten, die er während seiner Schwangerschaft bei Malfoy verbracht hatte, hatte er einen Fluchtplan nach dem anderen ausgeheckt, da er bis zu der Geburt seines Babys auf Grund des Unbrechbaren Schwurs den er geleistet hatte, nicht hatte fliehen können.

Mit dem Zauber, den Lucius benutzt hatte, um Damian an sich zu binden, hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. In den letzten viereinhalb Jahren hatte er dann versucht so viel wie möglich über den Zauber herauszufinden, doch das einzige was er bisher wusste war, dass es ein mächtiges, schwarzmagisches Blutsritual war und es dafür sorgte, dass Damian nicht überleben konnte, wenn er zu lange und zu weit von Malfoy entfernt war. Der Gedanke, dass Lucius seinen Sohn nach seiner Geburt gleich in irgendeiner Weise verletzt hatte, um an sein Blut zu kommen, macht den Schwarzhaarigen noch immer rasend vor Zorn – so wie alles andere was Malfoy ihm und seiner Familie angetan hatte.

Die Begegnung mit Draco, Ron und Hermine von heute Früh kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und zum wiederholten Male dachte er etwas nervös und – Harry konnte nicht anders – auch etwas hoffend an die letzten Worte seines Ex-Freundes. Anscheinend hatte Draco sich durch den kleinen Ausrutscher seinerseits bei ihrem ersten Treffen zusammengereimt, dass sein vorgetäuschter Tod mit Lucius zu tun hatte und der Ex-Gryffindor war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich über diese Tatsache freuen oder fürchten sollte. Der Drang sich seinen Freunden anzuvertrauen war nach wie vor da, sogar noch stärker als je zuvor, aber andererseits wollte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was Lucius tun würde, wenn er irgendwie davon erfahren sollte…

-------------------------

„Sirius! Sie sind da!", kam Remus' Stimme vom Wohnzimmer von dem alten Haus der Blacks.

Der Schwarzhaarige ging schnell die Treppe herunter, um seine Gäste zu begrüßen. Am unteren Treppenabsatz blieb er jedoch abrupt stehen, als er sah, dass außer der rothaarigen und der braunhaarigen Gestalt, die er erwartet hatte, auch noch eine blonde dabei war. Ungläubig betrat er nun das Wohnzimmer, wo Remus ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen entgegenblickte. „Sieh mal, wer wieder da ist", sagte er dabei neckend über das überraschte Gesicht seines Freundes.

Draco trat etwas unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen und grüßte dann unsicher: „Hallo, wie geht's euch? Wir haben uns ja schon lang nicht mehr gesehen."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", stieß Sirius noch immer verdattert aus.

„Ich schätze ihr habt uns eine Menge zu erzählen", meinte der Werwolf zu ihren drei Gästen gewandt, die eifrig nickten. „Gut, dann sollten wir uns alle mal hinsetzen. Wollt ihr etwas trinken?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schwang Remus seinen Zauberstab und eine Flasche Butterbier und fünf Gläser erschienen auf dem Couchtisch. Alle setzten sich, während die Flasche von selbst anfing die Gläser zu füllen und Sirius in der Zwischenzeit noch immer Draco anstarrte. Genau wie Ron und Hermine hatte auch er nicht gedacht, den Ex-Freund seines Patenkindes je wieder zu sehen.

Als jeder von ihnen ein volles Glas vor sich stehen hatte, hob Remus erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue. „Also, ich denke, ich weiß jetzt was die große Überraschung ist, die ihr angekündigt habt, als ihr uns heute Früh die Eule geschickt habt", begann er und sein Blick ruhte dabei ebenfalls auf dem Ex-Slytherin. „Und ich muss zugeben, die Überraschung ist euch wirklich gelungen."

Hermine biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und dachte an den kurzen Brief, den sie heute Sirius und Remus geschickt hatte, kurz bevor sie Harry besucht hatten. Sie hätte vielleicht erwähnen sollen, dass es eigentlich _zwei_ schockierende Neuigkeiten gab, die sie ihnen mitzuteilen hatten. Sie holte tief Luft und erwiderte leise: „Das ist allerdings nicht die einzige Überraschung."

„Oh, erwarten wir etwa eine weitere verschollene Person?", witzelte Sirius, um ein bisschen von der angespannten Stimmung loszuwerden, die sich über ihn gelegt hatte.

Die Reaktion, die auf seine Worte folgte, hatte er nicht erwartet. Draco verschluckte sich heftig an seinem Butterbier, Ron riss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen auf und schlug dem Blonden dann kräftig auf den Rücken und Hermine wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht, während ihre Hände, mit denen sie ihr eigenes Glas hielt, leicht zu zittern anfingen. Natürlich entging ihren beiden Gastgebern dieses merkwürdige Verhalten nicht und erstaunt fragte der Animagus: „Was habt ihr denn?"

Die drei tauschten ein paar Sekunden lang Blicke aus, die das Paar ihnen gegenüber etwas nervös machten, dann antwortete Hermine: „Na ja, du hast sozusagen den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen."

Verwirrt runzelte Sirius seine Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

Es trat erneut eine kurze Stille ein, die Ron schließlich brach. „Wir – wir haben noch jemanden getroffen, von dem wir dachten, wir würden ihn nie wieder sehen."

„Wen denn?", fragte Remus, dem die Fragezeichen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.

Niemand antwortete. Ron und Hermine dachten unwillkürlich an den Tag zuvor, an dem sie von Harrys vorgetäuschtem Tod erfahren hatten und wunderten sich, ob Sirius und Remus ihnen überhaupt glauben würden. Währenddessen focht Draco einen Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Einerseits wollte er seinem Ex-Freund nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten machen und er fragte sich für einen Moment, ob es nicht das Richtige wäre, jetzt lieber den Mund zu halten. Doch andererseits wollte er Harry helfen und da war es doch sicher nicht falsch sich etwas Unterstützung zu holen, oder? Außerdem glaubte der Blonde weiterhin fest daran, dass Sirius das Recht hatte es zu erfahren. Seine Entscheidung war somit getroffen und er antwortete schließlich: „Harry."

„Harry?", wiederholte Remus noch immer verwirrt. „Was – ihr meint…"

Draco seufzte kurz. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, aber Harry lebt. Er hat seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht", sagte er und wartete gemeinsam mit seinen Freuden nervös auf eine Reaktion.

Remus schien die Information als erster verarbeitet zu haben, denn während sein Freund mit leicht geöffneten Mund dasaß, meinte er mit beherrschter Stimme: „Wie kommt ihr denn auf so was? Das ist vollkommen unmöglich."

„Ach ja?", fragte Hermine nun herausfordernd. „Was ist mit Peter Pettigrew? Von dem warst du auch überzeugt, dass er tot ist und dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass sich diese elende Ratte die ganzen Jahre über nur versteckt hat."

„Das ist etwas anderes" erwiderte der Werwolf verstört. „Bei Peter wurde nur ein Finger gefunden, aber Dumbledore hat Harrys _Leiche_ gefunden, das wisst ihr."

„Ja, das wissen wir, aber das war nicht Harrys Körper", beharrte die Schwangere. „Wir wissen nicht genau was damals passiert ist, da Harry uns weggeschickt hat ohne irgendetwas zu erklären, aber…"

„Moment! Ihr – ihr habt ihn _gesehen_?", unterbrach sie Remus, woraufhin alle drei nickten. „A-Aber wie ist das möglich? Wieso hätte Harry das tun sollen? Ich verstehe das nicht."

Ron sah ihn mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln an. „Wir verstehen es auch nicht. Harry wollte wie schon gesagt nicht mit uns reden, aber er hat eindeutig große Probleme. Allerdings will er nicht, dass wir ihm helfen."

In Remus' Kopf schwirrten die widersprüchlichsten Gedanken herum. Dann fiel ihm jedoch sein Freund wieder ein, dem das alles wahrscheinlich sogar noch härter treffen musste und er drehte sich besorgt zu dem Animagus um, der noch immer wie erstarrt neben ihm saß. „Sirius? Ist alles okay?", fragte er sanft.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern stand der Schwarzhaarige auf, verließ den Raum und ging hinauf in den ersten Stock. Etwa eine Minute später kam er wieder die Treppe herunter (Remus hatte ihm gerade folgen wollen, um nach ihm zu sehen) und hielt Draco ein altes Stück Pergament vor die Nase. „Lies das", befahl er dem verblüfften Ex-Slytherin.

Der Blonde nahm das Pergament an sich und erkannte sofort was es war. Überrascht und ein wenig verwirrt sah er zu Sirius hoch. „Das ist Harrys Abschiedsbrief an dich", sagte mit einem fragenden Unterton. Wieso sollte er das denn lesen?

„Lies es einfach", wiederholte der Animagus mit verschränkten Armen.

Draco war sich zwar nicht sicher was das sollte, tat jedoch nun was ihm befohlen wurde. Er faltete das Pergament vorsichtig auseinander und las sich den Brief durch. Am Ende hatte er einen Kloß im Hals von Harrys Abschiedsworten, doch er sah noch immer keinen Sinn darin wieso er das hätte lesen sollen. „Was ist denn damit?", fragte er schließlich und sah erneut hoch.

Mit einem kleinen Knurren riss Sirius ihm den Brief aus der Hand und hielt ihn Ron hin. Dieser nahm ihn sofort und begann ebenfalls zu lesen. Doch genau wie Draco zuvor sah er danach mit einer verständnislosen Miene auf. Der Schwarzhaarige war jetzt eindeutig frustriert und riss den Brief abermals an sich, um ihn dann an Hermine weiter zu reichen. Remus sah dem Ganzen verwundert zu. Er verstand auch nicht was sein Freund damit erreichen wollte, obwohl er den Brief auch schon einmal gelesen hatte.

Hermine schien jedoch ihrem Titel ‚klügste junge Hexe' wieder einmal gerecht zu werden, denn als sie den Brief fertig gelesen hatte, drehte sie sich blitzartig zu Draco um. „Hat Harry dir den zur Aufbewahrung gegeben falls er nicht überlebt?", fragte sie und Sirius seufzte erleichtert auf, als er bemerkte, dass die Schwangere es offenbar verstanden hatte, was er wollte.

Der Ex-Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab ihn am Tag nach dem letzten Kampf auf meinem Schreibtisch gefunden. Es war eine kleine Notiz dran, dass ich ihn Sirius geben soll."

„Verdammt! Wieso in Merlins Namen hab ich es nie bemerkt?", rief der Schwarzhaarige daraufhin laut aus, sodass alle zusammenzuckten.

„Was denn?", fragte Ron noch immer nicht verstehend was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

„Du hast den Brief doch gerade gelesen! Hast du es denn nicht verstanden?", schrie ihn Sirius unwirsch an.

Remus versuchte seinen Freund schnell zu beruhigen, stand auf und nahm dessen Hand fest in seine eigene. „Sirius, beruhige dich. Es wird uns nichts bringen, wenn wir uns gegenseitig anschreien. Außerdem hab ich auch nicht verstanden auf was du hinaus willst. Also, was ist los?"

„Der Brief!", erwiderte Sirius um Beherrschung ringend. „Harry hat ihn _nach_ der letzten Schlacht geschrieben, nicht davor. Es war ein Hilferuf!"

„Was?", keuchte Draco und schnappte sich das Stück Pergament, um es noch einmal zu lesen. Auch er konnte nun erkennen, wovon der Schwarzhaarige sprach. Es gab soviel an diesem Brief, das darauf schließen ließ, dass er nach der letzten Schlacht verfasst wurde, dass es den Blonden unverständlich war, wieso er es nicht sofort bemerkt hatte. „Merlin, du hast Recht…", murmelte er geschockt.

Ron war jetzt etwas sauer, da ihm niemand sagte, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. „Könnte mir mal bitte jemand erklären was los ist?"

„Harry hat den Brief geschrieben, als er sich schon versteckt hatte", antwortete Draco und Hermine nickte bestätigend.

„Woher wisst ihr das?", fragte der Rothaarige stirnrunzelnd.

Seine Frau begann daraufhin die Hinweise aufzuzählen, die ihr aufgefallen waren: „Erstens, woher hätte Harry wissen sollen, dass Pettigrew gefasst wurde? Die Auroren haben ihn erst bei der letzten Schlacht erwischt. Zweitens, hat er sich wirklich ziemlich komisch ausgedrückt, findest du nicht? Er hat geschrieben, _wenn du diesen Brief liest bin ich nicht mehr hier_. Das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass er tot ist. Außerdem hat er am Schluss irgendetwas davon geschrieben, dass er bereit ist sein neues Schicksal anzunehmen. Zugegeben, Harry hat viel Zeit mit Dumbledore verbracht, dem so eine Beschreibung seines eigenen Todes ähnlich sehen würde, aber ich hab Harry nie so reden gehört, du etwa?"

Kopfschüttelnd antwortete Ron leise: „Nein, hab ich nicht."

Hermine wandte sich jetzt an Sirius, der unruhig und sich selbst schimpfend, auf und ab ging. „Und du denkst wirklich, dass es ein Hilferuf war?"

„_Ihr_ habt doch gesagt, dass er Probleme hat!", fuhr der Animagus sie an, woraufhin Remus sich wieder bemühte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ja, schon, aber…"

„Ich denke, er könnte Recht haben", unterbrach sie Draco nachdenklich, während er noch immer den Brief in seiner Hand anstarrte. „Vielleicht hat Harry gehofft, dass er erkennt, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Sirius raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. „Und ich hab es nicht bemerkt! Ich bin so ein Idiot! Ich hab Lily und James versprochen ich würde auf Harry aufpassen und dann sitz ich die ersten dreizehn Jahre seines Lebens in Askaban und bin schließlich so bescheuert und erkenne nicht, wenn er meine Hilfe braucht!"

„Das reicht jetzt!", sagte Remus bestimmt. „Ich hab es genauso wenig erkannt wie du. Hör endlich auf dir die Schuld an allem zu geben!"

„Genau, du kannst nichts dafür", stimmte Ron mit ein. „Harry hat sich zwar merkwürdig ausgedrückt, aber ich hätte bei dem Brief auch nicht erkannt, dass er noch lebt. Es klingt ja nicht wirklich wie ein Hilferuf."

Draco, dem wieder seine Theorie mit seinem Vater in den Sinn kam, meinte: „Vielleicht konnte er nicht direkt einen Hilferuf schicken, weil ihn jemand gefangen gehalten hat und seine Post überprüfte."

„Ja, vielleicht…", murmelte Hermine gedankenverloren.

Eine Stille trat ein. Es gab noch so viel, das unklar war, aber in einem waren sich die fünf Freunde einig: Sie würden herausfinden was mit Harry geschehen war und ihm helfen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Das war's auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe, dass jetzt alles etwas klarer ist – vor allem wieso Harry keine andere Wahl hat, als Damian bei Lucius zu lassen. Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Lg jezzi85


	10. Uneingeschränkte Liebe

Zuerst mal ein riesengroßes SORRY, dass ich so lange kein neues Kapitel gebracht habe. Ich war ziemlich im Stress in letzter Zeit, doch ich hoffe, dass ich ab jetzt wieder regelmäßig etwas schreiben kann. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch. Ich freue mich natürlich wie immer über eure Reviews!

----------------------

Kapitel 10: Uneingeschränkte Liebe

Harrys Hand zitterte. Sie lag auf der Klinke seiner Eingangstür und das schon seit beinah einer Minute. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte es geklopft und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich öffnen sollte. Was wenn es schon wieder einer seiner ehemaligen Schulkameraden war? Das wäre ziemlich schlecht… oder nicht? Der Ex-Gryffindor konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, doch als es erneut klopfte, riss er die Tür ohne noch weiter darüber nachdenken zu können auf.

„Hallo, Maggie – oh, ich hab mich wohl in der Tür geirrt", murmelte ein Mann mittleren Alters, der im Treppenhaus stand.

Eine Welle heftiger Enttäuschung brach über Harry herein, die er verzweifelt versuchte zu ignorieren. „Ist schon okay", nuschelte er und schloss die Tür wieder.

Wieso zur Hölle war er so enttäuscht, dass es nicht Draco, Ron oder Hermine gewesen waren? Er sollte froh sein, dass sie seine Aufforderung ihn in Ruhe zu lassen ernst genommen und ihn nicht noch einmal besucht hatten. Doch obwohl ihm das sein Verstand täglich sagte, konnte er nichts gegen die Sehnsucht nach seinen Freunden tun. Leider hatten diese ihn anscheinend tatsächlich aufgegeben, denn er hatte schon seit sechs Tagen, sieben Stunden und dreiundzwanzig Minuten nichts mehr von ihnen gehört – nicht, dass er das so genau zählte!

Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich um und trat augenblicklich vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück. Gut, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass einer seiner Freunde vorbeikommen würde, aber er hatte nicht geglaubt seinen Paten wieder zu sehen. „S-Sirius", stotterte er, unentschlossen was er jetzt tun oder sagen sollte.

Doch diese Frage wurde ihm erst mal aus dem Kopf gefegt, als Sirius schnell das Zimmer durchquerte und ihn fest in die Arme nahm. Harry verspannte sich, hörte Lucius' Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn warnte jemandem zu nahe zu kommen, doch dann flüsterte sein Pate: „Ich bin so froh, dass du am Leben bist", und er sackte in sich zusammen und klammerte sich an den warmen, trostspendenden Körper, der ihn liebevoll umarmte.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein", murmelte er mit dem letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung, doch er machte zugleich keine Anstalten loszulassen.

Sirius schluckte hart, als er das hörte. Er wollte nicht wie die anderen weggeschickt werden, aber er würde seinem Patenkind seine Gegenwart auch nicht aufzwingen. „Willst du denn, dass ich gehe?", fragte er deshalb sanft und betete darum nicht ein ‚Ja' als Antwort zu erhalten.

Zu seiner Erleichterung spürte er wie Harry nach kurzem Zögern stumm den Kopf schüttelte. Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur so da und genossen die Umarmung und das lang erhoffte Wiedersehen. Harry wollte nichts sagen, denn er wusste, dass er es dieses Mal nicht über sich bringen würde Sirius wegzuschicken, auch wenn er es tun sollte. In den Armen seines Paten fühlte er sich nämlich zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren geborgen und sicher.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Sirius jedoch von ihm, um ihn anzusehen. Harry wartete nur darauf dieselben Anschuldigungen und wütenden Worte zu hören, die ihm auch seine Freunde entgegen geworfen hatten, doch stattdessen sagte der Animagus leise: „Es tut mir so Leid."

Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Was tut dir Leid?"

„Der Brief… Ich hab's nicht erkannt, ich hab dir nicht geholfen. Es tut mir so Leid, Harry", wisperte sein Sirius mit wässrigen Augen.

Eine Sekunde lang wusste Harry nicht wovon sein Pate redete, doch dann fiel ihm der ‚Abschiedsbrief' ein, den er in seiner ersten Nacht bei Lucius weggeschickte hatte. Wegen des Schwurs den er geleistet hatte, hatte er nicht schreiben können, dass er seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hatte und außerdem hatte er es wie einen richtigen Abschiedsbrief aussehen lassen wollen, damit Malfoy, falls dieser den Brief fand, ihn nicht als Hilferuf interpretieren würde. Deshalb hatte er versucht ein paar Hinweise darauf zu geben, dass er noch am Leben war, doch offensichtlich hatte er das nicht sehr gut hinbekommen.

Die Schuld stand seinem Paten förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und Harry beeilte sich ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Es ist schon okay, wirklich. Mir geht's gut."

Das war mit Abstand die größte Lüge, die er je erzählt hatte und Sirius wusste das. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, wie und ob er überhaupt dieses Thema anschneiden sollte, denn er war davon überzeugt, dass Harry auch mit ihm nicht darüber reden wollte. Doch was sollte er dann sagen? In den letzten Tagen hatte er ständig darüber nachgedacht wie dieses Treffen laufen könnte, doch es hatte eigentlich immer damit geendet, dass Harry ihn schnellstmöglich wegschickte wie die anderen. Er hatte ganz ehrlich nicht geglaubt, dass sein Patenkind ihn beinahe erwartungsvoll ansehen und nervös an seinem Hemdärmel herumspielen würde.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?", fragte er schließlich unsicher.

Erneut zögerte Harry, doch dann nickte er. „Okay, aber… ich – Sirius, ich kann nicht…", stotterte er und Lucius' Stimme in seinem Kopf schien ihn nun laut anzuschreien, dass er das ganze stoppen sollte, bevor er sich verplapperte.

Sirius verstand allerdings sofort was mit ihm los war und sagte rasch: „Du musst mir nichts erzählen, Harry. Ich bin nur hier, um dich zu sehen. Ich musste einfach mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass du noch lebst. Als Draco es uns gesagt hat, da hab ich…"

„Uns?", unterbrach ihn Harry etwas panisch. „Wem hat Draco denn noch von mir erzählt?"

„Nur Remus, keine Sorge. Sonst weiß es niemand", erwiderte der Animagus beruhigend.

„Oh, ganz toll", sagte Harry sarkastisch, doch seine Wut schlug schnell in Neugier um. „Wie geht's ihm? Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?"

Innerlich hüpfte Sirius vor Freude auf und ab, da er und sein Patenkind sich wirklich unterhalten konnten und Harry noch immer nicht darauf aus schien ihn in nächster Zeit rauszuschmeißen. Er bemühte sich jedoch sich zu beherrschen und den jungen Mann vor ihm nicht noch einmal stürmisch zu umarmen. Stattdessen antwortete mit einem traurigen Lächeln: „Ja, wird sind zusammen und es geht ihm gut, aber du fehlst ihm, Harry. Du hast uns allen so schrecklich gefehlt."

Im nächsten Moment hätte sich der Animagus am liebsten auf den Kopf geschlagen, als ihm klar wurde, dass es nicht sehr klug gewesen war, das zu sagen. Harry sah jetzt total unbehaglich aus und er wollte gerade versuchen die Lage zu verbessern, als sein Patenkind leise sagte: „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich euch so wehgetan hab. Das wollte ich nie, das musst du mir glauben. Ich – ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als wegzugehen. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann's dir nun mal nicht erklären…"

„Das musst du auch nicht", erwiderte Sirius sanft und zog Harry wieder in seine Arme. „Ich bin für dich da, wenn du reden willst, aber ich werde dich sicher nicht dazu zwingen. Alles was ich will ist, dass du mich nicht einfach wegschickst. Lass mich für dich da sein."

Harry schluckte schwer und kämpfte gegen den Drang an seinem Paten alles zu erzählen. Zum ersten Mal seit er Draco in dem Lokal wieder gesehen hatte, schien es zu schwer zu sein, dem zu widerstehen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher wieso er plötzlich jemandem sein Herz ausschütten wollte, doch vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass Sirius ihn als einziger nicht zum Reden drängte und er dadurch unweigerlich die Hoffnung hatte, dass sein Pate den Grund weshalb er verschwunden war auch verstehen würde. Doch Harry war noch nicht dazu bereit die Mauer, die er zwischen sich und jedem der ihm nahe sein wollte, einzureißen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich…

----------------------

„Wie ist es gelaufen? Was ist passiert?"

„Wie geht's ihm?"

„Hat er dir irgendwas erzählt?"

Sirius hob leicht die Hände in abwehrender Gestik zu den ganzen Fragen, die ihm Draco, Ron und Hermine entgegen riefen, als er ins Haus der Blacks apparierte. Er fühlte sich noch immer total überwältigt von seinem Treffen mit seinem todgeglaubten Patenkind und setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Schließlich sagte er: „Er hat mir auch nichts erzählt, aber er hat mich nicht gleich weggeschickt. Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten, bevor er dann gesagt hat, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich nicht zu lange bei ihm bleibe."

„Hat er gesagt wieso?", fragte Hermine nach.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hat er nicht. Und ich hab ihn auch nicht gefragt. Kann ich mal mit dir allein reden?", wandte er sich dann Draco zu, der gedankenverloren ihm gegenüber saß.

„Klar", erwiderte der Ex-Slytherin, hoffend, dass Sirius mehr Informationen hatte und sie vielleicht einfach nicht jedem erzählen wollte. Die beiden standen auf und gingen in das kleine Arbeitszimmer am Ende des Flurs. Sirius schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Er braucht dich", sagte der Animagus, bevor Draco fragen konnte wieso sie hier waren.

„Was?", erwiderte er verwirrt.

Sirius seufzte und lehnte sich an den dunklen Schreibtisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. „Harry. Er braucht dich. Die ganze Zeit in der ich bei ihm war hat er mich ständig gefragt wie's dir geht und ob du noch immer so sauer auf ihn bist, wie bei eurer ersten Begegnung. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass du ihm nicht wehtun wolltest und dass es dir Leid tut, aber er sah trotzdem ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus."

Draco übermannte erneut das schlechte Gewissen, als er daran dachte, dass er seinen Ex-Freund geschlagen hatte. „Aber er hat mich weggeschickt. Er will mich doch gar nicht sehen", verteidigte er sich leise.

„Glaub mir, er will dich sehr wohl sehen", widersprach ihm Sirius sanft. „Du hast ihn nur fürchterlich unter Druck gesetzt, als du von ihm verlangt hast dir alles zu erzählen. Ich weiß, dass du ihm nur helfen willst, aber… Na ja, Harry war schon immer etwas zu verschlossen und wenn er davon überzeugt ist, dass sein Geheimnis seinen Freunden schaden könnte, dann fällt es ihm wahrscheinlich noch schwerer etwas zu sagen."

„Das weiß ich ja, aber…", murmelte Draco mit einer Spur Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Harry ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ganz alleine zum Duell mit Voldemort gehen musste, nur um ihn selbst vom Kampf fern zu halten. Er fragte sich oft, ob alles anders gekommen wäre, wenn er Harrys Plan durchschaut hätte und doch mit ihm gegangen wäre, doch das brachte ihn auch nicht weiter.

„Hör mir zu", unterbrach Sirius seine Gedanken. „Ich weiß, dass ihr eure Probleme nicht einfach so lösen könnt, aber ich denke alles was Harry derzeit will ist, dass jemand für ihn da ist – ohne ihn zu irgendetwas zu zwingen, wozu er noch nicht bereit ist. Es war auch für mich schwer ihn nicht auszufragen, weil ich ihm genauso sehr helfen will wie du, aber das ist es nicht, was Harry jetzt will. Du musst das respektieren."

Draco sah ihn eine Weile unentschlossen an, dann nickte er langsam. „Okay", murmelte er leise. „Ich gehe zu ihm."

----------------------

Im Treppenhaus vor Harrys Wohnung überkam Draco wieder eine Welle aus Furcht, doch er kämpfte sie hartnäckig zurück. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen anzuklopfen und nicht einfach in die Wohnung zu apparieren, damit er seinem Ex-Freund die Möglichkeit geben konnte zu entscheiden, ob er ihn sehen wollte oder nicht. Der Ex-Slytherin betete zu Gott, dass Sirius Recht gehabt hatte und Harry ihn nicht die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen würde.

Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet und er versuchte augenblicklich den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht zu deuten, um sich für das Kommende zu wappnen, doch der Schwarzhaarige stand nur reglos da. Nachdem sie sich zirka eine Minute lang in die Augen gestarrt hatten und der Ex-Gryffindor noch immer nichts tat, sagte Draco leise: „Sirius meinte, ich sollte vorbeischauen."

„Du solltest…" Harry lag das Wort ‚gehen' schon auf den Lippen, doch ein weiterer Blick in die sturmgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Noch bevor er überhaupt überlegen konnte, was er sagen sollte, trat er unbewusst einen Schritt nach vorne, sodass sein Körper dem Dracos ganz nahe war. Er hörte wie der Blonde nach Luft schnappte, doch seine Vernunft schien er in den letzten Tagen aufgebraucht zu haben, denn ohne zu zögern legte er die Hände auf Dracos Hüfte und zog ihn ganz zu sich heran. Eine Sekunde später presste er seine Lippen an die des Ex-Slytherins.

Während Dracos Gehirn noch versuchte zu verstehen was gerade passierte, hatten seine eigenen Lippen schon längst wie automatisch den Druck Harrys erwidert. Seine Hände lagen ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte wie so dorthin gekommen waren schon im Nacken des Ex-Gryffindors und spielten dort mit dem Ansatz dessen rabenschwarzen Haares. Als er spürte wie eine sanfte, doch fordernde Zunge gegen seine Unterlippe stupste, öffnete er rasch und bereitwillig seinen Mund und schon verwickelte diese Zunge seine eigene in ein wildes Duell.

Dracos Verstand hatte sich wie der seines Ex-Freundes ausgeschaltet. Das Einzige was jetzt für ihn zählte war das Gefühl von Harrys Körper gegen seinen, das er so schrecklich vermisst hatte. Die Frage wieso der Schwarzhaarige ihn plötzlich stürmisch küsste war zwar in seinem Hinterkopf, doch für nichts in der Welt hätte er Harry jetzt wieder losgelassen. Mit einem angespannten Knurren drückte er ihn über die Türschwelle in die Wohnung und warf die Tür mit einem Fußtritt hinter sich zu, ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde seine Lippen von Harrys zu lösen.

Nur einen Augenblick später drängte Harry ihn wieder zurück und sein Rücken schlug gegen die geschlossene Tür. Noch immer presste sich der Schwarzhaarige an ihn und er spürte wie Harry in seinen Mund hineinstöhnte und vertiefte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss noch mehr. Doch schließlich wurde ihnen beiden langsam die Luft knapp und widerwillig lösten sie sich voneinander.

Dracos Gehirn nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um sich wieder einzuschalten und er keuchte: „Harry… was – "

Ein Finger legte sich über seinen Mund, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. Mit verklärtem Blick sah er Harry an, der ihn mit leicht geschwollenen Lippen und mit ebenso keuchendem Atem anstarrte. „Bitte…", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige. „Bitte, sag nichts… ich – ich will dich, ich brauche dich…"

Die Worte schienen dem Ex-Gryffindor große Überwindung gekostet zu haben und jetzt sah Draco eine Spur Verzweiflung in den smaragdgrünen Augen seines Gegenübers aufblitzen. Sirius' Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. _Er braucht dich_. _Alles was Harry derzeit will ist, dass jemand für ihn da ist._ Und ohne noch eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, lehnte er sich vor und küsste Harry erneut, der einen erleichterten Seufzer von sich gab, bevor er den Kuss genauso hingebungsvoll wie den vorherigen erwiderte.

Von da an war Draco klar, dass es kein Zurück mehr für ihn gab. Genau wie damals vor seinem letzten Schuljahr, als er sich geweigert hatte das dunkle Mal anzunehmen und sich stattdessen dazu entschlossen hatte an Harrys Seite zu stehen, hatte er jetzt eine Entscheidung getroffen, die sein zukünftiges Leben mehr beeinflussen würde, als er es sich in diesem Moment vorstellen konnte. Bisher hatte er die Möglichkeit gehabt Harry im Stich zu lassen, sich zu weigern ihm zu helfen und einfach aufzugeben – zu Mal der Ex-Gryffindor nicht wollte, dass er sich einmischte. Doch wenn er jetzt mit Harry schlief, wenn er ihm gab was dieser brauchte, dann wäre es ihm von nun an unmöglich das zu tun. Er wusste das; vor allem da es ihm schmerzlich bewusst war, dass es ihm das Herz brechen würde, wenn er Harry noch einmal so nahe käme und ihn dann wieder verlassen müsste.

Als er spürte wie Harry anfing an seinem Hemd zu zerren, verdrängte er rasch diese verängstigenden Gedanken und machte sich daran ihm zu helfen. Nur ein paar Sekunden später hatten sie beide ihre Hemden verloren und abermals presste sich der Schwarzhaarige gegen ihn und fing an, an seinem Hals und seinem Schlüsselbein zu saugen und zu knabbern. Draco wusste, dass er bald von Knutschflecken übersät sein würde und der Gedanke machte ihn nur noch mehr an. Endlich würde er wieder ganz und gar Harry gehören…

Ungeduldig geworden, stieß er sich von der Tür ab und schob seinen Geliebten, der weiterhin versuchte ihn überall zu markieren, hinüber zu dem Sofa. Er wollte ihn schon darauf schubsen, doch der Ex-Gryffindor hatte anscheinend was anders vor, denn er ließ sich vor Draco auf die Knie fallen und öffnete schnell dessen Hose, die er mitsamt der Boxershorts sogleich herunterriss. Der Blonde stöhnte ungehalten auf, als sich eine Hand um sein bereits erhärtetes Glied schloss und langsam anfing es zu pumpen.

Er fühlte wie Harry seine Vorhaut zärtlich zurückzog und plötzlich war da eine feuchte Zunge an seiner Eichel, die ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Es war einfach schon viel zu lange her… Draco war klar was der Schwarzhaarige vorhatte, doch er wusste auch, dass er viel zu schnell kommen würde, wenn er es zuließ. Etwas widerwillig zog er Harry wieder zu sich herauf, der einen protestierenden Laut von sich gab, doch gab er ihm keine Chance etwas zu sagen, sondern verschloss dessen Mund gleich wieder mit seinem eigenen.

Währenddessen entledigte er Harry schnell dessen Jeans und Boxershorts und drängte ihn hinunter auf die Couch. Sie lösten den Lippenkontakt, um laut aufzustöhnen, als Draco sich über ihn legte und ihre harten Glieder aneinander rieben. „Harry…"

„Ssch…", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige, stieß jedoch gleichzeitig seinen Unterleib nach oben, was Draco erneut aufkeuchen ließ.

„Harry… bitte…", stöhnte er erregt und ließ sich dann bereitwillig auf den Rücken drehen, sodass der Ex-Gryffindor nun über ihm war. Kaum hatten sie es geschafft auf der schmalen Couch eine bequeme Position zu finden, saugte sich Harry an seiner rechten Brustwarze fest. Draco wimmerte und versuchte seine Erektion an der seines Geliebten zu reiben, doch Harry rutschte – nachdem er ihn nicht gerade sanft gebissen hatte – seinen Körper hinab und dieses Mal konnte Draco es nicht verhindern, dass Harry seinen Mund über sein Glied stülpte.

Ein heiserer Schrei entfuhr seiner Kehle und er versuchte unbewusst in die feuchte Wärme zu stoßen, doch plötzlich waren da Hände an seinen Hüften, die ihn kraftvoll zurück nach unten drückten. Und dann war Harrys Mund wieder weg. „M-Mach weiter", keuchte er sofort – es war ihm jetzt egal, ob er zu schnell kam oder nicht – alles was er wollte war, dass Harry sich nie wieder von ihm trennte, ihn nie wieder losließ, nie aufhörte ihn zu küssen und zu verwöhnen und…

„Aaah!" Ohne Vorwarnung hatte Harry einen Finger in ihn gestoßen und gleichzeitig seine Erektion wieder in den Mund genommen. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an wie Harry seinen Finger in ihm bewegte, doch er spürte auch den unbändigenden Drang nach mehr. Kurz darauf hatte der Schwarzhaarige zwei Finger in ihm versenkt und Draco zischte durch seine Zähne. Es tat etwas weh, als Harry begann ihn richtig zu dehnen, doch er tat sein Bestes um sich auf den heißen Mund und die geschickte Zunge zu konzentrieren, die ihn noch immer verwöhnten. Als Harry schließlich seine Prostata fand und kräftig an seinem Glied saugte, bog er seinen Rücken durch und stöhnte laut auf.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit klammerte sich Draco keuchend an der Lehne des Sofas an, um sich davon abzuhalten zu kommen. „H-Harry… ich kann nicht mehr", wimmerte er und sofort verschwanden der Mund und die Finger.

Harry kroch zu ihm hoch und augenblicklich trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem verzweifelten Kuss. Doch als der Schwarzhaarige langsam, aber ohne Zögern in ihn eindrang, riss Draco seinen Kopf zurück und schrie auf. Der Schmerz war stärker, als er erwartet hatte. Aber es war nicht verwunderlich, schließlich hatte er seit fünf Jahren mit niemanden mehr geschlafen und Harry hatte ihn auch nicht besonders gründlich vorbereitet. Sie hatten nicht mal Gleitgel benutzt… Tränen stachen in seinen Augen, doch er schloss sie schnell und versuchte sich daran zu gewöhnen wieder so ausgefüllt zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid… es tut mir so leid", schluchzte ihm Harry ins Ohr und Draco sah zu ihm auf. Tränen rannten über das vertraute Gesicht seines Geliebten und der Blonde konnte erneut eine Spur der Verzweiflung in den smaragdgrünen Augen erkennen. Zärtlich strich er über Harrys nasse Wange, fest dazu entschlossen ihm zu zeigen, dass er das hier wollte. Dass er es genauso sehr _brauchte_ wie Harry selbst.

„Beweg dich", wisperte er, legte eine Hand auf die Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen und drängte ihn dazu seiner Forderung Folge zu leisten. Harry zog sich beinahe ganz aus ihm heraus und stieß vorsichtig wieder zu. Draco stöhnte und kam ihm beim nächsten Stoß entgegen. Der Schmerz war zwar noch da, aber es machte ihm nicht mehr so viel aus. Das Gefühl mit Harry wieder so verbunden zu sein machte alles andere unwichtig.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry schneller und härter zustieß und Draco genoss jeden Augenblick. Als der Schwarzhaarige anfing sein vernachlässigtes Glied zu massieren wurde es zu viel für ihn und er ergoss sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen über ihre Bäuche. Harry kam nur einen kurzen Moment nach ihm und Draco schloss ihn sofort fest in die Arme. Erst da bemerkte er, dass der Ex-Gryffindor anscheinend die ganze Zeit über nicht aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Mit zuckenden Schultern lag er auf Dracos Brust, der nun mehr denn je den Wunsch verspürte Harry nie wieder los lassen zu müssen.

Fortsetzung folgt… (hoffentlich schneller als dieses Mal, aber ich werde mir Mühe geben!)


	11. Theorien und Schlussfolgerungen

So, dieses Mal ging's ein bisschen schneller als letztens. Hier kommt das 11. Kapitelchen:

Kapitel 11: Theorien und Schlussfolgerungen

Ein glückliches Seufzen entfuhr Harry, während er sich im Halbschlaf ganz eng an den warmen Körper neben ihm kuschelte. Seit sehr langer Zeit hatte er sich schon nicht mehr so geborgen gefühlt und obwohl ein Teil von ihm (wahrscheinlich sein erwachender Verstand) erkannte, dass da kein Körper zum Ankuscheln _sein_ _dürfte_, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen loszulassen. Verschlafen öffnete er schließlich langsam die Augen und im nächsten Moment saß er schon aufrecht im Bett und starrte auf die schlafende Gestalt neben ihm.

_Draco…_

Merlin, was hatte er bloß getan? Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Gar nichts, sagte ihm eine Stimme, die grausam nach Lucius klang. Er hatte gestern einfach die Kontrolle verloren – nicht dass er überhaupt viel dagegen angekämpft hatte. Im Gegenteil, er hatte es nicht nur zugelassen, sondern auch noch damit angefangen. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Das alles hätte nicht geschehen dürfen…

„Harry…"

Die murmelnde Stimme seines Geliebten drang zu ihm durch und erneut blickte er auf ihn hinab. Das weißblonde Haar lag auf dem Kissen, sein Gesicht war entspannt und ein kleines Lächeln zierte die Lippen, die Harry gestern Abend beinah in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben. Sie hatten sich, nachdem sie im Wohnzimmer so verzweifelt über einander hergefallen waren, noch einmal geliebt. Hier in diesem Bett, das dem Schwarzhaarigen noch nie so warm und behaglich vorgekommen war, wie in dieser Nacht.

Widerwillig stieg Harry jetzt aus dem Bett und ging hinüber zu der Kommode, in der er seine Kleidung hatte, um sich anzuziehen. Dabei musste er ständig dem Drang widerstehen wieder zurück ins Bett zu krabbeln, sich an Draco zu schmiegen und nie wieder aufzustehen. Doch er musste seine Gefühle endlich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Die letzte Nacht, so schön sie auch gewesen war, konnte schreckliche Folgen haben, wenn Lucius jemals davon erfuhr. Er wollte sich gerade ein T-Shirt überziehen, als sein Blick wieder auf Draco fiel, der jetzt da Harry nicht mehr neben ihm lag etwas unruhig aussah.

Am liebsten wäre der Ex-Gryffindor sofort wieder ins Bett gesprungen, doch er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte, doch ihm war klar, dass er sich nicht ewig hier mit Draco im Bett verstecken konnte. Abrupt drehte er sich um und zuckte zusammen, als er mit dem Ellbogen ein Buch von der Kommode warf, das geräuschvoll auf dem Boden aufschlug. Mit angehaltenem Atem blieb er wie erstarrt stehen – er wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen, aus Angst, dass er Draco geweckt hatte und sich jetzt mit der Situation auseinandersetzten musste.

„Harry? Was machst du da?"

Innerlich fluchend wandte sich Harry nun doch um und sah direkt in das verwirrte und leicht misstrauische Gesicht des Blonden. Er wusste er sollte etwas sagen; Draco beruhigen, dass alles in Ordnung war – doch das war es nicht. Allerdings wollte er seinen Geliebten nicht schon wieder verletzten und das würde er unweigerlich tun, wenn er wieder seinen Verstand über sein Herz gewinnen ließ.

Doch die Aufgabe etwas zu antworten wurde ihm erspart. „Du willst, dass ich verschwinde, richtig?", meinte Draco und seine Stimme klang resigniert.

„Ich… nein", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. Nach all den Lügen, die er dem Ex-Slytherin bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aufgetischt hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er Draco die Wahrheit schuldig war – zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit. „Nein, ich will nicht, dass du verschwindest. Aber…"

„Aber?", fragte der Blonde nach, als Stille eintrat.

„Draco, ich will dich nicht anlügen, aber ich kann dir nicht erklären wieso ich das alles tue. Es ist zu gefährlich", wisperte Harry bedrückt.

„Ist es wegen Lucius? Bedroht er dich? Er ist es doch, der dir solche Angst einjagt, oder?", meinte Draco jetzt eindeutig wütend. Doch seine Wut war dieses Mal nicht gegen den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet, sondern allein gegen seinen verdammten Vater.

Harry war hin und her gerissen. Am liebsten hätte er in diesem Moment alles erzählt was in den letzten fünf Jahren geschehen war, doch Draco hatte Recht – er hatte Angst. Es war nicht die Furcht davor was Lucius ihm antun würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass er jemanden die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, sondern die Angst davor, was dieses Monster mit Damian tun würde. Bisher hatte Lucius seinem Sohn nie wirklich wehgetan, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass das nicht so bleiben würde, wenn er versuchte sich Hilfe zu holen.

„Lass es, Draco. Ich kann dir nicht antworten", erwiderte er schließlich und zog sich endlich das T-Shirt über, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Also, das war's dann? Wir gehen wieder getrennte Wege und tun so, als wäre das alles nie passiert?", fragte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht tun, Harry."

„Du musst aber!", rief der Schwarzhaarige verzweifelt aus.

Draco zögerte einen Augenblick bevor er etwas sagte. „Als ich gestern Abend hierher kam, da hab ich mir geschworen, dich nicht wieder unter Druck zu setzen mir irgendwas zu erzählen. Ich bin nicht einmal zu dir appariert, damit du mich hättest wegschicken können, wenn du wolltest. Aber kaum war ich über die Türschwelle getreten, da bist du schon über mich hergefallen und hast mir gesagt, dass du mich brauchst. Harry… ich _will _für dich da sein. Wenn du mich wirklich brauchst, dann schick mich bitte nicht wieder weg. Sag nicht, dass die letzte Nacht nichts weiter war als ein schrecklicher Fehler, den du am liebsten gar nicht gemacht hättest."

„Ich – " Harry fehlten die Worte. Er sah die Verwundbarkeit auf dem Gesicht seines Geliebten, aber auch die Entschlossenheit alles zu tun, um ihm zu helfen. Und in diesem Moment konnte er zum ersten Mal wirklich daran glauben, dass ihm vielleicht jemand helfen konnte. Ja, vielleicht sollte er endlich sein Schweigen brechen und das Risiko eingehen. Es konnte ja schließlich nicht schlimmer werden, oder?

_Doch, es kann noch schlimmer werden,_ antwortete eine ungewollte Stimme in Harrys Kopf sofort. _Lucius könnte Damian für deine Schwäche bezahlen lassen_.

Aber vielleicht könnte er mit Dracos Hilfe seinen Sohn befreien? Die Chance, so gering sie auch war, bestand.

_Und du würdest Damians Leben riskieren, wo du nicht einmal sicher bist, ob du ihn überhaupt retten kannst?_, mischte sich die Stimme wieder ein.

Harry wusste, dass es gefährlich wäre, doch er konnte Damian auch nicht für immer und ewig bei Lucius lassen. Die Gefahr, dass Malfoy seinem Sohn etwas antat war immer da. War es nicht an der Zeit, dass er etwas dagegen unternahm? Er hatte sich schließlich vor fünf Jahren geschworen, dass er sein Baby niemals Lucius überlassen würde; dass er einen Weg finden würde sein Kind zu retten.

_Damals wusstest du ja auch nicht, dass Lucius sich an Damian binden würde. Du weißt ja nicht einmal welche Auswirkungen dieses Ritual auf Damian gehabt hat. Es könnte gut möglich sein, dass wenn Lucius stirbt, dass dein Sohn ebenfalls sein Leben verliert._

„Harry?"

Der Ex-Gryffindor schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als er Dracos besorgte Stimme hörte. Er hatte sich bisher noch nie in seinem Leben so entzweigerissen gefühlt. Was er jetzt brauchte war Zeit. „Draco, es tut mir ehrlich Leid. Ich kann dir jetzt nichts erzählen. Ich bin so durcheinander, dass ich nicht einmal klar denken kann und ich will nicht die falsche Entscheidung treffen und Damian in Gefahr bringen. Ich – das würde ich mir nie verzeihen."

„Wer ist Damian?", fragte der Blonde, als Harry geistesabwesend eine Jacke anzog.

Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte Harry erneut. Für eine Sekunde läuteten sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihm, doch dann seufzte er nur ergeben. Es schien, als müsste er Draco nichts erzählen – wenn er so weiter machte und sich ständig verplapperte, dann würde der Ex-Slytherin bald sowieso alles wissen. Doch da er sich gerade nicht sicher war, ob das gut oder schlecht war, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen sich auch noch über diesen Versprecher Gedanken zu machen.

Ohne auf Dracos Frage einzugehen, sagte er: „Ich muss jetzt ein bisschen allein sein, um über alles nachzudenken. Ich geh ein wenig spazieren. Vielleicht hilft es mir einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen."

Er war schon fast aus dem Zimmer gegangen, als Dracos leise Stimme ihn innehalten ließ. „Soll ich noch hier sein, wenn du wieder kommst?"

Harry zögerte kurz, doch dann erwiderte er, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Ich denke es wäre besser – also, wenn du… wenn du…"

„Schon klar. Ich werde gehen", unterbrach Draco sein Gestotter.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte die Enttäuschung hören, die in dem Satz lag, doch nach allem was in letzter Zeit passiert war musste er jetzt in Ruhe über alles nachdenken. Und das konnte er nicht in Dracos Nähe tun, denn wie diese Nacht bewiesen hatte, verlor er bei ihm zu leicht die Kontrolle.

„Danke… dass du für mich da warst", murmelte er, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

--------------------

Draco hörte wie Eingangstür ins Schloss fiel und ließ sich mit einem langen Seufzen zurück ins Kissen fallen. Wehmütig blickte er auf die leere Stelle neben ihm, wo vor kurzer Zeit noch Harry gelegen hatte. Er wünschte sich, dass der Ex-Gryffindor nicht die Flucht ergriffen hätte, doch dieses Mal hatte Harry ihn schließlich nicht ganz zurückgewiesen und das gab ihm etwas Hoffnung. Wenn Harry Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte war das doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Es zeigte, dass er ernsthaft in Erwägung zog sein Geheimnis zu verraten.

Er fragte sich wer dieser Damian war, den Harry erwähnt hatte. Offenbar war dieser Typ auch in Gefahr und der Schwarzhaarige schien sich große Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Konnte es sein, dass Damian Harrys Geliebter war? So beunruhigend dieser Gedanke auch war, sperrte sich etwas in Draco das glauben – und es war nicht das kurze Aufflammen der Eifersucht. Nein, es war ein Gefühl, das er sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte, doch nichtsdestotrotz sagte es ihm, dass wer immer dieser Damian war, er war auf keinen Fall mit Harry zusammen.

Es war merkwürdig, dass er sich so sicher darüber war und irgendwie machte es ihn nervös, also setzte er sich rasch auf und versuchte dieses komische Gefühl loszuwerden. Er wollte gerade aus dem Bett steigen, als sein Blick auf die Lade des Nachtschränkchens fiel, in der er vor ein paar Tagen die Bilder von sich und Harry und dem kleinen Jungen, der ihm so ähnlich sah, gefunden hatte. Der Blonde hatte die Fotos schon beinahe vergessen, doch jetzt da es ihm wieder einfiel, zog er die Lade auf und nahm die Bilder heraus.

Dieses Mal war das Bild des Jungen obenauf und Draco betrachtete ihn neugierig. Es war wirklich verblüffend wie ähnlich sie sich sahen und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das mehr zu bedeuten hatte, als er es sich vorstellen konnte. Doch der Ex-Slytherin wusste nicht was, aber dann schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass dieser Junge Damian war? Es würde Sinn ergeben. Harry machte sich große Sorgen um diesen Damian und er bedeutete ihm eindeutig sehr viel; da wäre es doch nicht so abwegig, dass Harry ein Foto von ihm hatte.

Doch wer war dieser Junge? Kurz entschlossen bückte er sich, um seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hose zu nehmen, die am Boden lag. Dann zeigte er damit auf das Foto und murmelte: „Duplicate."

Das Bild leuchtete für einen Moment und schon hatte er eine Kopie davon in der Hand. Das Original steckte er wieder in die Schublade und schloss sie, bevor er sich anzog und mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick aufs Bett aus der Wohnung apparierte.

--------------------

Hermine war gerade in der Bibliothek und versuchte sich von ihren Sorgen über Harry abzulenken, als plötzlich Draco mit einem Knall genau vor ihr erschien. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt! Hast du noch nie gehört, dass es höflicher ist zuerst anzuklopfen?"

Draco ignorierte ihren Vorwurf und setzte sich in einen Sessel ihr gegenüber. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf die vielen Bücherregale, während er mit seiner linken Hand das kopierte Bild des blonden Jungen aus seiner Hosentasche holte. Er senkte den Blick, um es erneut anzustarren, bis Hermines Stimme ihn in seinen neuerlichen Überlegungen über den Jungen unterbrach.

„Wo warst du eigentlich? Du siehst aus, als hätte dich ein Orkan gestreift", sagte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln und besah sich seine wild abstehenden Haare.

„Was? Oh, ich… ähm, tja ich war bei Harry", nuschelte er etwas verlegen, als sich Hermines Augen weiteten.

„Die ganze Nacht? Ich meine, ihr habt…" Sie brauchte ihren Satz nicht zu vollenden, da der Blonde bereits leicht nickte. „Heißt das… was bedeutet das? Seid ihr wieder zusammen? Hat er dir erzählt was ihn dazu bewogen hat seinen Tod vorzutäuschen?"

Der Ex-Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat mir nichts erzählt. Obwohl er gesagt hat, dass er über alles nachdenken wird. Und wo wir jetzt stehen weiß ich auch nicht. Merlin, wieso muss das alles nur so kompliziert sein?", fragte er niedergeschlagen.

Hermine lächelte ihn mitfühlend an. „Ich weiß es nicht, Draco. Aber egal wie kompliziert oder aussichtslos es auch scheint, ich weigere mich Harry aufzugeben. Er wollte damals auch nicht, dass Ron und ich ihn zu der letzten Schlacht mit Voldemort begleiten, aber wir haben's trotzdem getan. Er hat uns damals nicht loswerden können und er wird es auch jetzt nicht schaffen. Und glaub mir – er wird das schon noch einsehen."

„Das hoffe ich", seufzte Draco und sah wieder auf das Foto in seiner Hand.

Der Schwangeren fiel es nun endlich auf, dass er es ständig anstarrte und fragte neugierig: „Was hast du da?"

„Ich hab dieses Bild in Harrys Wohnung gefunden und kopiert. Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es wichtig ist", erwiderte er ohne aufzusehen.

„Kann ich es mir mal anschauen?"

„Klar", meinte Draco und reichte ihr das Bild, in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht eine Vermutung hatte wer der Junge sein könnte.

Die schokoladenbraunen Augen seiner Freundin weiteten sich noch mehr als vorhin, als sie von seiner Nacht mit Harry erfahren hatte, während sie das Foto betrachtete. „Der Junge sieht dir wahnsinnig ähnlich… außer die Augen", murmelte sie ohne es wirklich zu bemerken.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung wer er ist", sagte Draco frustriert.

Hermine hörte ihm nicht zu. Der blonde Junge mit den smaragdgrünen Augen auf dem Foto in ihrer Hand hatte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Es war erstaunlich wie sehr er Draco ähnelte und solche Augen hatte sie bisher nur bei einer Person gesehen – bei Harry. Der Kleine sah aus wie eine Mischung aus den beiden, als ob er ihr Sohn sein könnte! Bei dem Gedanken ruckte ihr Kopf wieder hoch, um den Ex-Slytherin ihr gegenüber prüfend anzusehen. „Weißt du, dass es für Zauberer möglich ist schwanger zu werden?", fragte sie scharf.

Verwirrt nickte Draco. „Ja, aber was hat das…"

„Hast du mit Harry jemals… na ja, darüber geredet, ob ihr mal Kinder haben wollt?"

„Wie bitte? Kinder? Wir – Hermine, wir waren noch in der Schule und die Zaubererwelt war im Krieg. Wir wären verrückt gewesen, wenn wir über so was nur nachgedacht hätten", erwiderte der Blonde stirnrunzelnd. „Und wieso fragst du überhaupt?"

„Oh bitte! Draco, dieser Junge sieht aus, als wäre er – als könnte er euer Sohn sein", meinte Hermine etwas verteidigend.

Für einen Augenblick konnte Draco sie nur anstarren, doch dann brach er in ungläubiges Gelächter aus. „Unser Sohn? Mine, das ist unmöglich! Absurd!"

„Das finde ich nicht!", widersprach sie heftig. „Harry wollte schon immer eine große Familie haben und vielleicht hat ja einfach einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank genommen."

Der ernste Gesichtsausruck der Schwangeren brachte Dracos Lachen zum Verstummen. „A-Aber… das hätte er nicht gemacht…", stammelte er total durcheinander.

Hermine sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ach und wieso nicht? Ich bin sicher, dass Harry gern ein Kind haben – "

„Das kann schon sein", unterbrach sie der Ex-Slytherin, der angestrengt versucht klar zu denken. „Aber Harry hätte so etwas doch mit mir besprochen, denkst du nicht?"

Das schien Hermine nun etwas zu verunsichern. „Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht…"

„Sicher hab ich Recht", meinte Draco erleichtert, doch er wurde zugleich wieder unruhig, als er sah, wie die Schwangere plötzlich einen von Grauen gepackten Ausdruck im Gesicht bekam. „Was ist? Was hast du?", fragte er nervös.

„D-Du hast gesagt, dass es dein Vater ist, der – der Harry vermutlich bedroht, oder?" Hermine schien äußerst beunruhigt.

„Ähm, ja. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher", antwortete Draco und wartete angespannt darauf, worauf sie hinauswollte. Doch Hermine blieb stumm und starrte nur weiter mit angsterfülltem Blick auf das Foto, das er ihr gegeben hatte. „Was ist los?", fragte er schließlich nach.

Sie sah auf und sagte dann zögernd: „Der Junge… er sieht aus wie ein Malfoy. Ich hab einmal Bilder von deinen Vorfahren gesehen und alle hatten dieselben weißblonden Haare und ein etwas spitzes Gesicht."

„Das weiß ich", fuhr Draco sie ungeduldig an. „Aber worauf willst du hinaus?"

Hermine stand abrupt auf und wandte ihm den Rücken zu, bevor sie leise erwiderte: „Du und dein Vater – ihr seid die letzten Malfoys. U-Und wenn der Junge nicht _dein_ Sohn ist, dann… dann…"

„Dann was?", knurrte der Blonde, der jetzt zwar schon wusste was sie sagen wollte, doch einfach nicht in der Lage war so etwas in Erwägung zu ziehen.

„… dann könnte es – der Junge könnte Lucius' Sohn sein", vollendete Hermine nun ihre Vermutung, ohne sich ihm zuzuwenden.

„Ach ja?", fragte Draco eisig. „Ich glaube du vergisst, dass meine Mutter tot ist. Sie ist vor Jahren in Askaban gestorben."

Mit einem gequälten Seufzen drehte sich Hermine wieder zu ihm um. „Draco, ich denke nicht, dass deine Mutter der andere Elternteil dieses Jungen ist. Er hat Harrys Augen… und die Gesichtszüge der Malfoys. Das – "

„Und was willst du damit sagen!", rief der Ex-Slytherin unbeherrscht. „Dass der Junge Harrys und _Lucius'_ Sohn ist! Das ist lächerlich! Es ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn und noch dazu ist es unmöglich!"

„Es ist nicht unmöglich", widersprach sie ihm mit Tränen in den Augen. „Und ich denke es würde sogar Sinn ergeben. Es erklärt wieso…"

„Verdammt, Hermine! Glaubst du echt, dass Harry sich mit meinem Vater einlassen würde!", unterbrach Draco sie beinahe schreiend.

Hermine ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das denke ich nicht. Verstehst du denn nicht was das hier bedeuten könnte?", fragte sie und hielt das Foto hoch.

In Dracos Kopf herrschte völliges Durcheinander. Er verstand sehr wohl, doch diese Theorie war grausamer als alles was er sich bisher vorgestellt hatte. „Es – es kann nicht sein, Mine… es kann einfach nicht sein", wisperte er und es war etwas Flehendes in seiner Stimme.

Eine Träne rann über Hermines Wange, während sie sichtlich um Beherrschung rang. „Würdest – also, würde dein Vater… ich meine, Lucius… würde er –" Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

„Er war eine Zeit lang so was wie die rechte Hand des dunklen Lords. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er dazu fähig wäre", erwiderte Draco leise die unausgesprochene Frage. „A-Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass…"

„Ich denke wir sollten Sirius davon berichten", sagte Hermine und wischte sich die Träne vom Gesicht.

„Nein! Wir sind uns doch gar nicht sicher", widersprach der Blonde rasch. Er wollte alles tun, um diese Vermutung zu widerlegen. „Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die blondes Haar haben und grüne Augen – das ist nichts Besonderes. Dieser Junge hat vielleicht gar nichts mit Harry zu tun!"

„Und wieso sollte er dann ein Foto von ihm haben? Draco, wir können Harry nur helfen, wenn wir die Wahrheit akzeptieren – "

„Die Wahrheit!", schrie er los. „Wir wissen nicht, ob deine bescheuerte Theorie nur im Entferntesten stimmt! Das alles ist doch absoluter Schwachsinn!"

„Es ist kein Schwachsinn!", rief Hermine und stand erneut auf. „So wie der Junge aussieht würde jeder sagen, dass er eindeutig ein Malfoy ist. Er hatte Harrys Augen und Harry sorgt sich anscheinend viel für ihn. Und du hast gerade mal vor einer Minute zugegeben, dass du glaubst, dass Lucius zu einer Vergewaltigung fähig ist! Es ist nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung zu denken, dass – dass…"

Draco verbarg seinen Kopf in den Händen. Es so zu hören, machte alles nur noch realistischer. Hermine hatte Recht – es waren gute Argumente, aber es war einfach zu schrecklich, als dass er es glauben wollte. Verzweifelt sah er wieder zu ihr auf. „Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Für ein paar Sekunden antwortete sie nicht. Dann sagte sie leise: „Ich weiß es nicht, Draco… Aber wenn es stimmt, dann müssen wir schnellstens einen Weg finden Harry zu helfen. Ich möchte mir nicht einmal ausmalen was für eine Hölle er durchmacht..."

Das wollte der Ex-Slytherin auch nicht, doch unweigerlich tauchten Bilder vor seinen Augen auf. Harry, wie er sich gegen Lucius wehrte, aber trotzdem gezwungen wurde sich ihm hinzugeben. Er konnte sehen wie sich das Gesicht seines Geliebten vor Schmerz und Demütigung verzerrte. Und dann sah er plötzlich wieder den Jungen – Damian? – vor sich. Harrys Sohn. Und Draco konnte nicht anders als sich selbst zu sehen. Wie Lucius ihn versuchte dunkle Magie und andere Grausamkeiten beizubringen. Wie er ihn bestrafte, wenn er es wagte Menschlichkeit zu zeigen. Er stellte sich vor wie es für Harry sein musste dabei zuzusehen wie sein Sohn so aufwuchs. Und in diesem Moment verwandelte sich Dracos Verachtung für seinen Vater in unbändigen Hass. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, während er zu allen Göttern dieser Welt schwor, dass Lucius bezahlen würde.

--------------------

Go, Draco, go! Hihi. Okay, sie haben falsche Vermutungen aufgestellt, aber Draco wird bald die Wahrheit erfahren – keine Sorge! Ach ja, die Story wird so zirka 20 Kapitel haben. Vielleicht ein oder zwei mehr…

Lg jezzi85


	12. Das Ultimatum

Ha! Dieses Mal habe ich mich wirklich beeilt und das Kapitel innerhalb einer Woche fertig gestellt! Kleine Warnung: Das nächste könnte wieder etwas länger dauern… sorry. Aber jetzt erst mal viel Vergnügen bei Kapitel 12!

Kapitel 12: Das Ultimatum

„…in lauter Sterne explodiert. Es hat so schön ausgesehen… Daddy? Daddy!"

Harry schreckte je aus seinen Gedanken und blickte auf seinen Sohn hinab, der ihn jetzt vorwurfsvoll ansah. „Entschuldige, mein Engel. Ich war gerade im Gedanken an… Komm her", seufzte er und hob Damian in seine Arme.

„Woran hast du gedacht, Daddy?", fragte der Junge neugierig und schien seinen Groll gegen seinen Vater schon wieder vergessen zu haben.

„Ich hab daran gedacht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe", erwiderte Harry und lächelte tapfer, obwohl ihm heute gar nicht danach zumute war. Es war wieder Vollmond und er war trotz seiner Freude seinen Sohn zu sehen noch immer total niedergeschlagen, wenn er an die letzten Tage dachte. Er hatte seitdem er die Nacht mit Draco verbracht hatte nichts mehr von einen seiner Freunde gehört. Nur einmal war Sirius vorbeigekommen, um zu fragen ob es ihm gut ging und ob er schon bereit wäre Draco wieder zu sehen. Sein Pate hatte merkwürdig blass und müde gewirkt und Harry hatte sich ziemlich mies gefühlt, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit brauchte.

Die Zerrissenheit, ob er es riskieren konnte sich Hilfe zu holen oder nicht, war nicht verschwunden. Jedes Mal wenn er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, hatte er wieder Dinge gefunden, die dagegen sprachen. Es war zum Verrücktwerden, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, was das Beste wäre. Weiterhin schweigen, oder alles seinen Freunden zu erzählen?

„Wieso kommst du denn nicht öfter her?", durchbrach Damians Stimme erneut seine Überlegungen. Der traurige und leicht schmollende Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes brach Harry fast das Herz.

„Glaub mir, mein Engel, wenn ich es könnte, würde ich jeden Tag bei dir sein. Das weißt du doch", murmelte er und drückte Damian noch fester an sich. „Und irgendwann wird mir das auch gelingen, das schwöre ich dir."

„Aber ich will, dass du jetzt hier bleibst!", schmollte Damian weiter und wand sich leicht aus der Umarmung. „Ich will nicht, dass du wieder so schnell gehst, Daddy", fügte er mit glasigem Blick hinzu.

Zum wohl millionsten Mal wünschte sich Harry, dass Lucius Malfoy einfach tot umfallen würde. Diese ganze Situation war die reinste Hölle. Und das Schlimmste war, dass sein Sohn am meisten darunter zu leiden hatte – und in der Zukunft wahrscheinlich noch mehr leiden würde, vor allem, wenn er einmal verstand was wirklich um ihn her geschah. Das konnte und wollte der Ex-Gryffindor nicht zulassen. Er musste handeln. Es war Zeit, dass er etwas gegen die düstere Zukunft, die Damian in diesem Haus erwartete, unternahm.

-----------------------

Es war genau Mitternacht, als Harry eine seiner Geschichten über seine Zeit in Hogwarts beendete und Damian dabei eingeschlafen war. Wie in jeder Vollmondnacht saß der Schwarzhaarige noch eine Weile da und sah seinen Sohn wehmütig an. In den wenigen Stunden, die seit seinem Entschluss etwas zu tun, vergangen waren, hatten sich erneut leise Zweifel in ihm geregt, die er verzweifelt versuchte zu ignorieren. Mit einem schweren Seufzen und einen kleinen Kuss auf Damians Stirn verließ er das Zimmer und ging wie üblich zu Lucius', um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er jetzt nach Hause gehen würde.

Harry war sich klar darüber wieso Malfoy immer von ihm verlangte noch kurz zum Abschied vorbeizuschauen. Es war nicht so, dass dieses Monster sich darum kümmerte wann genau er das Haus verließ, sondern die Tatsache, dass Lucius ihn leiden sehen wollte. Seine Qual seinen Sohn immer nur so kurz besuchen zu können zeichnete sich selbstverständlich jedes Mal deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ab und das würde sich Malfoy niemals entgehen lassen wollen.

Als er vor der Tür zu Lucius' Zimmer ankam, blieb er nun etwas nervös davor stehen. Er durfte heute nicht wieder ausrasten wie letztes Mal. Es war wichtig, dass er ruhig blieb und sich nichts anmerken ließ. Wenn Malfoy mitbekam, dass er ernsthaft in Erwägung zog sich Hilfe zu holen, dann… Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was dann geschehen würde. Einmal holte er tief Luft und klopfte anschließend an die Tür.

„Herein", ertönte die schnarrende, kalte Stimme, die Harry so hasste von der anderen Seite.

Er trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Lucius stand mitten im Raum und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den Harry nicht deuten konnte, aber nichtsdestotrotz lief ihm dabei eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. „Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass ich jetzt nach Hause gehe", sagte er und versuchte angestrengt nicht zu zeigen wie unbehaglich er sich gerade fühlte.

Malfoy ging nicht auf seine Abschiedsworte ein, sondern meinte leise: „Du warst heute ziemlich merkwürdig gelaunt. Mir scheint fast, als würde dir etwas Sorgen machen." Der feixende Unterton war deutlich herauszuhören.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich hab nur in letzter Zeit nicht besonders gut geschlafen", erwiderte Harry und musste sich davon abhalten in Panik ausbrechen. Es stimmte, dass er heute sehr zerstreut gewesen war, doch er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Lucius es mitbekommen hatte.

„Ah, aber dafür muss es doch einen Grund geben, oder?", fragte der Blonde in falscher Besorgnis. „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was dich so schlecht schlafen lässt?"

„E-Es sind nur Alpträume… von Vold – ", setzte er an, doch er wurde rasch unterbrochen.

„Sprich den Namen des dunklen Lords nicht aus, du unwürdige Missgeburt", zischte Malfoy und es war nichts von seiner gespielten Freundlichkeit übrig.

Normalerweise hätte Harry es sich in dieser Situation nicht verkneifen können etwas Sarkastisches darauf zu erwidern. Es schien ihm lächerlich, dass Lucius es noch immer nicht wagte Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen, wobei dieser doch schon seit Jahren tot war. Doch er hielt es besser ihn jetzt nicht zu provozieren. „Es tut mir Leid", log er und versuchte so ehrlich wie möglich zu klingen.

„Nein, das tut es nicht", sagte Lucius, der ein paar Schritte auf ihn zuging. „Zumindest noch nicht. Und jetzt sag mir den wahren Grund, weshalb du heute nicht einmal Damian deine volle Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hast. Wenn du die einzige Gelegenheit deinen Sohn in einem Monat zu sehen nicht wirklich auskostest, dann muss dich wirklich irgendetwas sehr beschäftigen und ich will wissen was es ist."

Tausend Gedanken und Ausreden schossen dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf, doch keine schien ihm besonders überzeugend. Die Angst, die er schon beim Betreten des Zimmers gespürt hatte wurde stärker und machte es ihm noch schwerer klar zu denken.

„Na, was ist? Oder soll ich es selbst herausfinden?", fragte Malfoy und bei diesen Worten drehte sich Harry der Magen um. Er wusste was Lucius tun würde, wenn er nicht endlich eine gute Antwort gab. Es war genau das wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte, seit seiner Nacht mit Draco. Und er würde nicht die geringste Chance haben sich zu wehren.

Doch noch bevor er sich etwas überlegen konnte, zog Malfoy seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Ex-Gryffindor und knurrte: „Legilimens!"

_Nein!_, schrie Harry innerlich auf, doch er konnte sich gegen den Angriff auf seinen Geist nicht verteidigen. Sofort tauchten Bilder vor seinen Augen auf – er war in dem kleinen Lokal und stand zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren Draco gegenüber – grausame Lügen verließen seinen Mund und Schmerz überzog Dracos Gesicht, kurz bevor er ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasste, der ihn niederwarf – Ron und Hermine versuchten ihn zu überzeugen ihnen zu sagen wieso er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte – Sirius umarmte ihn liebevoll und er ließ es ohne sich zu wehren zu – Draco stand vor seiner Tür und er trat auf ihn zu, um ihn – _NEIN!_, schrie Harry erneut, dieses Mal lauter und die Verbindung brach so plötzlich ab, dass er vollkommen desorientiert zu Boden fiel.

Als er zu Lucius aufblickte begann er am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Der ehemalige Todesser stand mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und reglos da. Seine kalte, beherrschte Maske saß perfekt, doch trotzdem hatte Harry noch nie in seinem Leben solche Furcht vor Malfoy gehabt. Leicht stolpernd kam er wieder auf die Füße und überlegte fieberhaft was er jetzt noch sagen konnte, um sich eine Nacht voller Cruciatus-Flüche zu ersparen, doch ein kleiner Teil von ihm war erleichtert, dass Lucius wenigstens nicht gesehen hatte, dass er mit Draco geschlafen hatte.

„Ich denke, diese letzte Erinnerung war nicht ganz vollständig", meinte der Blonde jedoch auf einmal und abermals hob er den Zauberstab. „Legilimens!"

Dieses Mal hatte Harry absolut keine Chance, denn Lucius wusste jetzt nach welcher Erinnerung er suchte und als perfekter Legilimentor war es kein Problem für ihn, die schwache Abwehr des Ex-Gryffindors zu durchbrechen. Erneut schossen Bilder durch dessen Kopf – Draco lag unter ihm auf dem Sofa und er merkte, dass er seinen Geliebten Schmerzen zugefügt hatte – verzweifelt murmelte er eine Entschuldigung, die Draco sofort annahm, doch er konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten – jetzt lag er auf den Rücken in seinem Bett und spürte wie Draco langsam und vorsichtig in ihn eindrang – erschöpft und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder glücklich, schliefen sie aneinander gekuschelt ein…

Harry wartete auf den Folterfluch, von dem er überzeugt war, dass er gleich kommen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er sich jetzt noch davor retten sollte. Er wagte es nicht Lucius anzusehen, doch als nichts geschah, blickte er auf. Der Blonde stand noch genauso reglos da wie vorhin. Die Stille und das Fehlen jeglicher Emotionen auf Malfoys Gesicht machten Harry noch unbehaglicher, als wenn Lucius sofort angefangen hätte ihn zu verfluchen.

„Komm mit", sagte Malfoy plötzlich leise und ging auf die Tür zu. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte etwas zusammen, doch folgte er ohne zu Widersprechen.

Lucius ging die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle und wandte sich zu einer eisernen Tür zur Linken, die in den Kerker führte. Harry wäre am liebsten umgekehrt und weggelaufen, aber er wusste, dass er das nicht tun konnte. Wenn er jetzt davonlief, würde er nie wieder zu seinem Sohn zurückkehren können, denn Malfoy würde ihn gewiss auf der Stelle töten. Wenn er das nicht sowieso vorhat, dachte er sich grimmig.

Seit zirka eineinhalb Jahren war er schon nicht mehr in dem Kerker gewesen und darüber war er unendlich dankbar gewesen. Lucius hatte ihn zwar fast nie ohne jegliche Bestrafung gehen lassen, doch die Nächte im Kerker waren immer das Schlimmste gewesen. Es war kalt und klamm dort unten und nicht nur Flüche waren es, die er dort hatte ertragen müssen. Der ehemalige Todesser verstand es seine Opfer zu quälen und zu foltern und das hatte er ohne Zweifel in Beweis gestellt.

Trotz seiner stetig wachsenden Furcht stieg Harry nun jedoch hinter Malfoy die Treppe hinab. Die Temperatur sank drastisch mit jedem seiner Schritte und schon bald begann er in dem Hemd, das er anhatte zu frieren. Als sie am unteren Treppenabsatz ankamen musste er sich davon abhalten vor Angst und Kälte zu erschaudern. Die grauen Steinwände waren nass und es war ein Tropfen zu hören, das von der hinteren Ecke des quadratischen Raumes zu kommen schien. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür waren Fesseln eingebaut, die sich (wie Harry durch Erfahrung wusste) durch einen Zauber um die Hand – und Fußgelenke der Gefangenen schlossen.

Der Ex-Gryffindor hatte sein Schicksal bereits angenommen und wollte zu der Wand hinüber gehen, doch kaum hatte er Lucius den Rücken gekehrt traf ihn ein Fluch ins Kreuz, der ihn direkt gegen die Steinmauer mit den Fesseln warf. Sein Kopf schlug hart dagegen und seine rechte Schulter tat ein lautes Knacksen, als sie mit voller Wucht gegen den kalten Stein prallte. Ächzend lehnte er sich gegen die Mauer und griff sich mit der linken Hand auf die Stirn. Blut rann ihm aus einer Platzwunde direkt am Haaransatz.

Noch ehe er mehr tun konnte, als heftig blinzelnd auf das scharlachrote Blut auf seinen Fingern zu starren, war Lucius vor ihm niedergekniet und riss seinen linken Arm hinunter zu einer der Fußfesseln, die sich augenblicklich fest um sein Handgelenk zogen. Verwundert sah Harry zu dem Blonden auf – normalerweise war immer sein ganzer Körper in die Fesseln gelegt worden, damit Malfoy ihn besser foltern konnte. Wieso sollte er dieses Mal am Boden sitzen?

Nur ein paar Sekunden später wünschte er sich niemals die Antwort darauf bekommen zu haben. Lucius umklammerte sein rechtes Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff und drehte seinen Arm mit einem Ruck um, sodass seine angeknackste Schulter protestierend schmerzte. Das linke Auge musste er inzwischen zukneifen, damit ihm das Blut nicht hinein rinnen konnte. Im nächsten Moment spürte er wie sich die Spitze von Lucius' Zauberstab in seinen Unterarm bohrte.

„Du wirst es nie wieder wagen dich mir zu widersetzen!", zischte Malfoy und kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen begann Harrys Haut, dort wo der Zauberstab sie berührte, unangenehm zu kribbeln und zu stechen. Verwirrt blickte er mit seinem offenen Auge hinab auf seinen Arm und sah, dass die Spitze des Zauberstabs, sowie seine Haut rot glühten. Bevor er sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen konnte was das bedeutete, durchfuhr ein Schmerz seinen ganzen rechten Arm, der ihm die Luft aus der Lunge presste und ihn dazu brachte beide Augen fest zu schließen.

Es brannte! Merlin, sein ganzer Arm fühlte sich an, als würde er in Flammen stehen! Ein heiserer Schrei entfuhr seiner trockenen Kehle, während er verzweifelt versuchte sein Handgelenk loszureißen, doch es war ihm unmöglich. Der Schmerz war fast schlimmer, als der Cruciatus-Fluch und raubte ihm beinahe sein ganzes Denkvermögen. In einem letzten klaren Augenblick fragte er sich, ob Malfoy wohl tatsächlich seinen Arm in Brand gesteckt hatte. Nur kurze Zeit später wurde ihm bewusst, dass es stimmte, denn der übelerregende Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch stieg ihm in die Nase. Ohne es zu merken rannen ihm Tränen über sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht, während er haltlos zitterte und wie von Sinnen schrie. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Lucius ihn mir Feuer angriff, doch etwas war anders. Es war Magie ihm Spiel – das konnte Harry trotz seines vernebelten Verstandes wahrnehmen. Es war, als ob Malfoy ihm etwas in die Seele brannte.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon diese Folter ertragen musste, aber es kam ihm vor wie Stunden. Ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns, der nicht vollkommen von den Schmerzen eingenommen war, fragte sich, ob Lucius vorhatte seinen ganzen Arm einfach abzubrennen. Doch dann – endlich – wurde das Brennen leichter, bis er wieder das Kribbeln spürte mit dem es angefangen hatte. Dann löste Malfoy den Kontakt seines Zauberstabes mit seinem Arm und auch das Kribbeln verschwand. Zurück blieb ein pochender Schmerz, der Godric sei Dank nicht so schlimm wie vorhin war.

Jetzt da sein Bewusstsein nicht völlig mit den Schmerzen beschäftigt war, roch er den Gestank seines eigenen verbrannten Fleisches stärker als zuvor. Sein Magen rebellierte augenblicklich und schnell wandte er den Kopf zur Seite, um sich zu übergeben. Als er endlich aufhörte zu würgen lehnte er sich zitternd und äußerst erschöpft zurück gegen die Wand und versuchte nicht durch die Nase zu atmen. Stattdessen keuchte er vor sich hin, bis ihn ein Ruck an seinem verletzten Arm je in Erinnerung rief, dass seine Bestrafung vielleicht noch nicht zu Ende war.

„Sieh es dir an!", hörte er Lucius' kalte Stimme wie durch einen dicken Ohrenschützer.

Mit größter Mühe öffnete er die Augen – das linke war einigermaßen von seinem Blut verklebt – und blickte wie befohlen hinunter auf seinen Arm. Ein entsetztes Keuchen entfloh seinem Mund und er hörte auf zu zittern. Starr vor Schreck saß er da und kämpfte dagegen an sich erneut zu übergeben.

„Gefällt es dir?", höhnte Malfoy mit einem sadistischen Grinsen.

Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf und ignorierte den Schmerz, der ihn bei dieser raschen Bewegung durchzog.

„Ach, wirklich nicht? Zu schade. Nun, ich dachte auf diese Weise könnte ich deinem mickrigen Gehirn einbrennen, wem du gehörst", meinte der ehemalige Todesser mit tiefer Genugtuung in der Stimme.

Der Ex-Gryffindor brachte kein Wort heraus. Alles was er tun konnte war auf seinen entstellten Unterarm zu starren. Niemals hätte er gedacht würde er dieses Zeichen tragen, doch da war es: das dunkle Mal. Doch es war nicht nur Voldemorts Zeichen, dass jetzt tief in seine Haut gebrannt war. Über dem Schädel des Mals war ein großes, gewundenes M zu sehen, das zweifellos für Malfoy stand. _…wem er gehörte…_

„Ich gehöre niemanden", krächzte er unbewusst, während er weiterhin mit Grauen auf das Brandmal starrte.

Er hörte ein wütendes Knurren und Lucius richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Arm. Harry zuckte leicht zurück, doch es brachte ihm nichts. Eiskaltes Wasser überzog die Wunde und er wimmerte, als der Schmerz dadurch wieder stärker wurde. Es schien ihm, als wären tatsächlich kleine Rauchwolken von seinem verbrannten Fleisch aufgestiegen, doch durch seine wässrigen Augen war er sich nicht sicher.

„Du gehörst mir. Und du wirst dieses ekelhafte Schlammblut und deine anderen Blutsverräterfreunde nie wieder sehen – vor allem nicht Draco! Hast du das verstanden?", schnarrte Malfoy mit vor Zorn verzerrtem Gesicht.

Er sollte ‚Ja' sagen – das wusste Harry. Doch was seinen Mund verließ, war etwas ganz anderes. „Was wenn ich sie doch wieder sehe?", fragte er beinahe provozierend. Er konnte sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären, aber die Tatsache, dass er gerade das dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekommen hatte, verstörte ihn zutiefst.

Ein grausames Grinsen zog sich über Lucius' Lippen. „Ich denke, dann werde ich Damian auch an seinen Platz erinnern müssen", erwiderte er drohend und warf einen kurzen Blick hinunter auf den Arm des Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry begann wieder zu zittern. „D-Das würdest du nicht tun", wisperte er voller Furcht. Das Letzte was er wollte war, dass sein Sohn genau die gleichen Schmerzen durchmachen musste wie er selbst es gerade getan hatte, um dann anschließend das dunkle Mal zu tragen.

„Anscheinend kennst du mich nicht so gut, wie ich dachte, Harry", höhnte Malfoy. „Ich würde es tun und ich würde jede Sekunde genießen."

„Du widerlicher Scheißkerl!", schrie Harry verzweifelt und wutentbrannt. „Wage es nicht meinen Sohn anzurühren, oder ich – " Ein schmerzerfülltes Schluchzen entfuhr ihm, als Lucius sein Handgelenk losließ und stattdessen seinen Unterarm fest umgriff.

„Schwöre mir, dass du deine Freunde nie wieder siehst, oder Damian wird dafür bezahlen!", verlangte Malfoy unnachgiebig.

„I-Ich…", stammelte Harry und ein weiteres Schluchzen schüttelte seinen Körper. Er wusste, er hatte verloren. Er konnte seinen Sohn nicht Lucius' Folter überlassen. „Ich schwöre es…"

-----------------------

Zwei Tage waren seit jener schrecklichen Nacht im Kerker vergangen. Harry hatte die meiste Zeit damit zugebracht Schlaftabletten zu nehmen, damit er nicht über alles was geschehen war nachdenken musste. In den wenigen Stunden, die er wach gewesen war, hatte ihn die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Lucius' Drohung Damian das dunkle Mal einzubrennen hatte ihn schwer getroffen.

Am dritten Tag wachte er trotz der Tabletten um halb sieben in der Früh auf. Die Brandwunde auf seinem Arm tat noch immer höllisch weh und außerdem hatte er grausige Träume durchlitten. Schweiß überströmt stand er nun auf und ging sich duschen. Das kalte Wasser brannte auf seiner Haut dort wo das dunkle Mal war und er versuchte die Stelle so wenig wie möglich unter den Duschstrahl zu halten.

Nachdem er im Bad fertig war ging er hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch, wo er abermals in seinen düsteren Erinnerungen versank. Der laute Knall, der nach einer Weile erklang erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass er tatsächlich leicht aufhüpfte. „Sirius!", keuchte er mit rasendem Herzen und stand etwas wackelig auf.

Sirius hätte beinahe ebenso ein erschrockenes Keuchen von sich gegeben. Harry sah schrecklich aus. Ein Schnitt war auf seiner Stirn zu sehen, direkt über der blitzförmigen Narbe, sein Gesicht war bleich und dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen trüb aussehenden Augen und er konnte deutlich blaue Flecken auf seinem Hals erkennen, die wirkten, als wären sie von zudrückenden Fingern entstanden. Er schluckte schwer, um sich zu fassen, doch es wollte ihm nicht so richtig gelingen. „Oh, Harry… was ist passiert?", fragte er ungewollt.

Harry war nur für einen kleinen Augenblick versucht ‚Nichts' zu sagen, doch auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Er brachte kein Wort heraus; alles was in den letzten Tagen, Monaten, Jahren geschehen war brach wie eine Flut über ihn herein und schien ihn ertränken zu wollen. Ohne es zu planen, ohne sich wirklich dazu zu entschließen, stürzte er nach vorne in die Arme seines Paten und weinte sich fünf Jahre Schmerz, Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung von der Seele.

Einigermaßen geschockt über diesen abrupten Zusammenbruch drückte Sirius ihn trotzdem fest gegen seine Brust und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. Die Sorge was geschehen war, dass Harry so fertig gemacht hatte war unerträglich, doch er würde jetzt keine Fragen stellen, da sein Patenkind allen Anschein nach im Moment ohnehin nicht in der Lage wäre zu antworten. Die Schultern des jungen Mannes in seinen Armen bebten heftig und ein nicht zu enden wollendes Schluchzen kam aus dessen Mund.

Als sich Harry nach zirka zehn Minuten etwas zu beruhigen schien bugsierte Sirius sie hinüber zur Couch und ließ sich, ohne sein Patenkind loszulassen, darauf nieder. Behutsam streichelte er über Harrys Rücken und konnte sich nun die Frage nicht mehr verkneifen. „Was ist los, Harry? Was ist passiert?"

„V-Versprich mir… d-dass du niemanden etwas s-sagst…", stammelte der Grünäugige zwischen zwei Schluchzern. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen – er musste mit jemanden reden. Er konnte das nicht allein durchstehen, das war ihm klar geworden.

„Ich verspreche es", murmelte Sirius sofort, aufgeregt, dass er vielleicht die Wahrheit erfahren würde und dann endlich helfen konnte.

„Au-Auch nicht Hermine… oder R-Ron! U-Und Draco auch nicht…", verlangte Harry mit zitternder Stimme.

Der Animagus zögerte nur eine Sekunde, dann wisperte er: „Ich werde es keinem verraten, solange du es nicht willst. Ich verspreche es."

Die Mauer, die seit seinem ersten Treffen mit Draco immer größer werdende Risse bekommen hatte, brach nun endgültig und Harry erzählte alles – wirklich alles – was seit seinem letzten Duell mit Voldemort geschehen war. Jetzt da er erst einmal zu reden begonnen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören. Der Gedanke an Lucius' Drohung vor drei Tagen war zeitweilig vergessen und die Wörter sprudelten nur so aus seinem Mund hervor. Glücklicherweise unterbrach ihn sein Pate nicht ein einziges Mal, denn er dachte nicht, dass er den Mut dazu finden würde weiterzureden, sollte dieser es tun.

Sirius saß wie versteinert da und hörte vollkommen geschockt zu. Er versuchte die vielen Informationen, die Harry ohne innezuhalten von sich gab, aufzunehmen und zu verstehen, was durch seine immer widersprüchlicher werdenden Gefühle zunehmend schwieriger wurde. Nichts hätte ihn auf solch eine grausame Geschichte vorbereiten können und sein Wunsch Lucius Malfoy in der Luft zu zerfetzten wurde immer stärker.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis Harry endlich aufhörte zu erzählen und emotional total geschafft wollte er sich einfach in die Arme seines Paten kuscheln, doch dieser erwachte nun aus seiner Starre. Sanfte, doch fordernde Hände drückten ihn weg und er spürte wie Sirius seinen Blick suchte. Er sah jedoch nicht auf, er wollte sich jetzt nicht darüber Gedanken machen welche Konsequenzen, das was er gerade getan hatte, haben konnte. Nur für ein paar Minuten lang wollte er der Realität entfliehen.

Er zuckte zusammen und zischte durch die Zähne, als Sirius vorsichtig seinen rechten Hemdärmel zurückzog und der Stoff gegen die Brandwunde strich. „Nicht…", bat er, doch es war zu spät. Voldemorts Mal war entblößt, genau wie das ‚M', das darüber eingebrannt war.

„Dieser verdammte Bastard", knurrte der Animagus und klang sehr nach dem bärengroßen Hund in den er sich verwandeln konnte. Er lenkte seine Gedanken hauptsächlich auf Malfoy, denn der Gedanke daran, dass Harry einen Sohn hatte – mit Draco, der nichts davon wusste! – war vollkommen überwältigend und er wusste nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte. Harry war noch so jung, er hatte nie eine richtige Kindheit gehabt und war mit der ständigen Bedrohung Voldemorts aufgewachsen. Er hatte schon so früh eine Last getragen, die nie einen Jungen in diesem Alter hätte auferlegt werden dürfen und doch hatte er sie ohne sich zu beschweren getragen und gemeistert. Doch das hier… er wusste ehrlich nicht wie sein Patenkind so stark sein und ganz allein solche Zeiten durchmachen konnte. Umso mehr freute er sich, dass er jetzt in der Lage sein würde Harry beizustehen, so wie er es Lily und James vor so vielen Jahren versprochen hatte.

„E-Es ist schon okay", stotterte Harry und versuchte das Mal wieder zu verdecken. Der Anblick jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. „Ich will n-nur nicht, dass… dass Damian es auch tragen muss… und vielleicht hab ich gerade das bewirkt", schloss er ängstlich, als die Tragweite seines Handels ihn einholte.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Ich werde zu diesen verfluchten, hinterhältigen, kranken Schwein gehen und ihn bei lebendigen Leib häuten!", rief Sirius zornentbrannt über die große Furcht, die aus der Stimme seines Patenkindes herauszuhören war.

„Nein!", schrie Harry panisch auf. „Nein, das kannst du nicht machen! Du darfst dich nicht einmischen! Er wird Damian umbringen, wenn es nötig ist! Und vielleicht st-stirbt er sowieso, wenn Lucius getötet wird. Ich weiß es nicht – und ich kann es nicht riskieren! Bitte, bitte versprich mir, dass du nicht versuchen wirst ihn zu finden und ihm irgendwas anzutun!"

Der Ausdruck blanker Angst und Verzweiflung auf dem Gesicht des Grünäugigen ließ einen Teil von Sirius' Wut für den Moment verrauchen. „Hör zu, ich verstehe, dass du Angst hast", sagte er sanft. „Aber du mir erlauben dir zu helfen! Ich kann nicht einfach nichts tun, wenn ich weiß was Malfoy dir und deinem – deinem Sohn antut. Merlin… Draco wird –"

„Du darfst es ihm nicht sagen! Du hast es versprochen!", unterbrach ihn Harry flehentlich.

„Da wusste ich noch nicht worum es geht", schoss Sirius zurück, der fest entschlossen war seinem Patenkind zu helfen. Und je mehr Leute die Wahrheit wussten, desto größer war ihre Chance das zu schaffen.

„Bitte! Ich – ich hätte dir das alles nie erzählen dürfen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll, wenn Lucius erfährt was ich dir alles gesagt habe, aber ich…"

„Harry, sei doch vernünftig", warf der Animagus drängend ein. „Du hast es mir nun mal gesagt und das war die beste Entscheidung, die du hättest treffen können. Damian ist so oder so in Gefahr. Du kannst mir nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du Malfoy traust, dass er deinem Sohn nichts tut?"

Als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr er augenblicklich fort: „Na eben. Und wir können dir helfen! Wir _werden_ dir helfen! Am besten wir sagen auch Dumbledore Bescheid, er könnte –"

„Verdammt, wem willst du es denn noch aller sagen, dass ich nicht tot bin!", schrie Harry dazwischen. „Wieso erzählt ihr es nicht dem Tagespropheten – dann wüsste es gleich die ganze Zaubererwelt!"

„Beruhige dich, Harry", bat Sirius eindringlich. „Ich kann mir ziemlich gut vorstellen wie schwer das alles für dich ist, aber –"

Erneut wurde er von seinem Patenkind unterbrochen. „Ach ja? Kannst du das wirklich? Du hast doch nie Kinder gehabt, du hast keine Ahnung wie ich mich fühle!" In dem Moment, in dem die Worte seinen Mund verließen, bereute er sie schon zutiefst. Er wusste, dass dieses Thema für Sirius sehr schmerzlich war, denn er hatte nun mal sein ganzes Leben nur Remus geliebt und trotz der Tatsache, dass Zauberer ein Kind bekommen konnten war diese Option für die beiden unmöglich, da Remus ein Werwolf war. Obwohl sie lange darüber diskutiert hatten, hatte Sirius den Vorschlag seines Freundes abgelehnt, dass er mit jemand anderen ein Kind zeugen und es mit demjenigen großziehen sollte. Der Gedanke Remus zu verlassen war weitaus schlimmer gewesen, als sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass sie nun mal nie Kinder haben würden.

„Es tut mir so Leid", krächzte Harry niedergeschlagen. Er schien in letzter Zeit ein Talent dafür zu besitzen den Leuten wehzutun, die ihn liebten und ihm nur helfen wollten. Zuerst Draco, dann Ron und Hermine und jetzt auch noch seinen Paten…

„Schon okay", murmelte Sirius, der wusste, dass Harry es nicht böse gemeint hatte. Er seufzte tief, um seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen und sagte dann leise: „Ich habe vielleicht keine eigenen Kinder, aber als ich von deinem Tod erfuhr, habe ich um dich getrauert wie um einen Sohn. Als wir uns in deinem dritten Schuljahr begegnet sind, hatte ich für kurze Zeit das Gefühl, als hätte ich meinen besten Freund wieder, doch ich habe schnell verstanden, dass du nicht James bist und von da an, denke ich, fühlte ich mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wie ein Vater."

Mit stockender Stimme erwiderte Harry: „I-Ich hab dich auch wie – wie einen Vater gesehen. Ich – es tut mir alles so Leid!"

„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen", befahl der Animagus bestimmt, der durch diesen Satz plötzlich einen dicken Kloß im Hals spürte. Wieder versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, bevor er noch mehr sagte. „Wenn du mich wirklich als Vater siehst, dann wirst du es sicher verstehen, dass ich nicht zusehen kann wie du leidest. Lass mich dir helfen! Und erzähl den anderen auch die Wahrheit – vor allem Draco! Denkst du nicht er hat das Recht darauf es zu erfahren?"

„Er wird mich hassen", würgte Harry unter einem erneuten Schluchzen hervor.

Verwirrt runzelte Sirius die Stirn. „Wieso in Merlins Namen sollte er das tun?"

„Weil ich nicht mal unseren Sohn beschützen kann. Ich habe total versagt", nuschelte sein Patenkind ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Das ist kompletter Schwachsinn", erwiderte Sirius mit fester Stimme. „Du hast euren Sohn immer beschützt, Harry. Das ist doch der einzige Grund, weshalb du und Damian in dieser Lage seid. Weil du ihn sogar vor seiner Geburt beschützen wolltest. Du hast getan was du konntest und jetzt sind wir dran dir dabei zu helfen deinen Sohn endgültig in Sicherheit zu bringen. Du musst es nur zulassen."

Und ganz langsam, mit noch immer glasigen Blick und etwas unsicherer Miene, nickte Harry zustimmend.

-----------------------

Ich hoffe die Szene zwischen Harry und Sirius hat euch gefallen! Das nächste Mal ist Draco mit der Wahrheit dran – mal sehen, wie er reagieren wird! ;)

Bis zum nächsten Mal und schickt mir fleißig Reviews! Lg jezzi85


	13. Die Wahrheit

So, also hier kommt der Moment auf den ihr alle wahrscheinlich gewartet habt. Draco erfährt die Wahrheit. Das Kapitel ist anders geworden, als ich es geplant hatte, doch ich bin zufrieden damit. Bin schon gespannt auf eure Meinung! ;)

-----------------------

Kapitel 13: Die Wahrheit

Erschöpft und verschlafen streckte sich Remus in seinem Bett und gähnte herzhaft. Dabei suchten seine Hände automatisch nach dem Körper seines Freundes, doch wie so oft in letzter Zeit, war er nicht da. Der Werwolf wusste, dass Sirius in den letzten Wochen kaum ein Auge zugemacht hat und mit einem Seufzen stand er auf, zog sich einen Morgenmantel über und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo er wie erwartet, eine in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf dem Sofa vorfand.

„Hey, hast du wenigstens ein bisschen geschlafen?", fragte er leise, während er sich neben Sirius setzte, der weiterhin ins Kaminfeuer starrte.

„Nein, mir geht Harrys Geschichte einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich muss doch irgendetwas tun können", antwortete Sirius etwas resigniert.

Remus sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Du könntest mir und den anderen sagen, was Harry dir erzählt hat. Das wäre ein Anfang", meinte er und versuchte seine Stimme dabei nicht allzu anklagend klingen zu lassen. Er wollte James' Sohn nun mal auch mehr als alles andere helfen und obwohl Sirius gestern Nachmittag mit der Neuigkeit kam, dass er jetzt wusste was mit Harry los war, wollte er es nicht erzählen – zumindest noch nicht.

„Du weißt, ich hab ihm versprochen, dass ich ihm die Zeit gebe zuerst mit Draco zu reden", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und schien dabei dieses Versprechen sehr zu bereuen.

„Also gut, aber ich hoffe sehr, dass die beiden bald miteinander reden, denn ich kann es nicht ertragen länger hier herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun", meinte Remus seufzend.

„Denkst du vielleicht ich fühle mich nicht genauso wie du?", fragte Sirius frustriert. „Du hättest ihn gestern sehen sollen, Moony. Er sah fürchterlich aus und es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass ich noch nichts unternehmen kann."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", murmelte der Werwolf beruhigend und zog seinen Freund in seine Arme. Sirius lehnte seinen Rücken gegen dessen Brust und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Wie wär's, wenn wir später zu Ron und Hermine gehen? Dann können wir nachschauen, ob Draco schon mit Harry geredet hat."

Sirius nickte leicht. „Ja, das sollten wir machen…"

-----------------------

„Wann glaubst du wird er endlich wieder hier sein?", fragte Hermine schon zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag.

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn Harry ihm wirklich endlich die Wahrheit erzählen will – wie immer die auch aussieht – dann wird Draco vielleicht ein bisschen länger bei ihm bleiben wollen."

Die beiden saßen in der Bibliothek und sahen ständig verstohlen auf die Uhr, die auf dem Kamin stand. Es war jetzt halb sechs am Abend und sie hatten noch immer nichts von Draco gehört, der nachdem Sirius kurz vorbeigekommen war, zu Harry appariert war, um mit ihm zu reden. Sie waren schrecklich aufgeregt und neugierig, was bei diesem Treffen vor sich ging und konnten es nicht erwarten, dass der Ex-Slytherin endlich wieder auftauchen würde, um ihnen zu sagen was geschehen war.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Harry ihm endlich sagt, was ihn bedrückt", wisperte Hermine, die angestrengt versuchte nicht an die Theorie zu denken, die sie und Draco vor ein paar Tagen aufgestellt hatten. Sie hatten niemanden etwas davon erzählt. Der Blonde hatte darauf bestanden zumindest solange zu warten, bis Harry sich entschieden hat, ob er ihm die Wahrheit anvertrauen wollte oder nicht.

„Das hoffe ich au- "

_KNALL._

„Draco!", rief Hermine aufgeschreckt aus, doch gleich darauf breitete sich Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie sah, wer ihre Besucher waren. „Oh, ihr seid es."

„Wir freuen uns auch ganz herzlich dich zu sehen", sagte Remus neckend.

Die Schwangere lief ein wenig rosa an. „Wir hatten gehofft, dass Draco endlich zurück ist", erwiderte sie verteidigend.

„Wie lang ist er schon bei Harry?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Er ist nach dem Mittagessen gegangen", antwortete Ron und auch er schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein. Er sah zu dem Animagus auf und fragte flehentlich: „Kannst du uns nicht einfach sagen, was Harry dir erzählt hat?"

Sirius schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht. Ich habe es Harry versprochen, dass er es Draco zuerst erzählen kann."

„Aber Draco ist schon bei Harry, also kannst du es uns schon sagen, oder?", meinte Ron unnachgiebig.

Einen Moment schien Sirius hin und her gerissen zu sein, doch dann zuckte er wie alle anderen leicht zusammen, als noch ein Knall ertönte und Draco plötzlich in ihrer Mitte stand. Absolute Stille legte sich über den Raum, während sie alle den Neuankömmling mit angehaltenem Atem anstarrten und darauf wartete, dass dieser etwas sagte oder tat.

Doch Draco schien nicht einmal mitzubekommen, wo er war und dass vier Paar Augen ihn so genau musterten, als würden sie ihn mit ihren Blicken röntgen wollen. Er stand einfach nur da, mit leicht geöffneten Mund und einem abwesenden Blick, der nichts zu erfassen schien. Die Stille zog sich für eine Minute weiter hin, doch schließlich schien der Blonde sich zu fassen und er gab ein zögerndes, müde klingendes „Hi" von sich.

Es war, als ob dieses kleine Wort den Bann zu brechen schien, der sich über den Raum gelegt hatte und die vorherige Stille wurde von einer Lawine aus Fragen durchbrochen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Hat er dir die Wahrheit erzählt?"

„Wie geht's ihm?"

„Jetzt sag doch endlich was!"

„Draco, hat er dir gesagt, wieso er das alles getan hat?"

„Was ist los mit ihm?"

„Seid doch einmal still!", rief Sirius endlich, als er sah, wie Draco sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Stirn massierte. Die Flut an Fragen brach ab und nun sahen sie alle etwas besorgt aus.

„Danke", nuschelte Draco und mit einem Seufzen hörte er auf seinen offensichtlich schmerzenden Kopf zu reiben.

Ron hatte durchaus Mitgefühl mit dem Blonden, doch er konnte nicht an sich halten. „Hat er dir nun die Wahrheit gesagt, oder nicht?", fragte er leise.

Draco schien nach Worten zu suchen und beschied sich schließlich auf ein einfaches: „Ja, hat er."

Sirius fühlte sich, als wäre ihm eine enorme Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Harry hatte Draco alles erzählt, was bedeutete, dass er endlich mit den anderen darüber reden konnte und sie besprechen konnten wie sie seinem Patenkind helfen würden. Etwas erleichtert wandte er sich an Draco. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte er besorgt. Es wäre bestimmt für jeden ein Schock zu erfahren, dass man einen fünf Jahre alten Sohn hat, dessen Leben auch noch in Gefahr war.

Der Ex-Slytherin antwortete nicht. Hermine konnte es jetzt nicht mehr länger ertragen. Sie musste wissen, ob sie mit ihrer Theorie Recht gehabt hatte, wobei sie verzweifelt hoffte, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. „Wer ist dieser Junge auf dem Foto? Stimmt meine Vermutung?", fragte sie und war selbst erstaunt darüber, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte.

„Nein!", erwiderte Draco blitzartig, so dass alle überrascht zusammenzuckten. „Nein, sie stimmt nicht…", sagte er etwas ruhiger, aber noch immer ziemlich durcheinander wirkend.

„Gott sei Dank", seufzte Hermine erleichtert, während alle anderen sie verwirrt ansahen.

„Was für eine Vermutung? Und was für ein Junge?", fragte ihr Mann neugierig, doch die Schwangere winkte ab.

„Vergiss es, Ron", sagte sie bestimmt und wandte sich wieder Draco zu. „Also, was hat Harry dann zu verbergen?"

Erneut kam keine Antwort von dem Blonden. Er schien beinahe wie paralysiert. Reglos stand er da und wieder trat ein abwesender Blick in seine grauen Augen, als ob er sich sein Treffen mit Harry noch mal in Erinnerung rief. Hin und wieder flackerten plötzlich heftige Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht auf, doch diese verschwanden genauso rasch, wie sie kamen und man konnte sie nicht richtig deuten.

„Draco?", fragte schließlich Remus sanft, jedoch mit einem drängenden Unterton, den er einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Angesprochener schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, sah sich einen Moment um, als würde er erst jetzt erkennen wo er eigentlich war und ließ dann die Schultern hängen. „Ich – ich will jetzt ein bisschen allein sein. Ich muss über einiges nachdenken", wisperte er, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Warte! Das kannst du nicht machen! Sag uns was mit Harry los ist", verlangte Ron etwas empört und sauer. Er wollte nun mal auch wissen was seinem ehemals besten Freund solche Schwierigkeiten bereitete.

Ohne zurückzuschauen erwiderte Draco: „Sirius kann's euch sagen. Er weiß es auch." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Bibliothek und sie hörten wie er im Vorzimmer die Treppe hinauf ins Gästezimmer ging.

Kaum war das Geräusch einer zuschlagenden Tür verklungen, sagte Hermine entschlossen: „Erzähl uns endlich was hier los ist, Sirius."

Der Animagus nickte, setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, überlegte kurz wo er anfangen sollte und begann schließlich leise zu erzählen.

-----------------------

Während Ron, Hermine und Remus unten endlich die Wahrheit über Harrys Geheimnis erfuhren, lehnte sich ein gewisser blonder Ex-Slytherin mit dem Rücken gegen die Gästezimmertür. Seine Gedanken waren nichts weiter als ein völliges Durcheinander und ständig hörte er jenen verhängnisvollen Satz seines Geliebten, der seine gesamten Gefühle auf den Kopf gestellte hatte. _…er ist _unser _Sohn…_

Ein Geräusch kam über seine Lippen, das klang wie etwas zwischen einem Stöhnen und einem Seufzen, während er zum Bett ging und sich ohne zu zögern darauf fallen ließ. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte – was er überhaupt tun _konnte_. Sein Kopf schmerzte schrecklich und trotzdem spielte sich vor seinen Augen immer und immer wieder sein Treffen mit Harry ab. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen griff er in seine Hosentasche und holte das Foto von dem kleinen blonden Jungen hervor.

_Er ist mein Sohn…_

Obwohl Draco es durchaus glaubte, war es trotzdem ein Schock und jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, dass er einen Sohn hatte, wurde ihm leicht panisch zu Mute. Er hatte doch keine Ahnung von Kindern! Er konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, wie er mit Damian umgehen sollte – es war nicht so, als hätte er selbst sehr gute Eltern als Vorbild gehabt. Dieser Gedanke holte ihn je wieder in die Realität zurück. Er musste sich derzeit keine Sorgen darüber machen, ob er nun ein guter Vater war oder nicht, denn sein Sohn wurde von Lucius gefangen gehalten.

Sein Hass für den Mann, den er einst Vater genannt hatte, kannte keine Grenzen mehr. Dieses Monster hatte schon einmal fast sein Leben zerstört, als er ihn dazu zwingen wollte das dunkle Mal anzunehmen, doch das hier war mit nichts zu vergleichen. Lucius wollte seinen Sohn jetzt als neuen Erben großziehen, er folterte und quälte Harry wo er nur konnte und er hatte Draco sein Kind weggenommen, bevor er überhaupt von dessen Existenz wusste.

Obwohl Hermine mit ihrer Theorie nicht ganz Recht gehabt hatte, hatten sie doch in einer Sache richtig gelegen – Damian war Harrys Sohn. Und der Ex-Gryffindor litt, wie Draco es vermutet hatte, fürchterlich darunter seinen Sohn so aufwachsen zu sehen. Auch wenn es bei ihrem heutigen Treffen ein paar Missverständnisse gegeben hatte, war dem Blonden das mehr als alles andere aufgefallen…

_RÜCKBLENDE_

Sirius wusste also endlich die Wahrheit. Und jetzt war Draco selbst auf dem Weg zu erfahren was Harry so verzweifelt versucht hatte zu verbergen. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er Ron und Hermine nervös zulächelte und schließlich vor die Wohnung seines Geliebten apparierte. Sofort hob er die Hand und klopfte gegen die Tür; ein Teil von ihm war ganz aufgeregt, während der andere vor Angst vor der kommenden Begegnung fast umkam.

Als Harry nach ein paar Sekunden die Tür öffnete, konnte der Ex-Slytherin es sich nicht verkneifen zu fluchen. „Verdammte Scheiße… Harry! Was mit dir passiert?"

„Du klangst gerade wie ein Muggel", versuchte der Schwarzhaarige zu scherzen, doch sein Grinsen war eher eine Grimasse.

Dracos Augen huschten über das bleiche Gesicht zu dem großen Schnitt auf der Stirn seines Gegenübers und er spürte wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. „Wer hat dir das angetan?", knurrte er entrüstet.

„Komm erst mal rein", forderte Harry ihn auf, ohne auf seine Frage zu antworten und stellte sich beiseite, um ihn hineinzulassen.

Schnell trat er ein und kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, sagte er anklagend: „Es war Lucius, oder? Und keine Spielchen mehr – ich will eine Antwort haben."

Er sah zu wie Harry sich auf die Unterlippe biss und für einen Moment dachte er, dass er wieder irgendwelche Lügen oder Ausreden zu hören bekommen würde, doch dann nickte der Ex-Gryffindor. Draco war für einen Augenblick zu überrascht, dass er endlich eine aufrichtige Erwiderung erhalten hatte, dass er nicht reagieren konnte. Doch dann sank die Bedeutung von Harrys Geste ein und die Wut und der Hass auf Lucius kamen mit einem Schlag zurück. „Dieser elende, verfluchte Bastard!", zischte er außer sich, während er um Beherrschung rang.

„Draco, hör mir zu, ich muss dir etwas… etwas sehr wichtiges sagen – und zwar bevor mein Mut mich wieder verlässt", bat Harry eindringlich, obwohl seine Stimme etwas zitterte.

Die Anspannung und Furcht auf dem Gesicht seines Geliebten, ließen Draco wieder ungewollt an Hermines Theorie denken und er umklammerte ängstlich das Bild in seiner Hosentasche, dass er mitgenommen hatte, um sich endlich Klarheit über die Frage zu verschaffen, wer dieser blonde Junge war. Er holte es aus der Tasche und schluckte schwer. „Ich werde dir zuhören, Harry, und ich schwöre ich werde dich nicht unterbrechen oder irgendetwas sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Aber lass mich zuerst eine Frage stellen – bitte", sagte er flehentlich.

Dem Schwarzhaarige war offensichtlich unwohl bei diesem Vorschlag, doch schließlich erwiderte er leise: „Was willst du mich fragen?"

Bevor Draco wusste was geschah, hielt er das Foto hoch und fragte drängend: „Wer ist das?"

„Wo-Woher hast du das?", stammelte Harry eindeutig geschockt und auch ein wenig verwirrt.

„Ich hab es in deinem Nachttisch gefunden – unabsichtlich. Als ich es sah, hab ich eine Kopie angefertigt. Dieser Junge… er kam mir so bekannt vor", seufzte der Blonde und fuhr dann leise fort. „Ich kann's dir nicht wirklich erklären, aber ich hatte ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei, als ich das Bild ansah."

Etwas besorgt sah er zu, wie Harrys Augen einen verdächtigen Glanz annahmen. Er hatte seinen Geliebten sicher nicht aufregen wollen, doch er wusste, dass dieser Junge auf dem Foto der Schlüssel zu allem war. Wenn er erst mal herausgefunden hatte, ob Hermines Theorie stimmte oder nicht, würde alles andere Sinn ergeben. Mit bis zum Zerreißen angespannten Nerven wartete er darauf, dass der Ex-Gryffindor etwas sagen würde, doch es schien ihm die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Also gut, dann musste er seine Frage wohl etwas direkter stellen.

„Harry", wisperte er sanft, um dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Das Bild hielt er noch immer zwischen ihnen in die Luft. „Ist dieser Junge – ist er dein Sohn?" Es hatte ihm alle Selbstbeherrschung gekostet sich an diesem Satz nicht völlig zu verhaspeln.

Er beobachtete genau, wie Harrys Augen sich völlig geschockt weiteten, bis sie beinahe so aussahen wie die eines Hauselfen. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich einige Male, als ob er nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte. Doch Draco brauchte gar keine Antwort mehr. Die Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen sagte mehr als tausend Worte. „Es ist wahr, nicht? Er ist wirklich dein Sohn. Und der andere Vater… ich…", flüsterte er heiser, wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte und versuchte angestrengt nicht daran zu denken zu was Lucius seinen Geliebten gezwungen hatte.

Harry schien nun endlich aus seinem Schockzustand zu erwachen und er flehte mit angsterfüllter Stimme: „Du musst das verstehen, Draco. Ich wusste nicht wie ich es dir sagen sollte. Ich konnte es nicht, denn…"

„Du brauchst nicht weiter zu erklären", unterbrach ihn der Ex-Slytherin gequält. Er wollte es Harry ersparen alles noch einmal zu erzählen. „Ich – ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Das ist schrecklicher, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Ich verstehe es, dass du nicht darüber reden wolltest."

„A-Aber wir könnten doch jetzt darüber reden, oder? Ich meine, du weißt jetzt was los ist, dann könnten wir doch versuchen alles zu klären", meinte Harry und es verwirrte Draco ungemein wie groß dessen Bedürfnis zu reden zu sein schien. Wieso sollte man über etwas so Grausames reden wollen? Doch vielleicht musste der Ex-Gryffindor wirklich einmal seine Gedanken darüber mit jemanden teilen und obwohl Draco dabei mehr als nur unbehaglich war, wollte er seinen Geliebten so gut er konnte helfen.

„Wir müssen nicht darüber reden", sagte er und versuchte verständnisvoll zu klingen. „Aber wenn du es wirklich willst, dann – dann hör ich zu. Das hab ich dir ja ohnehin versprochen."

Harry runzelte daraufhin die Stirn, als wäre das das Unpassendste was er hätte sagen können. „Ich dachte, na ja… dass du vielleicht wissen willst, was genau passiert ist", wisperte er zögernd.

Der Blonde erbleichte sichtlich. Er wollte nicht ganz genau wissen, was Lucius Harry alles angetan hatte – seine Vorstellung reichte schon vollkommen. „Hör mal, ich – ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich für dich da bin, was immer du brauchst, aber… Bei Merlin, ich denke nicht, dass ich das hören will. Es tut mir Leid."

Jetzt schien der Schwarzhaarige langsam seine eigene Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. Ein Ausdruck purer Verzweiflung legte sich auf sein Gesicht und er rief unbeherrscht: „Freust du dich denn nicht wenigstens ein kleines bisschen?"

Diese Frage war das Letzte was Draco erwartet hatte. „Was?", keuchte er total verwirrt. „Worüber sollte ich mich denn freuen?"

Eine große Portion Schmerz mischte sich augenblicklich zu der Verzweiflung auf dem Gesicht seines Geliebten und er wünschte sich er könnte verstehen was gerade geschah. Sein Gehirn suchte nach einer passenden Erklärung für die Art wie Harry ihn jetzt offensichtlich tief verletzt ansah, doch er konnte keine finden. Es war ihm unbegreiflich wieso er sich über irgendetwas freuen sollte.

„Es spielt doch keine Rolle wo Damian geboren ist, oder wo er derzeit lebt – das ändert nichts daran wer er ist und was er mir bedeutet", meinte Harry und erneut schienen seine Augen in Tränen zu schwimmen. „Bedeutet dir das denn gar nichts? Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens ein kleines bisschen darüber freuen?"

Etwas regte sich in Dracos Erinnerung. Was hatte Hermine gesagt, als sie an jenem Abend gerätselt hatten, wer der Junge auf dem Foto ist? _Harry wollte schon immer ein Kind haben…_

Verständnis keimte in ihm hoch. Jetzt wusste er was den Ex-Gryffindor beschäftigte. Harry sah Damian nun mal als seinen Sohn, egal wer der andere Vater war und das war _mehr_ als verständlich. Er seufzte und obwohl es ihm einige Mühe kostete, sagte er: „Ich wollte dich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, es tut mir Leid. Ich verstehe, dass du deinen Sohn natürlich liebst, egal wie es dazu kam, dass du ihn bekommen hast. Aber… kannst _du _denn nicht verstehen, dass _ich_ überhaupt keinen Grund habe mich darüber zu freuen?"

Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass seine Worte einfühlsam klangen, doch da hatte er sich offensichtlich schwer getäuscht. Anstatt nun seinerseits Verständnis zu zeigen, trat Harry zwei Schritte zurück, bis sein Rücken gegen die Eingangstür stieß und rutschte dann an ihr zu Boden, wo er seinen Kopf auf seine angezogenen Knie legte und seine Hände fest um sie schlang. Vollends verwirrt ging Draco auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihm nieder. „Harry?", wisperte er und streckte zögerlich eine Hand aus, um sie auf die Schulter seines Geliebten zu legen.

Harry zuckte jedoch heftig zurück, kaum dass er ihn berührte und hob den Kopf. Seine Augen waren jetzt ein Meer aus Tränen und hielten solch einen Schmerz darin, dass dem Blonden das Herz wehtat, als er ihn ansah. „Was ist denn los, Harry? Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du so reagierst…"

„V-Vergiss es… ich – ich hab nichts anderes erwartet. Ich hab Sirius ge-gesagt, dass du mich dafür hassen wirst… ich weiß nicht, wieso ich – wieso ich dachte du würdest dich ein klein wenig freuen…", stammelte Harry und versuchte offenbar angestrengt zu verhindern, dass die Tränen seinen Augen entflohen.

Dracos Gehirn indes versuchte mit wachsender Verzweiflung herauszufinden was er verpasst hatte. „Harry, ich hasse dich nicht. Wieso sollte ich das tun?", fragte er und hielt sich nur knapp davon ab Harry in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Weil ich unseren Sohn nicht beschützen kann… ich – ich wollte ihn nicht bei Lucius lassen, glaub mir", schluchzte der Schwarzhaarige und vergrub seinen Kopf abermals zwischen seinen Knien.

„Das glaub ich dir ja – Moment, was hast du gerade gesagt?" Hatte er sich verhört? Oder hatte Harry gerade gesagt…

„Es tut mir alles so Leid, Draco. Ich – ich wollte es dir schon erzählen, als wir uns das erste Mal wieder gesehen haben, aber – aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich hassen wirst, wenn du erfährst, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass Lucius unseren Sohn gefangen hält. Aber du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dir einfach sagen wollte, dass wir ein Kind haben."

Harrys Stimme war etwas gedämpft, doch Draco hatte jedes Wort mitbekommen. Sein Herz raste und er schluckte heftig. „W-Was meinst du damit?", fragte er, nicht in der Lage es sofort zu begreifen. Als er keine Antwort bekam, griff er mit einer Hand nach dem Kinn des Ex-Gryffindor, um ihn dazu zu bringen aufzusehen. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er das Foto des blonden Jungen direkt vor dessen Nase. „Wer ist das?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Für einen Augenblick sah Harry ihn ausgesprochen verwirrt an, doch dann seufzte er. „Das ist Damian… er – er ist _unser_ Sohn. Aber das weißt du ja schon…"

„_Unser_ Sohn?", keuchte Draco, stand mit einem Ruck vom Boden auf und trat zurück. „A-Aber ich dachte… ich dachte…"

„Was hast du gedacht?", fragte Harry rasch und kam ebenfalls wieder auf die Beine.

„Ich – ich dachte, Lucius wäre… er wäre Damians Vater", stammelte Draco und versuchte noch immer angestrengt zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gehört hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige schien von seinen Worten mehr als überrascht. „Lucius? Damians Vater? Wie kommst du auf so was?"

„Hermine – ich hab ihr das Foto gezeigt und sie hat gesagt der Junge sieht aus wie ein Malfoy", erklärte Draco, während er um Beherrschung rang. „Was hätte ich denn denken sollen? Ich – ich kann gar nicht der andere Vater dieses Jungen sein! Wir haben doch nie Kinder gewollt! Ich meine, wir haben nie darüber geredet und wir waren erst siebzehn! Das kann nicht stimmen… ich kann kein Vater sein!", rief er und geriet immer mehr in Panik. Es war ihm unmöglich im Angesicht dieser Neuigkeiten klar zu denken.

„Draco, ich weiß das ist schwer zu verstehen", sagte Harry mitfühlend, obwohl er selbst total durcheinander war. „Ich wollte es zuerst auch nicht wahrhaben, als ich es erfuhr, aber…"

„Verdammt, was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht!", unterbrach ihn der Ex-Slytherin aufgebracht, ohne Harry wirklich zuzuhören. „Wir sind mitten im Krieg und plötzlich entscheidest du dich, hach kriegen wir halt mal ein Baby, oder was? Und wieso zum Teufel hast du nie mit mir darüber geredet? Denkst du nicht ich hätte bei dieser Sache nicht mitentscheiden sollen?"

„Ich hab das doch alles nicht gewollt!", schrie Harry, doch er wurde wieder ignoriert.

Draco war zu sehr in seinen eigenen völlig verrückt spielenden Gedanken versunken. Er konnte kein Kind haben… das war doch lächerlich! Er wusste nicht wie man mit Kindern umgeht und er war noch viel zu jung dafür, um damit fertig zu werden. „Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!", verlangte er von seinem Geliebten, ohne zu erkennen was für einen Schaden er damit anrichtete.

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann flüsterte Harry mit brüchiger Stimme: „Du willst wirklich kein Kind… und ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, dass du mir die Schuld gibst, dass du ihn nicht als Baby gesehen hast…"

Der Ausdruck tiefsten Schmerzes auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen riss Draco je aus seiner Panikattacke. Was zur Hölle tat er hier eigentlich? _Er_ war Damians Vater… nicht Lucius. Doch anstatt sich darüber zu freuen, dass Hermines grausige Theorie nicht stimmte, hatte er verlangt, dass Harry es leugnete. Innerlich verfluchte er sich für seine heftige Reaktion. Das war gewiss nicht die Art wie man reagieren sollte, wenn man erfährt, dass man mit dem Mann, den man mehr als alles andere liebt, ein Kind hat.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Harry", krächzte er und ohne darauf zu achten, dass dieser wieder vor ihm zurückzuckte, schloss er ihn fest in die Arme. „Es tut mir Leid, ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Ich war – bin nur schrecklich geschockt, das ist alles. Ich freu mich darüber, dass ich Damians Vater bin, glaub mir. Ich freu mich wirklich. Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass Lucius…" Er brach ab und drückte Harry noch fester an sich.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur so da. Draco umarmte seinen Geliebten, während dieser reglos da stand und nichts tat um die Umarmung zu erwidern. Schließlich durchbrach Harry die angespannte Stille. „Freust du dich wirklich?", wisperte er ängstlich.

„Ja, das musst du mir glauben. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, ob ich überhaupt als Vater geeignet bin, freue ich mich, dass _wir _beide einen Sohn haben", murmelte ihm der Blonde ins Ohr und endlich legte Harry seine eigenen Arme um dessen Körper.

„Ich hab nie aufgehört dich zu lieben", nuschelte Harry, während er sich gegen die warme Brust seines Freundes kuschelte.

Und in diesem Moment wusste Draco, dass er einen Weg finden würde Harry und ihren Sohn zu befreien. Es gab zwar noch einiges zu klären, vor allem fragte er sich wie der Ex-Gryffindor überhaupt schwanger geworden war und was genau Lucius mit alldem zu tun hatte, doch er war zuversichtlich, dass sie es zusammen schaffen würden. „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry…"

_ENDE DER RÜCKBLENDE_

Draco rollte sich auf die Seite, ohne den Blick von dem Bild seines Sohnes (es klang in seinen Ohren noch immer merkwürdig) zu nehmen. Nachdem er und Harry endlich alle Missverständnisse geklärt hatten, hatte er sich dazu gebracht sich zu beruhigen und den Schwarzhaarigen alles erzählen zu lassen. Er wusste jetzt über alles Bescheid. Wie Voldemort Theodore Nott befohlen hatte Harry einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank unterzujubeln, wie Lucius ihm am Tag der letzten Schlacht den Unbrechbaren Schwur leisten hat lassen und wie er in den letzten fünf Jahren versucht hatte Damian zu helfen, in dem er versuchte so viel wie möglich über das Blutsritual herauszufinden, das Lucius vollzogen hatte.

Der Ex-Slytherin konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie schwer das alles für Harry sein musste und seine Worte am Beginn ihres Treffens taten ihm furchtbar Leid. Er war nur froh, dass er seinen Geliebten anscheinend davon überzeugen konnte, dass er sich darüber freute Damians Vater zu sein und dass er Harry keine Schuld an dem gab was geschehen war. Nein, die Schuld an all diesem Horror gab Draco allein seinem verfluchten Vater. Er hatte gehofft nach dem Krieg endgültig von ihm loszukommen und sich nie wieder Sorgen darüber machen zu müssen was für Grausamkeiten sich Lucius immer wieder ausdachte, um die Menschen zu quälen, die Draco etwas bedeuteten.

Doch offenbar war es noch nicht vorbei. Aber seit seiner Kindheit hatte sich einiges geändert – _er_ hatte sich um einiges verändert. Früher hatte er es fast nie gewagt sich gegen seinen Vater aufzulehnen. Die Angst vor ihm war zu groß gewesen. Doch für Furcht war heute nur noch wenig Platz in seinem Herz. Die Wut und der Hass gegen Lucius verdrängten diese Schwäche und erfüllten ihn mit einem großen Bedürfnis nach Rache. Rache für seine verlorene Kindheit, für seine Einsamkeit und dem Gefühl ungeliebt zu sein – doch vor allem Rache für Harry und ihren gemeinsamen Sohn.

Er wusste, dass er eines Tages seinem Vater wieder gegenüber stehen würde. Wahrscheinlich schon sehr bald, denn er hatte vor Harry so schnell wie möglich zu helfen, doch der Gedanke beängstigte ihn nicht; im Gegenteil, denn er wusste, dass Lucius dieses Mal nicht gewinnen würde – er würde das nicht zulassen. Selbst wenn er seinen Vater mit seinen eigenen Händen töten musste…

Fortsetzung folgt…

-----------------------

Na, was haltet ihr davon? Bin ganz aufgeregt über die Kommentare die ich zu diesem Kapitel kriegen werde… Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!


	14. Rita Kimmkorns Artikel

Ähm, tja, ich weiß es hat etwas gedauert, aber ich war zwei Wochen lang ziemlich krank und hatte dann kaum Zeit weiterzuschreiben. Das Kapitel ist leider auch nicht so lang wie die letzten, aber ich dachte ihr freut euch, wenn ich euch endlich mal wieder etwas zum Lesen gebe. Also hier ist:

Kapitel 14: Rita Kimmkorns Artikel

Er rannte so schnell er konnte, doch er wusste er konnte nicht entkommen. Seine kurzen Beine trugen ihn beinahe nicht mehr, da er schon so lange weglief. Seine Lugen protestierten bei jedem Atemzug, doch er konnte nicht stehen bleiben. Er hatte zu große Angst. Plötzlich stolperte er und fiel zu Boden, aber er rappelte sich sofort wieder hoch. Wenn er nicht schnell weiterlief, dann würde er bald gefunden werden…

„Draco! Bleib sofort stehen!"

Der Befehl dieser kalten Stimme ließ keine Widerrede zu. Abrupt blieb er stehen, obwohl er am liebsten weitergerannt wäre. Weit weg von dieser Stimme, die in Dinge tun ließ, die er gar nicht wollte. Die ihn dazu bringen wollte Menschen wehzutun, die er mochte und kleine Tiere zu quälen. Er hasste diesen neuen Zauberspruch, den er gelernt hatte…

„Wie kannst du es wagen einfach wegzulaufen, wenn ich dir beibringen will, wie sich ein Malfoy zu verhalten hat!"

Er zuckte zusammen, als er den wütenden Ton in der kalten Stimme erkannte und einen Moment später stand der Besitzer dieser Stimme genau vor ihm. Er begann vor Angst ein wenig zu zittern, doch sein Vater sah ihn weiterhin nur zornfunkelnd an. Er wirkte wie ein Riese, groß und furchteinflössend.

„Bitte, ich will das nicht tun! Es ist so grausam!", flehte er seinen Vater an, bat um das Verständnis, welches er allerdings nie erhalten sollte.

„Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie! Wärst du nicht mein einziger Erbe hätte ich dich schon längst ertränkt! Du wirst lernen, wie du dich zu benehmen hast, verstanden?"

Es war keine Frage, es war ein Befehl. Er wusste das, doch er wollte nicht so werden wie sein Vater. Und er wollte bestimmt nicht seiner geliebten Eule denselben Fluch aufhalsen, wie den Spinnen zuvor. „Bitte, ich will Hades nicht verfluchen! Er ist mein einziger Freund!"

Er konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, als sein Vater seine rechte Hand hob und ihn mit dem Handrücken zu Boden schlug. Er schluchzte auf und griff sich auf seine schmerzende Wange, während er versuchte wieder aufzublicken. „E-Es tut mir Leid, Daddy", stotterte er und hoffte nicht noch mehr bestraft zu werden.

„Nenn mich nicht Daddy und hör auf zu weinen! Das ist ja erbärmlich! Ein Malfoy weint niemals!"

„Ja, Vater", erwiderte er monoton und auf einmal klang seine Stimme viel tiefer und reifer. Mit noch immer zitternden Beinen stand er auf und sah sich um. Sein Vater war verschwunden. Stattdessen stand da ein kleiner Junge mit blondem Haar und smaragdgrünen Augen vor ihm. Der Junge weinte.

Instinktiv wollte er den Kleinen trösten, doch noch im selben Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er solche Schwächen nicht zeigen durfte. Seine Züge verhärteten sich und er setzte eine kalte Maske auf. „Wieso weinst du? Hör sofort auf damit!", blaffte er den Jungen an, der ihn jetzt verängstigt ansah.

„E-Es tut mir Leid, Daddy", schluchzte der Kleine und noch mehr Tränen entflohen seinen wunderschönen Augen.

„Nenn mich nicht Daddy und hör auf zu weinen! Das ist ja erbärmlich! Ein Malfoy weint niemals!", schrie er außer sich, wiederholte die Worte seines Vaters, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste wieso er so wütend war. Doch er musste tun was sein Vater ihm gelehrt hatte, sich so verhalten und genauso handeln. Als der kleine Junge daraufhin nur noch lauter weinte schlug er ihn kräftig zu Boden.

„Aufhören! Hör sofort auf damit!"

Er wirbelte zu der Quelle dieser neuen Stimme herum und sah wie sein geliebter Harry mit einem Ausdruck purer Verachtung auf ihn zuging. Er verstand nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. „Harry, was ist denn los?", fragte er unsicher.

„Was los ist! Du hast unseren Sohn geschlagen! Du bist genauso ein Monster wie dein Vater!"

„Nein, nein… das wollte ich nicht… ich bin nicht so wie er…", stammelte er und sah zu wie Harry ihren schluchzenden Sohn hochhob und in die Arme schloss.

„Doch, Draco. Du kannst es leugnen so viel du willst, aber wir wissen beide, dass du genauso bist wie er. Du wirst unserem Sohn nur wehtun und das werde ich nicht zulassen."

Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch, als Harry sich mit ihrem Sohn immer mehr von ihm entfernte. Er rannte ihnen nach, doch er konnte sie nicht erreichen. „Nein! Harry, ich bin nicht so wie er! Ich hab mich geändert! Du hast es gesehen! Du kannst nicht einfach weggehen! Du kannst mir meinen Sohn nicht wegnehmen!"

„Ich werde ihn vor dir beschützen, Draco. Du wirst ihm nie wieder wehtun."

„Nein! Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun! Bitte! Geh nicht weg! Geh nicht weg…"

„Leb wohl, Draco…"

„Nein!"

Mit rasendem Herz und schweißüberströmt wachte Draco auf und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Sein Atem kam in kurzen Stößen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sein Alptraum wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf und ihm wurde schlecht, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, wie er seinen Sohn geschlagen hatte. Und wie Harry ihn – zu Recht – verlassen hatte.

Er stöhnte gequält auf. Er war nicht so wie sein Vater… oder doch? Würde er, wenn er die Chance dazu bekam Damian großzuziehen, genauso handeln wie Lucius es getan hatte? Würde er seinen Sohn niemals richtig lieben können und ihm stattdessen immer wieder einprägen wie wichtig es ist keine Gefühle zu zeigen? Würde er als Vater total versagen, so dass Harry ihm ihren Sohn zu dessen eigenen Sicherheit wegnehmen musste?

Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken bei diesen Gedanken. So sehr er sich versuchte davon zu überzeugen, dass es niemals so sein würde, hatte er doch Angst davor so zu werden wie sein eigener Vater. Es war diese Furcht, die ihn bisher dazu gebracht nicht einmal in Erwägung zu ziehen ein Kind zu bekommen und sie war auch der Grund weshalb er am Tag zuvor so ausgerastet war, als er erfuhr, dass er einen Sohn hatte. Es schien ihm, als wäre die Aufgabe ein Kind großzuziehen die letzte Prüfung, die er zu bewältigen hatte, um zu beweisen, dass er nicht so war wie Lucius. Und er hatte eine Riesenangst davor zu versagen.

Erschöpft strich er sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und nachdem er seinen Vater noch ein letztes Mal innerlich verflucht hatte, stand er auf, um duschen zu gehen. Er hatte sich gestern davor drücken können mit den anderen zu reden, doch heute musste er sich der Situation stellen. Harry und ihr Sohn brauchten ihn und er war fest entschlossen sie nicht zu enttäuschen.

------------------

Hermine war gerade in der Küche, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Halb zwölf. Nun ja, sie konnte es durchaus verstehen, dass Draco etwas Zeit zum ausruhen gebraucht hatte, nach allem was er erfahren hatte. Sie selbst war nicht ganz so geschockt, da sie schon vermutet hatte, dass der Junge auf dem Foto ein Malfoy war und da Draco gesagt hatte, dass ihre Theorie mit Lucius nicht stimmte, war die Wahrheit nicht so unerwartet für sie gewesen wie für die anderen.

Sie fragte sich jedoch wie der Ex-Slytherin damit umging. Als er gestern nach seinem Besuch bei Harry zurückgekommen war, hatte er ziemlich durcheinander gewirkt und sie machte sich große Sorgen, wie er mit diesen Neuigkeiten zurechtkam. Ihr war klar, wieso Draco Panik davor haben könnte ein Kind zu haben, schließlich hatte sie in ihrem letzten Schuljahr gesehen wie sehr er versucht hatte jedem zu beweisen, dass er nicht so war wie Lucius Malfoy. Doch obwohl er sich immer sehr bemüht hatte das den anderen zu zeigen, wusste sie, dass Draco selbst immer noch Zweifel hatte, ob er nicht einmal wie sein Vater enden würde.

In Hermines Augen war das allerdings absoluter Schwachsinn. Draco hatte schon mehrere Male in Beweis gestellt, dass er nicht so war wie Lucius und sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass er sich jemals so drastisch ändern würde. In den ersten sechs Jahren in Hogwarts hatte sie, und vor allem Ron, natürlich gedacht, dass der Blonde einmal in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten würde, doch sie gab gerne zu, dass sie sich da geirrt hatte. Sie hatte es nie bereut Draco eine zweite Chance gegeben zu haben und ehrlich gesagt, glaubte sie nicht, dass sie das irgendwann tun würde.

Als Draco in die Küche trat, schenkte sie ihm sogleich ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, welches er etwas zaghaft erwiderte. „Guten Morgen – oder sollte ich sagen Mittag?", zog sie ihn spielerisch auf.

„Ich wollte nicht so lange schlafen, aber ich war gestern noch ziemlich lang wach", murmelte Draco und schenkte sich sogleich etwas Kaffee von einer Kanne ein, die am Tresen stand.

„Ist schon okay", erwiderte Hermine verständnisvoll. „Der Kaffee ist allerdings schon kalt."

„Macht nichts, ich brauch jetzt Koffein", nuschelte Draco und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Sogleich verzog er das Gesicht und stellte den Kaffee gleich wieder weg. „Der ist scheußlich."

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören."

„Ja, Mami, ich weiß", neckte Draco und versuchte das Gespräch auf Smalltalk zu belassen. Doch damit hatte er kein Glück.

„Also…", begann Hermine zögerlich und fasste dann ihren Mut zusammen. „Wie lief es gestern mit Harry?"

Der Ex-Slytherin seufzte einmal tief und sah sie unsicher an. „Na ja, am Anfang hatten wir ein paar Missverständnisse, aber dann lief es ganz gut."

„Und weiter?", bohrte Hermine auf der Stelle nach.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Draco irritiert.

„Habt ihr darüber geredet wie es mit euch weitergeht? Ob ihr wieder zusammen sein wollt? Was ihr macht, wenn wir ihn und Damian erst mal befreit haben?"

Glücklicherweise wurde Draco die Antwort erspart (er hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst was er darauf sagen sollte), denn Rons Stimme drang plötzlich vom Vorzimmer zu ihnen. „Hermine?"

„In der Küche!", rief die Schwangere zurück und warf Draco einen Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte ‚wir-sind-noch-nicht-fertig'. Im nächsten Moment traten Ron, Sirius und Remus jedoch durch die Tür und Dracos leichte Genervtheit verwandelte sich rasch in Sorge, als er dessen Gesichter sah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er geradeheraus, während sein Herzschlag sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag beschleunigte.

Die drei Neuankömmlinge sahen sich kurz in die Augen, anscheinend auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit ihnen ihre Nachrichten schonend beizubringen, doch schließlich zog Sirius einen Tagespropheten hinter dem Rücken hervor und hielt ihnen die Titelseite vors Gesicht. „_Das_ ist passiert", meinte er dabei mit angespannter Stimme.

Draco gefror das Blut in den Adern und der Schock rannte stattdessen wie verrückt durch seinen Körper. Auf der Titelseite prangten ein großes Bild von Harry und ein kleineres von dem Wohngebäude in dem dieser gerade lebte. Die Überschrift lautete: Harry Potter _ist_ Der-Junge-der-lebt! Darunter stand etwas kleiner geschrieben: Was ist wirklich mit unserem Helden geschehen?

„W-Wie haben sie…?", stammelte Hermine, nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Lest es einfach", erwiderte Sirius knapp und reichte ihr die Zeitung.

Hermine nahm sie mit zitternder Hand entgegen und öffnete sie sofort. Sie nahm nur am Rande mit wie Draco sich hinter sie stellte, um über ihre Schulter hinweg mitzulesen.

_HARRY POTTER LEBT! – ein Bericht von Rita Kimmkorn_

_Vor fünf Jahren konnte die Welt endlich aufatmen: Der dunkle Lord war vernichtet worden, von niemand anderen, als dem Jungen-der-lebt. Zu der großen Trauer unserer Gemeinschaft musste Harry Potter jedoch mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Oder etwa nicht? Was geschah wirklich in jener legendären Nacht, als der Unnennbare endlich gestürzt wurde? Albus Dumbledore, gegenwärtiger Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, kam in den frühen Morgenstunden nach der Schlacht mit dem toten Körper unseres Helden zurück. Doch war dieser Körper wirklich der Harry Potters? _

_Es scheint beinahe, als wären wir wie so oft in der Vergangenheit von Albus Dumbledore in die Irre geführt worden, denn Harry Potter ist noch am Leben und steht außerdem in Kontakt mit Zauberern. Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger, einst die besten Freunde unseres Helden, besuchten ihn vor wenigen Wochen und Sirius Black, freigesprochener Häftling Askabans und zugleich Harry Potters Pate, ist ebenfalls ein ständiger Besucher in dem heruntergekommenen Wohnhaus, welches der Bezwinger des Unnennbaren zur Zeit bewohnt. Ein weiterer Gast, der sehr häufig in dem Haus gesichtet wurde ist Draco Malfoy, ehemaliger Liebhaber Harry Potters und Sohn des verurteilten Todessers Lucius Malfoy, der noch immer auf der Flucht ist. Draco Malfoy war ein paar Monate nach dem vermeintlichen Tod Harry Potters spurlos aus unserer Welt verschwunden; eine Tatsache, die die meisten von uns damit erklärten, dass er dessen Tod nicht verkraftete. Doch war dies wirklich der Grund, weshalb Draco Malfoy aus der Zaubererwelt verschwand? Dachte er wirklich, dass sein Geliebter tot war, oder war das alles nur eine Show, damit niemand erfuhr was wirklich geschehen war?_

_Lange Zeit sahen wir zu, wie Harry Potter in unserer Welt mit einem Problem nach dem anderen zu kämpfen hatte und anscheinend immer mehr den Kopf verlor. Hatte er vielleicht einfach genug und täuschte deshalb seinen Tod vor? Nach allem was wir in den letzten Wochen in Erfahrung gebracht haben, ist diese Theorie die naheliegenste. Seine Freunde täuschten Trauer vor und Draco Malfoy blieb lange genug, um uns in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass er an dem Tod seines Liebhabers verzweifelte, obwohl er in Wahrheit wahrscheinlich nur darauf wartete Harry Potter zu folgen und sich mit ihm ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Es ist allerdings zu zweifelhaft, ob dem ungleichen Paar dies gelungen ist, denn weder wohnen sie zusammen, noch scheint es gut in ihrer Beziehung zu laufen. Die beiden Zauberer wurden öfters dabei gesehen, wie sie sich anschrieen und sogar prügelten. Für die meisten von uns wird dies sicherlich keine Überraschung sein, denn nur wenige hatten geglaubt, dass der Auserwählte und der Sohn eines Todessers eine Chance hatten._

_Noch viele Fragen stehen offen und wir werden sie selbstverständlich auf dem Laufenden darüber halten, was genau bei der letzten Schlacht gegen den Unnennbaren geschehen war und wie Harry Potter nun sein neues Leben führt._

Als Draco den Artikel fertig gelesen hatte, hatte er nur noch einen Gedanken im Kopf und zwar so schnell wie möglich zu Harry zu gehen, um nachzusehen, ob dieser wusste was vor sich ging. Er hoffte, dass sein Geliebter nicht wieder in Panik ausbrechen und ihnen allen sagen würde, dass sie aufhören sollten sich einzumischen, denn nach dem gestrigen Tag konnte Draco das einfach nicht mehr tun.

„Glaubt ihr, dass Lucius den Tagespropheten bekommt?", fragte Hermine, die offenbar auch fertig gelesen hatte.

„Lasst uns hoffen, dass er ihn nicht bekommt", erwiderte Sirius mit ein wenig Angst in der Stimme, die er nicht verhindern konnte. „Er hat Harry schon schrecklich bestraft, weil wir es wissen. Ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen, was dieser elende Dreckskerl tut, wenn er erfährt, dass die ganze Zaubererwelt weiß, dass Harry noch lebt."

„Ich muss zu ihm", sagte Draco unvermittelt und als er die verständnisvollen Blicke seiner Freunde sah, zögerte er nicht länger und apparierte aus dem Haus.

Remus seufzte laut auf. „Wir sollten uns schnell etwas überlegen, wie wir Harry helfen können. Ich denke nicht, dass wir es riskieren können ihn noch einmal zu Lucius zurückzuschicken."

„Aber was wird dann aus Damian, wenn Harry beim nächsten Vollmond nicht zurückkehrt?", fragte Hermine ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Harry wird seinen Sohn nicht im Stich lassen. Er wird zurückgehen, egal was ihn erwartet."

Die anderen schwiegen. Sie wussten, dass die Schwangere Recht hatte, doch das brachte sie der Lösung des Problems nicht näher – im Gegenteil. Wenn sie nicht schnell herausfanden wie sie Damian von Lucius wegholen konnten, dann bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie Harry vielleicht nach dem nächsten Vollmond nie wieder sehen würden.

Ein Klopfen an der Eingangstür riss sie alle aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. „Ich mach auf", murmelte Ron und verließ die Küche. Der Rothaarige fühlte sich so schlecht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Genauer gesagt, wie vor fünf Jahren, als er erfahren hatte, dass sein bester Freund gestorben war. Jetzt wo er Harry lebendig gesehen hatte, wusste er nicht, ob er es ertragen könnte ihn noch einmal zu verlieren.

Niedergeschlagen öffnete er nun die Haustür und riss sogleich vollkommen überrascht die Augen auf. „P-Professor Dumbledore!"

„Oh, lass doch den Professor weg, schließlich bin schon längst nicht mehr deiner", kam die vergnügte Antwort und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen spürte Ron etwas Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen.

------------------

„Harry!"

Die beinah panisch klingende Stimme seines Geliebten riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte gerade in seinem Schlafzimmer ein Buch über verschiedene schwarzmagische Rituale gelesen, doch er hatte nichts gefunden. Er hatte einfach zu wenige Informationen über das Ritual, das Lucius durchgeführt hatte, um feststellen zu können, welches es war. Mit einem Seufzen warf er das Buch achtlos auf sein Bett und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Draco sich gerade nervös wirkend nach ihm umsah.

„Hey, was machst du hier?", fragte er und versuchte einen gewissen Abstand zwischen ihnen zu lassen. Eigentlich hatten sie gestern ausgemacht sich erst wieder zu treffen, wenn jemand von ihnen eine Lösung gefunden hatte, wie sie Damian befreien konnten. Doch als Harry den besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Blonden sah, bezweifelte er, dass dieser mit guten Neuigkeiten kam.

„Bekommt Lucius den Tagespropheten?", fragte Draco ohne den Grund seines plötzlichen Auftauens zu erklären.

Die Frage löste in Harry ein unruhiges Gefühl aus und jetzt bemerkte er auch die Zeitung, die der Ex-Slytherin in der Hand hielt. „Nein, ich glaub nicht", antwortete er angespannt. „Aber er weiß trotzdem über einiges Bescheid was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich geht. Ich denke er schickt die Hauselfe, die er hat, um zu wissen was alles passiert. Ich hab sie nur ein paar Mal gesehen, aber ich glaube sie ist noch immer da. Wieso fragst du?"

Draco strich sich unwohl durchs Haar und kam dann zu ihm, um ihm die Zeitung zu reichen. Als Harry die Titelseite sah entfloh ihm ein entsetztes Keuchen und mit zitternden Beinen schaffte er es gerade noch sich auf das Sofa zu setzen, bevor er umkippen konnte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Was zum Teufel sollte er jetzt tun? Lucius würde bestimmt verhindern, dass er am nächsten Vollmond dessen Haus je wieder verließ, wenn er erfuhr, dass jetzt die ganze Zaubererwelt wusste, dass er noch am Leben war.

„Harry, hör mir zu. Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin. Ich lass nicht zu, dass er dir oder Damian was antut", schwor Draco und setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

„Du kannst nichts tun, das weißt du", murmelte Harry, während all seine neugefundenen Hoffnungen innerhalb weniger Sekunden ins Nichts verschwanden. Es war aus. Lucius würde ihn höchstwahrscheinlich in vier Wochen umbringen und dann mit Damian aus dem Land fliehen. Sein Sohn würde von diesem Monster großgezogen werden und niemand konnte ihn mehr retten. „Ich hab alles falsch gemacht…"

„Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld!", rief Draco energisch. „Wenn hier jemand Schuld ist, dann bin ich es! Ich hätte damals mit dir in den Kampf gegen Voldemort ziehen müssen! Ich hätte dir helfen müssen, dann wäre das alles gar nicht erst passiert!"

Der Schwarzhaarige lies abrupt den Tagespropheten fallen und lehnte sich in Dracos Arme. Wie vor zirka zwei Wochen, als sie die Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten suchte er nach etwas Trost und Geborgenheit, doch heute konnte er nichts dergleichen finden. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung was geschehen würde und das machte ihm eine größere Angst, als er sie je verspürt hatte. „Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern, Dray. Aber ich… was ist, wenn er Damian was antut? Wenn er ihn benutzt, um sich an mir zu rächen?" Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm bei diesem Satz Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Harry, sieh mich an", befahl Draco plötzlich und drückte seinen Geliebten von sich. Widerwillig löste sich Harry von ihm und sah zu ihm auf. Ein winziges Gefühl der Hoffnung kam augenblicklich zu ihm zurück, als er den entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Blonden sah, als dieser mit fester Stimme sagte: „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Lucius unserem Sohn wehtut. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde einen Weg finden euch beide da rauszuholen und zwar noch vor dem nächsten Vollmond, damit du dann schnellsten mit Damian zu mir zurückkehren kannst. Ich war unglaublich geschockt, als du mir gesagt hast, dass wir einen Sohn haben, aber jetzt kann ich es kaum erwarten ihn mit dir großzuziehen. Ich hab nie eine richtige Familie gehabt und ich habe wahnsinnige Angst davor als Vater total zu versagen, doch ich werde trotzdem nicht aufgeben. Ich werde für unsere Familie kämpfen, Harry. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht Ruhe geben, bis ich dich und Damian bei mir habe."

Kaum hatte Draco aufgehört zu sprechen hatte er schon wieder Harrys zitternden Körper in den Armen. „Ich möchte es so gern glauben…", wisperte der Ex-Gryffindor verzweifelt.

„Dann glaube es, Harry. Vertrau mir", murmelte Draco und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die rechte Schläfe.

„Ich vertraue dir, aber…"

„Kein aber. Ich werde einen Weg finden", unterbrach ihn Draco bestimmt.

------------------

Das war's auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch trotz der langen Wartezeit gefallen! Bis zum nächsten Mal und **vielen lieben Dank an alle, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben!**


	15. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

BITTE LESEN: Okay, dieses Mal hat es _wirklich_ sehr lange gedauert und ich hoffe sehr, dass ich noch ein paar Leser übrig habe… Zu meiner Verteidigung: Mein PC war kaputt, er stürzte ständig nach ca. einer Minute ab und ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht weiter schreiben. Ich hab den PC erst vor drei Wochen reparieren lassen und da musste ich erst mal wieder alle meine Ideen und Gedanken für die restlichen Kapitel sortieren und irgendwie fiel mir das nach der langen Schreibepause ziemlich schwer. Ich hab also die letzten Kapitel noch mal gelesen, um sicher zu gehen was ich schon alles geschrieben hab, dann hab ich versucht mich daran zu erinnern was ich noch alles schreiben wollte usw. Ich denke, ihr könnt es euch vorstellen. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich komplett zufrieden mit dem neuen Kapitel bin, doch ich habe euch schon lange genug warten lassen, also wollte ich nicht noch mehr Zeit verplempern, um es noch einmal zu überarbeiten. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

-------------------

Kapitel 15: Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

„So, dann erzählt einmal."

Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter zuwandten und ihm dann mit gelegentlichen Ergänzungen von Sirius und Remus schilderten was alles in den letzten paar Wochen geschehen war. Dumbledore hörte aufmerksam zu und unterbrach sie nur selten, um eine Frage zu stellen. Obwohl er genauso aussah wie vor fünf Jahren war jedoch bei ihrer Erzählung eine Art dunkler Schatten in den sonst glitzernden Augen erschienen.

Als sie endlich bei dem Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn ankamen, konnte Ron es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen: „Wie hat sie das eigentlich rausbekommen?"

„Ich hab da eine Theorie", meinte Hermine nachdenklich und wollte diese wahrscheinlich gerade erläutern, als eine Stimme von der Wohnzimmertür sie unterbrach.

„Bitte nicht schon wieder eine deiner abgedrehten Theorien. Die letzte war schlimm genug."

Überrascht wandten sich alle um. Draco stand im Türrahmen, doch er war nicht allein. Harry war an seiner Seite und lächelte sie leicht nervös an. „Hallo. Ähm… das Haus ist wirklich super", murmelte er verlegen und hoffte, dass Ron und Hermine nicht noch immer sauer auf ihn waren.

Er machte sich jedoch anscheinend unnötig Sorgen, denn im nächsten Moment war Hermine schon aufgestanden und hatte ihn in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. „Oh, Harry, ich freu mich so dich zu sehen. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Es tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht. Und als ihr letztens bei mir wart – ich wollte euch nicht anschreien. Bitte, verzeih mir, Mine", bat der Schwarzhaarige und erwiderte vorsichtig die Umarmung, um Hermines Bauch nicht zu zerdrücken.

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Harry James Potter!", wisperte die Schwangere und löste sich von ihrem Freund, um ihn anzusehen. „Du brauchst dich dafür wirklich nicht zu entschuldigen."

„Das hab ich ihm auch schon gesagt", warf Sirius mit einem kleinen Grinsen ein.

Harry wandte sich ihm zu und erblickte dabei Remus, der ihn ansah, als könnte er nicht wirklich daran glauben, dass er hier war. Ohne zu zögern ging er auf seinen ehemaligen Professor zu und umarmte auch ihn. „Hallo, Moony", nuschelte er dabei und genoss das warme Gefühl, welches in ihm aufstieg, bei dem Gedanken von seinen Freunden so offen und liebevoll empfangen zu werden.

Remus, der abgesehen von Dumbledore der Einzige war, der Harry noch nicht wieder gesehen hatte, legte langsam die Arme um dessen Körper, als ob er Angst hatte, dass dieser sich gleich in Luft auflösen würde. Als sie sich nach einer Weile trennten, wandte sich Harry mit gesenktem Blick Dumbledore zu. Er war nicht sicher was er zu seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter sagen sollte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl ihn enttäuscht zu haben.

„Harry, es ist schön dich so lebendig zu sehen!", sagte plötzlich Albus und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Magst du ein Zitronenbonbon? Ich hab noch reichlich davon hier in meiner Tasche."

Jemand kicherte daraufhin verhalten im Hintergrund und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Hermine gewesen war, doch er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Dumbledore erleichtert und dankbar anzusehen, als dass er sich darüber Gedanken machte. „Es ist auch schön sie wieder zu sehen, Professor", erwiderte er leise.

„Nicht doch, nenn mich Albus", meinte Dumbledore bestimmt und sah dann in die Runde. „Nun, ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir aufbrechen."

„Aufbrechen? Wohin?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Nach Hogwarts. Dort können wir besprechen wie wir weiter vorgehen", antwortete Albus und zog ein rotgoldenes Tuch aus seinem Umhang, welches er sofort zu einem Portschlüssel verwandelte, der sie direkt in sein Büro befördern würde.

„Pro- Albus, ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn ich hier bleibe", sagte Harry etwas nervös.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest mitkommen, schließlich bist du der Einzige, der weiß wie dieses Ritual wirkt."

„Ich hab euch schon alles erzählt, was ich darüber weiß", widersprach der Schwarzhaarige bedrückt. „Es wäre wirklich nicht gut, wenn ich in Hogwarts herumrenne, während das Schloss voller Schüler ist."

„Er hat Recht. Das könnte nur noch mehr Ärger machen", stimmte Hermine zu. „Du solltest dann allerdings hier bleiben, bis wir zurück sind. Jetzt da jeder weiß wo du wohnst werden dich sicher bald eine Menge Leute besuchen wollen."

Harry verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. „Na toll, als wäre das Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug", seufzte er und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Alle anderen starrten ihn traurig an, als sie sahen wie niedergeschlagen er wirkte. Draco setzte sich augenblicklich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. „Wir werden das schon hinkriegen, Harry. Wenn du willst, bleib ich hier, während…"

„Ich fürchte das ist nicht möglich, Draco", unterbrach Albus ihn, wissend was der Blonde sagen wollte. „Deine Präsenz bei diesem Treffen wird, so denke ich, sehr wichtig sein."

Draco runzelte leicht verwirrt die Stirn. „Wieso?"

Auch die anderen sahen den alten Zauberer fragend an. Albus lächelte allerdings nur und sagte: „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Wir sollten uns jetzt aber auf den Weg machen."

Für einen Moment blickte Draco ihn unsicher an, doch dann nickte er ergeben. „Also gut. Harry, ist das okay für dich?"

„Sicher, ich hoffe nur ihr findet etwas, was Damian helfen kann", erwiderte der Gryffindor und versuchte dabei optimistisch auszusehen, was ihm allerdings nicht besonders gut gelang.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, wir schaffen das schon. Ruh dich ein wenig aus. Wir sind bald zurück", versprach Draco und drückte noch einmal aufmunternd die Hand seines Geliebten, bevor er sich erhob und zu den anderen ging, um den Portschlüssel zu benutzen, der ihn zum ersten Mal seit mehr als fünf Jahren zurück nach Hogwarts bringen würde.

-------------------

Severus Snape war ein viel beschäftigter Mann. Von Morgens bis Nachmittags musste er versuchen seinen teils sehr nervtötenden Schülern beizubringen wie sie einen Zaubertrank brauen sollten ohne sich dabei umzubringen, was sich bei den Erstklässlern manchmal als ziemlich schwierig herausstellte. Am Abend korrigierte er immer die Hausaufgaben, während er darauf achtete, dass der oder die Schüler, die bei ihm nachsitzen mussten alle seine Strafen richtig ausführten. Später, wenn alle zu Bett gegangen sind, streifte er noch eine Weile durch das Schloss auf der Suche nach jemanden, der die Regeln brach und noch immer herumwanderte. Nebenbei musste er eine Menge Tränke brauen, unter anderem den Wolfsbanntrank für Lupin, der zu seinem größten Missfallen noch immer unterrichtete.

Ja, es war unbestreitbar, dass er nicht sehr viel Freizeit hatte und doch saß er nun schon seit fast einer Stunde im Büro des Schulleiters und wartete auf dessen Rückkehr von den Weasleys. Genervt und auch etwas gelangweilt ließ er seinen Blick erneut über die Zeitung schweifen, die auf Albus' Schreibtisch lag. Potter war also noch am Leben – und wieder einmal der Grund dafür, dass Severus nicht seine Ruhe hatte. Gleich nach dem Eintreffen der Eulen beim Frühstück hatte Albus ihn zur Seite genommen und ihm gesagt er solle in dessen Büro warten, während er kurz Hermine und Ron Weasley aufsuchte, um herauszufinden was geschehen war. Severus wusste ohnehin nicht, wieso er in diese Geschehnisse verwickelt werden sollte und er würde sich ganz sicher nie wieder von Albus überreden lassen diesem Potter-Jungen zu helfen.

„Ah, Severus, du bist noch hier. Vortrefflich", erklang plötzlich die Stimme des Schulleiters und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Als er aufblickte war er nicht überrascht Hermine und Ron Weasley zu sehen, doch er verzog genervt das Gesicht, als er Lupin und Black erblickte. Heute blieb ihm wohl nichts erspart. Er wollte gerade fragen was vor sich ging, doch Black hatte sich etwas zur Seite gestellt und Severus konnte nun eine weitere Person erkennen. „Bei Salazar – Draco?", keuchte er verblüfft und im höchsten Maße unpassend für ihn, doch im Moment kümmerte er sich nicht darum.

„Hi, Sev", erwiderte der Blonde und winkte unsicher.

„Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen!", fragte Severus in einer Stimmlage, die schon eher nach ihm klang.

Draco biss sich nervös in die Unterlippe. „Hier und da…", erwiderte er schließlich vage.

„Hier und da?", wiederholte Severus leise. „Wo genau soll das sein?"

Hilfesuchend blickte Draco hinüber zu Dumbledore, doch dieser betrachtete gerade mit höchstem Interesse Fawkes, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen. „Ich bin etwas herumgereist", sagte er dann.

„Und ich wette dort wo du warst gab es keine einzige Eule, die du hättest schicken können, um wenigstens ab und zu mal Bescheid zu sagen, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Severus herausfordernd.

Genervt verdrehte Draco die Augen. „Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit dazu, okay? Ich war die ganze Zeit in der Muggelwelt", schoss er gereizt zurück.

„Du brauchst gar nicht anfangen in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen nachdem du einfach so ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verschwunden bist und dich jahrelang nicht gemeldet hast!", keifte sein Pate ihn an.

„Nun streitet euch doch nicht", mischte sich Albus endlich ein und legte ein beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter seines Zaubertranklehrers. „Ich denke, wir sollten lieber über den Grund unseres Zusammentreffens reden."

„Potter", knurrte Severus und wandte sich dem Schulleiter zu. „Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal dazu überreden lassen ihm in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen, Albus. Ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Wenn Potter sich ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringen kann, soll er auch sehen wie er selbst wieder herauskommt."

Dumbledore sagte daraufhin nichts, doch das Glitzern war merkwürdigerweise in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Sirius blieb jedoch alles andere als ruhig, als er das hörte. „Du mieser kleiner Schleim-"

„Sirius!", unterbrach ihn Remus energisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das der richtige Weg ist ihn dazu zu überreden uns zu helfen."

„Vielleicht solltest du deinem Köter einen Maulkorb verpassen, Lupin", spottete Severus, was nun auch den Werwolf etwas wütend machte.

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Schniefelus", knurrte Sirius und benutzte absichtlich den Spitznamen den er und James Snape in ihrer Schulzeit verpasst hatten.

Severus war schon bereit eine passende Antwort zu geben, als Draco sich zornig einmischte: „Hört endlich auf mit diesem Mist! Dumbledore hat Recht. Uns zu streiten bringt nichts. Wir müssen herausfinden wie wir Harry helfen können und zwar so schnell wie möglich!"

„Ich werde nicht – ", setzte Severus an, doch er wurde erneut von seinem Patenkind unterbrochen.

„Doch du wirst! Wir wissen beide, dass du Harry nur deshalb nicht ausstehen kannst, weil sein Vater dich in der Schule immer geärgert hat, aber denkst du nicht, dass du langsam mal aufhören solltest Harry die Schuld daran zuzuschieben? Bei Merlin, es ist immerhin über fünfundzwanzig Jahre her!", herrschte Draco ihn unwirsch an.

Es trat eine unangenehme Stille ein, während die Anwesenden angespannt auf Severus' Reaktion warteten. Ron bewunderte Draco in diesem Moment mehr denn je, denn er selbst hätte schon längst die Flucht ergriffen, wenn Snape ihn so böse angestarrt hätte, wie dieser es gerade bei dem Blonden tat. Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte Severus jedoch kaum merklich.

„Also gut, ich werde versuchen Potter zu helfen, aber nur damit das klar ist – ich tue das nur, weil du mein Patensohn bist", murmelte er geschlagen. Erleichterung breitete sich auf den Gesichtern der anderen aus und er vermied es bestimmt Albus anzusehen, um den triumphierenden Augen zu entgehen, die ihn jetzt mit Sicherheit anblickten.

„Wunderbar, dann wäre das geklärt", rief Albus im nächsten Moment auch schon vergnügt. Der alte Zauberer schwang dann kurz seinen Zauberstab und es erschienen fünf bequeme Stühle. „Setzten wir uns und dann kann dir Draco erzählen, was geschehen ist."

Severus verkniff sich eine sarkastische Bemerkung und setzte sich zurück auf seinen eigenen Sessel, während die anderen Platz nahmen. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, fing Draco sogleich an ihm zu erzählen was in den letzten Wochen passiert war. Die widersprüchlichsten Gedanken durchzogen seinen Verstand, als er ohne zu unterbrechen zuhörte. Am Ende von Dracos Erzählung brachte er nur einen Satz heraus: „Wie schafft Potter es ständig in solche Schwierigkeiten zu geraten?"

Sein Kommentar blieb unbeantwortet, denn keiner wusste eine gute Erwiderung darauf. Harry schienen die Probleme einfach zu verfolgen, so traurig es auch war. „Nun, Severus, ich muss zugeben, dass mein Wissen um die dunklen Künste bei weitem nicht so groß ist wie deines", sagte Albus schließlich. „Hast du irgendeine Vermutung, welches Ritual Lucius vollzogen hat?"

Mit einem kleinen Seufzen nickte der Zaubertranklehrer. „Ja, ich denke, ich weiß es. Allerdings kann ich es von dem bisschen was ich gerade gehört habe nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Ich könnte durchaus falsch liegen."

„Um welches Ritual glauben Sie handelt es sich?", fragte Hermine sofort, mit derselben Aufregung in der Stimme, die auch alle anderen in dem Büro fühlten.

„Es ist ein sehr altes Blutsritual. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne wurde es zum ersten Mal im Mittelalter angewandt. Meistens waren es Adelsleute und Könige, die dieses Ritual benutzten. Es diente dazu ihre Erben an sich zu binden und dafür zu sorgen, dass diese ihre Pflicht erfüllten. Zu jenen Zeiten hatten sie dadurch die komplette Kontrolle über ihre Kinder. Es war wie der Imperius-Fluch, nur noch schlimmer, da es vollkommen unmöglich war sich dagegen durch reine Willenskraft zu wehren", erklärte Severus mit düsterer Miene. Obwohl es kein Geheimnis war, dass ihn die dunklen Künste schon immer fasziniert hatten, gab es doch einige Dinge, die selbst er einfach nur verachtenswert fand. Dieses Ritual war ein gutes Beispiel dafür.

„Damian scheint aber seinen freien Willen noch zu haben", wandte Draco stirnrunzelnd ein. Harry hatte ihm ein wenig von ihren Sohn erzählt, vor allem, dass er im Grunde ein lieber Junge war und trotz Lucius' Erziehung noch keine Anzeichen von Bösartigkeit zeigte. Vielleicht täuschte sich sein Pate mit seiner Vermutung wirklich.

„Das liegt daran, dass das Ritual sich über die Jahrhunderte veränderte", erwiderte Severus jedoch unbeirrt. „Irgendwann im vierzehnten Jahrhundert herrschte ein besonders grausamer Zauberer hier in England. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte er seinen einzigen Erben bei seiner Geburt an sein Schicksal gebunden. Seiner Frau jedoch gelang das Unglaubliche; sie schaffte es die Verbindung zu brechen. Der König wurde daraufhin gestürzt, das Ritual wurde verboten und jede Aufzeichnung darüber wie man es durchführt wurde vernichtet. Erst zum Anfang des siebzehnten Jahrhunderts tauchte es wieder auf, doch niemandem gelang es mehr mit dem Ritual den freien Willen einer Person zu rauben."

„Ist es möglich die Verbindung irgendwie rückgängig zu machen?", fragte Remus nervös.

Severus nickte und hielt allerdings gleich beschwichtigend eine Hand hoch, als alle vor Erleichterung strahlten. „Es ist nicht gerade leicht, die Verbindung zu brechen und es gibt außerdem eine kleine Komplikation."

„Was meinst du damit?", verlangte Draco sofort zu wissen.

„Solange die Verbindung besteht könnt ihr Lucius nicht töten, denn dann würde auch Damian sterben", antwortete Severus und bestätigte damit ein für alle mal Dracos und Harrys größte Angst. „Wenn er allerdings nicht tot ist, wird er es augenblicklich spüren, dass die Verbindung gebrochen ist, wenn ihr sie löst."

„Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn", murmelte Sirius leicht irritiert.

Die Mundwinkel von Snape zuckten kaum merklich, als er voller gespielter Freundlichkeit meinte: „Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, wenn dir das alles zu hoch ist, Black. Die Jahre in Askaban haben deinen Verstand sicherlich etwas beschädigt, da ist es kein Wunder, wenn du nicht alles verstehst."

Sirius war es anzusehen, dass er seinen Ärger nur schwer unter Kontrolle hielt, doch er erwiderte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich mache mir eher Gedanken um _deinen _Verstand, Schniefelus. Deine wunderbare Theorie hat nämlich einen riesengroßen Denkfehler. Wenn Lucius Damian als seinen Erben aufziehen will wird er wohl kaum dessen Leben an sein eigenes binden, denn dann wäre Damian als Erbe ziemlich unbrauchbar, denkst du nicht auch? Oder kennst du die richtige Bedeutung des Wortes ‚Erbe' nicht?"

„Ich kenne die Bedeutung des Wortes sehr wohl, aber vielleicht solltest du es dir angewöhnen andere Leute aussprechen zu lassen, bevor du selbst etwas sagst", zischte Severus zornig.

„Als ob ich tatsächlich deiner schleimigen Stimme zuhören will", schnaubte der Animagus verächtlich. „Ich bin nur hier und hör mir dein Gefasel an, weil du anscheinend der Einzige bist der so weit in die dunklen Künste verstrickt ist, dass er sogar mehr darüber weiß, als Dumbledore."

„Und somit bin ich deine einzige Chance deinem unfähigen Patenkind das Leben zu retten – zum wiederholten Male. Also würde ich an deiner Stelle aufhören so hochmütig zu sein, Black. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du es dir leisten kannst, schließlich warst du doch nie wirklich für Potter da, oder täusche ich mich?", raunte Severus, während seine Stimme nur so vor Schadenfreude triefte.

Sirius war aufgestanden und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt, bevor er auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte. Mit leicht bebender Hand bedrohte er damit seinen ehemaligen Schulrivalen und knurrte: „Ich war unschuldig, im Gegensatz zu dir und trotzdem konntest du hier in Hogwarts ein bequemes Leben führen. Tja, aber nicht jeder entgeht Askaban in dem er einem angesehenen Zauberer in den Arsch kriecht, nicht? Aber du warst schon immer so ein –"

„ES REICHT!"

Dumbledores laute Stimme unterbrach den erneuten Streit effektiv. Die beiden starrten sich allerdings weiterhin mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen an und Sirius machte keine Anstalten seinen Zauberstab zu senken, obwohl Remus versuchte seinen Freund zurück auf seinen Stuhl zu ziehen.

„Sirius, steck bitte deinen Zauberstab wieder weg und setz dich", bat Albus schließlich, doch es klang eher nach einem Befehl.

Äußerst widerwillig und noch immer zornfunkelnd setzte sich Sirius wieder, hielt seinen Zauberstab jedoch weiter in seiner Hand. Seine Nerven und seine Geduld waren ohnehin bis zum Zerreißen gespannt wegen seinen Sorgen um Harry, da brauchte er nicht auch noch Snapes spottende Worte, die leider einen wunden Punkt in ihm getroffen hatten. Der Gedanke Snape zu verhexen schien deshalb ein wirklich guter Einfall für ein wenig Stressabbau zu sein.

„Können wir jetzt fortfahren, oder wollt ihr lieber eure kindischen Streitereien fortsetzten?", fragte Albus in sachlichem Tonfall.

_Gerade _er_ muss von kindisch reden_, dachte Severus und am liebsten hätte er die Augen verdreht. _Ständig summt er vor sich hin und nascht diese Zitronenbonbons. Wenn _das_ nicht kindisch ist…_

„Severus, fahr bitte fort", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf, nachdem Black endlich aufgehört hatte ihn hasserfüllt anzustarren.

„Wie ich gerade sagen wollte, bevor Black mich unterbrochen hat", begann Severus gehässig grinsend, „hält diese Verbindung nur bis zur Volljährigkeit der betroffenen Person. Früher, bevor das Ritual geändert wurde, reichte das jedoch vollkommen aus, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Erbe wahrlich seines Vaters Sohn wurde. Jetzt ist etwas schwieriger, da keine Gedankenkontrolle mehr möglich ist, doch ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Lucius es schaffen könnte Damian alle Menschlichkeit auszutreiben, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hat."

Beim letzten Teil seines Satzes erschien ein bitterer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der niemandem entging. Doch sobald Severus merkte, dass er seine Gefühle etwas zu offensichtlich zeigte, versuchte er sie sofort wieder zu verstecken. „Ist noch etwas unklar?", fragte er schroff, um den unangenehmen Augenblick zu überspielen.

Ron, dem ganz unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken wurde, dass Snape zu echten Gefühlen fähig war, ergriff sofort die Chance um etwas zu sagen. „Was bringt Lucius dieses Ritual? Er hätte Damian doch auch so großziehen können."

„Es bringt ihm die Sicherheit, dass _Potter_ Damian nie großziehen kann. Wenn Potter ihn tötet, dann stirbt Damian auch; wenn er nichts tut, dann zieht Lucius ihn nach seinen Vorstellungen auf", erklärte Severus, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben dankbar für Weasleys langsame Auffassungsgabe.

„Aber er hat anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir einen Weg finden, um die Verbindung zu brechen", warf Draco ein und konnte es kaum erwarten seinem Geliebten endlich alles zu erzählen.

„Das mag schon sein, aber wie ich schon sagte, wird es nicht einfach werden", meinte Severus ernst. „Für das Gegenritual braucht man einen Zaubertrank, der erst in zwei Wochen fertig sein wird. Weiters müssen wir Potter das Ritual beibringen – was, wie ich denke, das Schwierigste sein wird."

Sirius' Hand mit dem Zauberstab zuckte etwas, doch Remus legte beruhigend seine eigene darüber, um ihn davon abzuhalten Snape erneut zu bedrohen. „Wir sollten es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Damian kann nicht länger bei Lucius bleiben. Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Ausgezeichnet, dann haben wir ja einen Plan", meinte Dumbledore erfreut. „Severus, ich stelle dich für die nächsten vier Wochen frei, damit du Harry das Ritual und Okklumentik beibringen – "

„Moment! Es war nie die Rede davon, dass _ich_ Potter alles beibringen muss", keifte Snape dazwischen. „Das könnten sie doch tun!"

Albus sah ihn daraufhin allerdings nur warnend an und sagte: „Ich werde mich jetzt nicht mit dir darüber streiten, Severus. Die Situation ist ernst und wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Ich denke du bist am besten dafür geeignet Harry alles beizubringen und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas zustößt, weil du nicht in der Lage bist zu verstehen, dass Harry nicht James ist. Ich habe nie etwas von dir verlangt, als ich dich vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren bei mir aufgenommen habe. Es war deine freie Entscheidung als Spion für mich zu arbeiten und ich habe dich nie dazu gezwungen diese Tätigkeit weiter auszuführen, als Voldemort wiederkam. Doch so weh es mir tut, werde ich heute von dir verlangen müssen deine Schuld zu begleichen. Harry ist wie ein Enkel für mich und ich werde ihn nicht noch ein zweites Mal im Stich lassen. Du wirst tun was in deiner Macht steht um ihn zu helfen, auch wenn es dir in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich besonders schwer fällt, und das ist mein letztes Wort."

Stille breitete sich aus nach Dumbledores kleiner Rede. Alle außer Draco waren mehr als geschockt zu erfahren, dass Snape freiwillig als Spion gearbeitet hatte. Sie hatten immer angenommen Albus hatte es ihm befohlen nachdem der ehemalige Todesser Voldemort hintergangen hatte. Doch eigentlich hätten sie es sich denken müssen, dass Dumbledore viel zu gutmütig ist, um jemanden zu so einem Job zu zwingen.

Es verging eine Minute bevor Severus endlich nickte. Jegliche Emotionen waren von seinem Gesicht verschwunden und er sah starr den Schulleiter an, der seinen Blick voller Mitgefühl und Entschlossenheit erwiderte. Ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, erhob sich Snape und verließ mit den Worten: „Ich werde anfangen den Zaubertrank zu brauen", das Büro.

Dumbledore seufzte wehmütig, denn er hatte eigentlich nie vorgehabt Severus dazu zu zwingen seine Schuld zu begleichen. Zudem wusste er auch den wahren Grund weshalb der Tränkemeister nicht in diese Rettungsmission verwickelt werden wollte. Dass Severus Harry nicht leiden konnte, hatte ihn vor fünf Jahren auch nicht davon abgehalten dem Gryffindor zu helfen die schwarze Magie besser kennen zu lernen und Albus wusste, dass Severus sogar einen gewissen Respekt vor Harry bekommen hatte, als er gesehen hatte wie entschlossen dieser war alles zu tun, um Voldemort endlich zu vernichten. Nein, die wahre Schuld an Severus' heftige Reaktion war eine vollkommen andere involvierte Person…

-------------------

So, jetzt wisst ihr endlich mehr über das Ritual. Ich weiß jetzt auch schon mit Sicherheit, dass die Geschichte neunzehn Kapitel + Epilog haben wird. Ich schwöre übrigens feierlich, dass ich versuche mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu beeilen. Eine Wartezeit von zwei Monaten werdet ihr auf jeden Fall nicht noch mal erleben müssen ;) Ich bin gespannt was ihr über Severus' Reaktion denkt…


	16. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen

Okay, das Kapitel hat wieder einmal etwas länger gedauert, als ich geplant hatte, aber dafür ist es auch bisher das Längste. Ich bin wirklich gespannt wie ihr auf alles was in diesem Kapitel enthüllt wird reagieren werdet, also schreibt mir fleißig Kommis, ja? zwinker

------------------------

Kapitel 16: Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen

„Okay, der Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus; beim nächsten Vollmond vergewisserst du dich, dass Lucius mit irgendwas beschäftigt ist, dann schnappst du dir Damian und bringst ihn dazu den Zaubertrank zu trinken. Dann vollziehst du das Gegenritual und ihr haut so schnell wie möglich ab und kommt hierher."

Harry sah Ron stirnrunzelnd an, der gerade in die Küche appariert war, wo der Schwarzhaarige sich zurzeit einen Kaffee machte. „Ich hab kein Wort verstanden", meinte er, wobei er die aufkeimende Hoffnung angesichts des aufgeregten Tonfalls seines besten Freundes nicht ignorieren konnte. „Von was für einem Gegenritual redest du? Habt ihr was rausbekommen?"

Bevor Ron antworten konnte, erschienen auch die anderen, mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore, und Draco kam sofort zu Harry herüber und gab ihm kurzen Kuss, bevor er freudig verkündete: „Wir wissen jetzt wie wir Damian befreien können. Severus kennt das Ritual und er weiß wie wir die Verbindung rückgängig machen können."

Erleichterung durchströmte Harry, wie er sie seit Voldemorts Tod nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren löste sich die Verspannung, die die Angst und die Sorge seinem ganzen Körper Tag für Tag zugemutet hatten und er spürte wie seine Beine drohten nachzugeben. Draco schien es auch zu bemerken, denn im nächsten Moment hielt er seinen Geliebten fest in seinen Armen, während dieser sich an ihn klammerte, um nicht umzufallen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Aussicht seinen Sohn endlich retten zu können ihn so von den Füßen reißen würde. Doch trotz der ständigen Hoffnung, hatte er wohl tief in seinem Inneren nicht mehr an eine Rettung geglaubt und deswegen waren die Neuigkeiten ein riesiger Schock für ihn.

Er lies sich ein paar Sekunden lang halten, doch das Verlangen genau zu erfahren wie er Damian endlich befreien konnte wurde bald zu stark und er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Leicht schwankend trat er einen Schritt zurück und sagte drängend: „Ich will alles wissen. Ihr habt also ein Gegenritual gefunden. Wie funktioniert es? Und wozu brauchen wir einen Zaubertrank?"

„Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, dort können wir uns hinsetzen und dir alles erzählen", meinte Hermine, die genau wie alle anderen bemerkt hatte, dass Harry etwas schwach auf den Beinen zu sein schien.

Der Ex-Gryffindor nickte zustimmend und so begaben sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich alle in die weichen Sofas niederließen. Ungeduldig sagte Harry sofort: „Also, erzählt schon!"

„Also, ehrlich gesagt wissen wir noch nicht viel über das Gegenritual, denn Sev ist ziemlich schnell verschwunden, aber er wird dir in den nächsten Wochen alles beibringen was du wissen musst", sagte Draco, noch immer etwas sauer auf das Verhalten seines Paten. Es war ihm unverständlich wie jemand so lange einen Groll gegenüber einer anderen Person halten konnte und er fragte sich, ob Severus' Reaktion nicht mit etwas anderem zu tun hatte als seinen Hass auf die Rumtreiber und Harry.

„Wieso kann mir Dumbledore nicht alles beibringen?", fragte Harry und stöhnte innerlich verärgert auf. Er hatte Angst, dass er sich bei Snape, wie schon in der Schule, nicht richtig auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. Wenn man ständig beleidigt und wütend gemacht wird konnte das einen schon ablenken, allerdings durfte er sich hier keine Fehler leisten.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du und Severus nicht gut miteinander klarkommt", begann Remus, was ihm ein Schnauben von dem Schwarzhaarigen einbrachte, doch er fuhr fort, als hätte er es nicht gehört. „Es geht hier aber um deinen Sohn und ich denke, du wirst genügend Entschlossenheit aufbringen können, um alles nötige zu tun, um ihn zu retten. Und was Severus angeht – er wird ebenfalls alles tun, was er kann, um dir zu helfen. Er hat es Albus versprochen und du weißt, dass Severus trotz seiner unnahbaren Art, immer loyal gegenüber Albus war. Also reiß dich zusammen, dann wird schon alles gut gehen."

Erstaunt sah Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an. Er wollte widersprechen und Remus klar machen, dass Snape ihm nie richtig helfen würde, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als ihm klar wurde, dass das nicht stimmte. Snape hatte ihm _immer_ geholfen. Gut, der Tränkemeister hatte ihn zwar ständig im Unterricht tyrannisiert, aber wenn es um wichtige Dinge ging, hatte er ihn stets unterstützt – und sogar das Leben gerettet. „Du hast Recht", murmelte er schließlich. „Also, wann und wo soll ich mich mit Snape treffen?"

------------------------

„Ich möchte eines klarstellen, Potter. Ich dulde dieses Mal keine Jammereien über deine Abneigung gegen Okklumentik. Du wirst dich konzentrieren und tun was ich dir sage. Wir haben drei Wochen für das Training und wenn du es schaffst für diesen Zeitraum deine Arroganz abzulegen und mir zuzuhören, dann haben wir eine reelle Chance deinen Sohn zu befreien. Hast du das verstanden?"

Harry biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, um sich davon abzuhalten etwas Sarkastisches zu erwidern. Er hatte beinahe vergessen wie es war bei Snape Unterricht zu haben. Doch er war entschlossen sich nicht außer der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, deshalb nickte er. „Ja, Sir."

Severus zögerte kurz, als ob er nicht sicher war, dass sein Ex-Schüler wirklich verstanden hatte was er ihm gesagt hatte, aber dann fuhr er fort: „Gut. Wir werden zuerst darauf hinarbeiten, dass du lernst deinen Geist zu verschließen für den Fall, dass Lucius wieder Legilimentik gegen dich einsetzt. Er darf auf keinen Fall erfahren was du vorhast."

„Okay, aber könnten sie mir dieses Mal vielleicht genau sagen wie man seinen Geist verschließt? Sie haben es mir früher nie richtig erklärt", forderte Harry und hoffte, dass Snape deswegen nicht gleich sauer werden würde. Er machte sich anscheinend jedoch unnötig Sorgen, denn sein Gegenüber blieb völlig ruhig.

„Es ist im Grunde sehr einfach, Potter", meinte Severus mit einem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme, den er sich wohl nicht verkneifen konnte. „Wenn du spürst wie mein Geist in deinen eindringt, dann musst du dich darauf konzentrieren mich zu blocken. Du kannst es dir wie eine Mauer vorstellen, hinter der ich nie gelangen darf. Egal wo ich angreife oder welche Erinnerung ich versuche zu sehen; sobald du es spürst musst du mich zurückstoßen."

_Toll, als ob ich das nicht schon früher versucht hätte_, dachte Harry etwas verzweifelt und sah zu wie Snape seinen Zauberstab zückte und sich ihm gegenüber aufstellte. Sie waren im Keller von Ron und Hermines Haus, den die beiden nur als Abstellraum benutzen und in dem reichlich Platz war. Harry hatte nach Rita Kimmkorns Artikel nicht mehr in seine Wohnung zurückkehren können, denn wie erwartet tauchten dort jetzt ständig irgendwelche Zauberer auf, die sich unbedingt mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen wollten, dass er am Leben war. Deshalb wohnte er jetzt mit Draco im Gästezimmer.

„Bereit?", fragte Snape nun und sah den Ex-Gryffindor erwartungsvoll an.

„Ähm, ich hab aber keinen Zauberstab", sagte Harry nervös.

„Den brauchst du dafür nicht. Du musst mich mit deiner Gedankenkraft aus deinem Geist drängen und nicht durch irgendeinen Zauber", erwiderte Snape ungerührt und griff dann ohne Vorwarnung an. „Legilimens!"

Harry keuchte überrumpelt auf und schon spürte er wie Snape anfing seine Erinnerungen zu durchstreifen. Er konzentrierte sich schnell und versuchte den Tränkemeister wegzustoßen, doch das war alles andere als einfach. Als Snape durch seine schwache Abwehr stieß und seine Erinnerungen immer klarer wurden, wusste er, dass er den Kampf schon verloren hatte.

„_Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du den Namen dieses undankbaren, verräterischen Bastards in diesem Haus nicht erwähnen sollst!"_

„_Ich werde Damian so viel von Draco erzählen wie ich will! Er soll wissen, wer sein anderer Vater ist!"_

„_Das wirst du nicht! Dieser Blutsverräter ist eine Schande für meine ganze Familie und Damian wird niemals von ihm erfahren!"_

„_Blutsverräter! Schande für die Familie! Bei Merlin, er ist ihr _Sohn_! Wie kann man nur so voller Hass für den eigenen Sohn sein!"_

„_Mein so genannter _Sohn_ hat mich verraten und sich stattdessen mit Schlammblütern und deren Freunden eingelassen. Er hat sich freiwillig dafür entschieden zu Dumbledore überzulaufen und hat das dunkle Mal ausgeschlagen, obwohl ich ihm erklärt habe welche Folgen das haben wird."_

„_Und dann haben sie ihn gefoltert! Draco hat mir alles erzählt! Sie haben ihm nie in irgendeiner Art Zuneigung geschenkt, nicht einmal als er noch klein war, und da fragen sie sich wieso er sie verraten hat? Haben sie ihren Sohn jemals geliebt? Oder war er von Anfang an nur eine Verpflichtung für sie – ihr Erbe? Das war alles, nicht? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie überhaupt dazu fähig sind irgendjemanden zu lieben, aber das wird mich nicht davon abhalten Damian von seinem Vater zu erzählen!"_

„_Wir werden sehen… Crucio!"_

„Potter!"

Harry hatte kaum registriert wie Snape sich aus seinem Geist zurückzog und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Die Erinnerung an jenes Gespräch mit Lucius war heftig gewesen und er konnte beinahe die Schmerzen spüren, die die wiederholten Cruciatus-Flüche ihm in dieser Nacht zugefügt hatten. Nach diesem Erlebnis hatte er darauf geachtet, dass Lucius es nicht mehr mitbekam, wenn er Damian von Draco erzählte, denn er war nicht besonders wild darauf den ehemaligen Todesser noch einmal so wütend zu machen.

„Du hast viel zu schnell aufgegeben", schnarrte Snape ihn jetzt an, wobei er, wie Harry verwundert feststellte, etwas blass aussah. „Wenn du spürst, dass ich durch deine Abwehr stoße, darfst du es mir nicht noch leichter machen in dem du es auch noch zulässt. Versuchen wir es noch einmal und ich will, dass du dir dieses Mal Mühe gibst. Legilimens!"

Erneut fühlte Harry die Präsenz von Snape in seinem Kopf und er versuchte schnell, wie sein Ex-Professor es vorgeschlagen hatte, sich eine Mauer vorzustellen, um ihn damit zu blocken. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Harry, dass er es geschafft hatte, denn Snape hielt sich zurück und keine unangenehmen Erinnerungen durchfluteten seinen Verstand, doch dann spürte er wie Snape plötzlich vordrang und mit einem Ruck, den er beinahe körperlich wahrnahm, seine Verteidigung durchdrang.

Augenblicklich stürmten wieder seine Erinnerungen auf ihn ein, wobei die aus den letzten fünf Jahren mit Lucius am schlimmsten waren. Snape ließ dieses Mal jedoch nicht ab und drängte Harry weiterhin dazu, etwas zu unternehmen, dieser konnte allerdings nicht mehr klar denken. Gerade als eine Erinnerung deutlich wurde, zog sich Snape etwas zurück, verließ seinen Geist jedoch nicht ganz.

_Potter, konzentriere dich und stoß mich aus deinem Kopf_, hörte Harry die dunkle Stimme seines Lehrers und er erschauderte, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie gerade telepathisch verbunden waren.

_Ich weiß nicht wie_, dachte er frustriert, wobei er wusste, dass Snape es hören konnte.

_Wenn ich versuche deine Erinnerungen zu sehen, dann richte deine ganze Gedankenkraft nicht auf sie, sondern meine Präsenz und stoß mich hinaus_, erklärte Severus und schon drang er wieder tiefer in den Verstand seines Schülers ein.

Harry konzentrierte sich augenblicklich auf Snapes wieder stärker werdender Präsenz und versuchte den Schwall an Erinnerungen, die in ihm hochkamen zu ignorieren. Dieses Mal spürte er richtig wie ihre Geister aneinander stießen und drängte den seines Ex-Professors mit aller Macht zurück. _Raus, raus, raus_, dachte er dabei wieder und wieder, bis plötzlich ein erneuter Ruck seinen Körper erschütterte und Bilder von Lucius Malfoy seinen Verstand durchzogen.

Etwas verwirrt, aber auch wütend, weil er gedacht hatte es geschafft zu haben, brauchte Harry einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass das nicht seine eigenen Erinnerungen waren, sondern die von Snape. Dieser musste einigermaßen geschockt darüber sein, dass es ihm gelungen war in dessen Gedanken einzudringen, denn Harry fühlte keinen Widerstand, als er sich Snapes Erinnerung ansah.

„_Ich weiß nicht, Lucius…", murmelte Severus unentschlossen, während er sich gegen einen Baumstamm nahe dem See in Hogwarts lehnte._

„_Ich dachte, du würdest mir überall hin folgen? War es nicht das, was du mir versprochen hast, als ich vor fünf Jahren mit der Schule fertig war?", fragte Lucius in ungewohnt sanftem Tonfall._

„_Ich war damals dreizehn! Das ist doch schon lange her. Und außerdem war ich damals… na ja, du weißt schon…", stammelte Severus und errötete leicht._

„_In mich verschossen?", zog Lucius ihn auf und grinste ihn schelmisch an._

„_Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen, so erreichst du bei mir bestimmt nichts", grummelte Severus verärgert._

„_Ich mach mich nicht lustig über dich, Sev", meinte Lucius jetzt wieder ernst und setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden. „Wieso glaubst du bin ich dich in den letzten Monaten ständig hier besuchen gekommen? Ich musste in den letzten Jahren ständig an dich denken. Du warst etwas ganz besonderes, das wusste ich schon damals, als du mir versprochen hast alles zu tun was ich von dir verlange und mir immer und überall hin zu folgen. Aber du warst so jung und ich dachte du würdest bald jemand anderen finden, den du anhimmelst, also hab ich versucht dich zu vergessen. Aber du siehst wohin mich das gebracht hat – hierher zu dir."_

„_Ach, Luc", seufzte Severus und lehnte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich das tun will."_

„_Wieso denn nicht? Wir wären zusammen und nichts und niemand könnte uns mehr trennen. Der dunkle Lord wird dich mit offenen Armen empfangen, das kann ich dir versichern. Ich hab ihm schon so viel von dir erzählt; welch großes Potenzial du hast, wie mächtig und entschlossen du bist und er wird sicher sehr erfreut darüber sein, wenn du dich ihm anschließt."_

_Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, dann fragte Severus leise: „Wieso genau bist du zurückgekommen?"_

„_Ich dachte, das wüsstest du", flüsterte Lucius ihm ins Ohr. „Weil ich dich liebe."_

_Severus hob daraufhin den Kopf, um den Mann neben ihm anzusehen. „Du – du liebst mich?", wiederholte er ungläubig._

_Lucius nickte und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich, Sev und ich möchte, dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben. Schließ dich dem dunklen Lord an – komm an meine Seite."_

_Dieses Mal zögerte Severus keine Sekunde. „Ich liebe dich auch, Luc und wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann schließ ich mich dem dunklen Lord an."_

_Ein siegessicheres Grinsen überzog Lucius' Gesicht, bevor er Severus' Krawatte packte und ihn zu sich zog, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen…_

Harry taumelte voller Schock und Entsetzen zurück, als Snape ihn endlich aus seinen Erinnerungen stieß. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen was er da gesehen hatte. Snape und Lucius waren ein Paar gewesen und hatten gemeinsam für Voldemort gearbeitet. In seinem Kopf herrschte das reinste Chaos, doch als Snape auf ihn zutrat, wich er automatisch zurück. „Bleiben sie wo sie sind", keuchte er, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.

„Potter…", versuchte Severus etwas zu sagen, wobei er ebenfalls etwas atemlos wirkte und leicht zitterte.

„Nein! Kommen sie mir nicht zu nahe!", schrie Harry außer sich. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er fühlte sich seltsamerweise von Snape verraten. „Sie – sie… Wie konnten sie! Er ist ein verdammtes Monster! Wie konnten sie mit ihm zusammen sein!"

„Potter, beruhige dich, ich kann alles erklären", bat Severus, doch sein Ex-Schüler hörte nicht auf ihn und rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe nach oben, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Ein dumpfer Knall der zuschlagenden Kellertür folgte sogleich und Severus seufzte schwer. Er hatte befürchtet, dass so etwas geschehen würde und er wusste, dass Dumbledore es ebenso geahnt hatte und trotzdem hatte der Schulleiter ihm diesen Auftrag zugeteilt. In diesem Moment verfluchte er Albus, denn die aufkommenden Erinnerungen waren auch noch nach all den Jahren sehr schmerzhaft…

------------------------

Draco saß gerade im Wohnzimmer und las ein Buch, das Severus ihm gegeben hatte und in dem einiges über das Gegenritual vermerkt war, als er eine Tür im Flur zuschlagen hörte. Neugierig stand er auf und wollte sehen was los war, als Harry plötzlich wortlos an ihm vorbei zum Kamin stürmte. Er sah seinem Geliebten sofort an, dass dieser aufgebracht war und besorgt fragte er: „Was ist los? Hast du dich mit Sev gestritten?"

Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte zunächst nichts, sondern griff in eine Schale, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Er entnahm eine handvoll Flohpulver, trat in den Kamin und sagte dann schließlich: „Ich muss kurz mal was klären. Albus Dumbledores Büro, Hogwarts!"

„Hey, warte!", rief Draco verwirrt, doch es war zu spät. Harry war bereits in einer grünen Feuersäule verschwunden.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Sirius im nächsten Augenblick von der Tür her. Er verbrachte zurzeit ebenfalls beinahe den ganzen Tag hier, weil er so oft wie möglich bei seinem Patensohn sein wollte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Draco, während er hinaus auf den Flur trat. „Aber ich hab vor es herauszufinden."

Sirius knurrte wütend auf, als ihm klar wurde, weshalb Harry gerade verschwunden war. „Es war Snape, nicht wahr? Er hat Harry so aufgeregt. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass das nicht funktionieren wird."

„Reg dich ab", versuchte Draco den Animagus schnell zu beruhigen. „Ich werde mit ihm reden."

„Das werde ich selber tun", meinte Sirius sofort, doch der Blonde griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Nein, dir wird er wohl kaum erzählen was passiert ist, also werde ich mit ihm reden."

Man sah Sirius an, dass er am liebsten nach unten in den Keller gerannt und Snape verhext hätte, doch er schien zu verstehen, dass Draco Recht hatte. „Also gut, aber wenn Snape Harry noch mehr Sorgen und Ärger aufhalst, als er ohnehin schon hat, dann werde ich…"

„Ja ja, ist schon gut", unterbrach Draco ihn rasch und ging zur Kellertür. Er wollte endlich herausfinden was geschehen war.

------------------------

Albus war gerade dabei Damians Rettungsmission noch einmal zu durchdenken, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles so gut wie möglich ablaufen würde, als er ein Geräusch in seinem Kamin wahrnahm. Nur eine Sekunde später loderte eine grüne Flamme darin auf und Harry stolperte aus der Feuerstelle und sah den Schulleiter mit zornfunkelnden Augen an.

„Harry, was – "

„Wussten sie es?", unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige ihn mit bebender Stimme, bevor er noch fragen konnte, was los war.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Dumbledore ihn über seine Halbmondgläser an. „Was meinst du?"

„Snape und Lucius! _Das _meine ich!", rief Harry aufgebracht. „Sie wussten es, nicht wahr? Sie wussten, dass Snape und dieser Arsch, der meinen Sohn gefangen hält, zusammen waren und trotzdem haben sie Snape gesagt, dass er mir helfen soll! Woher wissen sie, ob er nicht versucht _Lucius _zu helfen und nicht mir? Wie können sie ihm vertrauen?"

„Harry, bitte beruhige dich und setz dich hin", sagte Albus ruhig, jedoch mit drängendem Unterton. Er hatte in der Tat vermutet, dass irgendwann in den nächsten Wochen diese Geschichte herauskommen würde, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es schon am ersten Tag von Severus und Harrys Zusammenarbeit geschehen würde. Anscheinend beeinflusste Severus das alles noch immer mehr, als er gedacht hatte.

Widerstrebend setzte sich Harry, da er wusste, dass Dumbledore nicht vernünftig mit ihm reden würde, solange er sich so sehr aufregte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als gleich wieder mit seinen Vorwürfen und Sorgen herauszurücken. „Wie konnten sie ihm jemals vertrauen, Albus? Er war mit Lucius zusammen, er hat sich wegen ihm den Todessern angeschlossen und…"

„Du selbst hast gerade das wichtigste Detail genannt", meinte Albus, ohne den Ex-Gryffindor aussprechen zu lassen. Er wollte unbedingt, dass Harry endlich verstand, wieso er Severus vertraute und wieso dieser ihm und dem Orden des Phönix absolute Loyalität bis an sein Lebensende geschworen hatte. „Severus hat sich allein wegen Lucius Malfoy den Todessern angeschlossen. Severus' Liebe zu ihm war aufrichtig und das war der einzige Grund weshalb er in Voldemorts Dienste trat. Er selbst hatte nie wirklich das Bedürfnis ein Todesser zu werden."

Die Worte des Schulleiters taten nichts, um Harrys Zweifel und Ärger zu zerstreuen. „Das mag schon sein, aber wie kann man so jemanden _lieben_? Für mich ist Snape genauso verachtenswert wie Lucius, wenn das wirklich wahr ist. Ich meine, wenn Snape in der Lage ist jemanden wie Lucius zu lieben, sagt das doch einiges über ihn aus."

„Ich denke, da irrst du dich", meinte Dumbledore, wobei das Glitzern in seinen Augen völlig verschwand.

Harry zuckte daraufhin etwas zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass Albus ihn aus einer Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung ansah. Er fühlte sich mit einem Schlag ziemlich schuldig für das was er gerade gesagt hatte und er versuchte rasch zu erklären, was ihm zu schaffen machte. „Sir, es tut mir Leid, aber – "

„Kein aber, Harry", unterbrach ihn Albus bestimmt. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere gab es eine Menge Schüler die über dich dasselbe gesagt hatten, als du mit Draco zusammen kamst. Fandest du _das_ fair?"

„Nein, aber das ist was anderes", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Wieso ist es etwas anderes?", fragte Albus, noch immer offensichtlich schwer enttäuscht über das Verhalten des jungen Mannes ihm gegenüber, den er liebte wie einen Enkel.

„Weil – weil Draco nun mal nicht böse ist", verteidigte sich Harry schließlich etwas verzweifelt. „Lucius hingegen ist ein durch und durch grausamer Mensch, der nicht mal dazu fähig war seinen eigenen Sohn etwas Zuneigung zu schenken. Man kann die beiden nicht miteinander vergleichen."

Albus nickte verständnisvoll. „Ja, da hast du Recht. Allerdings gibt es viele Parallelen zwischen _dir_ und _Severus_." Geschockt über diese Anspielung wollte Harry sofort protestieren, doch Dumbledore fuhr sogleich fort: „Ihr hattet beide keine schöne Kindheit und habt nie erfahren was Liebe ist, bis zu euren Tagen in Hogwarts. Zu diesen Zeiten traf Severus einen Jungen, in den er sich rettungslos verliebte und du fandest ebenfalls deine große Liebe. Du merkst, ihr habt beide dasselbe gesucht, nur hast du das Glück auch gefunden – Severus hingegen wurde in Dinge hingezogen, die er gar nicht wollte, nur um von Lucius bitter enttäuscht zu werden."

Widerwillig musste Harry zugeben, dass ihn das was der Schulleiter sagte sehr wohl zum nachdenken brachte. Er dachte an Snapes Erinnerung und an dessen Freude wie Lucius ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebt. „Lucius hat ihn nie wirklich geliebt, oder?", fragte er schließlich, überrascht von dem wütenden Ton in seiner Stimme. „Er hat ihn nur benutzt."

Wehmütig nickte Albus. „Ich denke nicht, dass es an mir ist, dir noch mehr zu erzählen, Harry", sagte er dann sanft. „Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich Severus voll und ganz vertraue und dass er niemals wieder etwas tun würde, um Lucius zu helfen."

„Ich weiß", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und stand auf. „Ich sollte zurückgehen und mein Training fortsetzen."

Noch immer leicht besorgt, jedoch zuversichtlich, dass nun alles besser sein würde zwischen Severus und Harry, sah Albus zu wie der Ex-Gryffindor wieder durch den Kamin verschwand. Für ein paar Sekunden starrte er auf die leere Feuerstelle, dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Arbeit.

------------------------

Als Harry den Keller betrat sah er wie Draco gerade versuchte Snape darüber auszufragen was vorhin geschehen war. Er bemerkte mit etwas Unbehagen, dass er sich etwas Sorgen darüber machte, dass Severus noch immer ziemlich blass wirkte. Er schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite und räusperte sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Snape sah ihn nicht einmal an, doch Draco kam sofort mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Was wolltest du von Dumbledore? Was ist hier eigentlich geschehen?"

„Vergiss es, Draco, es ist alles geklärt", erwiderte Harry und blickte immer wieder zu Snape hinüber, der noch immer so tat, als wäre er gar nicht hier. „Wir sollten jetzt weiter Okklumentik lernen, also wär's vielleicht besser, wenn du hinaufgehst. Ich kann mich nicht so gut konzentrieren, wenn du auch noch hier bist."

Draco sah ihn etwas vorwurfsvoll an, weil er wusste, dass sein Geliebter log, doch schließlich tat er was Harry wollte und ließ ihn mit Severus allein. Er hoffte nur, dass was immer es auch war, das geschehen war, wirklich geklärt war und die beiden sich nicht gegenseitig umbringen würden.

Nachdem die Tür hinter Draco ins Schloss fiel, fragte Severus, ohne den Ex-Gryffindor anzusehen: „Du warst also bei Dumbledore?"

Harry nickte zögerlich. „Ja, ich… es tut mir Leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin, aber diese Sache zwischen ihnen und Lucius hat mich ziemlich geschockt. Ich hätte ihnen zuhören sollen."

Endlich richtete Snape seine dunklen, unergründlichen Augen auf Harry. Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, doch dann fragte er leise: „Was hat Dumbledore dir erzählt, Potter?"

„Dass er ihnen vertraut und zum ersten Mal seit ich sie getroffen habe, kann ich das nachvollziehen", antwortete Harry mit fester Stimme.

Es entstand wieder eine kleine Pause, bevor Snape meinte: „Du möchtest sicher wissen was nach meinem Abschluss geschah, als ich Lucius versprach ein Todesser zu werden."

Augenblicklich schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollen und ich – ich vertraue ihnen."

Severus war erstaunt darüber wie sehr sich Potters Verhalten in der halben Stunde, die er weg war, verändert hatte. Er fragte sich, ob Albus ihm nicht mehr erzählt hatte, als Potter zugab, doch er bezweifelte es. Allerdings sagte ihm eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, dass Harry es _verdiente_ zu erfahren was geschehen war, denn Vertrauen funktionierte nur, wenn es gegenseitig war.

„Ich werde es dir zeigen, wenn du willst", sagte er deshalb und versuchte so gefasst wie möglich zu wirken.

„Sie meinen, ich soll Legilimentik gegen sie einsetzen?", fragte Harry überrascht durch diesen Vorschlag. Ein Nicken seines Gegenübers folgte, doch er war nicht überzeugt, ob das so eine gute Idee war. „Sir, sie müssen das nicht tun."

„Doch, das muss ich", erwiderte Severus knapp und überreichte Harry seinen Zauberstab. „Fang an."

Der Ex-Gryffindor zögerte noch etwas, doch Snape deutete ihm es hinter sich zu bringen, also richtete er den Zauberstab langsam auf seinen ehemaligen Professor und sagte leise: „Legilimens."

„_Schwörst du mir ewige Treue?"_

_Severus zitterte leicht, als der dunkle Lord auf ihn hinabblickte und seinen Zauberstab zog, doch ein Blick auf Lucius, der ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt stand, bekräftigte ihn in seinem Entschluss. „Ich schwöre euch ewige Treue, mein Lord", erwiderte er, voller Überzeugung, dass er das Richtige tat._

„_Dann strecke deinen Arm aus", befahl Voldemort und Severus gehorchte augenblicklich. Kurz darauf bohrte sich dessen Zauberstab in seinen linken Unterarm und brannte ihm das dunkle Mal ins Fleisch. Severus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass sein Kiefer anfing zu schmerzen, um sich davon abzuhalten zu schreien._

_Kaum dass die Initiation beendet war, ging Severus hinüber zu Lucius und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ist es das was du wolltest? Bist du jetzt glücklich?"_

_Lucius nickte zufrieden. „Ja, ich denke du hast bewiesen, dass du alles für mich tun würdest."_

„_Natürlich würde ich das. Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Severus und wollte Lucius umarmen, doch dieser hielt ihn zurück._

„_Nicht hier. Wie denkst du wirkt dieses Liebesgebrabbel beim dunklen Lord. Reiß dich ein wenig zusammen", meinte Lucius kühl und ließ Severus alleine zurück, der ihm etwas verwirrt und verletzt hinterher blickte._

_Die Umgebung veränderte sich abrupt und nun befanden sich die beiden allein auf einer Lichtung in einem großen Wald. Zumindest hatte es den Anschein sie wären allein, doch plötzlich durchschnitten schmerzerfüllte Schreie die Nacht, gemischt mit Lucius' grausamen Lachen. Schließlich kam eine junge Frau in Sicht, die sich auf dem Boden unter Todesqualen wand. Lucius hatte den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, während Severus ihm ruhig zusah._

_Nach einer Weile löste Lucius den Fluch und sah auf die keuchende und zuckende Frau hinab. „Wirst du uns jetzt sagen, wo dein Mann und dein Kind sind, oder willst du lieber sterben, Schlammblut?", fragte er verachtend._

„_B-Bitte… lass mein Kind in Ruhe! Sie ist doch erst vierzehn! Sie hat euch doch gar nichts getan", schluchzte die Frau herzzerreißend, doch Lucius zeigte keine Gnade._

„_Sie und dein Mann haben sich dem dunklen Lord widersetzt. Sie werden ihr gerechte Strafe bekommen."_

„_Nein! Nicht meine Tochter! Bitte! Ich tue alles, nur bitte, verschone meine Tochter!", flehte die Frau und kroch auf Lucius zu, um ihn an seiner Robe zu packen._

„_Fass mich nicht, du unwürdiges Geschöpf", schnarrte er und stieß sie mit dem Fuß von sich. Dann drehte er sich zu Severus um, der die ganze Szene noch immer völlig passiv beobachtete. „Ich glaube sie ist nutzlos für uns. Wir sollten sie beseitigen und sehen, ob wir was aus ihrem Bruder herausbekommen."_

„_Nein!", kreischte die Frau erneut. „Nicht Jim! Er hat rein gar nichts mit uns zu tun. Er ist ein Muggel und er weiß nichts!"_

„_Das werden wir ja sehen", meinte Lucius knapp und setzte an Severus gewandt hinzu: „Töte sie."_

_Ohne zu zögern und ohne jegliche Emotion zu zeigen, hob Severus seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die schluchzende Frau. „Avada Kedavra!"_

_Das Schluchzen verstummte sofort und hinterließ eine gespenstische Stille. Für ein paar Sekunden starrte Severus auf den toten Körper der Frau hinab, doch dann wandte er sich Lucius zu. „Willst du wirklich zu ihrem Bruder gehen? Die Frau hatte Recht, er wird nichts wissen. Ich hab herausgefunden, dass sie seit Jahren keinen Kontakt haben."_

„_Nein, ich werde meine Zeit nicht mit ihm verschwenden, keine Sorge", erwiderte Lucius und ein grausiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Allerdings war es doch amüsant sie in dem Glauben sterben zu lassen, dass wir ihr bald ihre ganze Familie hinterherschicken."_

_Severus sagte daraufhin nichts._

_Die Szenerie veränderte sich abermals und diesmal lagen die beiden zusammen im Bett in einem großen, dunkel eingerichteten Schlafzimmer. Severus kuschelte sich an Lucius' Seite und ließ geistesabwesend seine Finger über dessen nackte Brust wandern, während dieser angesichts dieses Verhaltens genervt die Augen verdrehte._

„_Musst nachdem ich dich f immer so anhänglich werden?", fragte Lucius kalt, wand sich aus der Umarmung und setzte sich auf._

_Severus sah ihn verletzt an. „Ich bin nicht anhänglich. Ich möchte einfach mit dem Mann, den ich liebe etwas Zeit verbringen. In den letzten Wochen warst du ständig weg."_

„_Ich sagte dir doch, dass ich andere Verpflichtungen habe", sagte Lucius, während er aus dem Bett stieg und sich anzog._

„_Was für Verpflichtungen? Du erzählst mir nie etwas Genaueres davon", beschwerte sich Severus, der sich nun ebenfalls bekleidete._

_Lucius drehte sich zu ihm um und ein schauriges Lächeln überzog seine Lippen. „Möchtest du es wirklich wissen, Severus?"_

_Kurz zögerte Severus, offensichtlich etwas unwohl beim Anblick seines Gegenübers, doch dann nickte er. „Natürlich möchte ich das. Ich will, dass du dein Leben genauso mit mir teilst, wie ich es mit meinem bei dir tue."_

„_Also gut", raunte Lucius voller Vorfreude in seinen Augen, die auch jedes Mal in ihnen aufblitzte, wenn der dunkle Lord ihm befahl jemanden zu foltern. „Ich werde in einem Monat heiraten."_

_Severus sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „H-Heiraten? Wen? Wieso?", stammelte er geschockt._

„_Narcissa Black", antwortete Lucius genießerisch auf die ihm gestellte Frage. „Und musst du wirklich fragen wieso?"_

„_Ich – wir lieben uns doch!", rief Severus, hin und her gerissen zwischen Ärger, Schmerz und Verzweiflung. „Du könntest _mich _heiraten! Es ist seit zwei Jahren legal, das weißt du!"_

„_Und in der Gesellschaft als Schwuchtel angesehen werden?", spottete Lucius verächtlich. „Nein, danke. Außerdem…" Er ging auf Severus zu, zog ihn an den Hüften nahe an sich heran und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: „Du glaubst doch nicht noch immer, dass ich dich _liebe_, oder?"_

_Severus versuchte sich daraufhin vergeblich aus Lucius' Griff zu befreien. „Was meinst du damit? Du hast doch gesagt, dass du mich liebst und dein restliches Leben mit mir verbringen willst…", keuchte er entsetzt._

„_Sei doch nicht so naiv, _Sev_", gurrte Lucius mit großen Vergnügen in der Stimme. „Liebe? So etwas gibt es nicht. Ich habe dich nie geliebt, ich habe dich benutzt. Und weißt du, was das tollste daran war?"_

_Severus wimmerte und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, während er noch immer versuchte sich von dem anderen Mann zu befreien._

„_Du warst so ein braves, folgsames Spielzeug, dass mein Auftrag gar nicht so schlimm war, wie ich es zuerst befürchtet hatte."_

„_Au-Auftrag?", stotterte Severus, nicht in der Lage das alles zu glauben._

„_Ja, mein Auftrag vom dunklen Lord", erwiderte Lucius, während er den etwas kleineren Mann in seinen Armen zurück aufs Bett drängte. „Er hat mir befohlen dich in Hogwarts zu besuchen und dich – wie soll ich es am besten ausdrücken? In Versuchung zu führen. Und es hat bestens geklappt, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht."_

„_Du verfluchter Mistkerl", brachte Severus unter größter Mühe hervor und Tränen stachen in seinen Augen._

_Lucius bemerkte es natürlich sofort und grinste ihn an. „Oh, nicht doch. Du fängst doch jetzt nicht an zu weinen, oder?", fragte er mit gespielten Mitgefühl in der Stimme._

„_Das hättest du wohl gern", zischte Severus und wand sich unter ihm. „Diese Genugtuung werde ich dir nicht geben."_

_Lucius lachte amüsiert auf. „Ach nein? Das ist aber schade. Ich wette dir stehen Tränen wirklich gut, _Sev_", flüsterte er heiser._

„_Nenn mich nicht so!", knurrte Severus und versuchte dem Mann über ihm sein Knie in die Mitte zu stoßen, doch Lucius bemerkte es und zwang seine Beine auseinander._

„_Tss tss, das war aber gar nicht nett", meinte Lucius kopfschüttelnd. „Wie soll ich dich denn weiterhin f, wenn du so etwas tust?"_

„_F dich doch selbst – oder deine zukünftige Frau", fluchte Severus und hob dann spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Oder hast du etwa kein Interesse an ihr, weil du selbst eine _Schwuchtel_ bist?"_

_Lucius' Blick wurde eiskalt und seine Hände fanden ihren Weg zu Severus' Hals, wo sie fest zudrückten. „Nenn mich nie wieder so! Glaubst du etwa im Ernst ich habe es wirklich genossen dich zu f? Es war nur eine zusätzliche Möglichkeit dich fertigzumachen, weiter nichts. Du warst nur ein nutzloses, wertloses Spielzeug für mich."_

_Die grausamen Worte und der Abschnitt der Luftzufuhr zwangen erneut Tränen in Severus' Augen, die er dieses Mal nicht zurückhalten konnte._

„_Oh, sieht so aus, als würdest du doch gleich heulen", kommentiere Lucius unnötigerweise, lockerte allerdings seinen Griff etwas, um den Mann unter ihm nicht völlig zu ersticken._

„_Lass mich los", keuchte Severus und kratzte mit seinen eigenen Händen an denen, die um seinen Hals lagen._

_Lucius tat allerdings nichts dergleichen, sondern lehnte sich nach unten und presste seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen. Severus versuchte dem brutalen, gefühllosen Kuss zu entgehen, doch Lucius hielt seinen Kopf eisern fest. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden, die ihm jedoch viel länger vorgekommen waren, löste Lucius wieder den Lippenkontakt und blickte hämisch auf ihn hinab._

„_Ich würde gerne bleiben und dich noch ein wenig quälen, aber ich habe noch einen Termin mit meiner zukünftigen Frau und unserem Hochzeitsplaner, also muss ich dich jetzt leider verlassen", informierte Lucius ihn leise und stand dabei endlich auf._

_Severus blieb wie erstarrt auf dem Bett liegen und sah an die Decke. Er nahm es gar nicht mehr wahr, wie Lucius mit ihm redete oder wie dieser kurz darauf das Zimmer verließ. Obwohl es in dem Raum angenehm warm war, durchzog eine Eiseskälte seinen ganzen Körper, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Selbst das warme Gefühl, das seit Lucius' Besuchen in Hogwarts in seiner Brust loderte, erschloss und ließ Severus zitternd und vollkommen allein in dem dunklen Schlafzimmer zurück._

Harry brauchte eine Weile, um sich bewusst zu werden, dass Snape ihn anscheinend wieder aus seinen Geist verdrängt hatte. Doch als er die kahlen Wände des Kellers erkannte seufzte er erleichtert auf, denn er war froh darüber nicht noch mehr sehen zu müssen. Severus' Erinnerungen waren fürchterlich gewesen und sein Hass auf Lucius wuchs, obwohl er es nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte, noch mehr. Dieser Bastard schreckte wirklich vor gar nichts zurück.

Leises Keuchen riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich besorgt zu Snape um, der sich mit einer Hand auf einen alten Schreibtisch lehnte, den Ron und Hermine hier abgestellt hatten, weil er nirgendwo dazupasste. Zögerlich ging Harry auf seinen Ex-Professor zu und murmelte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Bestens, Potter", zischte Severus sarkastisch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Das alles noch einmal zu durchleben war weitaus schwieriger gewesen, als er gedacht hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten für seine Frage, aber er hatte nicht gewusst was er sonst sagen sollte. „Kann ich irgendwas für sie tun?", fragte er nun etwas nervös, angesichts des extrem ungesunden Farbtons von Snapes Gesicht.

Severus schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und richtete sich wieder auf. Er hatte sich schon genug vor Potter blamiert mit seinen Erinnerungen, denn er wusste, dass er damals wirklich ein dummer, naiver Junge gewesen war, doch er war entschlossen jetzt keine Schwäche mehr zu zeigen. Er räusperte sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Stimme normal klingen würde, bevor er leise sagte: „Ich hoffe, ich kann darauf vertrauen, dass die Dinge, die ich dir gezeigt habe unter uns bleiben."

„Natürlich, Sir", erwiderte Harry rasch und aufrichtig. Er würde Snapes Erinnerungen mit ins Grab nehmen, wenn dieser das verlangte.

„Gut", meinte Severus und entspannte sich sichtlich. „Dann wäre da nur noch eine Sache, die wir klären müssen."

„Was meinen sie?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

Mit zwei großen Schritten trat Severus direkt vor ihn und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich meine, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um dir und deinem Sohn zu helfen. Ich weiß besser als jeder andere, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Draco, wie es ist wegen Lucius zu leiden und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir oder Damian noch mehr Schaden zufügt, als er es bereits getan hat – das schwöre ich dir."

------------------------

Der Titel des nächsten Kapitels: Das Gegenritual. … Und damit kommen wir dann auch schon zum Finale! Bis dann,

Lg jezzi85


	17. Anmerkung

Hallo an alle meine treuen Leser

Hallo an alle meine treuen Leser! Bitte nehmt euch kurz die Zeit das hier zu lesen.

Ich weiß es ist sehr, sehr lange her, dass ich etwas geschrieben habe. In meiner Familie gab es einige Probleme und ich habe im letzten Jahr eine ziemlich schwere Zeit mit vielen Veränderungen durchlebt. Leider war es mir einfach unmöglich in diesem Zustand irgendetwas zu schreiben, wobei ich es immer wieder versucht habe.

Trotzdem habe ich immer wieder eure Reviews und Bemerkungen erhalten und gelesen und sie haben mich daran erinnert wie viel Spaß mir das Schreiben immer gemacht hat und ich habe wirklich sehr darum gekämpft den Willen wiederzufinden, um weiterschreiben zu können. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in meinen E-Mail Account hineinsah und ein Review entdeckte in dem mir ein Leser sagte ich sollte doch bitte diese Geschichte nicht aufgeben, hat mich das wieder in meiner Entschlossenheit bestärkt.

Eigentlich hatte ich die Geschichte schon längst komplett durchgeplant und auch schon Teile des letzten Kapitels verfasst und ich hatte nie vor sie unvollständig zu lassen. Ich habe jedoch erst diese Woche wirklich wieder zum Schreiben zurückgefunden und obwohl ich mich mit meiner Geschichte bereits wieder etwas vertraut gemacht habe, wird es wohl noch ein oder zwei Wochen dauern bis ich das nächste Kapitel online stellen kann.

Um das Warten bis dahin zu verkürzen, habe ich auf Englisch einen One-Shot über das Ende des 7. Buches online gestellt. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn diejenigen, die auch englisch können diese kleine Geschichte lesen würden und mir sagen, ob mein Schreibstil grottenschlecht geworden ist oder nicht.

Auf jeden Fall danke ich euch allen, dass ihr damals meine Geschichte so unterstützend verfolgt habt und hoffe sehr, dass ich nicht allzu viele Leser durch meine lange Pause verloren habe.

Liebe Grüße und dicke Bussis an alle – wir lesen uns bald wieder ;)

Eure jezzi

PS: Wenn das neue Kapitel online kommt, lösche ich diese kleine Erklärung, damit die Geschichte in einem durch gelesen werden kann.


	18. Das Gegenritual

Taadaa! Endlich nach langer, langer Wartezeit kann ich euch das nächste Kapitel meiner Geschichte präsentieren!! Ich freue mich wahnsinnig darüber und ich hoffe ihr auch ;) Das meiste davon habe ich heute geschrieben. Am Nachmittag habe ich angefangen und konnte dann nicht mehr aufhören, bis das Kapitel fertig war – und dabei hat es ein totales Eigenleben entwickelt und einige Dinge sind geschehen, die ich gar nicht geplant hatte. Aber ich bin zufrieden damit. Es ist ziemlich dramatisch geworden!

Jetzt hör ich aber auf zu quatschen und lass euch endlich das neue Kapitel lesen. Bitte schickt mir viele Reviews und sagt mir, ob euch die Geschichte noch gefällt!!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!! 

------------------------

Kapitel 17: Das Gegenritual

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durchs Fenster und erhellten das gemütlich eingerichtete Gästezimmer der Weasleys. Es war kurz vor sieben und im ganzen Haus herrschte eine friedliche Stille, die nur durch das Zwitschern der Vögel durchbrochen wurde. Harry lag wach auf seiner linken Seite und beobachtete gedankenverloren seinen Geliebten, der neben ihm schlummerte.

Sie hatten noch zirka eine Stunde Zeit, bis Dumbledore und alle anderen hier auftauchen würden, um zusammen zu frühstücken und dann noch einmal den Plan durchzugehen, der heute Nacht endlich zur Durchführung kommen sollte. Es war ein guter Plan und Harry war auch bestens vorbereitet, doch keiner seiner Freunde wusste, dass er ihnen ein wichtiges Detail verschwiegen hatte, als er ihnen erzählt hatte was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war. Der Plan konnte allerdings trotzdem funktionieren – genau genommen konnte er nur deshalb funktionieren, weil Harry ihnen diese Information vorenthalten hatte.

Es waren die Einzelheiten des Unbrechbaren Schwurs, den er Lucius gegenüber geleistet hatte, die er niemandem gebeichtet hatte. Er hatte ihnen zwar gesagt, dass er damals geschworen hatte Lucius sein Kind zu überlassen, aber nicht, dass er ebenfalls geschworen hatte Damian nie von ihm wegzuholen. Hätte er den anderen davon erzählt, würden sie ihren jetzigen Plan sofort verwerfen, da dieser genau das von Harry verlangte. Nach langen Diskussionen hatten sie sich geeinigt, dass es zu gefährlich war, wenn jemand von ihnen mitkommen würde, denn solange die Verbindung zwischen Lucius und Damian bestand, konnten sie Malfoy ohnehin nicht richtig bekämpfen. Der Plan sah also im Groben vor, dass Harry wie üblich allein zu ihm ging, so schnell wie möglich das Gegenritual vollzog und dann mit Damian mittels eines Portschlüssels verschwand. Danach würde Dumbledore mit den anderen das Lucius' Haus stürmen und ihn nach Askaban verfrachten.

Harry streichelte sanft mit seinem Daumen über Dracos Hand, die in seiner eigenen lag und betrachtete wehmütig dessen Gesicht. Er hatte in den letzten drei Wochen ständig darüber nachgedacht, ob er den anderen nicht doch erzählen sollte, dass er mit dem Plan sein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieb, doch er wusste, dass seine Mission heute Nacht nur noch gefährlicher für Damian werden würde, wenn jemand mit ihm kam. Dass sie Lucius nicht einfach außer Gefecht setzen konnten erleichterte die Lage natürlich auch nicht und Harry war überzeugt davon, dass er richtig handelte.

Diese Tatsache machte es allerdings nicht schmerzloser zu wissen, dass er nach diesem Tag seine Freunde nie wieder sehen und Draco allein lassen würde. Noch dazu versetzte es ihm einen beinah unerträglichen Stich im Herzen, dass er nie miterleben würde, wie sein Sohn groß wird. _Die Hauptsache ist, dass er überhaupt groß wird – und zwar nicht bei Lucius_, dachte er und versuchte die plötzlich aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Hey… was ist los?"

Die leise, schlaftrunkene und etwas besorgt klingende Stimme seines Geliebten riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blinzelte rasch die Tränen weg, um Draco wieder mit klarem Blick ansehen zu können. Es war die letzte Stunde, die sie alleine in aller Ruhe verbringen konnten und der Schwarzhaarige war fest entschlossen keine Sekunde zu verschwenden.

Langsam lehnte er sich vor und drückte seine Lippen in einer flüchtigen Berührung auf den Handrücken seines Geliebten, die er vorhin noch gestreichelt hatte. Er rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran, bevor er anfing lauter kleine Küsse über Dracos Arm zu verteilen, bis er schließlich bei seiner Schulter ankam. Draco sah ihm mit halbgeschlossenen Augen dabei zu und seufzte zufrieden, als Harry seinen Mund in einen sanften Kuss gefangen nahm. Kaum dass sie sich voneinander trennten, kroch Harry so nah wie nur möglich an den Blonden heran und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter.

„Ich wünschte wir könnten jeden Morgen so aufwachen", flüsterte er dabei, während die Tränen, beim Gedanken an die kommende Nacht, wieder drohten zu entfliehen.

„Das werden wir auch. Es wird alles gut gehen, du wirst schon sehen", versuchte Draco ihn zu beruhigen, obwohl er ebenfalls große Angst davor hatte was in ein paar Stunden geschehen würde.

Harry erwiderte nichts auf den hoffnungsvollen Kommentar des Ex-Slytherins, denn er konnte es weder ertragen Draco noch mehr falsche Hoffnung zu vermitteln oder sie gleich ganz und gar zu zerstören. _Aber Draco wird nicht ganz alleine sein_, tröstete er sich. _Ron und Hermine werden immer für ihn da sein und er wird sich jetzt auch um Damian kümmern. Er wird endlich seinen Sohn in seinen Armen halten dürfen._

Bei dem Gedanken an Damian musste Harry nun doch noch etwas sagen. „Draco… versprich mir was", bat er leise.

„Alles was du willst", wisperte Draco und streichelte zärtlich über den Rücken seines Geliebten.

Einen Moment zögerte Harry, doch dann brach es aus ihm heraus: „Sollte – sollte mir etwas zustoßen, verschwende nicht deine Zeit damit mir nachzutrauern. Damian wird dich brauchen. Versprich mir, dass du immer für ihn da sein wirst und nicht wie in den letzten Jahren irgendwelchen Geistern hinterher jagst."

Dracos Hand auf seinem Rücken hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne und sein ganzer Körper schien plötzlich unter gewaltiger Anspannung zu stehen. Für ein paar Sekunden schien er sogar vergessen haben zu atmen, bevor er beinahe ärgerlich brummte: „Ich bin keinen Geistern hinterher gejagt – schließlich bist du ziemlich lebendig, oder nicht? Und du wirst es auch bleiben, also sehe ich keinen Grund – "

Mit einem Ruck hob Harry seinen Kopf, um in die sturmgrauen Augen des anderen zu blicken und unterbrach ihn dann energisch: „Draco, du musst es mir versprechen. Wir können nun mal nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob ich diese Nacht überleben werde und ich könnte es nicht ertragen mit der Ungewissheit zu sterben, ob Damian dadurch beide Väter verliert."

„Was erwartest du von mir?", knurrte Draco, setzte sich auf und kehrte dem Schwarzhaarigen den Rücken. „Dass ich dich einfach so vergesse, sollte dir wirklich etwas zustoßen? Hast du es noch nicht verstanden, dass man das nicht kann, wenn man jemanden so sehr liebt?"

Harry spürte einen erneuten Stich im Herzen, während er dies hörte. Natürlich wusste er, dass man jemanden den man über alles liebt, nicht einfach so vergessen konnte – schließlich hatte er selbst es in den letzten Jahren auch nicht geschafft Draco zu vergessen – doch er musste die Gewissheit haben, dass Draco sich um ihren Sohn kümmerte, wenn er tot war. „Ich verstehe es, Dray. Und ich erwarte nicht, dass du mich völlig vergisst. Ich will nur, dass du versuchst dir ein neues Leben aufzubauen und dich um Damian kümmerst. Und – und irgendwann wirst du bestimmt jemand anderes finden, den du genau so sehr lieben wirst wie mich. Ich will einfach nur, dass du glücklich wirst."

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille, bevor Draco sich ihm wieder zuwandte. Seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig und er blinzelte viel zu oft. „Ich werde mich um Damian kümmern, egal was heute Nacht geschieht. Das verspreche ich dir. Aber den Rest musst du vergessen, Harry, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen jemals irgendjemanden so sehr zu lieben wie dich."

Mit diesen Worten stand er vom Bett auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich unter eine kalte Dusche zu stellen, die es hoffentlich schaffen würde seine aufkommenden Tränen zu ertränken.

------------------------

„_Cohaereo per cruor, cognoscere ego te ubi meus legitimus heredium et disiungo te ab alia Fortuna_."

Severus nickte anerkennend, während Harry gerade fehlerlos den lateinischen Spruch wiederholte, den er beim Gegenritual brauchen würde. In den letzten drei Wochen hatten sie hart gearbeitet und der Ex-Gryffindor hatte es nicht nur geschafft das Ritual meisterhaft zu beherrschen, sondern war auch wirklich gut in Okklumentik geworden. Er konnte sich nun jederzeit gegen Severus' Angriffe auf seinen Geist verteidigen, auch wenn er ihn überraschte. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass es auch bei Lucius klappen würde, doch Snape war zuversichtlich. „Pass auf, dass du alles klar und deutlich aussprichst. Solltest du auch nur den geringsten Fehler machen, wird das Ritual nicht wirken", warnte er.

„Ich weiß, aber wegen dem Spruch mache ich mir ehrlich gesagt am wenigsten Sorgen", erwiderte Harry und wiederholte ihn erneut fehlerfrei, um zu beweisen, dass er ihn perfekt gelernt hatte.

„Was bedeutet das alles eigentlich?", fragte Ron, der neben seiner Frau auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer saß.

„Was genau meinen sie, Weasley?", fragte Snape und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Er meint, was der Spruch bedeutet", sagte Sirius geistesabwesend. Er hörte nur nebenbei den anderen zu, denn seine Gedanken waren bei Remus und Dumbledore, die noch immer nicht hier waren. Draco war vor etwa fünf Minuten durch den Kamin verschwunden, um nachzusehen wo die beiden blieben, denn eigentlich hatten sie vereinbart sich alle um genau halb sechs Uhr abends wieder hier zu treffen und es war jetzt schon kurz nach sechs. Langsam aber sich breiteten sich Sorgen in ihm aus. War irgendetwas geschehen, was den Plan in Gefahr bringen konnte?

„Durch den Spruch wird Potter die Trennung des Bands zwischen seinem Sohn und Lucius besiegeln. Übersetzt lautet er in etwa: Verbunden durch Blut, erkenne ich dich als mein rechtmäßiges Erbe und entbinde dich von jedwedem anderen Schicksal", erklärte Snape und blickte dann ebenfalls etwas besorgt auf die Uhr. „Wo in Salazars Namen sind – "

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung!"

„Remus! Na endlich!", rief Sirius erleichtert und stand auf, um seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

Dumbledore lächelte derweil Harry aufmunternd zu und räusperte sich kurz. „Verzeiht, aber ich habe etwas besorgen müssen, dass deiner Nervosität vielleicht etwas Abhilfe verschafft", meinte er und holte im nächsten Augenblick einen einfachen, silbernen Ring aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry nahm ihn stirnrunzelnd entgegen. „Wie soll mir dieser Ring helfen? Er passt mir ja nicht mal", murmelte er, während er versucht den viel zu kleinen Ring auf seinen Finger zu schieben.

„Er ist auch nicht für dich gedacht", schmunzelte Dumbledore. „Ich habe ihn für Damian besorgt. Er ist mit allen möglichen mächtigen Schutzzaubern versehen, die ihn vor Lucius schützen sollten, sollte etwas schief gehen. Allerdings darfst du ihm den Ring erst geben, wenn das Ritual vollendet ist, denn es könnte sein, dass er sonst auch versucht deine Magie zu blocken."

„Danke", hauchte Harry, überwältigt von dem Gedanken, dass seinem Sohn heute Nacht nicht so leicht etwas geschehen würde, sollte Lucius es schaffen seinen Plan zu durchkreuzen.

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille, die Harry schließlich brach, indem er tapfer sagte: „Tja, ich sollte dann schön langsam aufbrechen."

Sirius war, kaum dass er diese Worte gehört hatte, bei ihm und hatte ihn fest in die Arme geschlossen. „Merlin hilf mir… James würde mir den Kopf abschlagen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich dich schon wieder allein in so einen Kampf ziehen lasse."

„Du hast keine andere Wahl", nuschelte Harry in seine Schulter. „Außerdem denke ich, dass Dad es weiß…"

Der Animagus grinste leicht. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Also, wenn _ich_ einmal sterbe, werde ich mir so einiges anhören können."

„Hör auf so einen Schwachsinn zu reden, Siri. Dad hätte keinen besseren Paten für mich auswählen können."

„Wird das heute noch was?", fragte Severus schroff und blickte die beiden sardonisch an.

Harry löste sich von seinem Paten, warf ihm noch einen aufmunternden Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Snape. „Ich danke ihnen für alles was sie für mich getan haben, Sir. Sie wissen gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet", sagte er ehrlich.

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte er in den dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers deutlich Anerkennung sehen, doch dann verschloss sich die Miene des Zaubertranklehrers wieder und er meinte trocken: „Es besteht kein Grund für Sentimentalitäten, Potter. Du hattest schon immer mehr Glück als Verstand. Ich zweifle nicht, dass dir dies heute wieder zugute kommt."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich über Harrys Gesicht aus, als er dies hörte. Seit Snape seine Erinnerungen mit ihm geteilt hatte, konnte der Professor ihn nicht mehr täuschen. Es mochte sich für die anderen nicht gerade freundlich angehört haben, aber Harry konnte die versteckte Bedeutung der Worte erkennen. _Kopf hoch, du hast es immer geschafft und wirst auch diesmal siegen. Ich respektiere dich und ich weiß, dass du zurückkommen wirst._

Er schluckte schwer und bat Snape im Stillen um Verzeihung, da er wusste, dass er ihn enttäuschen würde. Er würde nicht zurückkommen. Es war eine Tatsache, die mit jedem Moment mehr schmerzte. Doch in einem hatte Snape Recht, er konnte sich jetzt keine Sentimentalitäten leisten.

Abrupt wandte er sich Ron und Hermine zu und umarmte beide fest. Er wünschte sich, er hätte die Möglichkeit sein Patenkind kennenzulernen. Er hatte so vieles verpasst, was seine besten Freunde anging. Er war nicht einmal bei ihrer Hochzeit gewesen. Dass die beiden ihn trotzdem noch genauso sahen und liebten wie damals in ihrer Schulzeit war ein Segen und ein Fluch zugleich. Er wusste sein Tod würde sie schmerzen, aber er fand Trost darin, dass sie sich und ihre Familie hatten.

„Pass ja auf dich auf, Harry", murmelte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

Dann lösten sie sich voneinander und Remus trat sofort vor und zog Harry in seine eigenen Arme. Der Werwolf in ihm war bereits am Erwachen. Er konnte spüren, wie das Biest in ihm versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen, vor allem da es galt sein ‚Rudel' zu verteidigen. Doch er drängte es mit aller Macht zurück. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, Harry ziehen zu lassen, ohne ihn noch einmal zu sehen.

„Deine Eltern wären sehr stolz auf dich", wisperte er und spürte wie der junge Mann sich in seiner Umarmung für einen kurzen Moment versteifte, bevor er sich gleich wieder entspannte. „Danke, Moony."

Harry zögerte eine Sekunde und ließ Remus dann los, um sich seinem Geliebten zuzuwenden. Draco stand etwas abseits und sah selbst für seine Maßstäbe sehr blass aus. Er blickte Harry nicht direkt an, doch der Ex-Gryffindor wusste ganz genau, was in ihm vorging. Er trat entschlossen auf Draco zu und legte ihm seine Hände auf die Brust. Er konnte spüren, wie das Herz darunter heftig schlug und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um diesen Moment in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen.

Dann öffnete er sie wieder, entschlossen Lebwohl zu sagen, ohne es wirklich auszusprechen. Ohne auf die anderen im Raum zu achten, ließ er seine Hände hinauf in Dracos Nacken wandern, wo sie anfingen sanft mit den Spitzen des blonden Haares zu spielen. Draco sah nun auf und ihre Blicke hielten einander fest. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Sie verstanden einander auch so.

Sie küssten sich sanft und beide wussten tief in sich was dieser Kuss zu bedeuten hatte. Nachdem sie ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten, schien Draco beinahe in sich zusammen zu fallen, aber der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen gab ihm die Kraft aufrecht zu bleiben. Er konnte den Gedanken noch immer nicht fertig bringen, dass Harry nach dieser Nacht nicht zu ihm zurückkehren würde, doch sein Herz schien es bereits zu wissen. Und obwohl es schmerzte wie noch nie etwas zuvor, wusste er auch, dass er sich in nächster Zeit keine Schwäche leisten durfte. Er würde sich schon bald um seinen Sohn kümmern müssen und es war diese Aufgabe, auf die er sich nun konzentrierte, um seine Fassung zu bewahren.

Es änderte nichts daran, dass er Harry am liebsten zurückgehalten hätte, als dieser sich von ihm entfernte und sich Dumbledore zuwandte. Er sah zu, wie sein Geliebter den alten Zauberer kurz umarmte und dann einen kleinen Stein entgegennahm, der als Portschlüssel dienen würde.

„Pass gut darauf auf, mein Junge", meinte Albus, als er ihm den Stein überreichte. „Er dient dir auch als Rückweg."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry. „Danke für alles."

Und dann war die Zeit plötzlich gekommen. Harry stand inmitten seiner Freunde und Liebsten und nahm sich noch einen Augenblick, um jeden noch einmal anzusehen, bevor er dein Stein fest drückte und mit fester Stimme sagte: „Malfoy."

------------------------

Der Abend schien wie jeder andere zu sein. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt, doch wie immer war es rund um das Haus von Malfoy komplett still. Man konnte keine Grillen zirpen hören, kein Wind raschelte durch die Bäume und in dem angrenzenden Wäldchen konnte man nicht einmal einen Hasen oder einen Fuchs entdecken. Ja, es schien als wäre alles so wie es die letzten fünf Jahre über gewesen war, seitdem Lucius Malfoy das abgelegene Haus bewohnte. Nichts deutete zu dem Zeitpunkt, da Harry mittels des Portschlüssels zirka einhundert Meter von dem Haus entfernt auftauchte darauf hin, dass sich in dieser Nacht alles ändern würde.

Entschlossen machte sich der junge Zauberer auf den Weg zu der großen Eingangstür des Hauses. Dort angekommen holte er tief Luft, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen und öffnete dann rasch die Tür. Kaum hatte er jedoch einen Fuß über die Schwelle getan, packten ihn zwei grobe Hände an den Schultern und zogen ihn mit einem Ruck vollständig in das Haus. Er zuckte bei der Berührung etwas zusammen, doch bevor er sich überhaupt gegen den Griff wehren konnte, hatte sein Angreifer ihn bereits mit einer heftigen Bewegung zu Boden geschleudert.

Er rutschte ein wenig über den polierten Boden der Eingangshalle und schlug sich das rechte Knie auf, doch er keuchte nicht vor Schmerz auf sondern wegen des unerwarteten plötzlichen Angriffs. Wenn der Abend bereits so begann, stand seine Chance wahrscheinlich ziemlich schlecht, Damian überhaupt sehen zu dürfen. Er blieb liegen, wandte sich jedoch Lucius zu.

Der Todesser stand mit einem Ausdruck kalten Zorns im Gesicht da und zischte leise: „Ist dir das Leben deines Sohnes nichts wert, Potter?"

Harry schluckte schwer bei der unausgesprochenen Drohung. „Hast du ihm etwas angetan?", verlangte er zu wissen. Er rührte sich jedoch nicht, um Lucius nicht noch mehr zu reizen.

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich. „Nein, zumindest noch nicht. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich über deine bewegende Geschichte im Tagespropheten nicht sehr erfreut war."

„Es war keine Absicht", sagte Harry, erleichtert, dass es seinem Sohn gut ging. „Ich bin nicht zu Kimmkorn gegangen und habe alles ausgeplaudert. Sie muss mich irgendwo gesehen haben, als Draco mich gefunden hatte. Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht Kontakt mit ihm und meinen Freunden halten dürfen und deine Lektion letztens habe ich wirklich verstanden. Ich bin ihnen seither aus dem Weg gegangen und habe mir einen anderen Unterschlupf gesucht, damit sie mich nicht mehr finden können. Glaub mir, ich habe mich auch sonst niemanden gezeigt."

Er hoffte inständig, dass Malfoy ihm glauben würde. Auch wenn er seine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten mit Hilfe von Snape stark verbessert hatte, wollte er diese nicht unbedingt auf die Probe stellen. Doch wie er es befürchtet hatte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.

„Das werden wir gleich sehen", meinte Lucius und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Legilimens"

Harry kämpfte nicht gegen das gewaltsame Eindringen in seinen Geist an, sondern ließ es zu. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte Snape immer wieder aus seinen Gedanken zu drängen, hatten sie andere Arten der Okklumentik trainiert, die viel effektiver sein konnten, wenn man jemanden täuschen wollte. Es war immerhin klar, dass Lucius Verdacht schöpfen würde, wenn Harry es nicht mehr zuließ, dass er in seinen Geist blickte. Damit wäre es offensichtlich, dass er etwas verbarg. Und so öffnete Harry seinen Geist, als hätte er Okklumentik nie erlernt.

Was er allerdings nicht tat, war zuzulassen, dass Lucius sah was er wollte. Harry würde ihm nur zeigen, was er selbst wollte. Das Schwierige daran war, dass es nicht zu auffällig sein durfte und deshalb musste er warten, bis er Malfoys Präsenz ganz nah an einer Erinnerung fühlte, bevor er ihm eine falsche liefern konnte. Als er nun fühlte, dass sich die fremde Präsenz in seinem Geist den Erinnerungen mit Draco näherte, reagierte er schnell.

Er zeigte Lucius eine etwas ältere Erinnerung von sich selbst wie er in einem düsterem, spärlich eingerichteten Raum am Boden vor einem Kamin saß und ein Bild von sich und Draco betrachtete, während stumme Tränen seine Wangen herunter liefen. Dabei lenkte er all seine damaligen Emotionen in die Erinnerungen, all den Schmerz und den Verlust, und verzerrte damit erfolgreich die visuellen Details. Immerhin hatte dieser Moment bereits vor über zwei Jahren stattgefunden und Harry wollte nicht, dass Malfoy erkannte, dass er noch etwas jünger darin aussah.

Schon nach ein paar Sekunden konnte er spüren wie Lucius sich aus dieser Erinnerung zurückzog, wahrscheinlich zu angewidert von den enthaltenen Gefühlen, um sich länger darin aufzuhalten. Doch noch verschwand seine Präsenz nicht ganz. Jetzt näherte sie sich den Erinnerungen an seine besten Freunde. Erneut konnte Harry leicht eine passende Szene aus seinem Gedächtnis holen. Er zeigte Lucius einen Teil von seinem ersten Treffen mit Ron und Hermine nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass er nicht tot war. Er ließ zu, dass Lucius die Gesprächsfetzen mitbekam, in denen er die beiden angeschrien hatte ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und zu verschwinden.

Endlich zog sich Malfoy komplett zurück, dafür konnte Harry jetzt ein dumpfes Pochen in seinen Schläfen wahrnehmen, das in kürze starke Kopfschmerzen versprach. Es kostete ihm nach wie vor viel Anstrengung Okklumentik richtig einzusetzen und er war verdammt froh, dass der Angriff auf seinen Geist nicht allzu lange gedauert hatte.

„Zufrieden?", fragte er und stand endlich vom Boden auf. Er kämpfte kurz mit einem leichten Schwindelanfall und sah Lucius dann direkt an.

Der Todesser trat nah an ihn heran und sagte dann leise: „Fürs erste. Aber merke dir eins, Harry – wenn du es wagen solltest einen von ihnen je wieder zu sehen oder irgendwelche Tricks versuchst, dann werde ich Damian töten."

Die Ruhe mit der Lucius von dem Mord an seinen eigenen Enkel sprach, verursachte Harry eine Gänsehaut. „Ich weiß, dass du es tun würdest", erwiderte er und versuchte nicht daran zu denken wie schlimm seine Mission heute Nacht ausgehen könnte. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meinen Sohn etwas geschieht." _Und deshalb bringe ich ihn fort von hier._

„Gut, dann verstehen wir uns", meinte Lucius und verließ dann die Halle, um in den angrenzenden Salon zu verschwinden.

Als die Tür hinter Malfoy ins Schloss fiel, schloss Harry für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen. Den ersten Teil seiner Mission hatte er bestanden. Es gab ihm Mut für die kommenden Aufgaben; beginnend mit dem Gegenritual. Schnell ging er die Treppe, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, nach oben und wandte sich dann nach links zu dem Zimmer seines Sohnes.

Die Tür war leicht geöffnet und Harry blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er leises Schniefen hörte. Hatte Lucius seinem Sohn doch etwas angetan? Bei Merlin, er wünschte er könnte diesen hinterhältigen Bastard umbringen, aber er wusste, dass er mit Damian so schnell wie möglich verschwinden musste, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Das war das Wichtigste heute Nacht. Rache war etwas, worum sich seine Freunde kümmern mussten.

Er hatte jetzt die Zimmertür erreicht und öffnete sie ganz. Sofort erblickte er seinen Sohn, der auf dem Bett saß, eingewickelt in seiner Decke und leise vor sich hinweinte. Mit drei großen Schritten hatte Harry das Zimmer durchquert und hatte sich auf dem Bett niedergelassen.

Damian sah auf, als er das spürte und sein Gesicht hellte sich trotz der Tränen auf, als er merkte, dass sein Vater da war. Bevor Harry auch nur eine Frage stellen konnte, hatte er der kleine Junge sich bereits in seine Arme geworfen und blieb zitternd darin liegen. Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur so da und genossen den Trost und die Wärme der Umarmung.

Doch schließlich besann Harry sich auf die Dringlichkeit seiner Aufgabe und er schob Damian etwas von sich, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Hey, was ist denn los? Was ist passiert?"

Erneutes Schniefen, dann ein leises, gemurmeltes: „Gar nichts, Daddy."

„Wieso dann die Tränen, mein Engel?", fragte Harry und wischte ihm diese nun sanft von den Wangen.

Es gab keine Antwort auf seine Frage und er verfluchte Lucius innerlich zum wohl tausendsten Mal. „Hör mir zu, Damian. Wenn Lucius dir in irgendeiner Art wehgetan hat, musst du mir das sagen, okay?", versuchte er es direkt.

Das brachte ihm schnell eine Reaktion. Damian zuckte zurück und sah ihn aus großen, feuchten Augen an. „Nein! Er hat mir nicht wehgetan!", rief er beinahe panisch aus.

Harry runzelte angesichts dieser offensichtlichen Lüge die Stirn. „Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, wenn – "

„Nein! Wirklich, Daddy. Er hat mir nichts getan." Die Stimme seines Sohnes klang plötzlich viel ruhiger und er hatte auch aufgehört zu weinen. Diese Wandlung verstörte Harry jedoch beinahe mehr als die Tränen vorhin. Anscheinend hatte Lucius schon mehr Einfluss auf sein Kind, als er gedacht hatte, wenn es Damian so leicht fiel seine Gefühle von einem Moment zum anderen abzustellen.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte noch einmal nachfragen und auf eine ehrliche Antwort bestehen, aber er war sich auch im Klaren darüber, dass er wohl zurzeit nichts aus Damian herausbekommen würde. Und er hatte nicht viel Zeit. Er hoffte nur, dass was immer sein Sohn vor ihm verbarg nicht allzu schlimm war und er es vielleicht Draco erzählen würde, wenn sie sich endlich trafen.

Er griff nach Damians Schultern und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Okay, dann ist's ja gut", sagte er und merkte wie sich der Körper unter seinen Händen entspannte. „Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Damian. Ich habe für heute etwas ganz spezielles mitgebracht, das wir zusammen machen können. Es ist ein ziemlich komplizierter Zauber und ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten ihn gemeinsam ausprobieren. Was sagst du dazu?"

Damian sah ihn mit einem interessierten Blick an. Harry hatte nach kurzem Überlegen entschlossen seinem Sohn nicht erklären, was genau der Spruch bewirken würde. Die Erklärung wäre zu kompliziert und er wollte auch nicht, dass Damian Angst bekam. Und so hatte er auf dessen Neugier gesetzt und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. „Was für ein Zauber ist es denn, Daddy?"

„Oh, das würde jetzt zu lange dauern, wenn ich es erklären müsste", erwiderte Harry und versuchte seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Jetzt da der Moment gekommen war, hoffte er sehr, dass er das Ritual genauso gut im Griff hatte, wie er es Snape gesagt hatte. „Wie wär's, wenn wir ihn einfach mal ausprobieren?"

Sein Sohn stimmte sofort zu, anscheinend froh etwas abgelenkt zu werden. Harry griff in seine Hosentasche und holte einen Beutel hervor. Er zeigte ihn Damian und grinste schelmisch, um die Situation aufzulockern. „Schau mal her."

Er öffnete den Beutel unter den wachsamen Augen seines Sohnes, die sich in Erstaunen weiteten, als er immer mehr Dinge herauszog, die eigentlich gar nicht hineinpassen konnten. „Das ist toll! Bringst du mir das jetzt bei, Daddy?", fragte Damian und nahm den mittelgroßen Kessel in die Hand, der vor ein paar Sekunden noch in den viel zu kleinen Beutel gesteckt hatte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog nun als letztes ein Taschenmesser heraus. „Nein, mein Engel. Ich möchte dir etwas anderes zeigen. Etwas viel tolleres."

Damians Neugier schien noch zu wachsen bei diesen Worten. Er legte den Kessel zurück auf das Bett und blickte die anderen Dinge darauf an. Es waren einige Kräuter dabei, eine Flasche mit Wasser und auch vier Phiolen; zwei ohne Inhalt, eine mit dunkelroter Flüssigkeit und die andere mit einer goldenen. Außerdem lag da noch das Taschenmesser. Und plötzlich erfasste ihn ein ganz komisches Gefühlt. Die kindliche Aufregung, die er gerade noch verspürt hatte, verwandelte sich plötzlich in ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch. Verunsichert rutschte er auf dem Bett hin und her und sah seinem Vater zu, wie dieser kurz die Augen schloss und der Kessel in die Höhe schwebte, um zwischen Ihnen in der Luft hängen zu bleiben.

Harry lächelte. Die Trainingsstunden mit Snape hatten sich wirklich ausgezahlt. Er hatte seine zauberstablose Magie noch nie so gut beherrscht, wie jetzt. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass er sie noch nie so sehr _gebraucht_ hatte, wie an diesem Tag. Angetrieben durch den Gedanken, dass bisher alles sehr gut lief, leerte er das Wasser aus der Flasche in den Kessel und wandte dann sogleich einen Feuer-Zauber an, um das Wasser zum kochen zu bringen. Es fing augenblicklich an zu blubbern und er bemühte sich es auf der richtigen Temperatur zu halten.

Während er nun anfing die Kräuter in der richtigen Reihenfolge in den Kessel zu geben, versuchte Damian dieses merkwürdige, schlechte Gefühl loszuwerden. Es gab keinen Grund sich zu fürchten oder? Immerhin war es sein Daddy, der mit ihm diesen Zauber machen wollte und sein Daddy würde ihm doch nie etwas Schlimmes zeigen! Doch trotz dieser Gedanken, konnte er das Gefühl nicht vertreiben, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.

„Daddy? Was machst du da?", fragte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich muss einen kleinen Trank vorbereiten, damit unser Zauber auch wirkt", antwortete Harry ohne aufzublicken und nahm nun die Phiole mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit, um ihren Inhalt in den Kessel zu schütten. Kaum war alles hineingegossen, verwandelte sich das satte Grün des Trankes in ein undurchdringliches Schwarz. Harry schauderte unmerklich. Wenn er den Zaubertrank nun abkühlen lassen würde, wäre es dieselbe Mischung sein, die man dazu brauchte, um das alte Blutsritual zu vollziehen, welches Lucius benutzt hatte, um Damian an sich zu binden. Es war die Grundlage für den Trank, den man für das Gegenritual benötigte. Zuerst musste man die alte Magie beschwören, bevor man sie veränderte, um schließlich etwas Neues zu schaffen. Er sah zu seinem Sohn auf und atmete tief durch. Dann griff er nach dem Taschenmesser. Die andere Hand legte sich um die von Damian.

„Du musst mir jetzt vertrauen, mein Engel", wisperte er und beobachtete, wie sein Sohn ihn nervös ansah.

„Was machst du?", wiederholte Damian seine Frage von vorhin, während das miese Gefühl in seinem Inneren sich beim Anblick des Messers in der Hand seines Vaters zu verstärken schien.

Harry schluckte schwer, als er die Angst in den Augen des kleinen Jungen erkannte. Er legte das Messer wieder aufs Bett und erfasste beide Hände seines Sohnes. „Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Damian. Dieser Zauber ist ungemein wichtig. Er wird uns beide sehr helfen. Vertrau mir. Du weißt, dass ich nie etwas tun würde, was dir schaden könnte."

„I-Ich weiß, Daddy", sagte Damian überzeugt, doch er konnte an seiner wachsenden Panik nichts ändern.

„Gut", erwiderte Harry und strich mit seinen Daumen beruhigend über Damians Handrücken. „Damit der Trank richtig funktioniert, müssen wir je einen Tropfen Blut von uns dazu geben. Es wird nicht sehr wehtun, mein Engel und damit du das siehst werde ich es zuerst machen, okay?"

Damian war ganz und gar nicht der Meinung, dass das okay war, aber er spürte auch, dass sein Vater verzweifelt sein Vertrauen brauchte. Also nickte er und sah ängstlich zu, wie sein Daddy erneut nach dem Taschenmesser griff und es aufklappte. Dann hielt er seinen linken Zeigefinger über den Kessel und machte einen kleinen Schnitt mit der andern Hand. Das Blut quellte nur langsam hervor und Damian hätte am liebsten die Augen geschlossen, als sein Daddy die Wunde zusammenpresste, um das Blut zum Rinnen zu bringen. Endlich löste sich ein Tropfen und landete mit einem leisen Zischen im Kessel.

Er wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt, als Harry ihm plötzlich seinen blutenden Zeigefinger vors Gesicht schob. Jetzt wollte er tatsächlich die Augen zumachen, doch bevor er dies tun konnte, begann die Wunde auf dem Zeigefinger seines Vaters sich wieder zu schließen. Zwei Sekunden später war sie vollkommen verschwunden, als wäre sie nie da gewesen.

Harry lächelte seinen Sohn aufmuntern zu. „Siehst du. Es hat nur ein wenig gezwickt und ich habe es gleich wieder geheilt. Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm", versuchte er Damian zu ermutigen.

Einen Moment zögerte Damian, doch dann streckte er ebenfalls seinen linken Zeigefinger über den Kessel. Harry nahm erneut seine Hand und zögerte dann kurz. Merlin, er wollte seinen Sohn nicht verletzen, auch wenn er es gleich heilen konnte. Aber es musste sein. Er sammelte all seine Entschlossenheit und dachte an die Zukunft, die Damian haben würde, wenn er das jetzt durchzog. Der Gedanke half ihm ungemein und bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, zog er das Messer leicht über die Fingerkuppe seines Sohnes.

Es tat wirklich nicht sehr weh, stellte Damian fest. Es brannte ein wenig, doch das unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Bauch beunruhigte ihn viel mehr. Ein Tropfen Blut war schnell vergossen und erneut zischte es in dem Kessel. Nun verspürte er ein dumpfes Pochen in seinem Finger, doch es war schnell vergessen, denn im nächsten Moment spürte er wie die Magie seines Vaters die Wunde heilte.

„Na, das war doch nicht so schlimm, oder?", fragte Harry und bemühte sich um einen lockeren Tonfall, während er in Wirklichkeit besorgt wissen wollte, ob sein Sohn in Ordnung war.

„Nein, das war es nicht, Daddy", meinte Damian ehrlich.

„Sehr schön", seufzte Harry erleichtert. „Das hast du super gemacht, mein Engel. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

Die Zufriedenheit auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters verscheuchte kurz die Sorgen aus Damians Kopf. Er grinste. „Was jetzt?"

„Gib mir deine Hand", sagte Harry, froh darüber, dass Damian nun keine so große Angst mehr zu haben schien.

Er spürte wie die schmale Hand seines Sohnes sich wieder in seine rechte legte und nahm mit der anderen die Phiole mit der goldenen Substanz. Er wusste von Snape, dass sie unter anderem einige Zutaten des Felix-Felicis-Tranks enthielt, doch er hatte neben all den anderen Dingen, die er für seine Mission heute Nacht lernen musste, nicht nach der genauen Zusammensetzung des Tranks gefragt. Snape hatte ihm schon im Voraus Teile des Tranks für das Gegenritual zusammengemischt, doch den Rest hatte er selbst mischen müssen, damit das Timing passte.

Jetzt war der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen. Es fehlte nur noch ein Schritt, um den Trank fertig zu stellen. Er konzentrierte sich und begann die goldene Flüssigkeit in den Kessel zu schütten, während er den lateinischen Zauberspruch sprach, der die Wandlung der alten Magie besiegeln würde. „_Cohaereo per cruor, cognoscere ego te ubi meus legitimus heredium et disiungo te ab alia Fortuna_."

Kaum hatte er den Spruch fertig ausgesprochen und den Inhalt der Phiole geleert, stieg goldener Rauch aus dem Kessel auf und Harry hielt den Atem an._ Bitte, lass es funktionieren_, betete er im Stillen. Als der Rauch sich legte und der Inhalt des Kessels sichtbar wurde, brauchte er einen Moment, um zu realisieren was er sah. Der Trank war nun komplett golden mit einem leicht silbrigen Schimmer. Genauso wie er sein sollte. Es hatte geklappt.

Erleichterung, wie er sie noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte, durchflutete Harry, als ihm klar wurde, dass er es geschafft hatte. Er umarmte seinen Sohn fest, der überrascht aufquietschte, und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Eine Welle tiefen Schmerzes durchzog ihn, als er daran dachte, was jetzt bevor stand. Nach all der Vorbereitungszeit, wusste er noch immer nicht wie er sich verabschieden sollte.

„Dad, du erdrückst mich", murmelte Damian und versuchte sich aus der engen Umarmung zu lösen.

Harry ließ ihn los und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Ich hab dich unendlich lieb, mein Engel. Vergiss das nie, versprich mir das", verlangte er und blinzelte mehrere Male, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Die Worte waren für Damian wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Das schlechte Gefühl von vorhin kam zurück, aber diesmal viel heftiger. Er wollte etwas sagen und versuchen das Gefühl seinem Vater zu beschreiben, doch er fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Er spürte kaum, wie Harry ihn noch einmal in eine kurze Umarmung zog und er bekam auch nicht mit wie sein Vater in die zwei leeren Phiolen, die auf dem Bett lagen, etwas von dem Trank goss, den sie gerade zusammen gebraut hatten. Erst als ihm eine der Phiolen entgegengestreckt wurde, reagierte er wieder auf seine Umgebung.

„Trink das", sagte Harry und blickte unruhig zu der Zimmertür. Er wusste, dass sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden mussten, sobald Damian den Trank getrunken hatte. Lucius würde es fühlen, wenn die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Damian gekappt würde.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war dass sein Sohn anfangen würde hektisch den Kopf zu schütteln und vom Bett aufspringen würde. „Nein, ich will das nicht trinken!", rief er und Harry warf erneut einen nervösen Blick zur Tür. Lucius durfte nicht mitbekommen was geschah, sonst waren sie _beide_ so gut wie tot.

„Damian – ", begann er beschwichtigend, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Nein! Ich will nicht, Daddy! Es wird was Schlimmes passieren, das weiß ich! Ich will das nicht trinken! Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu", flehte Damian und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen grünen Augen.

Betroffen von der unüberhörbaren Panik in der Stimme seines Sohnes, stand Harry auf und kniete dann vor seinem Jungen nieder. „Es wird nichts Schlimmes passieren, okay? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass der Trank uns helfen wird. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen."

„Nein… Daddy, es fühlt sich nicht gut an", schluchzte Damian und am liebsten hätte er die Phiolen seinem Vater weggenommen und sie zerschmettert. Es war unerklärlich, aber er hatte eine riesige Angst davor, was geschehen würde, wenn er das trank.

Harry verstand einfach nicht was los war. Er hätte es verstanden, wenn Damian sich davor geekelt hätte den Trank zu trinken. Immerhin war ihr beider Blut darin. Aber diese unkontrollierte Angst musste einen anderen Hintergrund haben. Er erinnerte sich wie er Damian heute Abend weinend aufgefunden hatte und fragte sich, ob das irgendwie mit seiner jetzigen Furcht zu tun hatte. Er wusste es einfach nicht und er hatte leider auch nicht die Zeit es herauszufinden.

„Hey, nicht weinen", sagte er sanft. „Ich verspreche dir, dass nichts Schlimmes mit dir passiert, wenn du das trinkst. Es wird dich von hier befreien. Du wirst endlich hier raus können und Draco kennen lernen. Das wolltest du doch, oder? Er freut sich schon so sehr darauf, dich endlich zu treffen."

Er hatte gedacht, dass sein Sohn sich jetzt beruhigen und auch freuen würde. Schließlich wusste er, wie sehr Damian seinen anderen Vater immer kennen lernen wollte. Doch wieder überraschte Damian ihn mit seiner Reaktion. Der Junge zuckte kurz zurück und schnellte dann so schnell hervor, dass Harry es beinahe zu spät bemerkte, was Damian vorhatte.

Damians Hände rissen an seiner eigenen mit der er die Phiolen hielt und fast hätte Harry sie fallen gelassen. Er konnte sie jedoch noch rechtzeitig fest umklammern. „Damian! Hör auf!", zischte er, verwirrt und aufgebracht über diese unerwartete Reaktion.

„Du musst es wegschaffen, Daddy!", schrie Damian und schien nun völlig die Fassung zu verlieren. Er ließ abrupt von seinem Vater ab und rannte zurück zum Bett, wo er den Kessel mit dem Rest des Trankes umkippte.

„Tu's nicht!"

Doch es war zu spät. Der Trank ergoss sich über das Bett und auf den Boden. Harry war nahe dran den Kopf zu verlieren. Was zum Teufel war nur los? „Verdammt, hör auf! Was machst du denn?", rief er und konnte seine Stimme nun auch nicht mehr so ruhig halten.

„Du darfst das nicht machen, Daddy", wimmerte Damian und äugte die Phiolen in Harrys Hand.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry und betete zu Gott, dass Lucius nicht schon auf den Weg nach oben war bei all dem Lärm, den sie veranstalteten. „Es wird alles gut werden, du wirst sehen. Wenn wir das getrunken haben sind wir frei."

Seine Worte halfen nicht. Damian warf sich erneut gegen ihn und versuchte ihm die Phiolen zu entreißen. „Hör auf, hör auf", wiederholte Harry immer wieder und hielt die Gefäße fest.

Doch sein Sohn hörte nicht auf ihn. Er zerrte weiter an der Hand seines Vaters und stieß bei der Rangelei unabsichtlich seinen Kopf fest in dessen Bauch. Harry, der gerade versucht hatte seine Hand loszureißen, verlor durch den Schwung und den Stoß in die Magengrube seine Balance und kippte nach hinten um. Damian fiel mit ihm und schaffte es eine der Phiolen aus seiner Hand zu schlagen.

Noch bevor Harry auf den Boden aufschlug hörte er die Phiole auf den Boden zerbersten und damit auch seine Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende seiner Mission. Es war alles viel zu einfach gewesen, das gab er offen zu. Aber dass sein Sohn seine eigene Rettung sabotieren würde, damit hatte er einfach nicht gerechnet. Doch er konnte nicht aufgeben. Jetzt aufgeben bedeutete wahrscheinlich Damians Tod.

Er spürte wie Damian versuchte ihm auch die zweite Phiole zu entreißen, doch er sammelte all seinen Mut zusammen und umklammerte seinen Sohn rasch. Seine dünnen Arme presste er zwischen ihre Körper und er wusste, dass sein Griff _zu fest_ war, aber hatte keine andere Wahl mehr. „Es tut mir so leid, mein Engel", keuchte er, während Damian auf ihm zappelte. „Bitte halt jetzt still, ich will dir nicht wehtun."

„Nein, Daddy, nein… bitte!"

Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er die verzweifelte Stimme seines Sohnes hörte. _Merlin, bitte gib mir die Kraft das durchzuziehen_, flehte er und griff schließlich nach Damians Gesicht. Dieser wand sich in dem Griff, aber konnte sich nicht losreißen. „Trink es, Damian. Ich flehe dich an!"

„Ich will nicht! Nein!" Damian war jetzt vollkommen hysterisch und Harry wappnete sich für das was er jetzt tun musste.

Er hob die Phiole zu seinem Mund und zog mit seinen Zähnen den Korken heraus. Dann verstärkte er den Druck seiner Hand auf Damians Kiefer und zwang ihn so seinen Mund zu öffnen. Tränen rannen seine eigenen Wangen hinunter, während er versuchte die auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes zu ignorieren. Er zögerte nicht weiter. Rasch kippte er den Trank in den offenen Mund seines Sohnes und hielt dann seine Hand darüber, überzeugt davon, dass Damian es wieder ausspucken würde.

Damian zuckte in seinen Armen und sah ihn aus panikgeweiteten Augen an. „Es muss sein… bitte, sei vernünftig! Schluck es hinunter und ich verspreche dir, dass dir nie wieder jemand wehtut", wisperte Harry tränenerstickt.

Sein Sohn weinte furchtbar, doch endlich nach ein paar Sekunden konnte Harry fühlen, wie er schluckte. Sofort nahm er seine Hand von Damians Mund und lockerte seine Umklammerung. „Es tut – "

„Lass mich los!", stieß Damian heiser hervor.

Harry brachte es nicht über sich diesen Befehl zu verweigern nach allem was er gerade getan hatte. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er die roten Druckstellen auf Damians Gesicht und Armen sah und total aufgelöst stolperte er zum Bett hinüber, wo noch immer der umgekippte Kessel lag. Während Damian hinter ihm auf die Beine kam, betete Harry, dass noch etwas in dem Kessel übrig war.

Das Glück war auf seiner Seite. Es war noch genug am Boden des Kessels. Schnell nahm er den Kessel und setzte ihn an die Lippen. Er trank alles aus und lehnte sich dann keuchend auf das Bett. Der Kessel entglitt seinen Händen und fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufprall zu Boden. Er konnte die Magie in seinem Körper spüren, die durch den Trank in ihm wirkte. Etwa fünf Sekunden kribbelte es überall in seinem Inneren, bevor es langsam wieder aufhörte. Er wusste, dass das Gegenritual gewirkt hatte. Die Art wie er das erreicht hatte, wollte er jedoch am liebsten vergessen.

Für einen kurzen Moment blieb noch zusammengekauert über dem Bett stehen, doch dann besann er sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Er musste jetzt Damian hier raus bringen und zwar schnell. Er drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um und sah ihn komplett starr dastehen. Den Grund für diese Erstarrung erkannte Harry einen Augenblick später und er spürte wie sich eine Klaue um seinen Hals zu legen schien. Er konnte vor Panik fast nicht atmen.

In der Zimmertür stand Lucius, aufrecht und arrogant, und sah Harry mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Amüsement an. Er klatschte ein paar mal in die Hände und sagte dann ruhig: „Eine wirklich gute Show. Schade, dass deine kleine Rettungsaktion nicht geklappt hat, Harry."

Was sollte er tun? Er hatte Damian nicht einmal den Ring von Dumbledore geben können in all dem Chaos das gerade stattgefunden hatte. Sein Sohn war nicht geschützt. Harry wusste er hatte verloren. Aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass Lucius Damian wehtat. Er fiel auf die Knie und flehte Malfoy an. „Bitte, verschone ihn. Er hat nichts gemacht… tu ihm nichts, bitte!"

Lucius lachte auf. „Nicht doch, gibst du etwa so leicht auf? Ich dachte du würdest länger kämpfen. Willst du deinen Sohn denn nicht retten?" Als er Harrys niedergeschmetterten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hinzu: „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Wenn du Damian dazu bringst _freiwillig_ zu dir zu kommen, dann lass ich euch gehen. Damit hättest du nicht einmal deinen Schwur gebrochen.

Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an. Er bezweifelte, dass Malfoy die Wahrheit sagte, aber war es denn nicht wenigstens einen Versuch wert? Wenn er jetzt nichts tat, war sein Schicksal besiegelt und das seines Sohnes auch. „Damian."

Sein Sohn wandte sich ihm zu. Noch immer lag dieser Ausdruck völliger Panik in seinen Augen. „Damian, komm zu mir", bat Harry, mit einer Spur Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. Wieso zögerte er denn nur? Wieso hatte er vorhin nicht den Trank nehmen wollen? Was wurde hier eigentlich gespielt? „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, komm schon."

Damian blieb jedoch weiterhin wie erstarrt zwischen ihm und Lucius stehen. Er blickte zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, offensichtlich in einem Kampf mit sich selbst. Und dann geschah das Unglaubliche. Anstatt in die offenen Arme seines Vaters zu gehen, wandte sich Damian von ihm ab und ging zögernd auf Lucius zu.

„NEIN!", schrie Harry außer sich und mit einem Satz war er auf den Füßen und stürmte auf Malfoy zu. „Du verdammter Bastard! Was hast du mit meinem Sohn gemacht?!"

Damian versteckte sich rasch hinter Lucius, als er sah wie Harry auf sie beide zu rannte. Sobald Harry in Reichweite war, griff Malfoy nach Harrys rechtem Handgelenk und drückte, dort wo das dunkle Mal eingebrannt war, fest zu. Harrys Körper durchzog eine Welle von Schmerz und er brach vor Lucius' Füßen zusammen.

„Daddy!", kreischte Damian und kauerte sich neben ihm. Als er sah, wie sein Vater vor Schmerzen zuckte und keuchte, sah er Lucius anklagend an. „Du hast versprochen ihm nicht wehzutun!"

Nur am Rande bekam Harry mit was sein Sohn gerade gesagt hatte. Malfoy hatte noch immer sein Handgelenk fest umklammert und die Schmerzen wurden mit jeder Sekunde größer. „Auf- Aufhören…", stieß er hervor und stützte sich mit seinem anderen Arm auf den Boden.

„Ich habe gelogen", erwiderte Lucius inzwischen kalt.

Damian warf noch einen Blick auf seinen Daddy, dem nun ein heiserer Schrei entfloh und dann sprang er auf Malfoy los. Dieser hatte den Angriff jedoch kommen sehen und seine andere Hand schnellte hervor und verpasste Damian eine brutale Ohrfeige die ihn zu Boden schickte.

„Nein!", stöhnte Harry und versuchte aufzustehen, doch die Schmerzen waren zu groß. Wie konnte alles nur so schief gehen?

„Oh doch, Harry", flüsterte Lucius hinterhältig. „Ich habe dich davor gewarnt, dass du dich mir nicht widersetzen solltest. Jetzt müssen du und dein Sohn die Konsequenzen spüren."

Und dann durchfuhr Harry eine Welle so heftig, heißen Schmerzes, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Fortsetzung folgt…

------------------------

Der Titel des nächsten Kapitels: Vater und Sohn

Der lateinische Spruch wurde von mir Wort für Wort aus dem Deutschen ins Lateinische übersetzt. Ich kann leider selber nicht Latein, also wenn etwas falsch ist bzw. die Grammatik nicht stimmt und jemand es bemerken sollte, dann sagt es mir bitte.

Ich werde mich sehr bemühen das nächste Kapitel (von dem ich schon ein bisschen was geschrieben habe) so bald wie möglich zu posten. Vielleicht wieder in ca. 1 – 2 Wochen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal!!

PS: Die Anmerkung von letztens werde ich erst dann löschen, wenn die Geschichte ganz fertig ist.


	19. Vater und Sohn

Also, ich werde mir nie wieder selbst eine Deadline setzen… Sorry, dass es wieder länger gedauert hat, als ich eigentlich gesagt hatte. In meinem Privatleben geht es immer noch drunter und drüber, aber die Geschichte wird auf alle Fälle fertig gestellt!!!

Ich wäre letzte Woche eigentlich schon beinahe fertig mit dem Kapitel gewesen, aber ich denke mir, dass es vielleicht sowieso besser ist, dass ich euch das Kapitel nicht als „Weihnachtsgeschenk" präsentiert habe, da es ziemlich heftig ist. Ich gebe hier eine kleine **WARNUNG** heraus: In diesem Kapitel kommen einige ziemlich brutale Folterszenen vor.

Nach dem Kapitel wird es noch eines geben + Epilog. Dann ist die Geschichte zu Ende. Lest also schön brav weiter, wir sind nämlich beim Finale angekommen ;)

------------------------

Kapitel 18: Vater und Sohn

Es war komplett still im Haus von Ron und Hermine. Seitdem Harry abends zu seiner Rettungsmission aufgebrochen war, hatten alle Anwesenden kaum miteinander gesprochen. Sirius saß mit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer und streichelte geistesabwesend über das weiche Fell von Moony, der sich unter dem Einfluss des Wolfsbanntrankes dort zusammengerollt hatte. Seine Schnauze lag auf seinen Vordertatzen, doch ab und zu hob er den Kopf, um seinen Freund leicht anzustupsen und ihm zu zeigen, dass er bei ihm war.

Ron und Hermine hatten es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Sie hatten sich eng aneinander gekuschelt, wobei Rons linke Hand auf dem stark gewölbten Bauch seiner Frau ruhte. Ihre Gesichter waren von Angst und Sorge gekennzeichnet, doch sie wagten es nicht die Stille zu zerbrechen und über diese Dinge zu sprechen.

Snape und Dumbledore saßen einander am Couchtisch gegenüber, wobei der Zaubertranklehrer unruhig mit den Fingern auf der Lehne seines Stuhls trommelte. Es war für alle im Raum offensichtlich, dass er sich mehr Sorgen um Harry machte, als er selbst unter Folter zugeben würde. Albus sah ihm dabei mit glitzernden, wissenden Augen zu.

„Sie müssten schon längst hier sein! Irgendwas ist schief gelaufen", unterbrach Draco plötzlich die Stille und alle zuckten beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. Der blonde Ex-Slytherin war bereits seit zirka einer halben Stunde rastlos im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen und hatte mit zunehmender Nervosität immer wieder einen Blick auf die Standuhr geworfen, die jetzt halb zehn anzeigte.

Severus' Finger hielten mit ihrer Trommlerei inne und er warf seinem Patenkind einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Setz dich endlich wieder hin, Draco. Es ist kein Wunder, dass du nervös wirst, wenn du die ganze Zeit auf und ab tigerst und dir einredest, dass es etwas nicht stimmt."

„Ach und du bist nicht nervös?", keifte Draco und blieb endlich stehen, um den dunklen Blick zu erwidern. „Du machst dir keine Sorgen um ihn?"

„Bitte erspare mir deine Gefühlsausbrüche. Ich bin in keinster Weise um Potter besorgt", sagte Severus ruhig, doch seine Finger hatten ihre vorherige Aktivität wieder aufgenommen.

„Klar, das sieht man dir echt an, Sev", schnaubte Draco und ignorierte die vernichtende Art, mit der sein Pate ihn daraufhin anstarrte. Stattdessen wandte er sich den anderen zu und wiederholte noch einmal seine Vermutung, dass etwas mit Harrys Mission schief gegangen war.

Ron sah auch kurz zur Standuhr hinüber und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Vielleicht hat Draco ja recht", meinte er und richtete sich auf. Hermine unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als sie sich mit ihrem Mann ordentlich aufsetzte und sie dabei ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Unterleib verspürte. Noch fast im selben Moment war es allerdings wieder verschwunden und sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber Dumbledore zu, der wie immer versuchte Ruhe in die Runde zu bringen.

„Wir geben Harry noch bis Mitternacht Zeit, so wie wir es vereinbart haben. Es könnte immerhin möglich sein, dass er nicht gleich die Gelegenheit hat mit Damian allein zu sein", sagte Albus und wandte sich dann mit einem beruhigendem Lächeln an Draco. „Wir haben einen ausgezeichneten Plan, mein Junge. Und Harry wird alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um zu dir zurückzukehren."

Am liebsten hätte Draco den alten Zauberer angeschrien. Das wusste er alles. Aber es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, seine Angst stieg. Frustriert wandte er sich von seinen Freunden ab und verließ den Raum. Er musste jetzt ein wenig allein sein.

------------------------

Es war eiskalt.

Das war das erste, was Harry bemerkte, als er langsam das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Seine Zehen und Fingerspitzen fühlten sich taub an und der Rest seines Körpers zitterte unkontrollierbar. Seine Brust fühlte sich an, als würden sich tausend spitze Nadeln hineinbohren und benommen dachte er, dass es nicht besonders klug war in einem eisig kalten Raum an einer Steinmauer zu lehnen, so wie er es gerade tat. Vor allem, wenn man dem Anschein nach komplett nackt war.

Er wollte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und der Mauer bringen und versuchte zurückzuweichen. Einen Moment später bereute er dieses Vorhaben schon. Seine Arme und Beine wurden unnachgiebig von Ketten festgehalten und seine ruckartige Bewegung sandte Schmerzen durch seine Glieder. Im nächsten Moment war seine Qual jedoch vergessen und seine Gedanken wurden klar, denn er vernahm ein Wimmern, das er leicht zuordnen konnte. Von Grauen gepackt, versuchte er seinen Kopf genug zu drehen, um über seine Schulter zu blicken.

„Endlich wach?", ertönte sogleich die amüsierte Stimme von Lucius.

Harry ignorierte die spottenden Worte einstweilen und konzentrierte sich seine Muskeln dazuzubringen, das zu tun was er wollte. Sein Kopf und sein Nacken taten ebenfalls höllisch weh, doch er schaffte es sich weit genug umzudrehen, um die gegenüberliegende Wand des Kerkers in sein Blickfeld zu bekommen. Der Anblick ließ ihm selbst das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Damian, sein kleiner Engel, war genauso wie er selbst an die Wand gekettet. Auf seinem Gesicht war deutlich ein roter Fleck zu sehen, der bereits anfing blau anzulaufen, und Tränen bahnten sich unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunter. Er war komplett bekleidet, doch auch er zitterte vor Kälte und Furcht.

„Lass ihn gehen", keuchte Harry verzweifelt.

Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen im Gesicht kam Malfoy jetzt auf ihn zu, während er schnaubend erwiderte: „Oh nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde. Immerhin soll er auch seine Strafe erhalten."

Tränen stachen in Harrys Augen, doch er versuchte sie mit aller Macht zurückzudrängen. Er musste jetzt einen klaren Kopf bewahren und seinen Sohn irgendwie da raus holen. Nur wie? Um Mitternacht würden Draco und der Rest seiner Freunde das Herrenhaus stürmen, so war es vereinbart gewesen, doch er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war und wie viel Zeit Malfoy inzwischen hatte, um ihn und Damian zu foltern. „Bitte, ich flehe dich an…", krächzte er und musste schwer schlucken, als Malfoy ihn nur noch amüsierter ansah. „Bitte, er ist doch noch ein Kind. Lass ihn gehen!"

„Daran hättest du denken sollen, bevor du dich mir widersetzt hast", meinte Lucius ungerührt und zog nun seinen Zauberstab. „Ich hatte dich gewarnt, Harry."

Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab und Harry wandte sich wieder der Wand zu, an der sein Körper lehnte. Fest schloss er die Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz. Doch dann ertönte Damians panikerfüllte Stimme: „NEIN! Tu meinem Daddy nicht weh!"

Ein grausames Lachen entfloh Lucius' Kehle, das Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte, die nichts mit der Kälte des Raumes zu tun hatte. Erneut drehte er sich um. Sein Sohn riss heftig an seinen Ketten, doch es war klar, dass er sich nicht befreien würde können. Harry wusste, dass er Lucius' Folter nicht entgehen konnte und er wusste auch, dass er Damian irgendwie beruhigen musste, doch er hatte keine Ahnung wie. „Damian… hör auf, sonst verletzt doch dich noch", rief er zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der daraufhin aufhörte sich in seinen Fesseln zu winden und ihn aus großen, feuchten Augen ansah. „Es wird alles wieder gut, mein Engel", setzte er hinzu, wohl wissend, dass wahrscheinlich nichts wieder gut werden würde.

„Das reicht", sagte Lucius und richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Harrys Rücken. „Du kannst Damian später deine sinnlosen Lügen erzählen – natürlich nur, wenn du dann noch lebst."

Bevor Harry dem ehemaligen Todesser einige heftige Bemerkungen an den Kopf werfen konnte, hob dieser seinen Zauberstab und vollführte damit eine weit ausholende Bewegung. Der nonverbale Zauber zeigte sogleich seine Wirkung. Es gab ein zischendes Geräusch und ein roter Streifen erschien zwischen Harrys Schulterblättern, der aussah, als wäre er von einer Peitsche verursacht worden. Der Gryffindor warf den Kopf zurück, als er den Schmerz fühlte und verspannte sich, doch er konnte einen Schrei unterdrücken.

„Beeindruckend", kommentierte Lucius seine Selbstbeherrschung. „Mal sehen, wie lange du es aushältst, ohne zu schreien."

Mit diesen Worten wiederholte er die Zauberstabbewegung und traf genau dieselbe Stelle, wie vorhin. Harry keuchte auf, doch ansonsten gab er keinen Laut von sich. Er musste stark bleiben für seinen Sohn. Solange es ihm möglich war, wollte er Damian keinen Beweis liefern, welche Pein ihm Malfoy wirklich antat. Der dritte Fluch traf ihn allerdings erneut zwischen den Schulterblättern und diesmal musste er sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu schreien, als er spürte wie seine Haut aufriss.

„NEIN! Hör auf!", schrie Damian im Hintergrund. Er hatte das Blut erblickt, das sogleich anfing aus der Wunde seines Vaters zu rinnen.

Harry konnte es nicht ertragen wie ängstlich und verzweifelt sein Sohn klang. „Schick ihn nach oben, bitte", flehte er Malfoy an, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er wollte nicht, dass Damian sein schmerverzerrtes Gesicht sah. „Lass ihn das nicht mit ansehen!"

Kurz hielt Malfoy in seiner Folter inne, um genüsslich zu erwidern: „Du hast die Wahl, Harry. Entweder er sieht es sich jetzt an, oder er muss es, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, am eigenen Leib spüren. Wie soll es sein?"

Ein Schluchzen war zu hören und Harry realisierte erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass es von ihm selbst gekommen war. Es war ausweglos. Er konnte seinem Sohn diese Qual nicht ersparen. Er ahnte auch, dass Lucius seinen Engel nicht wirklich nur damit davonkommen lassen würde Harrys Folter anzusehen. Nein, das würde dem Todesser nicht reichen. Bevor diese Nacht vorüber war, würde er auch Damian weh tun und Harry würde es nicht verhindern können.

Das einzige was er jetzt tun konnte war solange wie möglich durchzuhalten, damit Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit vor Mitternacht nicht auf Damian lenkte. An diesen Gedanken klammerte er sich, während er Malfoy nochmals anflehte seinem Sohn nichts zu tun und dieser ihm in Form eines weiteren magischen Peitschenhiebs antwortete.

------------------------

Draco schloss die Tür der Bibliothek leise hinter sich und seufzte tief. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie die anderen so ruhig bleiben konnten. Sein Blick fiel auf die vergoldete Uhr, die in einem der Bücherregale stand. Viertel vor zehn. Sollte er jetzt wirklich noch zwei weitere Stunden abwarten, in der Harry und ihr Sohn Lucius ausgeliefert waren?

Er _wusste_, dass etwas schief gelaufen war. Auch wenn Severus meinte, dass er sich nur in seine düsteren Gedanken hineinsteigerte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er schon gewusst, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde, als Harry sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Als sie sich nach ihrem letzten Kuss in die Augen gesehen hatten, da hatte er in den Smaragden seines Gegenübers etwas gesehen, dass ihm das Gefühl gab, dass dies das letzte Mal war, dass er Harry je wieder lebendig sehen würde.

„Ich hätte dich niemals allein gehen lassen dürfen", murmelte er in den leeren Raum. Was hatten sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Klar, es wäre auch verdammt gefährlich gewesen, das Anwesen von seinem Vater einfach zu stürmen, aber Harry allein dorthin zu schicken klang im Nachhinein wie ein schlechter Scherz. Sie hätten Harry unterstützen sollen. Irgendwie hätten sie es sicher geschafft Lucius zu überwältigen, bevor dieser Damian etwas antun konnte. Allerdings wusste er genau, dass Harry das Risiko viel zu groß gewesen wäre.

Etwa fünf Minuten lang stand Draco unbeweglich da, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Drang seiner Familie zur Hilfe zu eilen und der Angst, dass er nur alles schlimmer machen würde. Aber er hatte es Harry doch versprochen, nicht? Dass er keine Ruhe geben würde, ehe er ihn und Damian aus dieser Hölle befreit hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie sein Geliebter sich an ihn geklammert und ihn vertrauensvoll angesehen hatte, als er das Versprechen gab.

Plötzlich war es unerträglich für Draco auch nur eine Sekunde länger tatenlos hier zu stehen. Entschlossen griff er in seine Hosentasche, aus der er einen der Steine herauszog, die Dumbledore an alle verteilt hatte. Genau wie der Stein, den Harry bei sich hatte, waren die anderen Portschlüssel. Fest schloss Draco die Hand um den kleine Stein und sagte dann laut: „Malfoy Manor."

------------------------

Es war über eine halbe Stunde vergangen, seit Harry im Kerker erwacht war. Sein Rücken war mittlerweile übersäht von aufgerissenen Wunden und er hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Zwischendurch hatte er immer wieder die Luft angehalten, um seine Schmerzenslaute zu unterdrücken, was ihm allerdings seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gelang. Malfoy hatte den Peitschenfluch unnachgiebig wiederholt, bis Harry seine Schreie nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und hatte immer wieder einen Fluch ausgesprochen, der ein heftiges Brennen in seinen Wunden verursachte, als hätte jemand Salz darüber gestreut, wodurch er sich wimmernd und stöhnend gewunden hatte.

Jetzt hatte Lucius kurz inne gehalten. Harrys Verstand klärte sich wieder etwas, als er merkte, dass ihm momentan keine neuen Qualen auferlegt wurden. Er nahm nun Damians hysterisches Schluchzen wahr und betete zu Gott, dass sein Engel kein Trauma von dieser Nacht davontragen würde.

Malfoy war nah an ihn herangetreten und legte nun unsanft eine Hand auf Harrys blutenden, aufgerissenen Rücken. Der Ex-Gryffindor zischte durch die Zähne, blieb ansonsten aber still. „Ich denke, dass reicht fürs erste", meinte Lucius, zog seine Hand zurück und trat wieder ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

Unglauben stieg in Harry hoch. Hatte er das richtig gehört? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine bisherigen Qualen Lucius genügten. Außer… Außer er wollte sich jetzt Damian zuwenden! „Wirst du etwa schon müde, du Mistkerl?", krächzte Harry und er war froh, dass er die Worte überhaupt herausbrachte, denn sein Hals fühlte sich ganz trocken und rau an.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis auf das leise Tropfen seines Bluts auf den Kerkerboden. Dann hörte er erneut das zischende Geräusch, welches der Peitschenfluch verursachte. Er schrie auf und versuchte instinktiv von der neuen Pein zurückzuweichen, doch er hatte natürlich keine Chance. Der Fluch traf ihn quer über seinen Rücken und er heulte auf, als er spürte, wie der Fluch mehrere andere Wunden wieder aufriss.

Kaum hatte er sich etwas unter Kontrolle wollte er Malfoy neue Worte an den Kopf werfen, damit dieser sich weiterhin auf ihn konzentrierte, doch es übermannte ihn ein heftiger Hustenanfall. Seine Kehle fühlte sich dadurch noch wunder an und bei jedem Beben seines Körpers spürte er die Schmerzen von seinen Verletzungen intensiver. Er war so abgelenkt mit dem Versuch den Husten zu unterdrücken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie Lucius den nächsten Fluch sprach.

„Crucio."

Augenblicklich wurde Harrys ganzer Körper von unmenschlichen Schmerzen durchzogen. Er hatte gerade heftig gehustet, doch sobald er den Fluch spürte öffnete sich sein Mund automatisch zu einem Schrei. Dabei verschluckte er sich und versuchte wieder zu husten, doch die Krämpfe, die jedes seiner Körperteile durchzuckten ließen das nicht zu. Er konnte nicht mehr richtig atmen und hatte das Gefühl er würde gleich ersticken.

Malfoy sah sich das Schauspiel noch etwa eine Minute an, bevor er den Fluch wieder löste. Harry sackte fast bewusstlos in sich zusammen, doch der erneut aufkeimende Husten ließ ihn nicht in die befreiende Ohnmacht fallen. Diesmal ließ Malfoy ihm ein wenig Zeit den Husten unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als er den schlimmsten Reiz überwunden hatte, konnte er deutlich Damians schluchzendes Kreischen vernehmen: „Daddy! Daddy! NEIN!"

Er brachte nichts heraus. Einerseits war er tatsächlich nicht in der Lage mehr als ein Flüstern zustande zu bringen und andererseits wusste er jetzt wirklich nicht mehr, wie er seinen Sohn beruhigen sollte, nach allem was er in dieser Nacht bereits mit ansehen hatte müssen. Lucius hingegen hatte etwas zu sagen: „So funktioniert der Cruciatus, Damian. Du musst jemanden richtige Schmerzen zufügen wollen." Er hielt kurz inne und setzte dann hinzu: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du es bisher ganz begriffen hast, aber ich werde dir gerne eine Demonstration geben."

„NEIN! Nein, bitte! Hör auf meinem Daddy wehzutun!", jaulte Damian und Harry brach es das Herz. Noch nie hatte er sich den Tod eines anderen Menschen so sehr gewünscht, wie den von Lucius Malfoy. Nicht einmal Voldemort hatte er so sehr gehasst, dass er ihn leichtfertig umbringen hatte können. Damals hatte er den Gedanken nicht ertragen zum Mörder zu werden, doch wenn er jetzt die Chance hätte, würde er Malfoy in Stücke reißen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss es tun", erwiderte Malfoy nun mit falscher Reue. „Du musst deine Lektion lernen, Damian. Also pass jetzt gut auf."

„NEIN! NEIN! Bitte, tu es nicht!"

„Crucio!"

------------------------

„Er ist weg!"

Sämtliche Augenpaare richteten sich auf Ron, als dieser die Treppe herunterkam und wiederholte: „Draco ist weg!" Ron war, nachdem der Blonde sich nach über einer halben Stunde noch immer nicht wieder zu ihnen gesellt hatte aufgestanden, um nach ihm zu sehen, doch er hatte ihn nirgendwo im Haus gefunden.

„Dieser sture Esel!", schimpfte Hermine aufgebracht. „Jetzt ist er auch noch allein losgezogen! Wir müssen ihm sofort nach!"

„Das werden wir, aber du bleibst schön brav zu Hause", erwiderte Ron, während sich nun alle Anwesenden ohne Widersprüche bereit machten Harry und Draco zu folgen.

Hermine wollte schon zu einer giftigen Antwort ansetzen, als ein Schmerz ihren Bauch durchfuhr, den sie bisher so noch nie gefühlt hatte. Mit einem kleinen Keuchen legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Unterleib und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, bei der sie stand.

„Du kannst nicht hochschwanger gegen Malfoy kämpfen", fuhr ihr Mann energisch fort, anscheinend so sehr darauf aus zu sagen was er wollte, dass er nicht sofort bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ron…" versuchte Hermine ihn zu unterbrechen, doch ein erneuter stechender Schmerz nahm ihr im nächsten Augenblick den Atem.

„Nein, versuch es erst gar nicht. Du wirst das Baby nicht in Gefahr bringen und – bei Merlin!", rief Ron aus, als seine Frau sich kurz zusammen krümmte und sich anschließend auf ihrem Kleid ein nasser Fleck ausbreitete. Einen Moment konnte er nicht reagieren, doch dann stürzte er auf Hermine zu und half ihr sich aufrecht zu halten. „Helft uns doch mal!", schrie er kopflos, die vielen Stunden in denen sie diese Situation besprochen und geplant hatten was zu tun sein würde, momentan vergessen.

Sein Aufschrei lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sie und Dumbledore war augenblicklich bei ihnen. Er sprach schnell einen kleinen Zauber über Ron aus, damit dieser sich wieder etwas beruhigte und sagte dann eindringlich: „Du musst sie nach St. Mungos bringen. Bleib bei ihr. Wir werden uns um Harry kümmern."

Ron nickte, doch ein anderer Teil von ihm wusste, dass er es nicht würde ertragen können seinen besten Freund wie vor fünf Jahren in dem Wissen zu verlieren, dass er nichts getan hatte, um ihm zu helfen. Noch bevor er sich deshalb weiter Gedanken machen konnte, fuhr Dumbledore jedoch fort: „Harry würde es dir nie verzeihen, wenn du dich nicht in erster Linie, um sein Patenkind kümmern würdest."

Und damit verflogen Rons Zweifel. Was der alte Zauberer gesagt hatte war wahr. Außerdem wollte er bei der Geburt seines Kindes dabei sein und seiner Frau beistehen. Abermals nickte er und sagte: „Richtet Harry aus, das er gefälligst seinen Hintern so schnell wie möglich nach St. Mungos bewegen soll, damit er seinem Patenkind Hallo sagen kann."

„Das werden wir", erwiderte Albus lächelnd und einen Moment später waren die beiden aus dem Zimmer appariert. Sein Lächeln wandelte sich augenblicklich in einen Ausdruck tiefster Entschlossenheit und er wandte sich den anderen zu. „Dann lasst uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren", meinte er und zog einen weiteren kleinen Stein aus seiner Tasche.

------------------------

Harry hing nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Nach zirka einer viertel Stunde hatte Malfoy aufgehört ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu belegen und hatte die Fesseln um seine Arme und Beine so schnell in die jeweils entgegengesetzte Richtung bewegt, dass Harrys Körper regelrecht herumgeschleudert wurde und sein geschundener Rücken mit einem harten Aufprall an die Mauer traf. Er war zusammengezuckt, doch der pochende Schmerz war nichts im Gegensatz zu den Nachwehen des Cruciatus. Sein Verstand war ziemlich vernebelt und seine Muskeln verkrampften sich unkontrollierbar.

Erst nach ungefähr einer Minute konnte er sich genügend zusammenreißen, um die Augen zu öffnen und seinen Blick durch den Kerker schweifen zu lassen. Zuerst sah er seinen kleinen Sohn, der nun leise vor sich hinschluchzte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er keine Kraft mehr zu schreien. Harry konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen und wandte sich Lucius zu, der ihn mit einem schaurigen Grinsen anstarrte.

Der Todesser machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, blieb nur einige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stehen und fragte dann: „Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" Verwirrt sah Harry ihn an. Lucius lachte auf. „Ich meine, bis dein Fanclub hier auftaucht, Harry. Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch?"

Angst ergriff Harry aufs Neue. Malfoy wusste davon? Wie war das möglich? Vorhin hatte er noch gedacht, dass Malfoy Damians Rettung durch Zufall unterbrochen hatte, doch nun wurde ihm klar, dass er den ganzen Plan kannte. Aber wie zum Teufel hatte er das alles herausgefunden? „W-Wie…", stammelte er.

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht?", fragte Lucius spöttisch. „Ich hätte mir gedacht, dass Severus dich davor warnen würde, aber vielleicht ist dieser Narr mir immer noch so treu wie ein Hund seinem Herrn."

Zorn durchströmte Harry, als er die Worte hörte. Noch vor einem Monat wäre er wütend auf _Snape_ geworden, da dieser ihm anscheinend etwas verschwiegen hatte und hätte ihn sogleich des Verrats beschuldigt. Doch nach allem was er mit dem Zaubertranklehrer in seinem Okklumentik-Unterricht erlebt und geteilt hatte, wusste er, dass dieser lieber sterben würde, als Malfoy irgendwie zu helfen. Die herablassende Art in der Malfoy nun über ihn sprach, machte Harry wütender als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. „Verdammter Bastard", keuchte er und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Lucius schien amüsiert. „Seit wann kümmerst du dich denn um Severus? Seid ihr euch etwa näher gekommen?", wollte er mit einem sardonischen Unterton in der Stimme wissen. „Wie nahe seid ihr euch denn gekommen, Harry? Hast du ihn gefickt?"

Harry bebte bereits vor unterdrücktem Zorn, doch Lucius setzte noch eins drauf: „Er macht die lieblichsten Geräusche, wenn man ihn fickt, wusstest du das? Sein atemloses Keuchen, wenn man ihm dabei die Kehle zudrückt, sein Betteln und sein Schluchzen… Er klang oft wie kleines Mädchen, das gerade seine Unschuld verliert."

„Du mieses Arschloch! Hör auf so von ihm zu reden!", unterbrach Harry ihn zischend und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als Malfoy eine zu verpassen und ihm das selbstgefällige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. „Severus ist mehr Mann, als du es jemals sein könntest. Er muss sich nicht an den Schmerzen von anderen aufgeilen, um einen hoch zu kriegen oder – "

Schmerz explodierte ohne Vorwarnung in seinem Körper, als Malfoy die Beherrschung verlor und erneut den Cruciatus-Fluch aussprach. Es kam ihm vor als würde es nie aufhören wollen, doch es hatte schon kurz darauf wieder ein Ende. Diesmal konnte er spüren, dass sich seine Nervenstränge nicht mehr richtig erholten. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand zuckten weiter und auch in seinen Beinen konnte er deutlich das Zucken fühlen.

„Was wollte ich gerade sagen? Ach ja…", murmelte Lucius, nach außen hin ruhig, doch Harry wusste, dass er wütend war. „Ich wollte dir gerade erklären, wie Severus euch alle hintergangen hat." Er griff nach dem Unterarm des Ex-Gryffindors und schloss seine Hand fest um das Dunkle Mal. Sofort begann die Stelle zu pochen und zu brennen und Harry stöhnte gequält auf. „Durch das Dunkle Mal habe ich eine Verbindung zwischen uns hergestellt. Ich habe geahnt, dass du bald so töricht sein würdest eine Flucht zu versuchen, nachdem du deine Freunde wieder getroffen hattest. Deshalb habe ich es mir ermöglicht dich zu überwachen. Durch das Mal kann ich dir nicht nur Schmerzen bereiten, Harry. Ich kann auch über längere Distanzen beinahe unbemerkt in deine Gedanken eindringen. Es wurde etwas schwieriger, als du Okklumentik lerntest, doch so gut kannst du es auch nicht, um die Verbindung zu blocken. Aber es wundert mich, dass Severus dir das nicht gesagt hat, immerhin trägt er auch das Dunkle Mal und weiß wie es funktioniert."

Für einen Moment breitete sich Unsicherheit in Harry aus und er fragte sich ernsthaft wieso Severus ihm das verschwiegen hatte, doch dann traf ihm die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Niemand hatte Severus von dem Dunklen Mal erzählt! Sie hatten stundenlang über das Blutsritual und den Gegenzauber diskutiert, aber so weit Harry sich erinnern konnte, hatte keiner von ihnen das Dunkle Mal erwähnt, das seinen Unterarm zierte. Er schalt sich selbst einen Idioten und Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihm breit. Wenn er nur daran gedacht hätte Snape davon zu erzählen, dann wäre ihm Damians Rettung vielleicht gelungen.

„Nun ja, es ist jetzt nicht so wichtig", unterbrach Lucius seine düsteren Gedanken. „Ich möchte die Zeit noch genießen, bevor Draco eintrifft. Keine Sorge, Harry, ich werde dich bis dahin am Leben lassen. Ich möchte, dass du zusiehst wie ich meinen blutsverräterischen Sohn bestrafe."

Harry versuchte verzweifelt ruhig zu bleiben. „Es wird aber nicht nur Draco kommen", entgegnete er. Vielleicht konnte er Malfoy ja wenigstens etwas Angst machen. „Dumbledore und die anderen werden mitkommen und gegen alle hast du keine Chance!"

„Du unterschätzt mich immer wieder, Harry", seufzte Lucius mit gespielter Enttäuschung. „Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte keine Vorkehrungen getroffen? Draco wird als einziger in der Lage sein die Schutzzauber, die um das Haus liegen ohne Schwierigkeiten zu umgehen, da er – so ungern ich es auch sage – meines Blutes ist. Die anderen werden einige Zeit brauchen, selbst dein geliebter Dumbledore. Ich nehme an, dass Draco allerdings nicht so lange warten wird, du etwa?"

Nein das würde er nicht. Harry wusste, dass sein Geliebter es nicht ertragen würde untätig dazustehen, wenn er in der Lage war die Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen. Er würde allein in das Haus stürmen und Lucius hätte die perfekte Gelegenheit ihn in einen Hinterhalt zu locken. Dann würde Damian beide Eltern heute Nacht verlieren. „Bitte… tu mit mir was du willst, aber lass Draco und Damian in Ruhe", flehte er resigniert. Es war alles verloren…

Malfoy bedachte seine Bitte nicht mehr mit einer Antwort. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Fesseln um Harrys Arme, die langsam anfingen in Richtung Decke zu rutschen. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden fühlte Harry sich wie auf einer Streckbank. Als Lucius den Zauber endlich beendete, war Harrys Körper weitaus mehr gedehnt, als es eigentlich für einen Menschen vorgesehen war. Das Atmen fiel ihm wieder schwer und die Wunden auf seinem Rücken rissen noch mehr auf.

„Ich denke wir sollten die Zeit auskosten, die wir noch miteinander haben", meinte Lucius in einem sanften Tonfall, als würde er über eine Liebesnacht sprechen anstatt über die schreckliche Folter, die er plante. Dann vollführte er die Zauberstabbewegung für den nonverbalen Peitschenhieb und ließ ihn mit grausamer Präzision auf Harrys Magengrube nieder. Die überspannte Haut platzte augenblicklich auf und Blut spritzte aus der neuen Wunde.

Harry schrie unter unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen auf und fragte sich, wie lange er diese Folter noch überleben konnte.

------------------------

Fast lautlos huschte Draco durch die Eingangshalle des Herrenhauses. In der Mitte der Halle blieb er stehen und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Es war komplett still. Wo konnte Harry bloß stecken? Und wo war Lucius? Er hoffte nicht erwischt zu werden, doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los in einen Hinterhalt zu laufen. Die Schutzzauber um das Haus waren viel zu einfach zu umgehen gewesen. Er ahnte zwar, dass es daran lag, dass er Lucius' Sohn war und die Zauber ihm deshalb Zutritt gewährten, doch das beruhigte ihn in keinster Weise. Sein Vater hätte bestimmt mehr Vorkehrungen getroffen, hätte er gewollt, dass Draco dem Anwesen fern blieb.

Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Harry von Lucius erwischt worden war, aber er hoffte, dass sein Geliebter wenigstens noch das Gegenritual vollzogen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er ja dann noch eine Chance seine Familie hier heil herauszubringen. Es blieb jedoch die Frage offen, wo sie zurzeit waren.

Ungeduldig schritt Draco auf die erste Tür rechts von ihm zu und öffnete diese vorsichtig. Sie führte in eine kleine Abstellkammer, in der jedoch bis auf ein paar alte Rüstungen nichts lag. Er schloss die Tür wieder und wandte sich zur nächsten. Diese bestand aus Eisen und Draco ahnte schon, dass diese in die Kerker führen würde. Noch schlimmer war die Ahnung, dass er seine Familie wahrscheinlich dort unten antreffen würde.

Er schob diese beängstigenden Gedanken beiseite, öffnete die Tür und trat über die Schwelle. Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte, denn hinter der Eisentür lag nichts weiter als eine Treppe, die nach unten führte. Draco holte einmal tief Luft und begann dann sie hinunter zu steigen. Mit jeder Stufe wuchs seine Furcht, aber auch seine Entschlossenheit. Als er ungefähr die Hälfte der Treppe hinter sich hatte, hörte er plötzlich etwas, dass ihn so sehr erschreckte, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren und gestürzt wäre.

Es war ein Schmerzensschrei und er wusste auch sogleich, wer diesen ausgestoßen hatte. Die aufkeimende Panik unterdrückend, stieg Draco weiter die Treppe hinunter und versuchte dabei nicht zu rennen und jedes Geräusch zu vermeiden. Wenn er eine Chance haben wollte, dann musste er es schaffen Lucius zu überraschen. Doch je weiter er hinunter stieg, desto lauter konnte er die Schreie hören und unbewusst fing er an schneller zu gehen. Wenn er zu spät kam, würde er sich das nie verzeihen…

Nach zirka einer Minute hatte er endlich den Treppenabsatz erreicht und blieb dort an die Wand gelehnt stehen. Von da aus konnte er nun zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seinen Sohn erblicken und was er sah machte ihn rasend vor Zorn. Lucius hatte ihn angekettet! Er dankte nur Merlin, dass Damian unversehrt aussah, bis auf einen blauen Fleck auf seiner Wange. Am liebsten wäre er hinüber gerannt und hätte ihn in Arme geschlossen, doch er unterdrückte den Impuls, als er erneut Harry vor Schmerzen schreien hörte.

Er umklammerte fest seinen Zauberstab und lugte dann um die Ecke. Jetzt konnte er den Rest des Raumes überblicken und er zuckte wie von einer Nadel gestochen zusammen, als er seinen Harry sah. Sein Geliebter hing nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein in Ketten, die an seinem Körper zerrten, während Lucius immer wieder einen Fluch auf ihn losschickte, der wie ein Peitschenhieb wirkte. Harrys gesamte Brust, Bauchbereich und Schenkel waren wund und aufgerissen und auf dem Steinboden unter ihm war eine große Blutlache.

Draco war klar, dass Harry vermutlich bald an Blutverlust sterben würde, wenn er nicht schell verarztet wurde. Mit diesem erschreckenden Gedanken im Kopf, trat er aus seinem Versteck hervor und zögerte nicht lang. „STUPOR!"

Lucius wirbelte so rasch herum, dass Draco sofort begriff, dass sein Vater schon gewusst hatte, dass er da war. Sein Zauber wurde geblockt und für einen kurzen Moment sahen er und sein Vater sich in die Augen, die sich von der Farbe so sehr ähnelten. Draco war selbst nach allem was er in seiner Kindheit erlebt hatte so erschüttert von dem unbändigen Hass in Lucius' Augen, dass er fast zu spät reagierte, als dieser laut rief: „Confringo!"

In letzter Sekunde sprang Draco zur Seite, bevor der Explosionsfluch ihn mitten in die Brust treffen konnte. Stattdessen streifte der Fluch nur seinen Arm und versengte ihm ein wenig die Haut und seinen Umhang. Sofort kam er wieder auf die Beine und musste sich erneut ducken, als Lucius den Fluch noch einmal auf ihn losschickte.

Damian, der seit längerem wie katatonisch vor sich hinschluchzte, hatte bei Dracos Auftauchen den Kopf gehoben. Er erkannte den Neuankömmling von den Fotos, die sein Daddy ihm früher gezeigt hatte wieder und Hoffnung breitete sich in ihm aus. Auch wenn sein Daddy es nie ausgesprochen hatte, wusste Damian schon seit langem, dass der Mann von den Fotos sein anderer Vater sein musste. In dem Gefühlschaos, das zurzeit in ihm herrschte, wusste er jedoch nicht wie er seinen anderen Vater ansprechen sollte, also schrie er einfach: „DADDY!"

Harry blickte langsam auf, als er seinen Sohn wieder schreien hörte. Er konnte kaum noch klar denken und der Raum verschwamm vor seinen Augen. So schwach und kraftlos hatte er sich noch nie im Leben gefühlt, aber der Instinkt sich um sein Kind zu kümmern war trotzdem noch so stark wie zuvor. Als er seine Augen endlich ein bisschen besser fokussieren konnte, keuchte er überrascht auf. Draco war hier! Damian hatte nicht nach ihm geschrien, sondern nach Draco!

Von Horror gepackt, sah er zu wie sein Geliebter sich mit Lucius duellierte. Es war schon bald deutlich erkennbar, dass Lucius die Oberhand hatte. Draco konnte fast nie einen Angriff starten. Er war damit beschäftigt die Angriffe seines Vaters abzuwehren oder ihnen auszuweichen. Als Damian wieder nach ihm rief, machte er einen großen Fehler. Er blockte den letzten Fluch ab, doch dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz seinem Sohn zu und schickte einen Befreiungszauber los.

Für einen Moment war Harry erleichtert, als er sah wie die Ketten von Damian abfielen, doch dann musste er zusehen, wie Lucius Dracos Unachtsamkeit gnadenlos ausnutzte. „Expulso!" Der Fluch schmetterte Draco mit solch einer Wucht gegen die Steinmauer, dass er benommen zu Boden ging.

„N-Nein…", stöhnte Harry, doch niemand konnte seine schwache, zittrige Stimme hören.

Lucius grinste siegessicher und wandte sich ihm kurz zu. „Ich gewinne immer, Harry. Jetzt kannst du zusehen, wie ich diesen elenden – ARGH!"

Kurz war Harry verwirrt, was mit dem Todesser los war, doch dann sah er Damian, der dessen Zauberstabhand ergriffen hatte und sich nun anscheinend darin verbissen hatte. Lucius hatte wahrscheinlich mehr aus Verblüffung statt aus Schmerz aufgeschrien, denn besonders scharf konnten Damians Milchzähne nicht sein. Trotzdem brauchte er ein paar Sekunden, um zu versuchen den Jungen abzuschütteln.

Harry beobachtete das Schauspiel voller Angst, bis er spürte, dass seine Fesseln sich lockerten. Er blickte umher und sah, wie Draco sich ihm näherte, wobei er ein wenig hinkte. Anscheinend hatte er sich das linke Bein verletzt, als er gegen die Mauer geprallt war. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er auf die Fesseln gerichtet und als er knapp vor Harry stand löste er sie komplett und fing den fallenden Körper seines Geliebten auf. Der Ex-Gryffindor zischte auf, als er mit seinem Oberkörper in Dracos Arme fiel. Der Kontakt brannte höllisch.

Jetzt konnte Draco auch die Verletzungen auf Harrys Rücken sehen und er musste schwer schlucken, als ihm bewusst wurde wie lange Lucius ihn schon gefoltert haben musste. Er hätte früher aufbrechen sollen. Wieso zum Teufel hatten sie alle denn solange gezögert Harry zu folgen? „Keine Angst, ich bring dich in ein Krankenhaus. Du wirst das überstehen, okay?", flüsterte er verzweifelt. „Sag mir nur eins. Hast du das Ritual geschafft?"

Kein Ton kam über Harrys spröde Lippen, doch er nickte schwach. Plötzlich hörten sie Lucius wütend aufjaulen. Sie blickten auf und sahen gerade noch wie der Todesser Damian heftig von sich stieß. Der kleine Junge landete unsanft auf dem Boden, schien sich allerdings nicht sehr weh getan zu haben. Er kroch in Richtung seiner Väter, während Lucius ihn zornfunkelnd ins Visier nahm. „Confringo!"

„PROTEGO!", brüllte Draco gerade noch rechtzeitig und der Fluch prallte wie von einer unsichtbaren Mauer ab, ehe er Damian treffen konnte. „Du Scheißkerl! Wage es nicht meinem Sohn was zu tun! Crucio!"

Lucius wirkte erstaunt, dass sein Sohn den Cruciatus-Fluch ausgesprochen hatte und musste diesmal selbst in die Defensive gehen, als Draco anfing ihm unaufhörlich Flüche entgegenzuschleudern. Er wich immer mehr zurück und musste ein Schild nach dem anderen heraufbeschwören, um die zahlreichen Zauber abzuwehren, während Draco nun, angetrieben von seinem erwachten Beschützerinstinkt, wie ein Wahnsinniger auf ihn los ging.

Inzwischen war Damian ganz zu seinem Daddy hinübergekrochen und ergriff mit tränenverschleierten Augen dessen Hand und drückte sanft zu. Harry bemerkte den vorsichtigen Griff, doch er hatte gerade noch genug Kraft, um leicht den Druck zu erwidern. Er war jetzt in einer anderen Welt gefangen, in der seine Schmerzen nachließen und die erlösende Dunkelheit an ihm zerrte.

Doch dann hörte er Draco schmerzverzerrt aufschreien und er kämpfte noch ein letztes Mal gegen die Dunkelheit an und öffnete die Augen. Sein Geliebter war umgeben von Flammen, die an seinen Kleidern und an seiner Haut nagten. Draco schaffte es durch einen Zauber das Feuer zu ersticken, doch Lucius gab ihm keine Chance sich zu erholen und rief wutentbrannt: „Deprimo!"

Erneut wurde Draco gegen die Wand geschleudert und diesmal verlor er dabei seinen Zauberstab. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und tat so als wäre er bewusstlos geworden. Ohne seinen Zauberstab hatte er keine Chance. Merlin sei Dank lag er nur etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden. Aber wie sollte er seinen Vater lang genug ablenken, um ihn zu holen?

Im nächsten Moment musste er sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen, denn Damian sorgte für die nötige Ablenkung, in dem er laut schluchzte: „Daddy, bleib wach. Du darfst nicht sterben…"

Voller Abscheu wandte sich Lucius ihm und Harry zu, anscheinend wirklich in der Annahme, dass Draco bewusstlos war. Dieser nutzte sofort die Gelegenheit und begann leise zu seinem Zauberstab hinüber zu kriechen. Ehe er jedoch den Stab ergreifen konnte, schickte Lucius den Cruciatus-Fluch auf Damian los und er erstarrte von Entsetzen gepackt.

Doch der Fluch traf nicht sein eigentliches Ziel. Harry hatte noch mitbekommen, wie Lucius den Cruciatus auf seinen Sohn hetzte und hatte sich mit einer Kraft, die er gar nicht mehr besessen hätte können, auf Damian geworfen und ihn mit seinem eigenen Körper abgeschirmt. Der Fluch traf ihn und die unerträglichen Qualen nahmen ihn wieder in ihre Gefangenschaft.

Dracos Herz hörte beinahe auf zu schlagen, als er sah wie der Fluch Harrys Körper in quälende Schmerzen gefangen nahm. Die kehligen Schreie seines Geliebten hallten in seinen Ohren und ließen seinen eigenen Körper vor Rage erzittern. Zu der grauenvollen Szenerie mischte sich nun auch Damians entsetztes Flehen seinen Daddy nicht mehr weh zu tun. Draco konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Das war seine Familie dort drüben, die wegen jemanden litt, der die Bedeutung dieses Wortes gar nicht kannte. Er konnte es nicht mehr eine Sekunde länger ertragen, die Menschen, die er mehr als alles andere liebte, so zu sehen.

Mit einer plötzlichen Härte und Entschlossenheit griff er nun nach seinen Zauberstab, der neben ihm auf den Steinboden lag. Sein Blick schweifte zu Lucius, der mit sichtlich großem Vergnügen die Szene beobachtete. Und in diesem Moment durchflutete Draco zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben solch ein Hass, dass er keine Bedenken hatte, dass er zum Mord fähig war. Das Verlangen Lucius Schmerz zuzufügen stieg ins Unermessliche und hätte er gerade klar denken können, hätte ihn die Intensität seiner Gefühle mit Sicherheit wahnsinnig geschockt, doch jetzt zählte nur ein Gedanke für ihn; seine Familie zu beschützen.

„EXPELLIARMUS!", rief er donnernd aus und der gewaltige Zorn hinter seinen Worten hatte eine enorme Wirkung. Nicht nur verlor Lucius seinen Zauberstab, er wurde auch von den Füßen gerissen und schlug hart gegen die Wand.

Draco nahm es kaum wahr, dass Harrys Schreie augenblicklich verstummten, das Einzige an was er denken konnte war, Lucius wenigstens einen Teil der Qualen, die er seinem Geliebten zugefügt hatte zurück zu zahlen. „Du wirst Harry und meinem Sohn niemals wieder wehtun", knurrte er und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.

Lucius sah etwas benommen zu ihm auf und grinste ihn an. „Was willst du denn dagegen machen, hm? Willst du mich etwa töten?", höhnte er arrogant. Das Grinsen verging ihm allerdings schnell, denn sein Sohn sah ihn nun mit einer Eiseskälte in den Augen an, die er noch nie dort gesehen hatte. Er würde doch nicht wirklich…

„Crucio!", zischte Draco im nächsten Moment und sah mit tiefer Genugtuung dabei zu wie sein Vater anfing sich am Boden zu winden und vor Schmerzen zu schreien.

„DADDY! WACH AUF!"

Der verzweifelte Ruf von Damian erweckte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit und er blickte hinüber zu seinem Sohn, der neben Harry kniete und dessen regungslosen Körper rüttelte. Angst stieg in ihm auf und schnürte ihm beinahe die Kehle zu, doch er behielt seine kalte Maske aufrecht. Schnell löste er nun den Fluch, bereit ein für alle Mal die Welt von Lucius Malfoy zu befreien.

Dieser lag nun keuchend am Boden und blickte seinen Sohn aus geweiteten Augen an, die sein Unglauben widerspiegelten. „Draco", brachte er mühsam hervor. „Sei kein Narr… Du weißt, genauso gut wie ich, dass du mich nicht töten kannst! Deinen eigenen Vater… Nein, das kannst du nicht." Er schüttelte dabei den Kopf und es war offensichtlich, dass er durch seine Worte sich selbst mehr überzeugen wollte, als Draco.

„Ich denke, da irrst du dich", erwiderte Draco ruhig. „Aber du solltest stolz auf mich sein. Immerhin werde ich nach all den Jahren endlich etwas tun, was du immer von mir wolltest. Ich werde töten, Vater. Und ich werde nicht die geringste Reue zeigen."

Lucius' Unglauben wich bei diesen Worten von seinem Gesicht. Er schien einen Moment nachzudenken und dann verzog sich sein Mund langsam zu einem Grinsen. „Tja, wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Es scheint, als würde ich am Ende doch noch gewinnen."

Draco hielt für eine Sekunde den Atem an, um seine Fassung zu bewahren. „Glaub was du willst. Es ist mir gleich. Die Zeit, da ich deine Zustimmung und deine Bewunderung wollte, ist längst vergangen. Es ist doch wirklich ironisch, nicht? Damals, als ich dies alles noch von dir wollte, konntest du es mir nicht geben. Und jetzt – jetzt, da mir das alles nichts mehr bedeutet – bist du stolz auf mich. Am Ende, bist _du_ der Narr!"

Sprachlos blickte Lucius zu seinem einzigen Sohn hinauf, der nun seinen Zauberstab auf seine Brust richtete. „Leb wohl, Vater", sagte Draco leise und in derselben Tonlage sprach er schließlich jene Worte, die er nie hatte in den Mund nehmen wollen. „Avada Kedavra!"

Das grüne Licht erhellte für einige Sekunden den Kerker, ehe es wieder verschwand und Draco auf den leblosen Körper seines Vaters hinabsah. Graue, starre Augen blickten ihm entgegen und trotz seines Hasses, seiner Genugtuung und seiner Erleichterung, konnte er nichts gegen die Tränen tun, die seine Wangen hinunterliefen.

Er hatte nicht gelogen. Er empfand keine Reue. Nicht nach allem, was Lucius ihm und den Menschen, die er liebte angetan hatte. Und vor allem nicht, da er wusste, dass jemand hatte verhindern müssen, dass Lucius jemals wieder einem Menschen solch ein Leid zufügen konnte. Doch dieser Mann, der jetzt tot vor seinen Füßen lag, war trotz allem sein Vater gewesen. Dieser Mann war der Grund, wieso er selbst überhaupt auf der Welt war. Er hatte nicht das Recht, demjenigen das Leben zu nehmen, der ihm sein eigenes geschenkt hatte. Was er soeben getan hatte, war unverzeihlich. Doch mit dieser Schuld würde er wohl leben müssen.

„Daddy… nein, wach auf! Bitte…"

Draco schreckte aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand und war nur einen Augenblick später neben seiner Familie auf die Knie gesunken. Sanft schob er Damian von Harrys Bauch herunter, der ihn daraufhin mit tränen- und blutverschmierten Gesicht anschaute. „Mach, dass Daddy wieder aufwacht", verlangte er zwischen zwei großen Schluchzern.

„Hab keine Angst. Deinem Daddy wird es bald wieder besser gehen", versprach Draco und unterdrückte den Drang seinen Sohn genauer anzusehen und ihn zu umarmen. Dafür war noch später Zeit. Er musste jetzt erstmal Harry in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Doch plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf. Harry lag komplett still. Genauso wie Lucius regte er nicht einen Muskel. Und ebenso hob und senkte sich nicht mehr seine Brust. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, doch er sog keine Luft mehr in seine Lungen.

Und mit einem Schlag wurde Draco klar, dass Harry aufgehört hatte zu atmen…

------------------------

Bitte steinigt mich nicht… Ich überlege zurzeit, ob ich das nächste Kapitel in 2 Teilen poste, da es wahrscheinlich sehr lang wird. Außerdem müsst ihr dann nicht solange warten, um zu erfahren, ob Harry lebt oder nicht.

Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Feiertage und ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch!! Wir lesen uns im Jahr 2009!! ;)


	20. Im Krankenhaus

Hallo! Ich bin wieder daaa! *gg* Es tut mir echt Leid, dass ich euch nach dem gemeinen Cliffhanger vom letzten Kapitel so lange hab warten lassen!!! Dafür ist dieses Kapitel 20! Seiten lang!!! :D

Es ist das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte und ich hoffe ihr befindet es als würdigen Abschluss! Ich werde versuchen, sobald wie möglich noch einen Epilog nachzufügen, da ich noch einige Ideen habe, die mich nicht in Ruhe lassen werden, bis ich sie niedergeschrieben hab.

So, jetzt aber genug mit meinem Geplappere – viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel von Todgeglaubte Träume!! Bitte hinterlasst mir ein kurzes Kommi, wie es euch gefallen hat! Danke!!!

-------------------------

Kapitel 19: Im Krankenhaus

Zwei Stunden waren vergangen, seitdem Draco mit Harry in seinem Armen in St. Mungos aufgetaucht war, während Damian sich an sein Bein klammerte. Zwei Stunden, seitdem ihm Harry entrissen wurde und von einem halben Dutzend Heilern in einen kleinen, sterilen Raum in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden gebracht wurde. Zwei Stunden, seitdem er still im Flur saß und darauf wartete zu erfahren, ob sein Geliebter überlebt hatte.

Er konnte die Warterei keine Minute länger ertragen.

Mehr als einmal war er bereits aufgestanden und hatte versucht eine der Krankenschwestern über Harry auszufragen, doch er hatte immer dieselbe Antwort erhalten. _Wir kümmern uns um ihn. Bitte nehmen sie Platz und warten sie hier._ Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Was sollte das bitte bedeuten, wir kümmern uns um ihn? War Harry tot? Bewusstlos? Im Koma? Würde er wieder gesund werden? Wieso zum Teufel konnte ihm niemand in diesem verdammten Krankenhaus eine genaue Antwort geben? Wenn alles überstanden war, würde er das Personal dieses lächerlichen Instituts allesamt verklagen!

„Papa?"

Die zarte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Er hob seinen Kopf, den er in seinen Händen vergraben hatte, und fand sich seinem Sohn gegenüber. Nervosität stieg in ihm auf. Nachdem Harry weggebracht worden war, hatte sich ein Heiler um ihn und Damian gekümmert. Sein linker Knöchel war verstaucht gewesen und Damian hatte ein paar Schürfwunden und blaue Flecke gehabt, was allerdings alles schnell geheilt war. Danach hatte Draco seinen Sohn in der Obhut von Sirius gelassen, der mit den anderen inzwischen auch im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht war, nachdem sie Lucius' Haus gestürmt und niemanden vorgefunden hatten. Draco hatte dem Animagus angesehen, dass dieser Nahe dran war eine Szene zu machen, wenn er nicht sofort zu seinem Patenkind durfte, deshalb hatte er gedacht, dass es eine gute Idee war, wenn dieser sich um Damian kümmerte und somit ein bisschen abgelenkt war.

Es fiel ihm schwer den anderen Grund zuzugeben, weshalb er es getan hatte, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Angst davor hatte mit seinem Kind allein zu sein. Einerseits war er zwar wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass Damian nun frei war und endlich bei ihnen sein konnte, doch andererseits stieg nun die alte Furcht wieder in ihm auf, dass er als Vater total versagen würde. Merlin, er wusste ja gar nicht was er jetzt zu Damian sagen sollte! Er räusperte sich und würgte dann ein „Hey" heraus.

Damian sah ihn aus großen, traurigen Augen an. Der Junge stand einfach nur da und wirkte so klein und verloren, dass es Draco beinahe das Herz brach. Er atmete tief durch, ehe er einfach das tat, was sein Instinkt ihm sagte. Er rutschte von seinem Stuhl, kniete sich auf den Boden und zog seinen Sohn in seine Arme. Für einen Moment versteifte der Junge sich und Draco war schon der Panik nahe, doch dann sackte er in sich zusammen und legte seine kleinen, schmalen Hände so weit es ging um den Bauch seinen Vaters.

Dann fingen die Tränen an zu fließen. Draco konnte spüren, wie sie sein Hemd durchnässten und er drückte seinen Sohn noch fester an sich, unsicher wie er ihm Trost spenden sollte. Er nahm es kaum wahr, dass er nebenbei beruhigende Geräusche machte und Damian leicht hin und her wiegte.

Nach ein paar Minuten, die Draco jedoch wie Stunden vorkamen, hörte das Schluchzen wieder auf. Die Frage, die nun jedoch in einer tränenerstickten, zitternden Stimme gestellt wurde, war um vieles schlimmer. „Ist Daddy tot?"

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein und reagierte heftiger, als er es eigentlich wollte. Er schnappte sich Damians Oberarme und drückte den Jungen ein wenig von sich, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. „Nein, dein Daddy ist nicht tot. Hast du verstanden?"

Er ignorierte seinen Verstand, der ihn davor warnte Damian so etwas zu sagen, wenn er noch nicht einmal mit Sicherheit wusste, ob Harry überlebt hatte. Doch der Gedanke daran seinen Geliebten zu verlieren war schier undenkbar. Er würde überleben, er _musste_ überleben!

„Versprichst du es?", fragte Damian ängstlich.

„Ich…" Verdammt. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Was wenn Harry, so unerträglich der Gedanke aus sein mochte, heute Nacht starb? Dann würde er sein erstes Versprechen seinem Sohn gegenüber brechen und vielleicht auch jede Chance auf ein vertrauensvolles Verhältnis zu ihm zerstören. Es kostete ihm eine Menge Überwindung, die nächsten Wörter herauszustottern. „Hör mir mal zu, Damian. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was heute Nacht noch geschehen wird. Ich weiß nur, dass die Heiler alles tun, um deinen Daddy wieder gesund zu machen. Sie kümmern sich alle um ihn und ich glaube einfach fest daran, dass er wieder gesund wird. Aber du musst das auch, okay?"

Eine weitere Träne entfloh Damians smaragdgrünen Augen, aber er nickte wild. „Das mach ich, Papa." Dann blickte er unsicher zu ihm auf. „Darf ich dich Papa nennen?"

Erinnerungen an seine eigene Kindheit stiegen in Draco auf. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er mit knapp vier Jahren eine Ohrfeige bekommen hatte, weil er Lucius Daddy genannt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die unzähligen Male, da dieser Vorfall sich wiederholte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Lucius ihn mit acht Jahren zum ersten Mal mit dem Cruciatus verflucht hatte, weil er seine Lektionen – zum allerletzten Mal in seinem Leben – vergessen hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er von diesem Zeitpunkt an, Lucius nur noch voller – falschem – Respekt Vater nannte.

„Ja, das darfst du", erwiderte Draco und zog seinen Sohn wieder in eine Umarmung. „Ich bestehe sogar darauf."

-------------------------

Es war kurz nach ein Uhr, als Hermine langsam zu sich kam. Ihr Unterleib schmerzte noch ein wenig, doch es war nicht allzu schlimm. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf ihren Mann, der ein paar Schritte von ihrem Bett entfernt stand und ihre Tochter in seinen Armen wog, während er leise vor sich hinsummte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie die friedliche Szene beobachtete.

Als würde er den Blick seiner Frau spüren, hob Ron den Kopf und sah zu ihr hinüber. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und trat an ihr Bett. „Willst du sie halten? Sie ist vorhin aufgewacht und ich konnte sie noch nicht zum Einschlafen bringen."

Hermine nickte eifrig. Sie rutschte in eine sitzende Position, wobei Ron ihr etwas half, dabei jedoch bleich wurde, als fürchtete er seine Tochter dadurch fallen zu lassen. Er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. Sie sah so zart und zerbrechlich aus, dass er, als die Heilerin ihm sein Baby zum ersten Mal nach der Geburt in die Arme gelegt hatte, sogar Angst davor gehabt hatte sie einfach nur durch das Halten zu erdrücken.

Kaum dass Hermine sich aufgesetzt hatte, streckte sie ihre Hände nach ihrer wunderschönen Tochter aus. Nichts hätte sie auf den Ansturm von Gefühlen vorbereiten können, als sie heute Nacht um genau elf Uhr dreiunddreißig zum ersten Mal ihr Baby in den Armen gehalten hatte. Die überwältigende Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, die sie in diesem Moment empfunden hatte, war mit nichts auf der Welt zu vergleichen. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, ihre Tochter wieder in ihren Armen zu haben.

Ron reichte sie Hermine vorsichtig und setzte sich dann an den Rand des Bettes. Sie sahen auf ihre Tochter herab, die sich müde streckte. Es war ein Flaum roten Haares auf ihrem Kopf zu sehen und ihre kleine, breite Nase war zum Anbeißen süß. „Wir haben noch immer keinen Namen für sie", murmelte Ron geistesabwesend, während er seinen Zeigefinger ausstreckte und ihre Tochter ihn sofort mit ihrer winzigen Hand umgriff.

Dabei öffnete sie ihre Lider und das frisch gebackene Elternpaar konnte deutlich die haselnussbraunen Flecken in ihren ansonsten noch hellblauen Augen erkennen. „Wie wäre es mit Hazel?", fragte Hermine und streichelte sanft die Wange ihres Kindes.

„Hazel…" Ron überlegte einen Augenblick und grinste dann. „Der Name klingt gut. Und Jeannette als zweiten Vornamen, nach deiner Großmutter."

Tränen glitzerten in Hermines Augen, während sie nickte. „Hazel Jeannette Weasley", wisperte sie und küsste ihren Mann kurz auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Baby zuwandte, das nun wieder ins Reich der Träume sank. „Willkommen in der Welt, mein Schatz."

-------------------------

In einem anderen Teil des Krankenhauses saß ein siebenjähriger Junge mit hellbraunem Haar auf einem mit weißen Laken bezogenen Bett und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Tür ihm gegenüber. Draußen gingen die Leute an seinem Zimmer vorbei, doch keiner würdigte ihn eines Blickes. Und wieso sollten sie auch, fragte sich der Junge resigniert. Wer würde schon ein Monster wie ihn ansehen wollen?

Angst stieg wieder in ihm auf, als er daran dachte, was letzte Nacht geschehen war und was nun mit ihm passieren würde. Er fürchtete sich so sehr davor und niemand war hier, um ihn zu trösten oder in den Arm zu nehmen. Seine Eltern waren fort und sie würden nie wieder kommen und es war allein seine Schuld. Hätte er nicht so laut geschrien, als dieses Biest sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, dann wären sie vielleicht nicht ins Zimmer geplatzt und das Ungeheuer hätte sich nicht ihnen zugewandt und sie getötet.

Ein kleines Wimmern drang über die Lippen des Jungen. Er konnte noch immer die Schreie seiner Mami hören, als sie von dem Biest angefallen wurde und es seine Klauen in ihrer Brust versenkt hatte. Sein Daddy hatte sich ohne zu Zögern auf das Biest gestürzt und versucht seine Mami zu retten, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen das Ungeheuer. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen, als er sah, wie das Biest sein Maul um den Hals seines Daddys legte, doch er würde das schaurige Geräusch zerreißenden Fleisches nie vergessen und auch nicht das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, als er die Augen wieder aufmachte.

So viel Blut…

Nein, er würde es niemals vergessen können und nun war er dazu gezwungen sich jeden Monat in genau so ein Monster zu verwandeln, wie der Mörder seiner Eltern es war. Das Biest hatte sich nachdem es seine Eltern getötet hatte wieder ihm zugewandt und war mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zugegangen. Er hatte sich vor Schock und Grauen nicht bewegen können. Er war noch immer ganz ruhig dagesessen, als das Ungeheuer seine bluttriefende Schnauze an dem Stoff seines Pyjamas rieb und das Blut seiner Eltern dort verteilte. Der darauf folgende Schmerz in seinem linken Oberarm und die aufwallende Ohnmacht war eine Erlösung.

Doch jetzt da er wach war, wusste er, dass es kein Entrinnen für ihn gab. Er hatte keine Familie mehr, keinem den er vertrauen konnte und keinen, der je seine Angst verstehen würde. Er war allein. Wenn er jedoch daran dachte, in was für ein schreckliches Monster er sich schon bald verwandeln würde, dann war er auch erleichtert, dass er niemanden in Gefahr bringen würde, den er lieb hatte.

-------------------------

Die letzten Stunden hatten sie alle erschöpft, doch am härtesten getroffen hatten sie wohl Sirius, ausgenommen vielleicht von Draco. Der Animagus rüttelte gerade mit wutentbranntem Gesicht an einem Getränkespender, wobei er seinen Zauberstab anscheinend vergessen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach nur ein bisschen Dampf ablassen, ehe er noch völlig durchdrehte.

„Verdammtes Mistding!", fluchte der Schwarzhaarige jetzt und trat gegen den Apparat.

Dumbledore und Snape, die ein paar Schritte entfernt im Flur standen, blickten auf. Dumbledore beobachtete Sirius mitfühlend, während Severus' Gesicht sich in eine verächtliche Maske verzog. Noch bevor der Tränkemeister jedoch einen seiner schnippischen Kommentar abgeben konnte, der Sirius' ohnehin schon zum Zerreißen angespannte Nerven den Rest geben würde, kam Ron um die Ecke im Flur und begann aufgeregt zu reden: „Wir haben sie Hazel genannt! Sie ist so unglaublich süß! Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen, dass ich Vater bin!" Seine Miene wurde schließlich ernster, als er die müden Gesichter der anderen sah. „Wie geht's Harry? Habt ihr schon was Neues gehört?"

Ein Scheppern erklang, bevor jemand antworten konnte. Der Getränkespender hatte endlich eine Dose Cheer-Up ausgespuckt – ein einfacher Kürbissaft mit ein wenig Aufmunterungstrank darin. Sirius schnappte sich die Dose, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen und trank sie sogleich fast leer. Albus wandte seinen Blick wieder Ron zu, als Sirius sich mit einem großen Seufzer gegen die Wand lehnte und die Augen schloss. „Die Heiler kümmern sich um ihn, aber wir wissen noch nichts Genaueres."

Ron nickte gedankenverloren. Er fühlte sich innerlich ganz zerrissen. Einerseits war er so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben angesichts der Geburt seines ersten Kindes, doch andererseits überschattete Harrys ungewisser Zustand und die Möglichkeit, dass er sterben könnte, sein Herz wie eine dunkle Regenwolke. Der Gedanke, dass der Geburtstag seines Kindes zum Todestag seines besten Freundes werden könnte, war unerträglich für ihn.

Er musste auch an Draco denken. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn Harry wirklich starb? Er hatte Harry schon einmal verloren und war daran fast zerbrochen und dieses Mal würde er es vielleicht nicht schaffen weiterzumachen. Allerdings hatte Draco ja jetzt einen Sohn. Seitdem Ron zum ersten Mal seine Tochter in den Armen gehalten hatte, wusste er, dass er immer für sie sorgen und sie niemals im Stich lassen würde. Er nahm an, dass Draco sich genauso in Bezug auf seinen Sohn fühlte und vermutlich würde ihm die Aufgabe Vater zu sein helfen nicht einfach aufzugeben.

Er blickte umher und suchte nun nach dem kleinen, blondhaarigen Jungen, doch ihm wurde schnell klar, dass Damian nicht bei ihnen war. Stirnrunzelnd fragte er in die Runde: „Wo ist Damian?"

Sirius' Augen flatterten sofort auf und er wirbelte geschockt umher. Als auch dem Animagus klar wurde, dass Damian nirgends in Sicht war, keuchte er panisch auf. Draco hatte ihm seinen Sohn anvertraut, damit er in Ruhe vor Harrys Behandlungsraum warten konnte, und was tat er? Er verlor den Jungen innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus den Augen! Harry würde ihm nie verzeihen, wenn seinem Sohn etwas zustieß! Er musste ihn sofort finden!

„Ich nehme an, der Junge ist gegangen, um Draco zu suchen", durchbrach Snape in ruhiger Tonlage seine wirren Gedanken. „Ich werde nach ihm sehen."

Vor lauter Verwunderung über Snapes beinahe freundliches Verhalten ihm gegenüber, vergaß Sirius seine Panikattacke. Er war gerade noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, um ein „Danke" auszustoßen, als Severus an ihm vorbeiging und fragte sich anschließend, ob er sich das anerkennende Zunicken seines Schulfeindes daraufhin nur eingebildet hatte.

Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Schulter. Er blickte auf und sah Albus vor sich stehen, mit glitzernden Augen und einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Er ist ein guter Mann, Sirius. Und Harry bedeutet ihm viel mehr, als du es dir vorstellen kannst", meinte der alte Zauberer und folgte schließlich seinem Zaubertranklehrer den Flur entlang.

-------------------------

Draco hatte den beinahe unwiderstehlichen Drang die Uhr auf der Wand ihm gegenüber in die Luft zu jagen. Eine weitere halbe Stunde war vergangen, seitdem Damian sich zu ihm gesellt hatte und die beiden still auf zwei der bequemen Stühle, die im Flur aufgestellt waren, auf eine Nachricht von den Heilern warteten. Ab und zu war Damian auf seinem Stuhl herumgerutscht, doch ansonsten war sein Sohn bis dahin ziemlich ruhig gewesen.

Umso mehr überraschte es Draco, als der Kleine plötzlich vor sich hin murmelte: „Es ist meine Schuld."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis die leisen Worte zu Draco durchdrangen. Kaum dass er die Aussage jedoch verarbeitet hatte und ihm klar wurde was sie bedeutete, blickte er zu seinem Sohn herab und meinte bestimmt: „Es ist _nicht_ deine Schuld."

„Doch, das ist es!", rief Damian mit Verzweiflung in seiner schwachen Stimme. „Hätte ich getan was Lucius mir gesagt hat, wäre Daddy nichts passiert! Es ist meine Schuld!"

_Verdammter Bastard_, verfluchte Draco innerlich seinen toten Vater. Er fragte sich wie viel Schaden Lucius' Einfluss auf Damian in den letzten Jahren verursacht hatte und vor allem welche Auswirkungen die vergangene Nacht auf ihn haben würde. Der kleine Junge war immerhin gezwungen worden stundenlang mitanzusehen wie sein Vater brutal gefoltert wurde. Draco wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass solche Erlebnisse nicht einfach aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht werden konnten.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Damian", sagte Draco ernst und blickte seinem Sohn fest in die Augen. „Nichts was Lucius dir oder deinem Daddy angetan hat ist deine Schuld! Du hättest es nicht verhindern können."

Damians Kinn zitterte und seine Pupillen wurden wieder glasig. „Ich hätte brav sein sollen", schluchzte er und zog die Beine hoch auf den Stuhl, damit er seine Arme um sie schlingen konnte. „Lucius hat gesagt, wenn ich brav bin und nicht mit meinem Daddy geh, dann wird er ihm auch nichts tun!"

„Er war ein böser, verlogener Mensch, Damian", meinte Draco und zögerte nur kurz, bevor den Jungen in seine Arme zog. Damian schniefte und klammerte sich an ihn. „Er hätte euch trotzdem wehgetan, egal wie brav du gewesen wärst. Er hat es genossen anderen Leid zuzufügen."

„Und deshalb hast du ihn getötet?", fragte Damian ohne loszulassen.

Draco wusste einen Moment lang nicht, wie er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Wie rechtfertigte man einem Fünfjährigen gegenüber einen Mord, ohne die Tat zu verherrlichen? Erneut quälte Draco die Frage, ob er es jemals schaffen würde ein guter Vater für Damian zu sein. Das erste Mal, da sein Sohn ihn gesehen hatte, war er gerade dabei gewesen einen Mord zu begehen. An seinem eigenen Vater.

„Ich bin froh, dass er tot ist", meinte Damian plötzlich und sah zu ihm auf. „Ist das schlimm?"

Der Kloß, der Draco in der Kehle gesteckt hatte, löste sich. Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Er war ein schlechter Mensch und er hat uns und anderen sehr wehgetan. Jemand musste ihn aufhalten. Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn du froh darüber bist."

Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen seines Sohnes und Draco spürte ein Glücksgefühl in sich hochsteigen, das sich wie eine warme Decke über sein Herz legte. Die Schuldgefühle hatten ihn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt innerlich zerrissen, doch dieses eine Lächeln schien die Risse wieder heilen zu können. Er drückte seinen Sohn wieder an sich und schloss die Augen. Er merkte kaum, dass seine Mundwinkel sich ebenfalls nach oben zogen.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Dracos Augen schnappten augenblicklich wieder auf. Zwei Heiler, ein Mann im mittleren Alter und eine junge Frau, waren vor ihnen aufgetaucht und sahen sie ernst an. Das Lächeln verging Draco so schnell, wie es vorhin gekommen war. Er traute sich beinahe nicht die Frage zu stellen, die ihm beim Anblick ihres Gesichtsausdruckes unweigerlich durch den Kopf schoss. Sein Sohn sprang hingegen gleich auf und fragte aufgeregt: „Wo ist Daddy? Ist er wieder gesund?"

Die Angespanntheit wich ein wenig aus dem Gesicht der Heilerin und sie hockte sich hin, damit sie Damian direkt anschauen konnte. „Wir haben deinen Daddy in ein schönes Zimmer gebracht, damit er sich ausruhen kann. Willst du ihn sehen?"

„Jaaaa!", schrie Damian freudestrahlend. „Papa, kommst du?"

Der Heiler schüttelte kurz, beinahe unmerklich, den Kopf in Dracos Richtung. Stirnrunzelnd wandte Draco sich seinem Sohn zu. „Geh du schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach, okay?"

Damian nickte und nahm dann die ausgestreckte Hand der Heilerin entgegen, die ihn zu Harrys Zimmer führte. Kaum waren sie außer Hörweite, stellte Draco die Frage, die ihn schon stundenlang quälte: "Wie ist Harrys Zustand?"

"Er ist stabil", erwiderte der Heiler mit einem schmalen Lächeln, doch er wurde sofort wieder ernst. "Allerdings gab es einige Komplikationen bei seiner Behandlung."

"Was meinen sie mit Komplikationen, Heiler Davidson?", hakte Draco sogleich nach. Er hatte das Namensschild auf der Brusttasche des Kittels des Heilers entdeckt. Davidson war ihm bekannt. Der Mann hatte vor fünf Jahren die Leitung der Abteilung für Fluchschäden übernommen, als der Krieg sich zuspitzte.

"Nun, wie sie vermutlich wissen, wurde Mr. Potter das Dunkle Mal in seinen Unterarm gebrannt. Als wir ihn wiederbelebt hatten, fing es an Mr. Potters Magie zu absorbieren, was in seinem geschwächten Zustand beinahe tödlich für ihn ausging. Wir haben dieses Phänomen bereits vor ein paar Jahren, als Mr. Potter den Dunklen Lord vernichtete, bei einigen Todessern miterlebt."

Draco nickte wissend. "Ja, Voldemort hatte vorgesorgt für den Fall, dass er in eine lebensbedrohliche Situation geraten sollte. Er wollte die Magie seiner Todesser durch das Dunkle Mal absorbieren, wodurch er sich wohl erhoffte sich ausreichend zu stärken, damit er überleben konnte. Mein Vater hat anscheinend denselben Mechanismus bei Harrys Mal aktiviert", überlegte Draco und schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten. Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass Harrys Dunkle Mal genauso reagieren würde, als er Lucius tötete.

Davidson riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken, als er fortfuhr: "Wir konnten den Vorgang mit unserer Magie nicht stoppen, genauso wie damals, und waren gezwungen das Mal komplett zu entfernen."

Draco schluckte schwer, als ihm klar wurde, was die Worte bedeuteten. Man konnte das Mal nicht einfach oberflächlich entfernen. Er hatte einmal miterlebt, wie Voldemort einen seiner Todesser, der dabei versagte hatte einen Muggel zu töten, den ganzen Unterarm abgehackt hatte. Laut Voldemort war der Mann es nicht wert gewesen in seinen Diensten als Todesser zu stehen und deshalb hatte er das Dunkle Mal entfernt, bevor er ihn tötete. "Sie haben... sein Arm", stotterte Draco verstört.

"Keine Sorge, Mr. Malfoy", beruhigte der Heiler ihn sofort. "Wir mussten nicht den gesamten Arm amputieren. Wir haben es geschafft das Dunkle Mal herauszuschneiden, doch die Wunde ist sehr tief und ich fürchte es wird eine große Narbe zurückbleiben, da wir die Stelle nicht magisch behandeln können. Die Wunden, die durch den Peitschenfluch, mit dem Mr. Potter gefoltert wurde, entstanden sind, waren ebenfalls nicht leicht zu behandeln. Sie ließen sich nur schwer schließen, wodurch Mr. Potter erheblich an Blut verlor und wir ihm eine Infusion mit Blut-Wiederherstellungs-Trank geben mussten, um ihn nicht erneut zu verlieren. Auch hier, fürchte ich, werden Narben zurückbleiben."

"Das ist nicht wichtig", murmelte Draco und ließ sich zitternd wieder zurück in einen der Wartestühle sinken. Sein Geliebter war heute Nacht Davidsons Worten zufolge mehr als einmal am Tod vorbeigeschlittert. Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Er dachte daran zurück, wie er noch vor ein paar Minuten vor lauter Ungeduld und Sorge überlegt hatte das Personal hier zu verklagen, doch als er nun hörte, was der Heiler und sein Team für Harry getan hatten, schämte er sich für den Gedanken zutiefst. Er blickte zu dem Heiler auf und sagte aufrichtig: "Danke. Danke, dass sie ihn gerettet haben."

"Das ist immerhin unser Job", meinte der Heiler lächelnd.

Der Ex-Slytherin ließ sich nicht beirren. "Trotzdem, vielen Dank." Er erhob sich wieder aus dem Stuhl, erfüllt von dem Wunsch Harry endlich zu sehen und sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er noch lebte und wieder wohlauf sein würde. "Kann ich jetzt zu ihm?", fragte er.

"Es gibt da noch etwas, wovor ich sie warnen sollte, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Davidson und legte eine beschwichtigende Hand auf Dracos Arm. "Mr. Potter wurde heute Nacht längere Zeit dem Cruciatus-Fluch ausgesetzt. Seine Gehirnfunktion ist nicht beeinträchtigt, allerdings mache ich mir Sorgen um seine Nerven- und Muskelstränge. Wir haben einige Routinetests gemacht, doch genaueres können wir erst sagen, wenn er erwacht, was wie ich denke, erst in zirka drei Tagen der Fall sein wird, da wir ihn in ein Heilkoma versetzt haben. Sein Körper braucht die Ruhe, um zu heilen."

"Und was könnte im schlimmsten Fall passieren, wenn er erwacht?", fragte Draco sorgenvoll.

"Der schlimmste Fall wäre, dass er komplett paralysiert ist", erwiderte Davidson. "Ich denke jedoch nicht, dass dies wirklich eintreten wird, Mr. Malfoy. Dass seine Gehirnfunktion unbeschadet blieb, gibt mir Hoffnung, dass auch der Schaden an seinen Nerven- und Muskelsträngen nicht so erheblich ist."

"Verstehe", wisperte Draco mit zugeschnürter Kehle. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass sein Geliebter paralysiert sein könnte. Harry war immer so lebendig gewesen, hatte es geliebt in der Früh eine Runde um das Schloss zu joggen und eine Weile im See zu schwimmen. Klar, er hatte damit begonnen als Ausdauertraining für den Krieg, doch Draco hatte miterlebt, wie sehr Harry daran Gefallen fand. Und das Fliegen! Draco wusste, wie viel Harry das Fliegen bedeutete und es würde ihn gewiss schmerzen, wenn er nicht mehr in der Lage dazu sein sollte.

"Ich will zu ihm", sagte Draco in einer Stimmlage, die keinen Aufschub mehr duldete. Er musste jetzt einfach zu seinem Harry...

Der Heiler nickte. "Natürlich. Ich begleite sie zu seinem Zimmer."

Knapp eine Minute später waren sie an Harrys Zimmertür angekommen. Die Tür stand offen und Draco erblickte sofort die bleiche Gestalt seines Geliebten und seinen Sohn, der auf das Bett gekrabbelt war und nun halb auf Harry drauflag. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn, als er das Bild in sich aufnahm.

"Ich sehe später nochmal nach ihm", sagte Davidson zu seiner linken, doch Draco hörte kaum hin. Er ging langsam hinüber zu dem Bett und konnte schon bald erkennen, dass Damian eingeschlafen war. Anscheinend hatte die Erschöpfung ihn eingeholt. Kaum dass der Gedanke ihm durch den Kopf schoss, spürte auch Draco die bleierne Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen, die die Ereignisse dieser Nacht ihm verursacht hatten. Er zog sich leise einen bequemen Stuhl ans Bett und ließ sich nieder. Sein Blick fiel auf Harrys rechten Unterarm, der dick in Bandagen eingewickelt war. Sanft streichelte er über den Verband, ehe er die Hand seines Geliebten ergriff.

Damian murmelte etwas in seinem Schlaf und rutschte hin und her. Harrys Verletzungen bedenkend, legte Draco seine andere Hand beruhigend auf den Rücken seines Sohnes, der innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder still lag. Ein Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Ex-Slytherins. Vielleicht war er doch als Vater geeignet.

Das war der letzte Gedanke, den er hatte, bevor auch Draco sich dem Schlaf hingab.

-------------------------

Draußen im Flur, trat eine dunkle, männliche Gestalt aus den Schatten und beobachtete die Szene allem Anschein nach komplett ungerührt. Er verabscheute öffentliche Gefühlsausbrüche. Wenn man seine Gefühle zu offen zeigte, machte einem das nur verletzbar. Er hatte seine Lektion viele Jahre zuvor gelernt und seitdem niemals jemanden sein Herz geöffnet. Seiner Meinung nach war es das einfach nicht wert.

Zumindest hatte er das bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt voller Überzeugung gedacht. Doch nun, da er dieses friedliche Bild betrachtete, das die junge Familie vor seinen Augen bot, fühlte er ein sonderbares Stechen in seinem Brustbereich. Sehnsucht zerrte an ihm, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er hatte alle seine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse jahrelang unterdrückt, doch seit der Nachricht von Lucius' Tod, wagte er zum ersten Mal wieder daran zu denken, seinen Träumen zu folgen.

„Severus?"

Der Mann schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und wandte sich äußerlich ruhig zu seinem Mentor um. „Albus. Potters Heiler war eben hier und…"

„Ich habe Heiler Davidson gerade gesprochen und er hat mir Harrys Diagnose mitgeteilt", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore und blickte durch die Tür auf das Patientenbett darin. „Wollen wir kurz nach Harry sehen?"

Severus rang kurz mit sich und erwiderte dann schroff: „Nein, danke. Ich glaube, ich suche besser Black, bevor dieser verdammte Köter hier Amok läuft." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, eilte er davon in Richtung der Warteräume. Selbst wenn er darüber nachdachte sich ein wenig zu öffnen und seine gut aufgebauten Masken fallen zu lassen, hieß das nicht, dass er sich mit Potter anfreunden musste. Als ob ihn Potters Schicksal kümmerte! Das war doch absurd!

Als er um die Ecke in einen verlassenen Korridor verschwand, konnte er jedoch das erleichterte Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, das sich über seine schmalen Lippen legte.

-------------------------

Die nächsten Tage vergingen nur langsam. Hermine war bereits nach zwei Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und hatte mit Ron ihre Tochter nach Hause gebracht. Molly und Arthur hatten sie bereits am Tag nach der Entbindung in St. Mungos besucht, um ihre Enkelin kennenzulernen. Beinahe eine Stunde umhegte Molly das kleine Baby, bevor Ron beiläufig fallen ließ, dass Harry derzeit in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden lag, nachdem er von Lucius Malfoy gefoltert worden war.

Molly hatte inne gehalten, Hazel ihrem Mann gereicht, und war dann über ihren Sohn hergefallen. Ron hatte hilfesuchend nach Hermines Hand gegriffen, als seine Mutter sich über ihn aufbaute und zornig zu wissen verlangte, wieso sie nicht früher darüber unterrichtet wurde. Hermine, wie immer die Stimme der Vernunft, hatte Molly dann alles erklärt, wobei die Tatsache, dass sie vor wenigen Stunden Mollys Enkeltochter auf die Welt gebracht hatte ihr half, ihre Schwiegermutter zu beschwichtigen.

Kurz darauf war der gesamte Weasley-Clan im Krankenhaus versammelt gewesen, um Harry zu besuchen, der noch immer im Heilkoma lag. Der Tagesprophet hatte ebenfalls wenige Stunden später mitbekommen, wo ihr Goldjunge sich derzeit aufhielt und das Personal von St. Mungos hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Rita Kimmkorn und ihre Kollegen von ihrem Patienten fernzuhalten.

Trotzdem wurde von Rita ein völlig überdrehter Artikel über den mysteriösen Aufenthalt Harry Potters in St. Mungos und Lucius Malfoys Tod gebracht, der so haarsträubend war, dass Draco sich schließlich bereit erklärte Luna Lovegood zu kontaktieren, damit ihr Vater die Wahrheit über die Geschehnisse der letzten fünf Jahre in seiner Zeitung veröffentlichen konnte.

Das Interview führte Mr. Lovegood mit ihm in der Kantine des Krankenhauses. Draco hatte sich geweigert das Gebäude zu verlassen, solange er seinen Geliebten nicht mitnehmen konnte. Überraschenderweise hatte sich Severus angeboten in der Zwischenzeit auf Damian aufzupassen. Zwar hatte Severus behauptet, dass Dumbledore es ihm mehr oder weniger befohlen hatte, doch Draco zweifelte sehr an dieser Aussage. Es war ihm jedoch egal, als er sah, dass Damian sich bei dem zynischen Mann wohlzufühlen schien und auch Severus das eine oder andere Mal ein Schmunzeln entwischte, wenn er dachte, dass niemand hinsah.

Harrys Pate tat ihm Leid. Der Animagus hatte ebenfalls angeboten auf Damian aufzupassen, doch er war seit Harrys Einlieferung so zerstreut, dass Draco es nicht verantworten konnte seinen Sohn in dessen Obhut zu geben. Remus war noch immer geschwächt von seiner letzten Verwandlung, sodass er auch keine große Hilfe dargestellt hätte. Man erblickte Sirius nun häufig durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses schleichen, wobei er oft leise vor sich hinmurmelte und im Allgemeinen sehr unruhig wirkte. Snape konnte sich zwar ein oder zwei bissige Bemerkungen nicht verkneifen, hielt sich jedoch meist zurück.

Am dritten Tag nach Harrys Diagnose, waren die meisten seiner Freunde und Familie wieder in St. Mungos versammelt, um darauf zu warten, dass der Schwarzhaarige aus dem Koma erwachte. Draco verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit seinem Sohn an Harrys Bettseite, wobei sie nur selten ein Wort miteinander wechselten. Der junge Vater machte sich Sorgen, ob Damian nur so still war, weil er wusste, dass es ein wichtiger Tag war, oder ob er von den Dingen, die er miterlebt hatte so traumatisiert war, dass er überhaupt nur noch wenig sprach. Er würde mit Severus reden müssen, um herauszufinden, wie Damian sich in den letzten zwei Tagen verhalten hatte.

Gegen sieben Uhr abends fing es an draußen zu dämmern und Harry war noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Heiler Davidson schaute des öfteren herein und versicherte ihnen, dass es keinen Grund zur Besorgnis gab und es möglich sei, dass Harry sogar erst am nächsten Tag aufwachen würde. Sirius fasste diese Neuigkeit nicht besonders gut auf und schon ein paar Minuten später war er wieder dabei durch das Gebäude zu wandern.

Es war für den Animagus furchtbar mitanzusehen, wie sein Patenkind Tag für Tag regungslos in dem Patientenbett lag. Harry sah noch immer so blass aus und wirkte wahnsinnig jung und zerbrechlich. Und es war Sirius, wie schon so viele Male zuvor, unmöglich ihm in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen. Das Einzige was er tun konnte, war bei ihm zu sitzen und darauf zu hoffen, dass sein Patenkind seine Präsenz fühlen konnte, so wie auch Draco es Stunde um Stunde tat.

Dracos Verbissenheit und Aufopferung überraschte ihn. Er hatte damals, als Harry mit ihm zusammenkam, nicht viel von ihrer Beziehung mitbekommen und sie waren beide damals noch Teenager gewesen. Sirius hatte immer seine Zweifel gehabt, ob es mit ihnen funktionieren würde, doch nun war er davon überzeugt, dass sie einander bedingungslos liebten und füreinander da sein würden. Bei Merlin, Draco hatte immerhin sogar seinen eigenen Vater für Harry getötet!

Gedankenverloren, wollte Sirius sich gerade auf den Weg zurück zu Harrys Zimmer machen, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass er bereits zwei Stunden orientierungslos durch das Krankenhaus geirrt war, als er an zwei Heilern vorbeiging, die sich angeregt miteinander unterhielten. Sie sahen beide ziemlich mitgenommen aus und hatten traurige, ernste Mienen aufgesetzt. Ein Blick auf die Tafel, die auf der Wand ihm gegenüber angebracht war, verriet Sirius, dass er sich in der Abteilung für Verletzungen durch Tierwesen befand. Was wohl geschehen war? Es musste etwas Schreckliches sein, denn er konnte sehen, wie der eine Heiler den Kopf schüttelte und murmelte: „Es ist einfach fürchterlich, der Junge ist erst sieben Jahre alt."

Der andere Heiler nickte betroffen. „Ich weiß, allerdings können wir leider gar nichts anderes tun. Wir müssen das Ministerium informieren und die werden ihn dann vernehmen, um festzustellen, in welches Heim er kommt. Mit seiner Infektion werden sie kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, folglich wird er wahrscheinlich nach St. Danes kommen."

„St. Danes? Das ist unverantwortlich!", argumentierte der jüngere Mann und schüttelte erneut wild den Kopf. „Die werden ihn dort wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit wie einen Aussätzigen behandeln und ihn einsperren. Das können sie doch nicht zulassen!"

„Es tut mir Leid, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. So sind nun mal die Vorschriften", erwiderte der andere Heiler, dessen Haar bereits einige grauen Strähnen aufwies.

„Scheiß auf die Vorschriften!", rief der Jüngere aufgebracht aus.

„Heiler Stevens, ich würde ihnen raten auf ihre Wortwahl zu achten", zischte der andere Heiler nun leise. „Außerdem müssen sie lernen etwas Distanz zu ihren Patienten und deren Schicksal zu wahren, sonst werden sie an diesem Job zu Grunde gehen. Glauben sie mir, ich habe genauso viel Mitleid mit dem Jungen wie sie, doch sie können nun mal nichts gegen die Vorschriften machen und es ist besser sie finden sich damit ab." Mit diesen Worten schritt der Mann mit bauschendem Kittel davon.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte das Heim über das die Heiler gesprochen hatten. St. Danes war ein Institut für Kinder, die aus verschiedenste Gründen von der Gemeinschaft verstoßen wurden. Er wusste dies deshalb, weil Remus ihm früher erzählt hatte, dass er als Kind beinahe dorthin gekommen wäre, hätte Dumbledore ihm nicht erlaubt nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Er wusste nicht wieso ihn diese belauschte Unterhaltung so kümmerte, doch er wollte mehr über diesen armen Jungen erfahren. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei dem im Flur stehen gebliebenen Heiler angekommen und fragte zögerlich: „Heiler Stevens?"

Der Heiler schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln, welches nicht seine Augen erreichte. „Ja?"

„Ähm, mein Name ist Sirius Black und ich… nun ja, ich kam nicht umhin ihr Gespräch vorhin mit anzuhören. Ich weiß, dass sie vermutlich nicht dazu befugt sind mir mehr darüber zu erzählen, aber darf ich fragen was mit dem Jungen geschehen ist, über den sie gesprochen haben?"

Stevens zögerte eindeutig, bevor er verdrießlich verneinte. „Ich darf nur mit Familienangehörigen über Patienten sprechen."

„Aber der Junge hat doch keine Familie. Sie wollen ihn doch immerhin in ein Heim stecken!", meinte Sirius frustriert.

„Hören sie, Sir. So sind nun mal die Vorschriften", seufzte der junge Mann, doch Sirius unterbrach sofort.

„Die Vorschriften? Vorhin haben sie noch gesagt, dass sie darauf scheißen."

Stevens wurde etwas rot und stotterte verlegen: „Nun ja, das hätte ich wirklich nicht sagen dürfen. Ich war aufgebracht."

„Weil niemand dem Jungen helfen will, nicht?", fragte Sirius und erhielt ein ergebenes Kopfnicken als Antwort. „Ich will es jedoch", setzte er sogleich hinzu und wunderte sich noch im selben Augenblick woher dieser Drang kam. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass was er bisher gehört hatte, ihn stark an Remus' Geschichte erinnerte und er verhindern wollte, dass sich ein kleines Kind sich so einsam fühlte wie Remus es damals getan hatte. Oder womöglich brauchte er nur etwas Ablenkung von seinen eigenen düsteren Problemen.

„Bitte, Heiler Stevens. Sie brauchen mir gar nichts zu erzählen. Lassen sie mich einfach zu dem Jungen. Damit hätten sie ihre Schweigepflicht nicht gebrochen und ich könnte selbst mit ihm reden", schlug er schließlich vor.

„Sie wissen ja gar nicht was diesem armen Jungen zugestoßen ist", murmelte Stevens betrübt.

„Egal was es ist, ich werde mich nicht von ihm abwenden. Vertrauen sie mir, mich kann nichts so leicht erschrecken."

Und endlich nickte der Heiler zustimmend.

-------------------------

Sirius betrat das Zimmer des Jungen leise und erblickte ihn augenblicklich auf dem Bett. Sein Herz zog sich ein wenig zusammen, als er die zusammengesunkene Gestalt dort sitzen sah. Der Junge hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, da er seinen Kopf auf seine angezogenen Knie gebettet hatte. Langsam ging Sirius ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, ehe er sanft grüßte: „Hallo."

Die Reaktion auf das Wort war heftig. Der Junge zuckte zusammen, rutschte so weit er konnte von ihm weg und sah ihn aus angsterfüllten Augen an. „W-Wer sind sie? Sie – sie sind kein Heiler, oder?", stammelte er verwirrt und voller Furcht.

Der Animagus lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich wollte dich einfach nur mal besuchen. Ich heiße Sirius, und du?"

Zuerst dachte er nicht, dass der Junge ihm antworten würde, doch schließlich nuschelte dieser: „Colin… wieso willst du mich besuchen? Ich kenn dich nicht."

„Tja, deshalb bin ich hier. Ich wollte dich unbedingt kennen lernen, Colin. Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte Sirius und deutete auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett.

Der Junge sah noch immer misstrauisch aus, doch er nickte langsam. „Wieso willst du mich kennen lernen?"

Sirius zögerte kurz, entschied sich dann jedoch ehrlich zu sein. „Ich habe vorhin mit deinem Heiler gesprochen. Er meinte dir sei etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen und ich wollte sehen, ob ich dir vielleicht helfen kann."

„Nein! Niemand kann das!", rief Colin aufgebracht und er war offensichtlich den Tränen nahe.

„Wieso nicht?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Willst du mir nicht mal erzählen was passiert ist? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja doch helfen."

Colin schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Nein! Das kannst du sicher nicht! Und wenn ich es dir erzähle _willst_ du es auch nicht mehr!"

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, bis du es versucht hast, oder?", meinte Sirius und hoffte, dass der Kleine ihm vertrauen würde.

Für einen Moment war es still, dann murmelte Colin leise: „Ich hab Angst."

Es war schmerzlich mitanzusehen, wie der Junge seine eigenen schmalen Arme um seinen Körper schlang, um sich Trost zu spenden, da er es anscheinend von niemand anderen erwartete. Aber Sirius war fest dazu entschlossen ihm zu zeigen, dass er das ruhig tun konnte. „Ich weiß, aber du brauchst dich vor _mir_ nicht zu fürchten. Vertrau mir, Colin. Ich werde alles tun, um dir zu helfen."

„M-Meine Eltern… sie sind tot – und es ist allein meine Schuld!", platzte es aus dem Jungen heraus, während die Tränen anfingen über seine Wangen zu laufen. Und dann war es, als wäre ein Damm in ihm gebrochen und er erzählte Sirius alles was in jener schicksalhaften Nacht geschehen war, in der er seine Familie verloren hatte.

-------------------------

Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als Harrys kleiner Finger zuckte.

Draco, der seine Hand gehalten hatte, registrierte die winzige Bewegung, obwohl er leicht weggedöst war, sofort. Augenblicklich saß er kerzengerade in seinem Stuhl und hielt den Atem an. Sekundenlang verharrte er in der Position, ohne dass er weitere Bewegungen seines Geliebten wahrnahm. Er war schon am Überlegen, ob er nur geträumt hatte, doch dann fühlte er plötzlich, wie der Druck seiner Hand leicht erwidert wurde.

Langsam lehnte der Blonde sich vor und flüsterte: „Harry?"

Stille.

Dann, nach einem Moment, der Draco wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, vernahm er ein heiseres Krächzen: „D-Draco?"

Tränen schossen Draco in die Augen und er nickte wild, obwohl er wusste, dass der Mann vor ihm es nicht sehen konnte. „Ja", stieß er aus und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Ich bin hier, Harry. Ich bin bei dir. Kannst du die Augen aufmachen?"

Harry reagierte nicht auf seine Frage. „Bitte, sieh mich an, Harry", flehte Draco verzweifelt. Er _musste_ die glitzernden Smaragde seines Geliebten sehen.

Eine Weile geschah wieder nichts, sodass Draco fürchtete, dass Harry wieder ins Koma zurückgefallen war, doch dann flatterten seine Augenlider und Draco konnte im Mondlicht endlich wieder in die wachen, wenn auch müden, Augen seines Freundes blicken. „Hey", brachte er heraus, bevor ihm seine Stimme vor lauter Erleichterung versagte.

Er bekam dafür ein schwaches Lächeln geschenkt, das eine verräterische Träne zum Fallen brachte. „Hey", hauchte Harry zurück und drückte nochmals seine Hand.

Etwa eine Minute klammerten sie sich einfach nur aneinander und vergewisserten sich, dass der jeweils andere wohlauf war. Schließlich runzelte Harry die Stirn und Panik huschte über sein Gesicht. „Damian", keuchte er alarmiert. „Wo ist…"

„Da drüben. Er ist vorhin eingeschlafen", unterbrach Draco ihn und deutete auf ein Besuchersofa, das in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand. „Es geht ihm gut, keine Sorge."

Harrys Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und er sah lächelnd wieder zu ihm auf. „Du hast uns gerettet. Mein Held", meinte Harry schelmisch und Draco lachte leise auf, darauf bedacht, ihren Sohn nicht zu wecken.

„Ich erwarte mir natürlich eine Belohnung", erwiderte er und zog anzüglich eine Augenbraue hoch. Es fühlte sich so gut an mit seinem Geliebten zu sprechen und ihn grinsen zu sehen.

Harry setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch stattdessen kam nur ein leises Husten hervor und er griff sich mit seiner freien, linken Hand an den rauen Hals. Draco war sofort wieder ernst, griff nach seinem Glas Wasser, welches neben ihm auf den Nachtkästchen stand und reichte es dem Schwarzhaarigen, der seinen Kopf hob und es gierig leer trank. Draco nahm es ihm wieder ab und sagte sanft: „Ich hole schnell deinen Heiler, er meinte er möchte gleich informiert werden, wenn du aufwachst."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll und schloss die Augen. „Hey", zischte Draco, worauf sie sich erneut öffneten. „Schlaf nicht wieder ein, okay? Ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Okay", antwortete Harry und atmete tief durch, um munter zu bleiben.

Einen letzten Händedruck später, war Draco bereits dabei hastig den Flur zu Davidsons Büro entlang zu eilen. Er überlegte kurz einen Abstecher in die Kantine zu machen, wo Severus und Sirius etwas trinken wollten. Sie waren die einzigen, die außer Draco und Damian heute über Nacht im Krankenhaus geblieben waren. Albus war bei seinen Schülern in Hogwarts, Ron und Hermine waren bei ihrer kleinen Tochter zu Hause und der Rest der Weasley war auch gegangen, um sich eine wohlverdiente Runde Schlaf zu holen.

Remus hatte bleiben wollen, doch Sirius hatte seinen Freund ins Bett geschickt, da dieser noch immer ziemlich mitgenommen aussah vom letzten Vollmond. Remus hatte gezögert, doch Tatze hatte dann scherzhaft gemeint, er hätte ja noch Snape zum Kuscheln während seiner Nachtwache. Severus, der in Hörweite gestanden war, hatte dem Animagus einen dunklen, schmerzversprechenden Blick zugeworfen, den Sirius jedoch ignoriert hatte.

Jetzt nagte Dracos Gewissen an ihm. Er sollte seinem Patenonkel und Sirius immerhin Bescheid geben, dass Harry erwacht war und nachsehen, ob die beiden sich nicht bereits gegenseitig den Hals umgedreht hatten, doch er verwarf den Gedanken schnell. Wenn Davidson Harry untersuchte, wäre es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn die beiden nicht dabei waren.

Er kam nun schlitternd vor der Bürotür des Heilers an, klopfte und riss die Tür ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten auf. „Harry ist wach!", rief er aufgeregt aus.

Davidson, der seine Nase gerade tief in einer Patientenakte vergraben hatte, schreckte bei seinem plötzlichen Eintreten hoch. Jahrelange Erfahrung ließen ihn jedoch schnell reagieren und innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden hatte er den Akt hingelegt, seinen Zauberstab gepackt und eilte mit Draco den Gang zurück zu Harrys Zimmer.

Noch bevor sie durch die Tür traten, konnten sie ein helles Schluchzen hören. Beunruhigt stürmten sie ins Zimmer und blieben dann abrupt mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht stehen. Damian war anscheinend ebenfalls aufgewacht und lag nun quer über die Brust seines Vaters, der zwar hin und wieder schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte, jedoch keine Anstalten machte seinen Sohn loszulassen. Beide weinten leise und sie konnten hören wie Harry abwechselnd „Es tut mir so Leid" und „Ich habe dich ja so lieb, mein Engel" murmelte.

Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Davidson dezent und grüßte beide freundlich: „Guten Abend, meine Herren."

Damian wandte sich um und grinste durch seine Tränen, als er begriff, dass der Heiler ihn als Herrn bezeichnet hatte. „Guten Abend, Heiler Davidson", erwiderte er höflich.

Unter ihm lachte Harry auf und Draco stimmte mit ein, als er den schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck seines Sohnes sah. Davidson trat zu ihm vor und zwinkerte ihm zu, woraufhin sich Damians Miene wieder erhellte. „Komm, hüpf mal von deinem Daddy runter, Damian, damit ich ihn kurz untersuchen kann, okay?", sagte Davidson und half ihm sachte auf den Boden.

„Er wird wieder ganz gesund, oder?", fragte Damian fordernd, kaum dass seine Füßen den Boden berührten.

Davidson wechselte kurz einen vielsagenden Blick mit Draco und sah dann wieder auf den kleinen Jungen hinab. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles tue, damit deinen Daddy wieder ganz gesund wird." Damian schien nicht hundertprozentig zufrieden mit dieser Antwort zu sein, deshalb fügte er zu Draco gewandt hinzu: „Mr. Malfoy, wollen sie nicht Professor Snape und Mr. Black holen, während ich Mr. Potter untersuche?"

Draco verstand, dass der Heiler nicht wollte, dass Damian dabei war, wenn er die neue Diagnose stellte, doch es widerstrebte ihm Harry jetzt alleine zu lassen. Sein Geliebter schien seinen inneren Kampf zu bemerken, denn er sagte beruhigend: „Ist schon okay. Bitte hol die beiden."

„Also gut", nickte Draco und streckte seinem Sohn die Hand entgegen. „Komm mit, Damian. Wir holen jetzt Tatze und deinen Onkel Sev." Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Harry bei der Aussage grinste.

Zögerlich ging Damian zu seinem Papa, nahm dessen Hand und ließ sich nach einem letzten Winken zu seinem Daddy, aus dem Zimmer führen.

-------------------------

Sobald Draco und ihr Sohn außer Sichtweite waren, fiel das Grinsen von Harry ab und er verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Der Heiler, Davidson hatte ihn sein Sohn genannt, zückte professionell seinen Zauberstab und fragte: „Wo haben sie Schmerzen?"

„Sie sollten eher fragen, wo ich keine hab", antwortete Harry ironisch.

Davidson zog sorgenvoll die Stirn in Falten. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass die Nachwehen des Cruciatus durch das Heilkoma, in das wir sie versetzt haben, schneller vergehen. Ich werde einige Scans machen und dann nachsehen, ob wir ihre Dosis Schmerztrank erhöhen können."

Harry nickte und versuchte still zu liegen, während der Heiler kompliziert aussehende Zauberstabbewegungen über seinen Körper vollführte und leise vor sich hinmurmelte. Der Großteil seiner Muskeln schien von einem schmerzhaften Pochen erfüllt zu sein und seine Brust juckte höllisch. Sein rechter Arm, der eingewickelt war in Bandagen, tat am meisten weh. Es war beinahe, als könnte er ein Echo des Zaubers fühlen, mit dem Lucius ihm das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt hatte.

Als Davidson endlich seinen Zauberstab senkte, seufzte der Schwarzhaarige laut und entspannte sich etwas. Der Heiler schwieg und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Heiler Davidson?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.

Davidson blickte ihm fest in die Augen und fragte dann ruhig: „Können Sie ihre Beine bewegen, Mr. Potter?"

Was war das denn für eine merkwürdige Frage? Natürlich konnte Harry seine Beine bewegen! Doch als er versuchen wollte sein rechtes Bein als Antwort zu heben, merkte er mit aufsteigender Panik, dass es nicht funktionierte. Er verdoppelte seine Anstrengung und spürte ein leichtes Zucken in seinem Oberschenkel, doch der Rest seines Beines blieb wie erstarrt. Schwer atmend, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, i-ich kann mein Bein nicht bewegen."

„Welches Bein?", hakte Davidson sogleich nach.

„Das rechte."

„Was ist mit ihrem linken Bein? Können sie es bewegen?"

Harry wiederholte den Vorgang mit seinem linken Bein, doch hier spürte er nicht einmal die kleinste Regung. Verzagt schüttelte er erneut den Kopf. „Nein", hauchte er.

Der Heiler ging an das Bettende, schlug die Decke beiseite und ergriff dann mit sanften Händen Harrys rechten Knöchel. Er drückte leicht zu und frage: „Können sie das spüren, Mr. Potter?"

„N-Nein", stotterte Harry, geschockt über die Tatsache. Durch die Schmerzen, die seinen ganzen Körper durchzogen, hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass sein Bein komplett taub war.

Davidson nickte verdrossen und griff nach Harrys linkem Knöchel. „Und das?"

Langsam stieg Verzweiflung in dem Ex-Gryffindor auf. „Nein, ich kann gar nichts fühlen", brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War er etwa gelähmt?

Die Decke wurde wieder über seine Beine geschlagen und jetzt war es ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er das Material nicht auf seinen nackten Füßen spüren konnte. Die Erkenntnis war genug, um seine Ängste in Worte zu fassen. „Bin ich gelähmt?", fragte er zitternd.

„Bitte bleiben sie ruhig, Mr. Potter", erwiderte Davidson und kam wieder zum Kopfende des Bettes. „Ich möchte jetzt noch keine endgültige Diagnose stellen. Meine Scans haben mir aufgezeigt, dass ihre Nervenstränge, besonders in ihren Beinen, einen erheblichen Schaden davongetragen haben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kann ich jedoch noch nicht feststellen, ob er irreparabel ist. Ich möchte, dass sie sich noch ein paar Tage ausruhen, bevor wir versuchen ihre Nervenstränge zu heilen und sie sich einer physikalischen Rehabilitationsmaßnahme unterziehen. Dass sie ihre Beine zurzeit nicht fühlen können bedeutet nicht, dass sie gelähmt sind, aber ich kann es auch nicht ausschließen."

Harry verdaute einen Moment, was der Heiler ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Es war nicht leicht sich vorzustellen den Rest seines Lebens in einem Rollstuhl verbringen zu müssen, aber immerhin gab es ja anscheinend noch Hoffnung auf eine Heilung. Außerdem war er nach allem, was er in den letzten Jahren durchgemacht hatte einfach nur froh überhaupt am Leben zu sein und seine Familie in Sicherheit zu wissen.

„Danke, Heiler Davidson", sagte Harry schließlich mit einem tapferen Lächeln. „Für ihre Hilfe und Ehrlichkeit."

Davidson lächelte zurück und erwiderte genauso, wie er bereits Mr. Potters Lebenspartner auf seine Dankesworte geantwortete hatte: „Das ist immerhin mein Job." Ein Job, der ihn trotz manch harter Schicksalsschläge alles bedeutete.

Harry nickte anerkennend. Ein lauter Schrei ertönte unerwartet und noch bevor er registrieren konnte, dass es sein eigener Name war, der geschrien wurde, war sein Pate neben seinem Bett auf die Knie gefallen und hatte seine Hand fest umklammert.

„Du bist wach, du bist wirklich wach", stieß Sirius hervor und schluchzte auf.

Sein fester Griff tat etwas weh, doch das kümmerte Harry im Moment wenig. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, was sein Pate in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hatte, während er im Koma lag, und war nun froh ihn in einigermaßen gutem Zustand zu sehen. Sein schwarzes Haar war zwar extrem zerzaust, sodass er Harry an jene Nacht erinnerte in der sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren und Sirius noch auf der Flucht gewesen war, doch seine Augen strahlten eine Freude aus, die ihn um Jahre jünger erschienen ließ.

„Tja, ich konnte ja nicht ewig schlafen", erwiderte er keck. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Snape, der Damian an der Hand hielt und erstaunlicherweise dabei mehr als zufrieden wirkte, fügte er hinzu: „Dann hätte ich ja verpasst, wie du dich mit Onkel Sev anfreundest."

„Ich glaube, du leidest an Halluzinationen", schnaufte Sirius theatralisch, während Draco im Hintergrund ein Lachen unterdrückte und Severus trocken meinte: „Es ist eine unbeschreibliche Freude, sie wieder unter den Lebenden zu wissen, Mr. Potter."

„Danke, Sev", erwiderte Harry breit grinsend, der trotz des triefenden Sarkasmus in Snapes Stimme erkannte, dass der Tränkemeister seine Aussage ernst meinte.

Davidson unterbrach ihr Wiedersehen schließlich. „Ich werde Mr. Potter noch einen Trank bringen und dann sollte er sich noch ein wenig ausruhen. Am besten sie holen sich jetzt auch eine Runde Schlaf und morgen Früh können sie ihn gerne wieder besuchen."

Sirius war zwar sichtlich enttäuscht nicht länger bleiben zu können, doch als er sah, wie sein Patenkind herzhaft gähnte, kam er dem Wunsch des Heilers nach. Sie verabschiedeten sich der Reihe nach von Harry und wünschten ihm noch schnell eine gute Nacht, bevor sie Davidson endgültig aus dem Zimmer scheuchte.

Etwa eine viertel Stunde später, hatte Harry noch eine Dosis Schmerztrank bekommen und war gerade dabei wieder in den Schlaf zu sinken. Es quälten ihn noch einige Fragen zu den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage und Ängste wegen seiner etwaigen Lähmung, doch als er die Augen schloss, konnte er die Gesichter seiner Familie und seiner Freunde vor sich sehen und er verlor sich schon bald in seinen Träumen über die schöne Zukunft, die nun auf ihn wartete.

-------------------------

Zwei Tage später saß Sirius entspannt in einem gemütlichen Sessel in Colins Zimmer in St. Mungos. Er hatte dem Kleinen heute Remus vorgestellt, nachdem er Colin erzählt hatte, dass sein Freund auch ein Werwolf war. Zunächst war Colin etwas verängstigt gewesen – kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass ein anderer Werwolf vor ungefähr einer Woche seine Eltern getötet hatte – aber Sirius hatte ihm erklärt, dass Remus ein guter Mensch war und er gewiss eine Menge von ihm lernen konnte.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Sirius' Lippen, während er nun zusah, wie Remus sich mit dem Jungen unterhielt. Es freute ihn zu beobachten, wie Colin sich immer mehr öffnete und sich mit Remus anfreundete. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich die beiden sehr gut verstanden und dass es das Beste war, was Colin geschehen konnte, dass Sirius die beiden zusammengebracht hatte.

Seine Gedanken schweiften kurz zu Harry ab, den er heute ebenfalls schon besucht hatte. Die letzten achtundvierzig Stunden waren wie eine Achterbahnfahrt für sie alle gewesen. Am Morgen nach Harrys Erwachen, hatten sie von Heiler Davidson erfahren, dass seine Beine zurzeit gänzlich gelähmt waren. Es war ein Schock gewesen, doch als sie kurz darauf nach Harry sahen, waren sie mehr als erstaunt gewesen, dass der junge Mann gerade dabei war seine Beine langsam und mit offensichtlicher Anstrengung hochzuziehen und wieder auszustrecken.

Selbst Davidson hatte einen Moment gebraucht, um sich wieder zu fangen. Er hatte dann erneut einige Scans durchgeführt, jedoch nicht bevor er seinen Patienten für seine unbeaufsichtigte Aktion gerügt hatte. Die neuen Untersuchungen zeigten, dass Harrys Nervensystem sich verbesserte und den Tag verbrachten sie alle in Hochstimmung.

Zumindest bis der Abend kam und Harry plötzlich ein Glas Wasser aus der linken Hand fiel, aus dem er gerade getrunken hatte. Seine Hand hing schlaff hinunter und ihm entfloh ein Keuchen. Besorgt hatte Draco sich über ihn gelehnt und gefragt, ob ihm etwas fehlte. Harry hatte gezögert, dann jedoch zugegeben, dass sein ganzer Unterarm sich taub anfühlte. Sie hatten unverzüglich Davidson geholt, der nicht besonders überrascht wirkte von dieser Wendung.

In demselben Muster ging es weiter. Meist konnte sein Patenkind alle seine Glieder unbeschränkt bewegen, doch in unregelmäßigen Abständen versagten sie ihm den Dienst, wobei es am häufigsten seine Beine traf. Anscheinend waren seine Nerven- und Muskelstränge in einem sehr instabilen Zustand. Davidson hatte ihnen heute schließlich verkündet, dass er bereits ein Heilungsverfahren entwickelte, welches Harrys wiederkehrende Lähmungen, wenn nicht ausmerzen, zumindest reduzieren sollte.

Heiler Stevens betrat nun Colins Zimmer, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Besuchszeit zu Ende war und holte Sirius damit wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Colin warf Remus einen wehmütigen Blick zu. Mit glasigen Augen sah er zu dem Heiler auf und fragte: „Kann er nicht noch ein bisschen bleiben? Bitte!"

Remus lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, als Stevens verneinte. „Hey, sei nicht so traurig. Ich werde dich morgen wieder besuchen kommen, okay?"

Stevens biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, als er dies hörte und sagte anschließend mit einem Seufzen: „Ich fürchte das ist unmöglich. Colin wird morgen in aller Früh nach St. Danes gebracht. Er soll sich bis zum nächsten Vollmond dort ein wenig eingewöhnen und..."

„St. Danes?!", rief Remus überrascht aus. „Sie wollen ihn _dorthin_ schicken?"

„Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl. Colin hat keine lebenden Verwandten, die ihn aufnehmen können und bis wir eine Pflegefamilie gefunden haben, kann es eine Weile dauern", meinte Stevens bedauernd.

„Ach, und ich nehme an für diese Vermutung gibt es keinen bestimmten Grund, was?", fauchte Remus wütend.

Der Heiler hob verteidigend die Hände. „Es tut mir Leid, aber so sieht es nun mal aus. Ich weiß, es ist nicht fair, aber ich kann nichts an den Vorurteilen anderer Leute ändern."

Colin hatte den beiden mit immer größer werdenden Augen zugehört. „Will mich jetzt niemand mehr? Und was ist an St. Danes so schlimm?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Sirius konnte es nicht länger mit ansehen. Er trat vor zu dem Bett und noch bevor sein Geliebter etwas Beschwichtigendes sagen konnte, ergriff er das Wort. „Also, Remus und ich würden dich jederzeit bei uns aufnehmen."

Remus' Kopf wippte daraufhin mit einem Ruck zu ihm herum und er starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Stevens war ähnlich geschockt. „Mr. Black, sie können doch nicht einfach so..."

„Wirklich?", schrie Colin aufgeregt dazwischen. „Ich kann bei euch bleiben?"

„Ja, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du bei uns wärst, Colin", erwiderte Sirius grinsend.

Ohne auf den verwunderten Heiler neben ihm zu achten, sprang Colin daraufhin aus dem Bett und hüpfte dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Arme. „Danke! Danke!", rief er dabei immer wieder.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken. Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich mich um dich kümmern werde", wisperte Sirius gerührt und drückte den Jungen fest an sich.

„Moment, sie können ihn nicht einfach so mitnehmen", sagte Stevens, anscheinend etwas verwirrt über die plötzliche Wendung der Lage.

„Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu entführen, Heiler Stevens", meinte Sirius sarkastisch. „Alles worum ich sie bitte ist ihn noch etwas hier zu behalten, bis wir das beim Ministerium regeln können."

„Ich – also..." Stevens kratzte sich unschlüssig am Kopf und wandte sich dann an Remus. „Sind sie mit der Entscheidung ihres Lebenspartners überhaupt einverstanden?"

Noch immer etwas verdutzt über Sirius' abrupten Vorschlag, stammelte er: „Ich weiß nicht, das kommt etwas plötzlich."

„Aber ich dachte ihr wollt mich bei euch haben", stieß Colin verletzt hervor.

Remus schien dies aus seinem Dämmerzustand zu holen. „Natürlich wollen wir das, aber..." Er blickte hoch zu seinem Geliebten und suchte auf dessen Gesicht nach irgendwelchen Zweifeln. Als er keine fand, sondern nur die freudestrahlenden Augen seines Freundes erblickte, schossen ihm die Tränen in die eigenen Augen und ein kleines, freudiges Lachen entkam seinem Mund. Dann drehte er sich zu Stevens um und meinte überzeugt: „Ja, ich bin vollkommen einverstanden mit der Entscheidung meines Verlobten."

Jetzt war es Sirius, der verblüfft dreinsah. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Hatte Remus ihm gerade sozusagen einen Heiratsantrag gemacht? Er wollte etwas sagen, sich vergewissern, dass er sich diese Worte nicht nur eingebildet hatte, aber es schien, als würde ihm ein dicker Kloß im Hals sitzen, der das unmöglich machte.

Stevens räusperte sich und sagte: „Also gut, ich werde sehen was ich für sie tun kann. Aber mehr als eine Woche Zeit kann ich ihnen nicht versprechen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und ließ die neu geformte Familie allein.

-------------------------

Eine weitere Woche verging, bevor Harry aus St. Mungos entlassen wurde. Inzwischen hatte er bereits einige Tränke und Salben für seine Lähmungserscheinungen bekommen und die Schmerzen, die durch die Flüche verursacht worden waren, hatten sich gelegt. Heiler Davidson hatte ihm verordnet sich in den nächsten zwei Wochen noch ausreichend auszuruhen und nicht zu überanstrengen, denn er würde all seine Kräfte brauchen, wenn sie anschließend mit der physikalischen Heiltherapie anfingen. Noch musste Harry sicherheitshalber im Rollstuhl befördert werden, da niemand genau sagen konnte, wann und ob seine Beine nachgeben würden.

Am Tag seiner Entlassung war Draco in der Früh allein zu ihm ins Krankenhaus gekommen und hatte ihm geholfen seine persönlichen Sachen und Geschenke zusammenzupacken. Harry hatte ihn verwundert gefragt, wo denn die anderen waren. Sein Geliebter hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint, dass sie zu tun haben und ihn am Abend besuchen würden.

Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, als Draco ihn mitten in den Fuchsbau apparierte, wo bereits ihr Sohn, die Weasleys, Hermine mit ihrer Tochter im Arm, Sirius und Remus auf ihn warteten und ihn willkommen hießen. Molly war innerhalb einer Sekunde bei ihm und schimpfte darüber, wie mager er doch aussah. Harry grinste, als sie ihm beim folgenden Frühstück den Teller so voll lud mit Broten, Schinken und Pasteten, dass die Hälfte runterpurzelte, als sie ihm den Teller reichte.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie lachend und Geschichten erzählend. Damian war fasziniert von Rons und Hermines kleinem Baby und Sirius machte seine Witze darüber, dass sie irgendwann einmal ihre Hochzeit ausrichten würden. Draco stöhnte gequält auf und meinte, dass kein Enkelkind von ihm rote Haare haben wird. Harry, mittlerweile rappelvoll, war in Gelächter ausgebrochen und hatte den Ex-Slytherin spielerisch tröstend in den Arm genommen.

Die Frühstücksrunde löste sich erst gegen Mittag auf, als Sirius und Remus zum Zaubereiministerium aufbrachen, um die Adoptionsunterlagen für Colin zu unterschreiben. Es war nicht einfach gewesen die Adoption durchzubringen, doch Albus hatte im Ausschuss ein gutes Wort für sie eingelegt und nun hatten sie das einstweilige Sorgerecht für die nächsten sechs Monate. Die einzige Auflage des Ausschusses war gewesen, dass zu Vollmond ein Ministeriumsangestellter anwesend sein musste, um nachzuschauen, dass die notwendigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen waren.

Nachdem die beiden das Haus verlassen hatten, bestand Molly darauf, dass Harry sich hinlegte, um sich auszuruhen. Jeder Widerstand war zwecklos und kurze Zeit später fand er sich ausgestreckt auf der durchgesessenen Couch im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys wieder. Von dort beobachtete er, wie Draco zum ersten Mal Hazel im Arm hielt, wobei er das Baby anfangs anfasste, als wäre es eine Bombe, die jeden Moment platzen konnte. Ron klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und zeigte ihm dann wie er Hazel richtig halten musste.

Damian hatte sich inzwischen neben Harry auf die Couch gekuschelt und sah noch immer mit großen Augen dabei zu, wie die anderen das Baby umsorgten. Bei dem Anblick fragte sich Harry, wie sein Sohn wohl auf ein kleines Geschwisterchen reagieren würde. Er wäre bestimmt ein ausgezeichneter großer Bruder.

Ein seliges Seufzen entfuhr ihm, während er seinen Sohn näher an sich drückte und weiter den Bemühungen seines Geliebten mit Hazel zusah. Er konnte es noch immer nicht richtig glauben, dass er hier war und das alles genießen konnte. Vor knapp zwei Wochen war er noch überzeugt davon gewesen bald sterben zu müssen. Dass er noch lebte und nun einer Zukunft mit seiner Familie entgegenblickte, bedeutete ihm mehr als er in Worte fassen konnte.

Draco reichte das Baby nun wieder Hermine und quetschte sich zu ihnen auf die Couch. Er bettete Harrys Kopf in seinen Schoß und fuhr Damian zärtlich durchs Haar. Harry sah ihn vollkommen glücklich an. Sein Geliebter erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem sanften, liebevollen Lächeln.

Ja, die Zukunft konnte kommen. Es würde gewiss nicht immer einfach werden, doch zusammen mit seiner Familie und Freunden, die ihn nie aufgegeben hatten, würde er das Leben schon meistern. Er hatte sein Glück gefunden.

ENDE


End file.
